Candy Dripping Like Water
by Obsession No Es Amor
Summary: VariousSasuHinaOneshotsChap52-Hyuuga Hinata is suddenly kicked out of her home by her father. Now she finds herself traveling with an odd bunch of kids, along with one Uchiha Sasuke that just stirs something deep withing her. She can't help but go along..
1. – My Happiness In Death

* * *

Im Insane: I Was Also High When I Wrote This: NAh Just Bored

* * *

I was bored in my summer school geometry class when I just Started to write this as I remember this one song I like, but could not remember the lyrics well, but put part of what i did remember so some bold words aren't mine.

Im Letting The Record Skip--

**Summary:** I Love You! He yelled form the bottom of his heart to the pit of his soul. He never stopped loving, even after his death

* * *

**NO! I Don't Own Naruto Uzumaki! LOL**

* * *

– **My Happiness in Death**

* * *

"I Love You!" Sasuke yelled from the bottom of his heart and the pit of his soul. It Did not matter the words went to deaf ears, his heart was finally giving away and his soul was tainted. The words were useless.

"Your to late Sasuke, I Hate You" Sakura said the girl he fell for, the one who unfroze the bit of his heart left...he never wished to love again but here he was in love with someone and he was once again feeling alone.

—

(Sakura: "I'm marrying Naruto now and I can't wait I'm so happy" she smiled at me, but it wasn't a smile for me, but her happiness..."Ummm, see you later Sasuke") and that was the last time I saw her, last thing I saw was her back on me...

—

**It's Time To Go Sasuke**

—

Said a distant voice inside of me, I walked away from the pain, I walked deep into the darkness and I died that day ...the day before her wedding... but I could never stop wishing and wanting to be in her, with her, kiss her, hold her, and love her...It was just a little to late.

—

**I Love You**

—

Was the last thing I ever said to her, the last thing I wanted her to know of me...

**ooo**

I was suppose to be Naruto's best man, but I could not live to fulfill that. I simply could not.

(Naruto: "Where is the Teme!") he was panicking '_hoping he was doing the right thing_' only he was doing the wrong thing. Hinata had committed suicide, making it look like a mission gone wrong ("Someone get him!)

I had vanished into thin air, I was with Hinata watching. Last time Hinata saw Naruto he happily announced his marriage to Sakura. Last time I saw Naruto, he rubbed it in my face...

—

**Sakura, My Hearts Obsession**

**Naruto, Hinata's Strenght**

—

I stared at her, but that orange dress was ugly! In the end she managed to rock it, her glossed lips looked luscious in pink, contrast to her white teeth...just looking at her lips brought an animalistic hunger and an ache in my mouth. I wanted so badly to taste her, pin her in a wall, let out my possessive growl at her throat before bitting, sucking, and mark her mine..._Mine_...

—

**Too Late Sasuke Your Already Dead**

**Sasuke Yearns**

**Hinata Yearns**

—

(Naruto: "Where's the Teme!)

(Neji: "How should I know! Why don't** you** go find him!?")

(Naruto: I need** his **blessing, if im to marry Sakura. He has to also give her to me")

(Raised Brow) (Neji: "Why?")

(Naruto: "Cause! I know he loves her too, he's like my brother, I wanna make sure he's okay with me taking Sakura as mine forever") Suddenly forever seems to long and painful and now Naruto's doubting...that is never good...

(Sigh) (Neji: "Fine, lets go find him") he turned to glare at Naruto ("Idiot! If he loves her why take her? Why Uchiha's Blessing after all this!?") Naruto just shrugged indifferent, not really knowing why. But Neji didn't press on he could care less...

Naruto is** NOT** my brother, nor a brother to me! Itachi-nii-san is! I have say even though all, I love my Aniki, I prefer Itachi to be my brother forever than Naruto...Itachi took my family, but Naruto took my life...

—

**Haruno Sakura**

—

I watched in boredom as all three headed to my apartment. Im Gone! Can't they see that when I didn't answer the door!?

(Naruto: Teme! You promised to come! Don't hide you coward")

Must I also say it was Naruto's fault that I got the curse from Orochimaru! He provoked me, I fought back and gave Orochimaru a show, by showing my skills. I could have just forfeit our scroll but no... "Sasuke-kun, Naruto needs your help!" Was Sakura's cry. I couldn't let him show me off, most of all I was selfish...I realized both Naruto and Sakura were dearly important to me. I broke, my Sharigan flared, and I fought to my fate...

**—**

**To Live I had To Leave**

**—**

I watched as Naruto improved, rapidly becoming stronger than me, I felt I could not protect Sakura anymore, I felt as weak as I called Sakura. I needed to get out of that small village that all of a sudden seemed so over crowded.

**—**

**As My Brother Called Me**

**Foolish...Life Was Full Of It**

**—**

And it was Naruto's Fault. It was mine. That curse seal would not allow me to be me, I could not lose control, I could not use my chakara to a full pontential without being carefull the seal wouldn't brake.

**—**

**I Had To Find a Way**

**A Way To Become Strong**

**I Had To Leave**

**—**

She told me she loved me that night, her words kept me alive and willing to come back. I was finally after five years, finally free, strong, and me! I came back, high hopes on having a home...

On having a family again...

Another chance to feel alive...

**—**

**I Confessed And Kissed Her**

**Breathlessly She Slapped Me, Punched Me, Kicked Me**

**Told Me She Hated Me**

**––**

I never expected that from her, the one I love. She left me alone, and I felt the cold to my bones and the last of my heart shattered in my world.

**—**

**Kiss Me Baby Sweet**

**Kiss Me Baby Deep**

**I Cant...Couldn't Keep Seeing You With Him**

**—**

I got the point at once, _She Hated Me_, I planned to apologize and get her to see that I've changed. hoping for another chance, but, seeing Naruto's arms around her waist, his lips on hers...

**— Broke Me—**

**—**

**Now It's All In My Head, I Can't Keep Seeing Her With Him**

**I Kept Seeing Her With Him**

**—**

(Neji: "Let's burst the door down")

(Naruto: "Yeah!")

(Shikamaru: "Troublesome")

**—**

**She's Snitch On The Kiss**

**Naruto Knew**

**She Broke Me...My Love Broke Me...**

**—**

(Naruto: "Teme where are you!")

_'She's Mine' he said_

_Not Mine, His..._

**—**

**I Was More Than Lost**

**I Started To Embrace Pain**

**But I Wasn't Going To Clong TO Life Anymore**

**All I Had Left Had Left This World**

**—**

(Naruto: "Come out here Teme!")

_Understand_

_Please, Understand..._

_Without Her Im Dead_

_Im Dead_

_Im Dead..._

Echoed through the room and sent cold shivers down Naruto's spine and Neji and Shikamaru decided to look around...

(Shikamaru: "Maybe he's in his room?")

(Neji: "Or maybe he's a chicken to face leaving her") Sarcasm only takes you so far...

_Understand_

_I Cant – I Cant_

_Live In A World Without Her_

_Without her_

_My Hinata..._

Does it matter? They don't know the pain of losing it all, and they will never understand. Doesn't matter.

(Naruto: "Let's look in his room he probably over slet")

(Neji: (Sigh))

(Shikamaru: "..Troublesome..")

There was a bulge in my bed rising and falling like breaths as if my chest rose and fell, I quiver, my last presence on the world, and Naruto was about to let it go...

(Naruto: "There he is") he muttered ("Oi Teme Wake up!") he pulled back the covers and his eyes widen, all their eyes widen. There was nothing.

(Neji: "Naruto, the wedding is gonna start soon, forget him for now")

(Shikamaru: "Ask him later, let's go") and they left, I smiled. I never knew it hurts to smile, why does everyone smile if it hurts? It was painful, pitifully Sad...

I turned to the girl beside me, in this life I was miserable, maybe the next can be different...But for now everything was perfect, I was with the one I found myself truly wanting to be with...

_Ready To Go?_

_A giggle escaped her lips and I relished it, cause I was the cause of it_

_Why Not Sasuke-kun?_

_I Love You Hinata_

_She embraced me and I embraced her back_

_I Love You too, Sasuke-kun_

I loved Sakura, and Hinata loved Naruto: but I love her more and thank Hinata everyday for being mine, she didn't leave me alone. She loves me in return without hesitation I grabbed her hand, our fingers intertwined as we stepped out of the house. We were free... Free of pain, living in our own world apart from _them_

_Sasuke-kun_

_Aa_

_Kiss Me Please_

_And I did, I would never deny her, nor she deny me._

**—**

**We Don't Have To Be In Love**

**We Can Just Be Friends**

**But Our Happiness Will Never End**

**—**

**— The Sun Would Shine Again—**

Soon after the marriage and honeymoon they found out I was dead, according to them the last Uchiha member...well that's what they think...I would never want not let my nieces and nephews fraternize with Sakura and Naruto's kids. It isn't right, so live On Aniki!

They named the blond boy with green eyes after me, I don't like it, and the brat is nothing like me! But I'll be born again, when I feel like it.

**—**

**Sunshine**

**I Can Call You My Baby Boy**

**You Can Call Me Your Baby Girl**

**Baby We Can Soar So Up High**

**I Can Be Your Sunshine**

**—**

Hinata came next to him, they sat by the Sakura tree not to far from the birthday boy's party that was being held.

(Sakura: "Make a wish Sasuke") and the boy blew out the candles as everyone gathered around for cake, until the bitter ends of the day the party was over as the sun set and large hues of purple and little oranger sun covered the sky as the kids laughed in the distance.

Out of nowhere came the chuckle of a male and a laugh of a female. They all turned to see the fading figures of the Hyuga Heiress and Uchiha heir.

Their eyes widen and stared at them as Hinata hugged Sasuke, they kissed and walked on hand in hand as they vanished.

_See You Soon Sakura-chan_

_Naruto_

Came Hinata's sweet Voice as they were clearly gone and their presence no longer lingered in the air.

(Naruto: "Hinata-chan") he whispered longingly

(Sakura: "Sasuke-kun") she missed him, he was her first love and will always be her first and only love. No one can ever forget their first love, first crush, first infatuation, first obsession...

No one could believe what they saw

(Ino: "My god! They were here as GHOSTS!")

(Shikamaru: "Duh")

(Neji: (Eye Twitchihg) ("Did he kiss her!")

(Tenten: "They are dead! Leave 'em alone!")

The talk roared up into conversation, Sasuke and Hinata were free after all, no one can eve hurt them again...

**We Don't Have To Be In Love (In Love)**

**We Can Just Be Friends**

**I Promise You Our Happiness Will Never End...**

* * *

**El: Please Review and Tell me what you thought!!**

Hope You enjoyed it!


	2. – What Are We Doing?

* * *

It's Just One Of Dem Crazy moments That Your In The Zone

**

* * *

**

I Don't Own Naruto, nor This song. Omarion Owns the lyrics! Masashi Kishimoto cave birth to Naruto no me Damit!

**

* * *

**(Warning:::Lemon!) It felt so good. It was too good. There was no point in stopping this. As they lost control. 

El::: I tried to fix Spelling mistakes, i changed nothing! Enjoy.

* * *

– **What Are We Doing?**

* * *

**You know sometimes you get in situations**

**And when u make that move**

**You gotta be committed **

**She know what I mean**

Sasuke and Hinata two good friends that were very close, much more than Brother and Sister, well that was all they were really good friends. Some people, looking at them thought that they were more than just friends, there was never really nothing between them,

She was in love with his friend/Rival Uzumaki Naruto.

He thought he loved Haruno Sakura, until this Happened.

He wasn't sure what was up anymore, he was confused, listening to the clock slowly turn the seconds into minutes to hours. The warm body beside him was nestled up to him, what had he just done?

What had they just done?

**We were better off friends**

**But the magic of the night had us holdin each otha tight**

**We should've kept it right there**

**But the movie got boring and u wore those jeans i like**

**I glanced at your pretty feet**

**Your sexy hands rubbin on my chest, should i kiss u **

**I heard a voice say yes**

**Next**

**We were undressin not realizein we shouldnt be doin this**

It was just them! Alone in his house. They were just hanging out, innocently and typical thing between friends. But this was the first time that they had been left alone cause everyone else was out with their own loved one. Sakura and Lee, Naruto and Ino, Neji and Tenten, Shikamaru and Temari.

They had nothing else to do.

Sasuke and Hinata were bored.

And that's when they felt the attraction.

So umberable, the animal attraction between them.

It just seemed to flare.

They secretly liked each other, but there had never been nothing than their thoughts. It was never suppose to come out like this. The scenario was also just to good, with them sitting in the couch watching TV and occasional speaking and then out of no where after her laugh and after his little cute pout their lips crashed.

They felt the spark at the first touch of their lips, they parted a bit to look at their lust filled eyes, white meeting black, it was too much and they wanted the sensation back, with the though, _'should we kiss'_ it didn't matter anymore and their lips pressed again in a passionate lip lock of fight with the bitting of lips and tongues meeting.

Their taste becoming addicting.

He pulled her up and carried her to his bedroom with her legs tight around his waist and then he tossed her in his bed, not bothering to close the bedroom door or nothing, besides this is his home.

Her face was flushed.

She was so beautiful.

He was so handsome.

Best of all this felt so right, this was like a spell.

That's when their clothes started to come off as his hands came to touch her soft skin, her tender nipples and then the sharp gasp and hiss as their skin came into contact, touching against one another as their bodies pressed.

It felt so good.

It was too good.

There was no point in stopping this.

As they lost control.

**What are we doin **

**What have we done**

**What have we ruined**

**How did this happen**

**Were we just blacked out**

**What are we doin**

**What are we doin**

**What have we done**

**Baby im trippin**

**Cause after we cut all the feeling was gone**

**Girl what did we do**

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed and opened them to look at the girl next to him...Hinata what did we do? Will you hate me now?

What had he done! He never wants to loose her.

She was so innocent, yet... wild?

There was no reason at what they had done, he had laid her in his bed and then took her there. As his teeth bit down into the flesh of her breasts and leaving the red making of his teeth on her pale flesh. The way she moaned and coaxed him on.

Both wanted that sweet release.

Just then she had gone up to suck on his neck and shoulder and then seductively told him "I want you in me. Now!" and he was not going to deny her. He wanted to give her all.

He was her's all the way.

Her hands worked on his jeans as she came on top of him and he wanted to help her but all she did was laugh. "No let me do it!" she said. She wanted this too.

No way to stop this.

He didn't want to.

She didn't want to.

Their little interesting activity filled the silent room with his groans of pleasure as she kissed his hard length and her tongue flicked at it teasingly. He was aroused as she cupped him.

She loved the feel of him as she cupped his balls, the way his penis seemed to have a life of it's own. He was so strong, big and hot. She traveled back up his body with her tongue tasting his flesh. He tasted so good, and he was pure male.

No she knew now, she just didn't like him.

She just didn't have a crush or infatuation.

She is in love with her best friend : Uchiha Sasuke.

**They say some things are better off as just a fantasy**

**What came over me**

**I did not lose control**

**It must've been those jeans**

**It was the way she fit in those jeans**

**I cant even remember if it was good or not**

**All i know is that our temperature was boiling hot**

**Cant believe i just made love to my dear friend**

**I pray that this isn't damaging in the end**

Sasuke frowned deeper, and then ran a hand threw his hair, he wanted to leave the bed, but he didn't want to leave her there! He loved her. What had he done.

What had they done!

After another passionate kiss he lost all control and tucked her beneath him and with a growl of her name to her ear, he was sure to continue. "Sasuke-kun" she had said so seductively as he pulled down her tight jeans and pulled them down with her underwear. his eyes skimmed her body, she was perfect, perfect face, eyes, breast, tit's, waist, flat stomach, hips, legs. And she was his.

"Hinata" he had said as he spread her thighs open and drove hot into her and she let out a sharp cry and gasp as her nails dug into his flesh and he hissed at the sensation of it, it felt to good. He was ready, she was so wet, so good soft and tight around him.

He felt wonderful in her as she wrapped her legs tightly around his perfect waist. He was perfect, to his muscled body, handsome face and the way he was filling her. It had never felt like this, it felt right, good, perfect. She felt complete.

Her missing part was there.

She was empty and now she was filled.

She had been hungry and just now she was being fed.

His hips move as he moved out of her and slammed back into her and she clung to him as his pace begun to climb. And they both moved at the same time moaning and sweating as their sweat mixed and the smell of their sex started rising.

It smelled so good, their sweat, her scent, his scent, and their orgasms.

She was in the strive of release, when he stopped. She opened her eyes to meet his. "Sasuke-kun?" she asked and he smiled down at her.

"Don't worry, im just trying to prolong it" he said so huskily.

"You mean your trying to torture me" she said as she nipped at his earlobe. She felt his body shudder with the need and he started again to pound into her, faster, and harder each time.

"Just a little" he had moaned out as he crushed his lips to her and then their tongues mimicked the dance happening bellow.

They both came hard with a hard trust.

He growled her name as he released in her.

She screamed his name as she came.

**Lack of communication, got us both in the situation**

**Now there's no way out, no way out**

**Cause we cant turn back time, no**

He panted hard, She panted hard.

They tried to regain their sanity that they had lost, he was still in her when he drifted to sleep and he felt her hug him tight.

_What have we done?_

And she also fell asleep there, she was content, he had no way of knowing what she was really feeling.

**What are we doin **

**What have we done**

**What have we ruined**

**How did this happen**

**Were we just blacked out**

**What are we doin**

**What are we doin**

**What have we done**

**Baby im trippin**

**Cause after we cut all the feeling was gone**

**Girl what did we do**

He felt her move closer and her eyes opened and looked at his, they were full of confusion while hers were sleepy. Then she noticed she was naked with her equally naked friend. Her best friend.

This had always been her dream.

But it was embarrassing, and there was something about the look in his eyes that made her wonder.

What have done?

And now

_We're staring at the ceiling with the cover tuck pulled up to our necks_

_Like o_

_Should've never let u come here alone no no_

_I know i just enjoy seeing u naked_

_Now i cant look, now i cant look_

_We did this, it's a price we have to pay_

_Now there's nothin to say_

She dared look at him.

She wanted to know what will they be here, but by the way he stared tensely at the ceiling. Made her want to know what he was thinking. She wants to be his.

She loves him.

She sighed and looked back at the ceiling, thinking, '_what can I do now to not make this an awkward or hurtful situation, I don't want to ruin nothing, maybe it's to late, what if he doens't feel the same?...'_

Sasuke closed his eyes.

_'What should I do, what if she doesn't want me the way I still want her, what if it was just a one night stand...what should I say, what should I do?'_

He sighed and closed his eyes.

**She was a friend of mine**

**Fine, slim wasistline**

**I never thought she'd be feelin me, never seen the sign**

**My homie said i'll eventually hit it a while back**

**I told him naw, she feel, it aint like that**

**I found myself starin at that azz a couple times**

**Threw with out a sight in mind**

**Been knowin her since i was nine**

**But a moment alone in a soft bed changed everything**

**Never thought that we would come to this extreme**

He finally turned to look at her and found her looking at him with sadness and confusion to.

"Hinata"

"Sasuke-kun"

Wait the suffix was still there and his tender way, the way he says her name was still there.

**Lack of communication, got us both in the situation**

**Now there's no way out, no way out**

**Cause we cant turn back time, no**

"I Love you, Hinata," he said and he closed his eyes. That she took the chance to pounce on him. That startled him, he was afraid she'd leave the bed and said no, no this can't happen. He was scared to loose her.

"I love you too, but you're looking at me as if we just committed a crime" She said and he smiled.

"No, but we did fuck" he said as he planted little teasing kisses at her lips.

"What's to say that is wrong?" she asked and captured his head and kept him steady for a full kiss. He smiled.

"Remember, your now mine" he said as he came on top of her. She giggled.

"And you're mine"

**What are we doin **

**What have we done**

**What have we ruined**

**How did this happen**

**Were we just blacked out**

**What are we doin**

**What are we doin**

**What have we done**

**Baby im trippin**

**Cause after we cut all the feeling was gone**

**Girl what did we do**

**What are we doin **

**What have we done**

**What have we ruined**

**How did this happen**

**Were we just blacked out**

**What are we doin**

**What are we doin**

**What have we done**

**Baby im trippin**

**Cause after we cut all the feeling was gone**

**Girl what did we do**

In the end it didn't matter anymore. She became his, mind body and soul, his girlfriend, his life, his wife.

She was happy, that place of their emptiness, was filled.

Their fantasies fulfilled.

He didn't know, she didn't know were they headed in the future but he wanted her there.

She wanted him there.

And they never did nothing wrong, but the most right, sweetest sin.

The sweetest of love.

* * *

El::::--Thank you out there for reading! now that you've enjoyed it don't forget to REview!

Cel:::Hey reviewing never hurt nobody so what is stopping you, what are you doing don't leave! Review! dammit!


	3. – The Thug’z Princess

(\(\  
(' :'):?  
(,('')('')

* * *

Sometimes The Imagination Drives Crazy Fantasies

* * *

SasuHina- Warning Lemon!!!

El: Well this is just an Idea that popped into my mind one day...um, hope you like it!

Cel: Yeah, we don't know what to think of it...

**We Don't Own Naruto!!**

– **The Thug'z Princess **

She frowned.

"What?!" she snapped at her sister as she came in talking about her and Prince Naruto betrothed for marriage. That their father had planned it all along! That she was to be his wife in two months. How, when, and why her Sister!

"I just told you Hinata, Im going to be prince Naruto's wife!" Hanabi ranted around as she seemed to rub it in Hinata's face, bur she wasn't she was just spreading her happy news, she stopped and eyed her older sister. "What's wrong"

"What's wrong?" Hinata said in a dangerous low voice. "What doesn't add up is that your getting married, but what of me! Im heiress! Im suppose to marry first" she said. She kept her mouth shut that she liked Naruto.

"Didn't father tell you, im heiress now!" Hanabi said, she was confused, what was going on. Her father told her, but not her Older Sister.

"W-what?" said Hinata sounding broken and confused. "I- I need to talk to father" she said as she passed by her sister shoving her a little out of the way.

* * *

Hinata came down stairs, she kept a hard look in her face to hide the confusion and fear, she just had lost who she was. She used to be heir, to be her dad's right hand! She had a place back then, what of now? 

Who was she now if she was not the heiress to the Hyuga Clan.

Naruto didn't matter! Her Tittle did!

"Father!" she said in a loud enough voice to be heard.

"Ah, Hinata my daughter you're here, I have something to tell you" he said in a calm voice.

"Something?" she said in disbelief.

"Yes, I want you to keep an eye on the young lad we just brought. We don't know who he is but if he wakes. Call me" said her father indifferently and motioned her to follow him into back up stairs to the room where this male laid.

"Father, what off my tittle!" Hinata demanded as they walked down the top hall. He eyed his daughter.

"Hinata you're not worthy of it, no male wants you! Princess Haruno just Married your cousin Neji and that left you and Hanabi to wed. no one wants you! Hanabi was asked to wed before you, so she is heiress now"

"So you gave all of my birthrights to Hanabi!" she said as a matter of fact.

"Yes, don't worry you'll have Hanabi's birthrights" he said as the guards opened the door to the room where this guy she was just asked to take care off was.

"But her birthrights are nothing like mine! She gets nothing but to move to another palace to share life with who ever was to marry her!" Hinata said with a sad look and her father just smile.

Smiled just like that!

"Just take care of this boy and never mind nothing else. You have to worry of nothing anymore." said her father as he walked out the door. "Just take care of the lad"

"Bu-but" she stared shock as the door closed and then she hugged herself. She then heard a small moan come from the bed and walked over to see who it was, she will deal with her father later.

* * *

She stared down at the sleeping face of a very handsome guy, he looked her age. Had soft looking raven haired that was messy with his spikes running all over his head and his bangs framed his face well. His skin is very white, only if she could see the color of his eyes. 

He was asleep.

'_When men sleep, they look like sweet little children'_

That was what her mother had said, but she never really saw it. She'd seen her dad sleep he looked at peace but not like a child, she'd seen Neji and Naruto sleep. None of them looked like this one did. This guy really looked like a little kid when he slept, like a , well, sweet child.

She then brought her hand over to his face to brush his bangs aside to get a better look at his face. His skin was also soft, yet so ... . She really didn't have any words to describe the feel of his skin.

His hair was soft as it looked, maybe even softer than it looked. She was lost in her thought about her wonderment in him when she was startled out of them by a knock at the door.

She straightened up and quickly sat at the chair before saying a come in.

"He there" said the voice of Naruto, she looked up at him and for a second didn't recognize him.

"Oh, hey Naruto" she said with a smile.

"So, I heard what happened, I never thought that it would go like that when I proposed to your sister" he said grinning sheepishly. "Sorry"

"For what?" asked Hinata. She was confuse, why would he be sorry to propose her sister.

"For you not being heiress anymore" he said more siriously.

"Oh that" she said.

"So what are you going to do now?" he asked.

"I don't know"

"I know this great guy who might like you" he started but then she stood up and he stopped talking.

"No!" she said "I don't want to marry anyone! I would rather die here alone than to leave my home!" she glared his way.

"Okay, sorry. I can see your busy. I'll just leave" he said and headed out the door, he never cared for her in reality, he never liked her the same way she liked him.

But that didn't matter anymore.

She didn't want anyone anymore.

She might not be heiress and not much of a princess anymore but she doesn't want to leave here.

* * *

Day after day she kept returning to watch the guy, he had finally awoken, but when her dad talked to him he stayed quiet just looking at her dad blankly. That Angered Hiashi. 

"Hinata! Call me when he starts talking" Hinata only nodded as her dad left the room with boiling anger. He hated it when he talked to people and they didn't talk back.

"Hey" said Hinata nearing the bed and The boy turned to look at her. His eyes were black and when they came in contact with her's , she felt her heart skip a beat. "What's your name?" she asked.

He just stared.

Her heart sped up.

"Im Hyuga Hinata" she said with a smile "so what's your name?" she asked again.

He just stared.

Her heart still raced.

"Can you even talk?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Well that's a start. Why wont you talk"

He shrugged.

"Please tell me your name" She sighed and he eyed her more, she is very beautiful, but she is a royal.

"Sasuke" at the sound of his deep voice Hinata jumped up in surprise.

"Oh" she said "just Sasuke?" she asked.

"Uchiha"

"Oh" she said her eyes wide. By that he knew that now she knew what rather who he is "Your, your" she was starting to stutter.

"A thug" he helped her.

"Yes! I gotta go tell– " she had gotten up to run out and tell her father what she found out when all of a sudden he was standing in front of the door blocking it.

"I don't think you want to do that" he said in a dangerous voice.

"How, how?" she asked as she looked back to the bed and then back to the man who blocked the door and only way out. Thugs scared her, she was terrified of them. Specially when one had grabbed her at five and nearly raped her, but her dad Saved her.

"Doesn't matter. You will tell no one what I told you" for some reason Sasuke felt like he could trust in this girl. There was something about her that made her different from the other girls he'd met in the past.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to up set you" she said backing away and then fully running to the bed and burying her self under the covers. Sasuke blinked a couple of times in confusion before his mind register what had happened and smirked. Why would she run under the covers?.

He came near the huge bed and got back in it as he crawled over to where the lump in the sheets is and started to tug.

"Hiding under there wont help or protect you" he said in a teasing voice.

"Yeah!" she snapped "Well it keeps you out of my sight!"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I don't want to see you!" she said and pulled the covers tighter to herself.

"Why" he asked innocently.

"Cause im scared of thugs! There I said it!" she let out what seemed to be a breath of relief.

"Yeah, well you didn't seem scared when you were asking my name" he said back at her and then just slumped back into the pillows. He couldn't believe were he was, it was much smaller than the mansion his parents own.

He is only twenty years old and the mere shadow of his older brother. What the hell happened, how did he end up on royal ground. After a while of silence Hinata peeked at him and stared at him while he seemed to be having problems.

"What happened, how did I get here?" he asked all of a sudden and Hinata jumped.

"Wha-what?" oh god she was stuttering again, she hadn't stutter in so long!

"I asked how di-" she came out of the covers and kneeled on the bed.

"Yeah. Yeah, I heard you the first time! You were brought here when my dad found you unconscious on the woods, he was coming back from his mission that day I was also assigned to take care of you" she shrugged "I would of anyways, I've lost everything that day too, now I fill my days looking after you" she said.

"Sorry im such a burden" he said with a scoff

"On the contrary, I like watching over you" she said with a grin.

"I thought you were scared." he reminded her.

"Yeah, but that's just because you're a thug" she said. He smiled, for the first time in many years he smiled.

"Why?" she looked him in the eye and told him the whole story to when she was five and nearly reaped to the point in were she lost everything and that now here was a place she felt she didn't belong. Everything was gone, and she wasn't princess anymore, her birthright was switched.

* * *

**A Month Later**

Hinata stood quietly by his beside preparing his food as he was looking away out the window. She wondered what he was thinking, most of all she was curious on the whole thug thing.

"Sasuke" he seemed to snap out of his thoughts as he dumbly turned to her with a 'huh' and glared at her when she giggled.

"Here's your food" but he pushed it away...Again! "Why wont you eat!"

"I told you! That food is poison" he snapped Sharply.

"If it was poison I'd be dead already" she retorted back just as sharply.

"Yeah, well you were born eating that food!" that was always his excuse. She glared at him but could hardly match his glare.

"Just eat the damn food unless you want to die!" he grimsed and his stomach didn't help a bit when it growled out in hunger. Then once again she had to force feed him and make him swallow things.

After feeding him...

"So tell me what do thugs do all day?" she asked as she shoved the plates to the side on the dresser and sat next to him again awaiting for him to tell her.

"What's there to tell, we do what we can to survive and we never really stay at one place for to long unless it's our mansion. No one of law is allowed there" he then shook his head "my family has some good riches– " Hinata clucked her tongue as she cut him off.

"Good riches?" she echoed "for god sake you come from the richest family known for their lethal thuggery!" she proclaimed and he grunted in response.

"Yeah well, were trained as soon as we learn to walk and speak wish is before we hit one years old, either way at one we start to train, were thought to steal and get what we want in any means necessary" he talked in a dull voice as he told her on how thugs grew up. "We don't play and we are not friendly. We are thought that the only woman we respect is our wife and that once married that is the only girl we bed, there is also if your bitch is not satisfying you, you can seek comfort in another's bed."

"So there is really no matter to faithfulness"

"Nah, we don't all believe in being faithful," he said with a grin on his face. "But that is just because we like to force the woman to marry us. It's always the one we want and eventually make them love us, need us, do anything for us" he shrugged "they bare children and steal with them side by side. There is nothing wrong with that , many females are also criminals"

"Why do you hate royals" Hinata asked in a voice that was fill of quiet interest. "And is there illegitimacy?"

"Because they are royal trashed up pricks! no more reason than that to hate them" he said "and no a thug always takes their kid and marry that woman, no thug is born without their parent but yes there might have been cases of that, but if there was the child would not grow up a thug but a peasant with the thugs blood. Eventually he will want to steal..."

She nodded and kept asking him question, he had asked her many questions about herself and now she wanted to know about him "what of your family...do you have a wife" he sighed and answered her.

* * *

It had been three months and Hinata couldn't wait to go see Sasuke and tell him everything that happens to her wish isn't much. So he asks things about her and she answers him. 

"Hinata" she stopped and looked at his cousin who she now remember was coming here for a visit to announce that his wife, Haruno Hyuga Sakura was now one month pregnant with their first child.

"Hello Neji" she said and smiled at Sakura "Hey Sakura, how do you feel?" she asked with concern now that the girl was pregnant.

"Sick as hell" she said and Neji glared at her.

"Sakura!" he snapped at her and she glared at him too.

"Oh be quiet! Your not the one with morning sickness!" she said and he nodded in understanding way. It was true, just hearing her puke made him want to puke.

"So, Hinata, I've heard that well...Hiashi is getting a bit worried that your spending time with a boy he doesn't know about"

"What's not to know" she said with a smirk "he is my age, twenty, has ebony eyes, raven hair, and his name is Sasuke" _he's also a thug and told me all thugs in the Uchiha family do and that they start their training at one years old. Has an older brother is the only second child, both parents..._

"Why haven't you told your father that he has started to talk." Neji yelled at her.

"Because he doesn't want to talk to father" said Hinata stopping herself from saying to much, she couldn't say he was a thug. She already loved him to much to let him go and she will never say he calls her father and whole family '_royal trashed up pricks!' _It was an insult.

"He's going to have too" said Neji. "I will go call your father and tell him what you told me. Im sure he would want to see 'Sasuke' soon" Neji grabbed his wife's hand and led her away.

'_Crap!_' thought Hinata_ 'Sasuke-kun! You better be back by now!' _she ran to the room. Sasuke had started to sneak out to get food, then back in, but that was because she told him to come back...

Flash Back

**Hinata entered the room to see Sasuke almost going to jump out of it **"SASUKE-KUN!" **that was the first time she called him that..**

"Huh, Hinata" **he said **"I was hoping to leave before you got here, you came early."

"I couldn't wait to see you, where are you going?" **she admitted with fear in her voice.**

"I need to go back to my thuggery, before they come searching" **he explained **"it's time for me to leave princess" **she was now used to him calling her that. She loved it.**

"No!" **she cried and ran to him bringing him down from the balcony rails **"I wont let you go! Your mine! My thug!" **she said and he stared at her. She claimed him, a thug was never claimed, they always forced the woman to marry them and then make them need them in the end...**

"And you're my princess"** he said without thinking and pressed her to him tightly in a tight embrace**. "Don't worry, I'll come back I just need to sign into my family and turn in these crystals" **he said.**

"When will you be back?"** she asked not willing to let him go.**

"Noon" **he estimated **"I'll bring you something"

"Okay" **she said. He was a thug and she trusted him. No. He is Her thug and she does trust him. He did come back, and brought her outside food to taste. And now every time he will tell her were he will go and be back. **

End Of Flashback

She stumbled into the room in time to see Sasuke leaping back in. "Hey princess" he said and she blushed at him before running to hug him.

"Hey!" she said and then pressed her lips to his. Yeah, he became her boyfriend soon after. Then she pulled away "my dad and cousin are coming, they want to talk to you"

"What if they find out" he said and she tightened her hold on him.

"Just don't say your last name or call them '_Royal trashed up pricks!'_" she heard him laugh and let go of him then lightly punched him in the arm "That is not funny Sasuke-kun" she snapped.

"I never said it was funny, but cute coming from you" he grinned at her and she was about to kiss him and pin him to the wall when the doors opened and in came Neji, and her dad Hiashi. She also didn't miss the shock looks on Sakura's and Hanabi's faces that told her that They thought Sasuke was handsome.

"Tell me now what is your name?" Hiashi demanded, this boy was standing and fine! Why was he still in his home!?

"Sasuke" Sasuke said without even flinching or backing away as Hiashi made his way to him. Hiashi studied him and then turned to his daughter.

"Good work Hinata, you may leave." She nodded and walked over to her younger sister that was now joined by Naruto and Sakura and Neji. "Guards escort this young man out, he is worth no value" said Hiashi and Hinata kept her mouth shut as she watched Sasuke being taken out. He winked at her and she smiled, he will never leave her. Never!.

* * *

"Oh my god Hinata! You lost your place as heiress!" said Sakura as she just heard the news. "Why?" Hinata looked down and then to the happy couple Naruto and her sister were. She felt nothing for Naruto now, absolutely nothing as if she has never...and she found herself feeling happy for her Sister. She wasn'-t missing nothing right now, but when Sasuke left...she was missing everything. 

"No one want's me" she said and then turned to her father that returned with Neji from watching Sasuke leave. What they didn't know was that they just let go one of the most dangerous and richest thugs.

"Well that take's care of that problem" said Hiashi.

"Yeah, it does but what about my problem father!" Hinata demanded and her father neared her and slapped her across the face.

"How many times must I tell you that your ugly! No one wants you" he snapped at her in a hard voice that made Hinata back away but Hanabi and Sakura were there at her back to support her. "Hanabi is now heiress, I don't need you here Hinata! Your nothing! Just deal with what you got left and that is tending to the injured that come in this palace until someone takes you in as their wife!" he then walked away.

**Worthless.**

**Nothing.**

**Words That Stung. **

All of a sudden being here without Sasuke, this place was not enough. This place was no longer were she wanted to be this place was no longer her home. She felt all of a sudden like she didn't belong.

"That is not what I want" she murmured to herself. She didn't want to take care of other people! She didn't care for nothing anymore and now her dad kicked out the man she loves out.

"Hinata! Are you alright big sister?" asked Hanabi as she now saw how broken her sister really was. Hinata, all she had to do was find someone and she will be leaving the palace to live somewhere else, but her sister loved this place! How could her father do this "Sorry" murmured Hanabi and Hinata turned to her.

"It's alright, I know my place" Hinata said as she regained her own composure and stiffened her back.

"Are you sure you wont take me up in my offer, Prince Kiba will surely like you" said Naruto and Hinata shook her head.

"No!"

"You still don't want to marry no one– " Hinata cut Naruto off.

"I have someone else in mind" with that she started to walk away.

"Poor Hinata" said Sakura as she held on to Neji's hand tight "we must do something to help her" Sakura said all of a sudden and everyone looked at her. "A ball maybe, so she can find someone!" and the Hanabi nodded in agreement.

* * *

Hinata went into her bedroom, it was already dark and the sun was in it's lost rays for the day. She sighed, Sasuke was gone! How will he come back?. "Sasuke-kun" she sighed out his name and out of no were two strong arms wrapped around her waist and she was spun around she nearly yelled but a pair of familiar lips crushed on to hers. 

Hinata pulled away and smiled brightly at the sight of Sasuke there. "Hinata" he said in his soft deep soothing voice as he brushed his knuckles at her cheek softly. "I can't keep coming into these

royal grounds, I've stayed here to long is time for me to move out before im found" he said and she looked down sad. She had to make the choice now.

"I don't want to let you go" she said as she pulled him to her and rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. What was he doing? He was a thug! He had not time for romance, and yet he didn't want to let go of Hinata. He didn't want to let her go, but the though of her being his and traveling with her everywhere was exciting.

"Then marry me" he said, he demanded, he didn't ask. She looked up at him and his eyes were intent with determination and possessiveness. Marry him? He was asking her to marry him! And there was no other place she wanted to be but by his side.

"Yes! I will marry you Uchiha Sasuke, my own thug" he chuckled. At first she hated thugs and wouldn't come much near him now she was holding on to him tight not wanting to let go and "I Love You Sasuke-kun" he smiled. She loved him.

"I Love You Too" and he truly loved her too. She was a royal, he was suppose to think of her as a toy to use for raping, but he loved her. She was now his lady, his princess and soon will be his queen, his wife.

She leaned up on her tippy-toes and he leaned down to captured her lips with his. Soon that simple normal kiss turned into more as she allowed his tongue to penetrate her lips and allowed him to taste the honey in her mouth. She had kissed guys before, but found it disgusting to have their tongues in her mouth. But not his. And it felt good to have his tongue in her mouth that she wanted to keep it there.

She reached up and her arms snaked around his neck and her hands threaded through his silky spiky hair as she pulled him closer. He started to thrust his tongue in and out of her mouth in a teasing way that it was annoying her, the next time his tongue entered her mouth she caught it and then sucked on it. He tasted to good.

He laughed as she sucked on his tongue, he had kissed many girls before. But a kiss had never left him so breathless with the wanting of more. Heck he has had many women before, but he had never wanted any of them so badly like he wants Hinata. Most of all he had never loved any of the other women he had been with. They were either quickies for the night, or just a simple fuck and dump but he had never let them in his bed nor theirs it was always on the cold floor.

Hinata is a royal, soon to be his partner in his thug life. Hinata is a Lady and they are usually raped because it was fun to watch them squirm and scream and brake their barriers. But Hinata ... she looked at him as she grabbed him by both his ears and laughing she pulled him to the huge bed there in her bedroom and falling backward on it with him on top of her.

He smirked down at her, she wanted to play. Well he will see how much of a lady Hinata really is. He brought his hands to rest at the back of her knee as he pulled her dress skirt all the way up and his hands traveled on her smooth soft legs and then bunched the material all up in her waist. She shuddered as he leaned in to captured her full lips with his as he kissed her hard and their tongues fought he kept caressing her legs that despite the fact that she was short were long.

The way she moved, the way she moaned the way she responded to his touch made him hunger like never before and his arousal was painful for him. This was the first time in months that he was having sex again. He pulled away from her and a loud "Ahhh" escaped both their lips as they panted heavily. He begun to kiss her neck as he made her arch up and slipped his hands beneath her to her back and begun to unzip and unbutton the dress from the back that ended at her lower back.

She hissed out in pleasure as his hand traced the line in her back, all his touches added to that burning and painful need that was building between her legs. She felt herself throbbing down bellow as if she needed something, something was missing and she felt like Sasuke was the only one that could fill it, but the jolts his touch gave her was making her impatient for that moment.

Besides this was her first time with a man. A thug at that.

She gasped when she felt his hand slipped between her legs and touched her were she ached for him. She then let out a moan as he caressed her through the cloth. "Your fucking wet" he whispered in her ear and she shuddered at the feel of his hot breath. This felt so good! Soon after he started to pull on the front of her dress and slipping her arms out of the long sleeves of the dress.

That's when her breast turned into hard points at the realization that it will feel good for him to touch her there too. But he had already touched her in other places without her knowing she wanted him to touch her there. Soon her upper torso was exposed and all the material of her dress was bunched up in her waist.

He looked down at her, a light cloth was the only thing that covered and held up her breast. He smirked as he leaned in to remove it and shove it down with the rest of her dress.

Hinata looked up at him as he tried shoving the dress and everything else down her legs as she stared she smiled at him as she panted hard, her skin was burning and she was starting to sweat. Not only that but she also wanted to feel his skin next to hers, but he had not removed none of his clothes.

With a grunt he left her all naked as the material of her dress fell down her legs. He scanned her body, her breast looked perfect, medium, and round. Perfect for him and then that juncture between her legs covered with her hair, he licked his lips and was about to pounce on her when she sat up and pulled him toward her.

Hinata pulled him down and then on the bed, this time with her on top and she could see that he was surprised by her actions and she smirked at him trying to match his mischievous smirk. "Now it's my turn" she whispered in his ear and Sasuke couldn't help but liked the fact that she was also doing something than just lay there letting him do everything. It was never like this, it was always give and never receive. Now there was giving and receiving.

She grabbed his shirt and begun to tug it up as she managed to pull it off him and then she looked down at him and then leaned in to nuzzle his neck and kiss him. Yep never like this. Her hands roamed his chest feeling his muscles and every part of his flesh. He loved the way she touched him, her touch felt so good and it brought so much pleasure to him.

She then begun to kiss her way down to his wash board stomach till she reached the stop where his pants begun and then she begun to undo them. then finally pulling them off of him along with his boxers. Her eyes widen at the sight of his big manhood, this was not the first she'd seen but this one is hers and Sasuke is Huge! She flicked the head of his erected penis with her tongue and he hissed out in pleasure, she loves bringing him pleasure and then her mouth was around him.

Sasuke groaned as she shoved him in her mouth, he's never had his penis in a girls mouth! never in the mouth. Then she begun to suck, dammit what was she trying to do!? Drive him insane.

He then pulled her back up and crushed his lips to hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around him as she could feel his hardness down by her soft wet curls that lay between her legs. Most of all she was exposed to him , he had removed her underwear and she was free to his penetration.

"Ahhh, uummm" she moaned out as she rubbed herself to him in mindless urgency.

"Hinata" he breathed out as he rolled them over and she was once again under him, he needed to be inside her now. He could not stand not one more second without going into her, he swore he'd go insane if her didn't get in her now.

"Sasuke-kun" She moaned out as she arched upward for him as he spread her thighs and his fingers came down to touch her, she was wet and more than ready for him. "Augh" she groaned and then she felt the head of his penis on her entrance. She clung to him and her nails dug into his back as he entered her in a quick and fast one thrust.

"AAAAH!" she cried out and he sealed her mouth shut with his on a hard passionate kiss. Her legs mover restlessly at the pain that shot through her that seemed combine with an intense pleasure and her nails dug in deep to his back that made him groaned in deep in his throat and let out a growl as her legs tightened around his waist and she buried him in deeper withing her.

She was so warm, so wet, so tight, so soft, so good sheathing him.

He was hot, thick and filled all of her that seemed to be missing. The missing part of her life was finally there and she felt complete and full with him.

As their sweaty bodies embraced each other tight and the pain passed he let go of her and brought his hands to rest at each side of her head "You're a virgin" he breathed out unable to believe it, this was his first time with a woman that had not been touched at all, she was pure and he was tainted.

"Y-yes" she said meekly and looked at him upset. "Are you disappointed?" she asked him, he was a thug after all, and she knew that he'd had many women before what if he liked experienced woman than someone that was new at this.

"Disapointed?" he echoed and then shook his head as he leaned in to kiss her tears away that had dropped when he stupidly shoved in her just like that he could have hurt her. This was her first time, but already she was better that anyone that he'd been with in the past. "Never, just you should have told me not to shove in just like that, did I hurt you?" he asked with concern and she smiled.

"No, my uncouth man" she said "now fuck the hell out of me!" she demanded and he chuckled.

"As my princess demands" he responded with a grin and pulled out of her and back in, she hissed out at the pleasure he brought it was so good and intense like nothing she's felt before. He stopped to see what she thought of the pace.

"Don't stop" she said as she brought her hands up to his shoulders to pull his head down and kiss him. He kissed back and also begun a slow rhythm below before thrusting in harder and faster. She then also matched his pace and their tongues mimicked the dance bellow. As the pace became harder and faster with thudding thrusts they could hear as their sexes met their kiss also turned vicious with teeth biting lips tongues trying to dominate and lips pressing hard.

As they lost themselves his hand came to her breast and he begun to massage it, they felt hard and soft, so nicely round and firm at the same time his mouth left hers as he kissed her neck. Still pumping. He was in such blissful ecstacy that bitting and sucking her breasts and nipping her rosy tips exited him more as she moaned every time he came back into her.

She too was lost in the mindless passion as she sunk her nails all over the flesh scratching all she could find in his back even his butt. As she pulled his hair as she heard him groan as the bed moved and squeaked this was the only thing that excited, She and her Sasuke.

They were both panting hard already and their sweat was already mixed at they embraced each other and knew they were to climax soon. With one final thrust she came and he followed as he released himself in her with a growl and she bit his shoulder to keep in her scream.

* * *

THUD 

BUMP

CRASH

"AAAAH! YES!"

"What was that?" asked Hinata's mother as she rose from the bed. Hiashi rose to and heard the noises that abruptly stopped.

"Maybe it was Naruto and Hanabi! They are to reproduce and heir" said Hiashi with a grin and his wife rolled her eyes.

"They sound like they are enjoying it," she said in a whisper and she turned to her husband that had snuggled up in bed again and hit him on the head.

"Ouch!" he complained and turne to her with a glare.

"Why can't we have mindless sex like that again!" she demanded and he shrugged.

"I don't know maybe im old!" he retorted. What was odd was that this was the first time that they heard Hanabi and Naruto do it. Ususally there would be no noise, not even on their wedding night did they hear such wild things. Who ever had just yelled or was going on it was rough and mindless. Not to mention good.

She sighed and fell back asleep.

* * *

**With Naruto and Hanabi**

"Did you hear that!" said Hanabi.

"Yeah" said Naruto.

Hanabi sighed "that was scary do you think cousin Neji was killing Sakura"

"But she's pregnant!" Naruto protested "Tomorrow I'll give him a piece of my mind and scold him for forcing her to have sex with him."

"Yeah whatever lets go to sleep" she yawn and snuggled back in bed.

* * *

**With Sakura and Neji**

"Was that Naruto and Hanabi?" asked Sakura.

"I think so" responded Neji.

"They have better sex than us!" Sakura said as she hit Neji. "As soon as this Baby is out and im ready we'll bet them at it"

"Yeah, yeah" he responded sleepily. Then Sakura fell a sleep. Mood swings!

* * *

**With Everyone else such a servant and guards**

"Oh mi god, some body got killed"

"Or fucked"

* * *

Sasuke laid sweaty and panting on top his princess and then laughed a bit and she sighed. "Think anyone heard that?" she asked as she tried to regain her senses. 

"I think the whole palace did." he answered with a chuckle as he got off her and laid on his side before pulling her to him. Hinata berried her face in his shoulder as a hazy smile spread through her lips as ger arms went around him.

This was home, in his arms that is where she belonged.

There was no denying.

"Sasuke"

"Yes?"

"When do we leave?" she asked as she tightened her hold on him.

"Before dawn," he answered sleepily and then snuggled into her and fell asleep she sighed as she ran her fingers through his hair and then finally followed him in sleep with the happiest smile ever.

* * *

Hinata was still half asleep but Sasuke was wide awake. Sasuke eyed her as she fell back in the bed, he already had put on his boxers and jeans. But she was still naked, fully naked. he sighed as he saw that she had fallen asleep again and walked over to her.

Just looking down at her sleeping figure made him want to jump her already, but he resisted. As soon as he was out of here he will be able to fuck her when ever he wants!.

"Hinata" he whispered in his ear...okay maybe some toying around wont hurt. He then put his hand at her firm breast and begun to massage it, she responded immediately as she arched up to his touch offering him more. Even asleep she already knew his touch.

He sighed again. Then brought his head down and his mouth closed hot and wet around her rosy nipple that had turned into a hot tight point. "Aaaaah!" she said and then her hands tunneled into his silky soft hair urging him on as she opened her eyes. Her legs shot up to wrap around his waist and pin him down to her.

Skin met skin and they hissed in pleasure of how good it felt, Sasuke could feel his control slipping away as he bit down on her already bitten breast to make even more red marks. "Aaaugh" she said. She loved the way he bit her and the way his tongue will lick the pain away and also would tease her aching nipple.

He soon pulled away, even though she groaned in protest and her hands on his hair wanted to pull him back down. "Hinata, _Bonita._we have to get going_Princesa_" she groaned and sat up releasing him reluctantly but her legs stayed around his waist. "Hinata" he said and she glared at him.

"Come on!" she whined and he smile at her as he crushed his lips to her, but pull away before she could respond and she crossed her arms. He uncrossed them and she blushed when she saw that his eyes stared lecherously at her breasts.

"We have to leave" he said a moment after and she nodded as he threw her back on the bed all of a sudden and begun to dress her. Instead of her skirt or anything else that didn't with dresses he dressed her in some pants and one of his shirts.

"Why?" she asked confused as soon as he was off her.

"Put on a bra or im going to think about your bare breast all the time!" he snapped. Heck he will want to re-undress her again soon if she didn't have something to guard her. She put on the bra, as he explained. "You wearing my pants will be able to move more better than having on a skirt that gets on the way of your legs" she nodded.

With that she was packed, he was packed and they made their way out of her room to the room he once used to stay in. They climbed down the balcony and ran across to the field to the high wall. They started climbing when she didn't know how to nor could climb at all, he had to half carry her with him over and drop her to the other side first. Then...

"HEY!" they heard and it was one of the dawn guards, they spotted them!

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata said as Sasuke still needed to jump off, he made it before the guards but they had to run and he carried her on his back.

And soon in the thick forest they lost them.

* * *

"This is not good! A thug just took Lady Hinata!" said the guard in frustration and the other just sighed. 

"We go to tell the king!" said the other guards and they all went over to tell the king. This wasn't an ordinary thug after all.

* * *

Knock Knock 

Knock. Knock

"WHAT!!" Snapped Hiashi when he opened the door, they had just disturbed his beauty sleep and it was still so darn early in the morning! What could all of this be about.

"Lord Hiashi! Your daughter Hinata she's been taken by a thug!" said the leader guard all out of breath.

"What!" said Hiashi with wide eyes "sent some gueard after them! Don't just stand there I want my daughter back and safe!" he snapped.

"That's just it sir, the Thug was an Uchiha" Uchiha's and Hyuga's didn't combine, they were each pure blooded and they never attracted, but now own has stolen his daughter! If they raped her, it they returned her what if she gets pregnant a -a- A Mestizo child would be born, both a two pure bloods! Royal and in royal thuggery!

Both blood limits that were sacred would combine!

"Uchiha!" he said " I don't care BRING BACK MY DAUGHTER!" he demanded. He didn't care, even though in the back of his mind he knew an Uchiha could never be found, most part he had only heard of them, he'd never seen one — well that is what he thinks!— and Uchiha's killed Royal Toys if they were valuable.

And Hinata held Value!

As soon as Lady Hyuga found out she cried out her eyes and Hanabi embraced her mother for support. Hanabi cried that day too and Naruto craddle her all through the night, Sakura offered sympathy and Neji threw tantrum . Sakura tried to sooth him.

The worse was Hiashi when the news came, he stared out shock in space without blinking. He barely ate and he barely moved or talked for that matter anymore. If he did speak he would say "it's all my fault" over and over.

_Hyuga Hinata was never found_

* * *

**Five Years Later**

Hanabi was sitting at her fathers, which is now hers as heir to all., sitting at her desk when a messenger boy came in to deliver a note. He was discreet and very swift. "Wait! What is this" she demanded she was tired of paper work and didn't need no more useless things.

The guy (a Messanger for thugs) only looked over his shoulder and said "Lady Hinata misses you" and he was gone Hanabi's eyes widen at the mention of her sisters name and opened the letter. She quickly read it and jumped for joy as she left her office to the main living room where her dad and mom now played with her and Naruto's son Nahabaru and Daughter Hinata for remembrance of her and Sakura and Neji were visiting with their little boy Keiji their daughter Jura and Another son Saiji.

Then she just bursted in through the double doors with a bight smile. "Mom Dad! Naruto-kun, Sakura, Neji! Hinata is safe, big sister is safe she's alright!" she said jumping with excitement.

"Really where is she!" said her father getting to his feet but then falling back again, old age has gotten to him now. But he was still pretty strong and healthy. Hanabi shook her head.

"I don't know were she is" she said solemnly.

"Then how do you know she's alright?" asked Naruto as he bounced Nahabaru up and down, her dad was holding little mini Hinata, they also gave her a second name so she could have her own name, Hariabi.

"Well she wrote to us, I'll read it to you out loud so you know whats up." hanabi said with a smile as she unfolded the paper.

_Hey everyone! I miss you all so much _

_I'm alright don't worry about me, I left the _

_Hyuga mansion knowing what I want and I _

_never regret leaving. Im happy now, I got a wonderful_

_husband you all know as Sasuke and maybe already as _

_an Uchiha thug, we have two kids so far together_

_our firts one is a baby girl Sagiyaki and the second_

_one our baby boy Hasaki. So what's happening over there!_

_We would like to come for a visit bu t I know Dad_

_and well, everything is alright! _

_I hope you can write back_

_I have to close it here now (Smile) Sasuke-kun_

_is being naughty_

_Lots of hugs_

_Uchiha Hinata_

"She married a Thug!" Neji snapped. "How could she be alright! She must of been forced!"

"They have kids!"

"So"

"So I ma try to write back to her!"

------

Hinata smiled.

_Im Glad your alright and happy sis_

_Hope you get this letter _

_I miss you, we all do, but a visit_

_will be a bad idea _

_I have to kids too a boy (Nahabaru) and_

_(Hariabi) my baby girl. Dad and Neji are furious at you!_

_We never thought you'd marry an Uchiha!_

_Neji has some cute kids too_

_hope to hear from you soon again, I_

_don't know what else to say so I will cut it short here_

_Your sister_

_Hyuga Uzumaki Hanabi_

All of a sudden Sasuke was right behind her placing soft kisses from her shoulder to her neck "Sasuke-kun!" she said with a laugh "were are the kids?"

"Asleep" he responded in a husky voice. She shook her head, he always put the kids to bed and come pester her until she had sex with him.

"Fine!" she laughed again and turned around to caprute his lips with hers. "Let's go to bed" she said and he picked her up bridal style, then dropping her on the bed. There and then did the fire of the inferno spiral out of control.

—

The End

Well, I think this was lame...hope you enjoyed it.

Review!!!


	4. – Comfort Me

Now-A-Later's, gum drops, jelly beans Lollipops and triple beams Blue carpet, yeah that's the treatment Candy so sweet, got everybody eatin it

**You want 'em? I got 'em.. drippin like water**

* * *

Cause Sometimes You Just Wish For Someone To Hold You Late At Night

* * *

No I Don't Own Naruto!! 

This is A SasuHina– Candy-Fluff

* * *

– **Comfort Me**

* * *

Warm tears streaked down his handsome face. 

He was alone in the depths of night.

He felt like he was left alone even more than before.

He was now eighteen and his life was screwed up, most off all he missed his mommy. There was no one there for him anymore and most of all he wasn't a small kid who will just get scolded by his parents and the rest will be just fine. He was grown now. He's been grown ever since he was eight years old. Well, except that his older brother was there, but his brother never payed attention to him.

He sighed, he couldn't sleep.

He threw the covers off, She was just next door! He could just go in there and tell her...ah, umm ask her...oh hell, he needed someone to comfort him! She was after all his best friend, ever since they shared the same apartment and went to the same college.

He peeked out the door from his room and sighed.

He brought his hand up to his face and clean the tears, he didn't want her to see him cry. He secretly had a crush on her, but she liked that guy Naruto who was always pursuing those obnoxious girls , Ino and Sakura, who cared about their looks more than anything.

He didn't like that kinda of girl who was literally obsessed with looking good and over did it with make up and wanted the attention of every guy. Ones that judge byn the way you looked, not caring to know the other person. He liked girls that had more in their mind than how much weight they had to loose when they were overly skinny. He just liked it simple and uncomplicated.

Yet, lately she had not mentioned Naruto at all for months and he never mentioned that dobe. He hated that she even liked him, the day he found out that what he was feeling was jealousy was the day he discovered, and admitted to himself that he liked her, he loved her. He cared for her more that just a friend.

He was both nervous and hesitant now.

He gulped.

Did he dare ask her for comfort, what if she rejected him like everyone else?

Well, his fan girls didn't count cause he didn't care about them.

As he stepped out of his room and took a few steps to hers, he felt his heart pick up in beat and he came to a halt as his breath came in short and his eyes stung with more tears. He sighed and willed them a way, he was about to reach for the door knob when he heard a sound come from inside and he pressed his ear to the door.

Sob

Was that a - a sob, was she crying, what the hell was going on. He closed his eyes and got the courage he needed as he firmly put his hand to the door knob and slowly twisted it.

"Hinata?" he asked as he peered in, said girl jumped and -eeked-

"Sasuke-san!" she said and she threw the covers over her head, Sasuke blinked a couple of times concerned and wondering if she was alright. He never wanted to see her cry, only smile.

Hinata breathed in heavily and somehow from the shock her tears subsided and didn't seem to want to come out of her eyes anymore. Why! Why? Was the person she'd been thinking off for the past five months here in her room...was it because he heard her cry?

Great, there was no way she could tell him that she loved him and she was crying cause Sakura and Ino kept telling her that she was ugly, that Sasuke would never like her or even give her a second look! Like her family she was called worthless. Tenten, her cousin Neji's girlfriend, told her that she was beautiful and gave her confidence, but come on! Who is she kidding?

Her own sister was better looking than her. Tenten once asked her why the hell did she always bring herself down? Maybe it was just her... but...but!

Sasuke was so SO! Handsome.

He look so cute when he was curious or playful.

Also when serious, or trying to be.

He made her breath come in short and her heart beat.

He completely made her forget Naruto in just one encouter, and forever out of her mind in a week in fact!

But she didn't want him to think her a fan girl. She wasn't, unlike other girls she knew him.

"Hinata?" She felt her bed sink in one spot and then a hand pulling the covers away from her "Hinata, why are you crying?" his voice was so deep and sexy. She shut her eyes not to look into his beautiful ebony eyes that were sometimes cold.

She heard him sigh and opened her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked all of a sudden when she saw his troubled face and red in his nose and his still red eyes.

"Huh, no, nothing. " he frowned deeper "I should have asked you that" she smiled at him, no more tears and he looked away.

"Yeah, well I asked first!" she said in a little playful retort "besides you came to my room" she said meekly and blushed. She didn't mean to sound that way.

"I, um...well..." he trailed off, and was that a blush on his cheeks?

"Come on you can tell me" her voice was so soft, he loved it. Why was his heart pounding, he felt like he had a big weight on his shoulder...yet he was scared to tell her to comfort him and help his relax.

He heard her sigh.

Hinata really didn't know why Sasuke was here, but she sure could use some comfort from him. Even if it just as friends, she will rather be something to him than nothing at all... No! Sakura and Ino were wrong! She was something to Sasuke, well two things, his roommate and Friend. More that they were.

_Determination! _

Then she stood up in the bed and walked over around him and he followed her with his eyes. She smiled at him a re-assuring kinda smile...why?

"Ooof" Sasuke grunted as she pushed him hard onto the bed, to a lying position. _'Be confident and go for you want, Trust me Sasuke likes you!'_ those were Tenten's words and Tenten knew Sasuke. They were both best friends and by Tenten, Hinata met Sasuke and came to share this apartment with him.

"You look... Sad" she said looking down at him, then she laid next to him with her head on his chest and then she started to run her fingers throughout his silky raven spiky hair.

She felt him relax a whole lot.

"Why did you come here?" she asked again and he answered a whole lot easier, he felt like he was in a daze. So at peace as he felt her fingers run through his hair and sooth him.

"I needed, I came to ask you to comfort me" he said and let out a sigh, that wasn't so bad. She smiled and hugged him as she kept consoling him.

They just stayed there in the darkness of her room that wasn't that much since there was light coming in from the hall, and it was because he let the door open. But her heart was swelling in happiness as she held him there.

She looked down at him.

He seemed to be sleeping easily and in peace.

She was about to stand up to close the door, but when he felt her pull away he immediately woke up.

"Sorry" she said in a whisper, "I didn't mean to wake you"

"..Don't go" he said quietly and she stared at him, then smiled.

"Im only going to close the door" she said and went on to do that. Sasuke sat up in the bed, his legs crossed, and he was in hi 'thinking mode'

"Sorry I came to bother you just like that, but you never told me why you were crying" he said as he looked at her with only the light of the moonlight that shone in threw the window near the bed. She sighed as her eyes locked with his.

"You'll laugh" she said absentmindedly looking at him and wanting to hold on to him again.

"No I wont" he said "you know me better than that, I don't laugh easy" she rubbed her shoulder.

"Ummm, I'll tell you but...im scared...please don't stop being my friend despite this" she said in a shaky voice as she looked away afraid to meet his eyes.

"Don't worry I won't" he said and she met hi eyes again with a smile on her lips again.

"Okay...umm," she was unsure on how to say it "Sakura and Ino today were bullying me, telling me that you were theirs and that I was ugly and a loser that didn't have a chance with you and I was like oh yeah! Sasuke is MINE! And they laughed and I was like shut up and then they starte to say that you were dating them, that you and Sakura had a make out session, and it hurt to hear something like that cause I like you and Tenten tried to ease me but I was so sad and she told me that she was sure you liked me too! More than friends you know and then I just came home and did my homework,... but, but I couldn't help it so I've started to cry myself to sleep, wondering if you like me back or ever will..." she said it fast as she could, shor of breath and bit her bottom lip as she saw his shocked expression and sighed "...Im sorry" she murmured.

"For what" he responded after a few second. She looked back at him and was confused at that too.

"...I ... I don't know" she managed to say in a stutter. He chuckled.

"That didn't make any sense to me," she sighed and looked away again "but" he added with a smile "I do like, like you A LOT!" he said and grabbed her hand that was on her lap and pulled her down with him into the soft bed.

"Really?" she asked.

"U-huh" he said and she smiled at him and dared to be bold. She crushed her lips to his, his eyes widen for a second but responded the next as he relaxed next to her. She pulled him closer as possible and he oblige as he slanted his mouth on hers and thrusted his tongue into her mouth. He never dared try that in any other kiss, but he wanted to taste more of Hinata. This was the first time Hinata had a guys tongue in her mouth, usually cause she didn't like how it felt, but with Sasuke it felt...right and Natural...hard to explain.

Their tongues dulled each other as each one of them enjoyed the others taste. Soon after they pulled away for air. Sasuke soon yawn and sleep seemed to be taking a toll on him as he felt his eyes lids heavy and his lungs filled with her sweat scent that made sleep for once over powering and relaxing.

She watched him struggle to stay awake, but she kissed his temple and soothed his hair and finally he fell asleep. She settle into him and sleep was claiming her too as she heard his even breathing and listen to his hearts steady beat.

She yawned and smiled as she tightened her arms around his warm body and let herself fall asleep. She had never been more happier that she felt now, holding him, him holding her tight at the depths of night.

* * *

This was done at the top of my head, 

Like most One-shotz it's random...

An Idea Pops into my mind and I Write it

YOu Lucky if I Post it!

Whatever, I just Hope You Enjoyed it!

Please Review!


	5. – Belated Love

**

* * *

****You want 'em? I got 'em.. drippin like water**

* * *

When The World Brings You That Final Twist Delivering Love

**SasuHina**::::: Bubble Gum:::::: She liked him, He liked her, but he never gave her any clue, or told her...She fell in love with him, she never expected that he would love her back.

Note::: El:::: This is a story about Something I came up with...everything in Italic is real and happened! But it's my life...

Lv::: Yeah, it happened, but I still don't acknowledge El, so she can keep dreaming!

El:: Im going to beat you up! We have a beautiful child together!

Lv:: He's a Chihuahua!

El::: He has a NAME! Boo-chan!

Boo-chan ::: Woof !

_Italics, Hinata's POV_

– **Belated Love **

_In sixth grade my life changed._

_I wasn't head over heals for Naruto anymore._

_in fact I completely lost track of him._

_I would see him, here and there, but I knew nothing about him anymore._

_But I forgot him..._

_But that's when it happened._

_I never really cared, coming to school was like a normal routine._

_Come in._

_Sit down._

_I never talked, and finished my work on time._

_My life was pretty much ordinary._

_That is until the teacher got tired of some trouble makers in the back and brought all three of them up to sit in the front of the room._

_They were_

_My cousin Hyuga Neji, His friend a Raven haired guy I came to know his name by hearing it Uchiha Sasuke, and some random guy that I really don't care about._

_At first it was like nothing, but on like the second day Sasuke caught my eye completely (even though if he is handsome, that is no excuse to like him) how? I don't really know how he got me to really like him._

_He was just so funny and adorable. I liked the way he gave the teacher a hard time. I loved his smile, his dark ebony eyes and how they lit up. His voice, ... I don't know I just liked him already...a lot!_

_I would stare at his back while we all did our work quietly, I'd be half way done and I couldn't help but look up at his back as he hunched over his work and I could see his arm move as he worked. I guess he could sense me staring cause he would turn around to look at the back – not sure if me?– and I would just lower my head and make as if I am working and started again. After I got some more done I'd look up again, but he'd be doing his work again... I would sigh and finish mine._

_Sometimes I felt like someone was looking at me...I would turn to look at him automatically and he'd be looking my way...and I would look away, but I swear that he smiled at that and he himself looked away._

_He was not the shy type._

_He is a go-getter._

_Still it was just an infatuation right? But the feeling was so different from what I felt for Naruto._

_Nah, maybe it was nothing._

_But more happened._

_It was a boring day, and it was the last period of the day and we were going in when Neji tripped Sasuke with the ball and he stopped himself from falling by grabbing the side of the wall. When I enter the class I always put my hand there for some reason, somehow it was like his hand a second later mine on top of his. It was like jolt and I blushed Scared that he would know, even if I didn't want I jerked my hand away... I guess he didn't notice cause he said nothing or looked at me. But I couldn't help smiling and my heart, why did it always flutter like that? _

_I never forgot that, and never will._

_And then that time when I was tired of wanting him to notice me, the teacher had to say ' And I bet many of you are thinking about your boyfriends and girlfriends out there' hello we are talking on volcanoes! When did that come up, that instant my head jerked up and I turned to look at Sasuke, I saw his jerk up too and look my way...was he looking at me? _

_But there was no one behind me, unless he was eying Fat Mayra or, the one chick infront of me or the other to my right...maybe it is to much to forget._

_But then on the last days we were watching a movie, and then Neji-niisan asked me if I wanted to sit next to Uchiha and I hesitated, and said 'No' and regretted it. Then he got kicked out of the class and when the teacher let us go one by one my heart pounded as I walked out and it was just me and him outside, I walked past him quietly, I knew I had an unnoticeable blush but I felt him staring at me as I left ..._

_Even though in seventh grade I didn't see him much anymore._

_Unlike Naruto...I couldn't forget Uchiha Sasuke– Never._

_Then at eight grade, my sister came to this same school but she was in fifth grade._

_I send her to give a love note to Sasuke._

_But I regret doing that._

_He has fan girls, guess he thinks im one too..._

_But I never heard back from him, and I never pursued him_

_I didn't pick at the situation anymore..._

**

* * *

**

**Present Day**

Hinata sighed, how the hell did she get involved with this girls. But nonetheless she followed them. There was sa celebration at the school and it was going to be on the field. Hinata was not interested in that. So she followed Sakura, Ino, and Tenten absentmindedly.

Just a moment later she looked up on ahead and saw him.

Uchiha Sasuke.

She sighed and blushed a bit as her heart pounded and she walked over to the other side hoping to pass unnoticed. She was now a Senior in highschool but she could never forget what she told Sasuke in that note...she should have never sent it...she should have known that he would never like her.

She recognize who he was with Neji, her cousin was Tenten's now boyfriend and Naruto is Sakura's boyfriend Shikamaru is Ino's boyfriend and well she is single and has no one. Her sister calls her too-stuck-on-Sasuke.

Hinata sighed with relief as she passed by, Sasuke was wearing that gray sweater with blue sleeves and loose dark jeans that made him look HOT! As hell. But those were only her thoughts.

So far she had, had Sasuke for freshman year in English. Fuck he was smart and she swore she liked him more. Nothing seemed to escape him. Then Sophomore year, English again and he passed The High School Exit Exam the first try like her, Naruto failed...she liked Smarty pants Sasuke and he was now a bit broody and seemed less social, but he was still the same.

Hinata looked up again and then saw that she had lost track of Ino, Sakura, and Tenten ON THE SCHOOL TRACK! That was just impossible...she went on looking and then she got tired of being on the HUGE track and went over to look at the clases.

For some reason the school seemed festive...wait there was a 'festival' going on...she hated this school day events.

* * *

Hinata had walked all around the school ant then she bumped into someone. Marty. He was the kid that looked so nerdy, with thick glasses and he looked so beaten all the time and there was a cut by his shoulder.

"Hey" Hinata siad.

"Oh, hey, can you help me..." Hinata smiled at him.

"Sure" she said and then she helped him stand up and she and he started walking around the school.

"This is some dumb festivities" he said and Hinata nodded.

"Yeah, were you just all alone?" she asked. He nodded.

"Im always alone, how about you?"

"I wondered away from my friends, wonder how long it will take them to find out im gone" he laughed at that.

**

* * *

**

**Some Time Later**

"Let's go head at the track" said Marty and Hinata nodded. She still hadn't found her friends.

"HINATA-CHAN!!!" great here they come (She sighed) with their Boyfriends. She wished Sasuke would be hers...wait where was he?

"Come, let's go find a spot on the track to sit and eat!" chirped Ino as she grabbed Hinata's arm. Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Come on Marty! Join us" Hinata said to him with a smile and he smiled back and followed them. Just as they got the spot at first she didn't see him but then she did. There was Sasuke and some other guys and some girls.

"Is the TEME ever going to some, where the hell did he even go!!" Naruto said as he looked all the way to the right and felt a tug on his sleeve. "Yes Hinata"

"Sasuke-san is over there" she said pointing to Sasuke "who are they?" she asked and everyone turned to see and didn't know who the hell it was that Sasuke was with, but the girls were HOT! As hell.

"I don't know" muttered all the boys.

**

* * *

**

**With Sasuke**

"Itachi!" he hissed "this is not a rave for you to bring all these chicks!"

"Hey they wanted to come and see if my little brother was also cute and hot" he said with a grin.

"Hn"

"Lighten up Sasuke...Yeah" said Deidera. Easy for him he is gay and Sasory is his lover...

"I hope ya'll don't mind but I ma take these two Beauties home today with me!" Kisame announced wrapping his arms around two girls on either side of him that giggled.

Itachi and Sasuke looked disgusted.

Haku and Zabusa where there too. And they didnt want to let got of Sasuke. Last time they saw Sasuke he was a little freshman and then they left to college when he was a sophomore. Now he is a Senior about to graduate soon.

Sasuke though wanted to tell Hinata how he felt about her before they graduated today in the after noon.

**

* * *

**

**Graduation**

"Hyuga Hinata!" Announced Tsunade the principle "She will be attending one of Konoha's Colleges and has never been absent on the four years of High School!"

Clapping

"Hyuga Neji" she said next "will be going to another college out of Konoha...he gave us many problems with his _compadres!_"

There was laughing and clapping.

"Haruno Sakura!" Next "she will be going to a medic-college the one I went too! Im so proud of her!"

Clapping and Cheering.

"Tenten" Next "She will be going to an out of Konoha college and her major will be in weaponry"

Clapping

"Nara Shikamaru!" next "he will be going on in military school, majoring on plan making for the army"

Clapping

"Uzumaki Naruto" Next...Tsunade eyed him as he came on doing peace signs "he will want to be the next Hokage"

Clapping, (Konohamaru started shouting 'YEAH!' like a maniac) and Naruto did a last peace signs and made a complete fool of himself.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Next "Will be attending College in out of Konoha like his brother"

There eas a Big up roar of claps, Ear piecing squeals, blow horns? (Itachi! And his friends) everyone was screaming and clapping wildly. Then they were chanting 'SASUKE!' 'SASUKE!' over and over again (Started by Itachi and friends)...Sasuke was embarrassed. Why could't he just get clapps.

"Yamanaka Ino!" Next "she will attend modeling school"

Clap here and there Ino pouted, she wanted to get claps and cheers like Sasuke.

**

* * *

**

**Afterwards**

There was picture taking.

Families.

Friends.

Sasuke was looking for Hinata, there she was. She was alone! Yes. He went over to her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" Hinata's heart started pounding that she could hear it and she was slightly scared ...it couldn't be! Could it?

"Sasuke-san?" she said spinning around to face who she just had said.

Sasuke shrugged. "Anyways congratulations" he said and she smiled..

"You too"

"I wanted to tell you that ...well...umm...I like you too, sorry I didn't tell you when I got your note but I was scared" he said fast a hot blush on his face.

A Smile spread through Hinata's lips...maybe it wasn't a mistake to give him that note after all!

"Guess, it's probably too late, huh" He looked down at her surprised when she put her hand on his mouth to keep him from talking.

"I still like you...no matter what I couldn't forget you..." she was also blushing hot now "guess it's a belated love" Sasuke smiled.

"Yep, but it was also because in Eight grade I still didn't know who I was or wanted to be...I didn't think I was even ready for a girlfriend" She nodded.

"I felt the same, but I wanted you to know" she said quietly, but he could hear her. Back then they were just kids, now they are eighteen and much older.

"It felt good to know, you know, I thought that you didn't even notice or know me and it was just my mind playing tricks that you were starring at me...at first I didn't know what to think about if you were, but I kept starring at you and I started liking you...you did caught me some times" he admitted. She laughed.

"I thought the same, I thought you were probably looking at someone either next to me or behind me most likely" she shrugged "but I did stare, I just tried ways not to get caught" Sasuke laughed too.

"Crazy huh?" he said.

"Yeah"

Just then their eyes looked and Black orbs met pearly white ones. He leaned in first and she followed until their lips were locked together. It was a sweat kiss and it was about to turn passionate when there was a flash!

"Ahh!" it was Ino "Sasuke's and Hinata's first Kiss!" she started giggling in a girlish shrill. And Sakura too.

"It's so cute!" Sakura said and the girls looked at the picture they took. It was a digital camera and they could see it on the back screen.

"Hey! That's rude!" Hinata said and took the camera away from Ino's hand.

"Give it Back!!" said both Ino and Sakura.

"No" Hinata said before she and Sasuke ran for their lives. With pinky and blondy at their backs.

* * *

_That was the way me and Sasuke became a couple..._

_And our lives are just starting now..._

_I couldn't be happier..._

* * *

El (Crying) That was so Beautiful! WHAAAA

Lv::: Oh, Please don't cry! Shhh, shh.

El:: Kissy? Pwese.

Lv(Sighs) NO, how about some Bubblegum.

El (Nod) What about Review?

Lv:: (sighs) Fine...Please Review So El Won't Feel Bad...Happy?

El:::(Hug Lv)

Lv:: (sighs) I need a life... Please review so she'll leave me alone!


	6. – Lady?

Thanks are in order for:::

**Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice **(Im glad you like all my stories ! Really boost my self-esteem to write more! So hope you enjoy this one too!) **blueneko8** ( yep! )** d 1 a b l 1 t a **(don't worry, I'll come up with a two shot ...maybe or a two par one, I have an idea for a three or more one...but no guarantee but keep hope alive!)

Thanks for reviewing Chapter five... and others! And reading my stories! And thanks all who also reviewed chap. 1-4

* * *

She A Lady And A Freak In The Sheetz

**

* * *

**

**You want 'em? I got 'em.. drippin like water**

SasuHina :::: **Soft Candy** ::::Yeah, Hinata is... what! a lady!?... No she's not!

* * *

– **Lady!?**

* * *

Sasuke rolled his eyes to himself as he heard other people talking about his girlfriend. As if they knew her. They should just keep their mouths shut! They don't know nothing and never will! 

It was bad enough that he was dragged to this party, which is Tenten and Neji's wedding but this was so annoying. There were people there that are, well, part of Hinata's family and so far he new that they didn't know nothing about Hinata. She was his girlfriend after all.

Those she have two sides?

Cause the way they talk about her...they make her sound like...like the_ perfect lady..?_

Yeah, she's a woman, his woman and what a woman she is... _polite_..? Not with him nope. She was not a _lady_ to him.

Besides lady is not a word that he would use on her after he's heard her use such coarse language, ( so rude and vulgar in behavior and speech). she even verbalizes sex to him, and done the most freakiest things on the sheets, the kitchen table, the bad tub, anywhere...

In public, well she say 'thank you' and 'excuse me' and all that but when he talks to her he feels he can say anything to her. It is so natural to talk to her and he trusts her...umm maybe she is a lady...

Yeah, rude... but a lady right?

Sasuke sighed

He was so bored now...where the hell was his girlfriend anyway? He finished his drink and went to look for her. It was already one in the morning and the wedding was at ten in the morning, the party at twelve in the afternoon and now it's one in the morning...god he's tired.

* * *

Hinata spotted Sasuke looking for her and giggled when she saw that he wanted to go to sleep already cause he looked tired. She excused herself from the table, since these ladies are her aunts and Tenten, the bride, then just Sakura, and Ino... 

She came up behind Sasuke and covered his eyes "guess who?" she managed to whisper into his ear. Compare to him she was way short.

"Hinata.." he said as he turned around and she squeaked lightly when he all of a sudden had his arms around her waist. "I wanna go home already" she giggled.

"I was about to tell you the same" she said and then whispered in his ear "are you to tire for fucking today?" she asked in a salacious voice.

_Yeah what a Lady _"Yeah...okay...im right you're nothing of a lady" Sasuke said with a rakish grin. She laughed at that.

"Well, maybe not all the time...but it's all because of you" She said with a little pout and then started to pull him toward the door.

"Yeah, whatever you say...you a freak my lady" She rolled her eyes.

"And when we get home im going to fuck the shit out of you" she said sternly as she pulled him out the door...

----

I don't know...Everyone seems to think Hinata to be a perfect Lady

But that is just an apperence...

If you just got to know the quiet person in your class room

And you get them to open up

You'll see they are the weirdest people you've met

I know cause im one

My friends where shocked as hell when I cursed one day

And they were like "whoa, we never thought you'd say that!"

I Don't know...

Well Review!! hoped you liked it!!


	7. – Like The Night

Their Hair, Their Eyes, Their Clothes, Even Their Voices Are Different

* * *

SasuHina:::**Chocolate Kiss**::: He's like a ray of sunshine, he's like the day, but the one I love, he, he is like the night...

* * *

To who reviewed last chapter:::: (Grin) 

**Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice** (Thanks for your support! And your review!)

**lightxdark** (That One, 'Belated love' is a nice one huh. I try to make each different ...glad you liked them all! Thanks for the review!)**

* * *

**

**I Don't own Naruto**, But I was bored and this came out, got to say, **NOT **my best work. It's like a craked Pice of writing...

_Hinata Pov _Normal

* * *

– **Like The Night**_

* * *

_

_I used to admire him look up at him_.

She never really knew why, but looking at Naruto gave her the need to be strong. To improve herself. If he could do it, so could she. And she did become the best in the end, but her like for him was gone and it was more a bit of respect.

_My supposed Love for him weakened, as I learned that it wasn't because of him that I became strong, it was my own ambition... My own want, my own will..._

Soon after, she started to hang out with them. Team 7. She wanted to know if there was something more. Cause she wasn't weak, she would stop believing in herself. While at the night, she could do all... there was nothing that could stop her. But looking at Naruto brought a sort of depression in her and a need to know... what do I see in you?

_I soon stopped looking at him, and I opened my eyes to other guys, all were different. But the only one that made me feel more, the one that made me feel alive...him Uchiha Sasuke, he was like the night._

Hinata started to talk more with Sasuke she became interested in him. She never thought she could smile at the bright day light. Sasuke was different from any other guy she'd ever met. He was dark.

_I was kept, day light is a lie, I don't need it, I don't love it. I never did. The darkness was true...even by day Sasuke is my night..._

What was there more to know, she loves Uchiha Sasuke and the day he told her he loved her too was the happiest day of her life and the day her life begun. The day she trully begun to live and breath freely...

_Naruto's eyes are as deep blue like the day sky, his hair as yellow as the sun and he is bright. While my Sasuke's eyes are a deep black like the night sky, his raven hair, the darkness... and im his moon, my white pale eyes are the moon in his dark ones._

_My Sasuke is the night, and it is he who I love. Im happy with him, and I know im alive now, cause I have him with me. Even by day Sasuke is like the night and I never have to hide anymore._

_Im Me._

* * *

(Shrug) I was bored, really 

This came to mind...

Short, but i hope you all like it...

Please Review!


	8. – C R U S H

**SasuHina:::**Air Heads Candy Raspberry**:::: Ever since I met him...can't get him off my mind!**

**Thank You's::: **

**Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice** (Thanks! I so love your Reviews! Thanks for Reviewing!)

d 1 a b l 1 t a **(Thanks for the Review! Im glad you liked it! And yeah, I want it like that, I got it like that.)**

**blueneko8**(thanks for loving all of them! Hope you love this one too! Thanks for the review!)

lightxdark **(Yep, I was trying to go for the way she sees them. A comprising...glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!)**

* * *

I Love Him...How Can I Tell Him...?

**

* * *

**

**Bold underlined ****Letters are spoken Lyrics that Hinata is Supposedly 'writing'** **and the other bold letters also being written but none spoken. **

I don't own Naruto...I don't own this lyrics either...they are Ciara's lyrics.

SasuHina

* * *

– **C. R. U .S. H**

**You know, it's been a while since I felt like this**

**The last time was high school**

**But this feeling I think he's so cute**

**I want to tell him so bad-but I can't**

**C .R .U .S. H.**

**Yeah I got one really bad**

**This is how he makes me feel**

Hinata lay on her stomach in her bed, a top a pillow as she stopped writing. She sighed and taped her pencil on her diary as she looked out the window...

Yep, Hinata had a new crush. She thought that after Naruto broke her heart and left her for that Haruno Sakura(who is her friend) she'd never ever fall in love again. Well now she's in college and let's just say that her cousins new friend is HOT.

Well he was more than that...

Naruto never really made her feel this way, this guy was different.

She never thought she would have a Crush! On a boy with raven hair and deep black eyes...how did he make her feel... oh right **He makes me feel**...well...

**He puts the beat in my heart**

**Every time I see him, thoughts are getting deeper**

**And I knew from the start yeah, from the "Hi" and "Nice to meet ya"**

**I was blinded by he's features.**

**Girls said "You're wrong", but I said la, la, la, la, la-la, la, la, la, la**

**She said "Ci your in love", but I said na, a, a, a, a-na, a, a, a, a**

"All my friends says I love him already..." Hinata can't believe it, she likes him. she closed her eyes as she remembered the first time she saw him.

* * *

"_Hey Neji-niisan! You're here!" she said as she hugged her cousin that is more like a brother to her._

"_Hey Hinata-sama meet Uchiha Sasuke he's a college buddy" Neji said with a grin...something was up._

"_Hi" Sasuke said and Hinata swore she blushed as she looked at him. He had raven hair, those __black eyes and his voice so...deep._

"_Hey" she said as she shook his hand. "Ummm, hehe, Im Hyuga Hinata" she said politely. She __nearly stuttered! And stuttering was so overrated for her now._

"_Yeah, Uchiha Sasuke" She knew that Neji saw that she was liking this guy cause..._

"_So me and Sasuke are going to go eat somewhere, he's gonna hook me up with this chick wanna come?" Hinata was a bit dumbfounded._

"_Where?" she asked._

"_No where fancy, just Jack in the box" Responded Neji._

"_Sure, okay!" she said and then she got ready and they left. _

_Once there they met a girl with brown hair in two buns named Tenten and she is one of Sasuke's close friends as he introduced her to Neji and then Hinata remembered. Neji had the biggest crush on her in highschool...to bad __**she**__ didn't meet Sasuke in highschool._

_Later on it was just her and Sasuke and well...they were having a good time together._

"_You're funny" he said and she blushed._

"_Not really " she responded. He laughed again._

"_Hey you guys! Time to go!" yelled Neji who had his arm around Tenten apparently a success. Or more?... She and Sasuke sighed as they stood up and followed the other couple._

"_So, wanna hang out some time?" he asked and Hinata felt her heart well with happiness._

"_Sure! Why not" she said with a big smile and then he smiled back and her breath got caught. She'd never seen a smile like that..._

_

* * *

_

Hinata sighed...

C** is for your confidence-Boy I love the cool in you**

R** is for rumors they make-I wish that they were true**

U,** you put a smile on my face - you're unforgettable**

S** is for your sexiness**

H** I gotta have it**

**I gotta crush on you-I love me some you**

**A big crush on you-I love me some you**

**A big crush**

She smiled to herself as she re-read what she wrote...she never had this kind of thought with Naruto or these many feelings.

Is she really in love? No it's just a BIG crush...but...

**He knows the right ways to say hey**

**I can't help but pay attention to everything he says**

**He says he has fun with me (that's cute)**

**It's been a while since he could do this, tell me what does it mean?**

**My girls say "you're gone"-but I said la, la, la, la, la-la, la, la, la, la**

**They say "Ci your in love"-but I say na, a, a, a, a-na, a, a, a, a**

**

* * *

**

**Flash Back**

"_Hey Hinata...you look happy" said Ino as she approached her friend. Hinata to her looked like she was practically glowing with a sort of happiness and shyness...Hinata had left her shyness behind a long way back...there was something up..._

"_Hey Ino... huh, what do you mean I look happy?" Hinata asked confused._

"_Cut the crap and spill..." Hinata blinked a couple of times in confusion...then smiled._

"_Nothing is up!"_

_Then they were joined by Shikamaru Ino's boy Toy and then Sakura, and Tenten who is now Neji;s boo, and then Naruto, Sakura's Boyfriend and her cousin Neji._

"_Hey" they all said and they went on to walk toward home..._

"_Come on Hinata! Spill" Ino kept insisting._

"_Spill what?" asked Sakura with curiosity. The boys were quiet and just listening to whatever they were trying to pry out of Hinata._

"_Nothing!" Tenten Smirked at that._

"_Oh...I see...you haven't told them that you've been hanging out with Sasuke?"_

"_Sasuke?" echoed the Pink hair and Blond haired chicks._

"_Ummm, he's a students from a private college...he's broody and really reserved...but he is one of my bestst friends he seems to have taken an__** interest**__ in you Hinata!" Tenten smiled._

"_So what!" Hinata said "I just have a__** crush **__on him..." she trailed off '_a BIG one_' there was no way she had some other feelings for him...Right? RIGHT? Okay maybe more..._

"_You're wrong! There is more!" Tenten pushed and Sakura and Ino smiled._

_Hinata shook her head and put her hands at her ears "La la la la la la la la, I can't hear you"_

"_Hina! Your In LOVE!!" squealed Ino and again Hinata shook her head and said _

"_Na, ah, ah, ah, ah-na, ah, ah, ah, ah, no im not!..."_

_The girls kept bugging her as Shikamaru muttered a troublesome and Neji shook his head and Naruto was way off in his mind to care on what was going on._

**End**

* * *

"Fine!" Hinata snapped as she threw her eraser to the wall "Im in Love with Uchiha Sasuke!" she said to no one in particular but her toy plushy that Sasuke gave her... will she ever be able to admit it? But she didn't want to lose him as a friend or nothing...she never wanted to lose him. 

She rolled on to her back and looked up at the ceiling...besides she still has time! She will not rush things! She smiled and closed her eyes...

Tenten always seemed to give hints on that he liked her too that way...she could see it in him... could it be true he likes her too...

**C**_ is for your confidence-Boy I love the cool in you_

**R **_is for rumors they make-I wish that they were true_

**U**,_you put a smile on my face - you're unforgettable_

**S**_is for your sexiness_

**H **_I gotta have it_

_I gotta crush on you-I love me some you_

_A big crush on you-I love me some you_

_A big crush_

"Hinata! Sasuke is here!" Neji yelled from down stairs. Hinata quickly opened her eyes and sprung up in bed... '_oh shit!_' she thought.

"I'll be right there!" she yelled back and looked at her diary, just one more thing to write! And she will be ready... oh god her shoes and she still has her towel around her she needs a shirt only she already has on her Demin Capriss jeans ( I don't know how to spell it!) pants.

"Yeah, whatever!" yelled Neji back.

Hinata got her diary and her shirt sat at her desk and finished her last entry...

**I can't control how I'm feeling inside-I'm off the meter**

**He's always on my mind-been a while since I felt this way-ay-ay**

**I don't know what to say-ay-ay, when I see him**

**I get the chills when I look in his eyes-he's so beautiful**

**He's everything and more-when I see him every day**

**Hoping he feels the same, am, am-he's a keeper**

She sighed again and put on her shirt and then ran to her bedside to put her diary under her pillows as she arranged them in order then looked herself in the mirror to see all was fine.

She felt giddy and jumpy...all at once..

Then seeing she was fine she grabbed her bag and headed out and as soon as she stepped out and saw him talking with her cousin down stairs her heart started to race and a smile spread on her lips...

She hurried and then was down stairs. "Ready?" he asked and she nodded! Why the hell must she be so shy with him!!

She smiled as they headed out and she remember what she wrote...

_C is for your confidence-Boy I love the cool in you_

he really was confident nearly cocky but he really was smart and all... he had every right to be. She glanced at him.

"You look nice today"

"Thanks"

What did he think of her?

Did he like her too?

_R is for rumors they make-I wish that they were true_

They always did have fun together and he made her smile like never before.

It was a pure happiness.

Just to see him a smile was on her face!

_U, you put a smile on my face - you're unforgettable_

Let's not forget!

_S is for your sexiness_

Despite his genius he is sexy! And

_H I gotta have it_

She can't hide it now and she gant deny it! She is in love with him... now how the hell is she ever to tell him...

With time maybe...

But for now it's her secret...

_I gotta crush on you-I love me some you_

_A big crush on you-I love me some you_

**Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah**

**Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah**

—

Alright... I don't know if it should be a To Be Continued

or just leave it right there for you all to imagine...-

We'll see what happens...

Or maybe Sasuke's side of his feelings!

How do I do that? Anyway

Please Review!! and this is an Air head... LOL get it?


	9. – Simultaneously

* * *

Sorry! I couldn't continue C.R.U.S.H... for one I don't really know what Sasuke will be thinking... but this popped into my mind! hope you enjoy this fic and forgive me for now being able to make a second to C.R.U.S.H

* * *

**SasuHina:::**Chocolate Kisses**:::: What better way to say I love you? Dammit!**

* * *

ThankYou's:: 

Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice (sorry, I couldn't I don't know what to write...have any ideas? I could use some right now...)

SasuHina (Thanks for the Review!)

lightxdark (I know what you mean! crushes are so troublesome...anyway...I don't think I ma touch it. I might just leave it unless something pops in my head... trust me something will pop and blow you away...next chapter...hopefully!)

Hina-teichou (Sorry, I don't think I will. But I hope you read this one-shot!...thanks for the review though...)

* * *

El:::: Had a crazy Idea! Hope you like it! 

Cel:: Meh, anyone could have come up with that...

El::: Shut up! I'll just write it anyway...here goes! Enjoy!

* * *

– **Simultaneously **

Agitation!

That is what this was...

Frustration...

Yeah, that's all and nothing more. There was no other reason that they would start to argue and push at each other till one (usually Him) would annoy the other (usually Her!) What the hell is wrong with him...most of all what the hell is the matter with her!?

He drove his fist to the wall and nearly cracked it. He was at the kitchen right now and they couldn't stop arguing... but what also provoked him to flare up more is that he craved her! Dammit! He never craved a girl and this one was not only his friend, but he already knew he liked her and then Tenten made him realize he loves her...but that is nothing right?

Besides how can he tell her when she herself said that right now she doesn't want a relationship! That she is not ready...he sighed...

Now he not only loved her, he wants her!

* * *

Irritation! 

Yeah that's what he caused in her...only he could!

Chagrined!

Yeah he did and he also! Augh how could he see through every insult she threw at him and throw it back at her!

Heated!

God! He was killing her... his voice so deep, his body lean and muscled... he was so damn sexy and , and . She just wanted to jump him! Tackle him! Have her way with him!

Damn! What the hell was she thinking now!? She admitted she loved him... but she was still to afraid to tell him she Loves him...god she wants to kiss him...he! Okay... first of all distracts her. Second she want's him to fall for her and tell her first! But this was going no where and Three she was so Damn HORNY! And he made her that way... and fourth for someone like her thinking about this things was really shocking...

"Sasuke! Come back out here now!" Hinata yelled as she stomped over into the kitchen to see him poring out some juice.

"What now!" he demanded with a glare "I thought you said you needed your space"

"I Do!" '_Is just im scared I will blurt out that I want you in me!!!'_

"Then, deal with it since your the one coming over here!" he snapped.

"You know you want me here!" Hinata seethed and Sasuke sneered _'No I want you under me and legs spread wide_' he got lost in the image and Hinata noticed he was spacing out.

"Sasuke! Damn you! Im leaving!" She snapped and he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Wait, I don't want you to go!" what the hell was up with her, she really wasn't one for fights in the past, but now they've gotten more intense.

Her heart fluttered at his words_ 'Oh Sasuke_!' "Well, stop arguing with me and I will stay!" she glared at him.

"Why the hell are we fighting in the first place anyways!" he yelled back..

"Because! Umm...well BECAUSE! That's why!" she wanted to slap her palm in her face.

"Do you wanna finish watching that chick film or not" he demanded more calmly. Her eyes narrowed.

"Oh now I remember, your an immature jerk!" she said pointing an accusing finger at him! "Im leaving"

"I said **don't **go!" he snapped.

* * *

They kept arguing with demanding voices, accusing and then some shouting that the once in the apartment down stairs sweat dropped. Neji and Tenten Sighed as they Try to continue their _fun activity. _Sakura sighed as she tried to cook and Naruto ate his early before lunch Ramen. Shikamaru was asleep and Ino could not help but say a troublesome. 

They certainly never get tired...they act like a married couple at times!

* * *

After a couple more shouts, both were lost on what the hell they were saying and or arguing about so they accidently blurted out simultaneously... (sigh) the following content) 

"I Love You and I can't keep hiding it anymore!" she said.

"I Love You! And your not leaving me!"he said.

At the same time.

Eyes wide.

"What?" they asked at the same time.

"Wait, what did you say!" he demanded.

She glared hard his way "you wait! What did you say!" she demanded herself. "All I know is that you said you loved me!"

"So what if I do! What are you going to do about it" she smiled at him and then to his surprise she pounced on him. And crushed her lips to his...Sasuke didn't hesitate to wrap his arm around her waist and put one down not to land on his ass.

* * *

THUD! 

"Did she kill him or did she?" asked Tenten. Neji just shrugged and Tenten Screamed when he entered her without warning.

* * *

"People are killing each other today" murmured Naruto and Sakura shook her head.

* * *

Ino and Shikamaru were asleep to care.

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata were rolling all in the kitchen floor, fighting with buttons and zippers, not to mention they were laughing like loons.. 

"Let's take this to the bed" he murmured against her lips.

"Okay" she responded as she opened her mouth and his tongue dipped in and he piked her up bridal style, still kissing he took her to bed.

"I love you, really" he said as he pinned her body with his on the bed.

"I love you too" she said and ran her fingers throughout his hair and kissed his nose then his lips. He sighed and pulled off her shirt and threw it carelessly to the ground. She did the same with his and then their mouths fused together, lip biting, and tongue teasing... mouths hot and wet against each other.

He pulled off her skirt and underwear leaving her naked under him and then she finally managed to unbuckle, un-button and un-zip his jeans. Then using her legs she managed to pull them down. He groaned as he felt her legs sliding up and down his pulling down his boxers and jeans till they were off.

She was wet and ready.

"You're mine" he growled into her ear as he drove himself hard and hot into her and she moaned out, instantly wrapping her legs around his waist. Then The popping begun...you guys know the rest...

* * *

He he he, should be called Sexual Frustration... 

I know it was lame!

Hoped you liked it...oh well...

Please review!


	10. – Fellatio

::(0)::** Thank You's** ::(0)::

puertorrican-babe (Yeah? Thanks for the Review!!)

XxmychmclrmncxX (Yay, you like my story, thanks for the review!)

lightxdark (You blushed on the last one, what on this one?LOL thanks for the Review)

**

* * *

**

**SasuHina::**Crunch Crisp**:: They Liked It Rough :::The Pure Lemon **

...So it was a dark...umm, clear night, with a full moon and I was reading a HaoxYoh Story and eating my yummy chocolate candy of...Crunch Crisp: Crispy Waffers, Chocolater Creme...umm lets say that in Spanish**, Galleta crujientes, crema de chocolate... **okay so down to the point, as I said I was reading a Twincest and I saw the word Blow job, then I was writing my next chapter for **What's Happening ****, My NejiTen Fic... **so, I looked it up, and let's just say that is what **Fellatio **means!

**Advice:** Grab your Favorite Chocolate, Sit Back and Enjoy the Lemon!! Yay!

**Disclaimer:** Come On! Will I Be writing SasuHina If I owned Naruto! The show might be based on that! And Sasuke will think twice before becoming an Avenger, is more like Itachi poked a stic- ...Never mind**...let's just read the story!**

* * *

– **Fellatio**

She Loves Him, Loves The rough Sex they share.

Hinata smirked as she rolled Sasuke on the bed and she came to be on top of him. She leaned down and begun to plant kisses at his neck, there was nothing but hard breathing and the occasional moaning. Their sweaty bodies slick against each other. The delicious feeling.

She begun to kiss down his neck and head to his chest, teasing a nipple before continuing her journey down bellow. She heard Sasuke take in a sharp breath as her own breath hit the tip on his hard cock.

Her mouth opened wide as she took in Sasuke's large member and Sasuke groaned in the purest of pleasures as he was engulfed in that hot wet mouth. She rolled her tongue around the member tasting around it before moving up to suck at the tip of it. Sasuke's penis was so hot and alive, almost like it had it's own independence.

Sasuke moaned louder when she sucked hard at it and then dipped her head down taking him in deeper into her mouth. "Damn you Hinata" he panted out as she begun to bob her head up and down on his cock. Hinata didn't stop as she deep throated him. Sasuke moaned out louder. Her hand reached out for his testicles massaging his balls.

Sasuke threw his head back. Hinata was just too good, and she was driving him crazy, he wanted to be in her, but she was not going to quit on the blow job just yet. Hinata picked up the pace on it and was determine to make him come on her mouth.

Sasuke grunted loudly as he came In her mouth after a few more bobs, Hinata swallowed all of Sasuke's sperm that he blew out and licked her lips as some dripped down and Sasuke looked down at _his_ beautiful sex goddess with a smile, she smile too and he was about to reach for her but Hinata picked her hips up herself and came to stratle him, dropping down on him in a single shove as she moaned loudly and appreciatively.

Sasuke was not mad at the look on her face, it was the most sexiest thing he'd ever seen. Every time he had sex with Hinata there was no telling what other erotic thing she would do. Sasuke leaned in and sucked on her hard tit and she moaned pulling at his hair and spread her legs wider even though she was on Sasuke's lap, and he buried deep in her heated clit.

She grasped his shoulders as she picked herself a bit wiggling his member in her and then ridding the tip in a slow motion moaning loudly and screaming in pleasure as Sasuke bites down on the tender flesh of her breasts. "More! Sasuke MORE!" she was practically begging.

Sasuke pumped up and shoved to the hilt and she cried out as he threw her on her back all of a sudden and begun to thrust into her hard her legs wide as he held them at his shoulders. Her hands pinned up over her head and her brightly flushed face. Beautiful.

"SASUKE!" she cried in sheer pleasure "MORE!" Sasuke smirked and pulled out as he flipped her on her stomach and decided to hit it from the back as he came in, her ass in the air. '_Damn girl you know I really like, like that, rough' _The pace close to brutal to her already red area in between in her legs. They liked it rough.

"HINATA!"

"SASUKE!"

They cried out at the same time as they came. Sasuke panted and smirked, but he had a lot more to do with her that there was not time for a rest. Pulling out he put his hands at her waist and flipped her to her back as he leaned down to kiss her greedily. Hinata met that greed with greed as Sasuke touched her tender part between her legs, she moaned and her legs instantly spread further just for him.

He smirked. Oh how he loves her...

He trailed kissed down her neck and then in between her already bitten and bruised breast to her perfect flat stomach and then she hissed out in pleasure as his tongue came to lick teasingly at her desire between her legs.

"Now, let's see what yo nookie taste like..."

* * *

— 

That was done at random! **I SWARE **(Backs away scared hiding her shame)

I heard the word blow job, and here are my dirty thoughts!

I decided to share with you!

So if you enjoyed that, please Review!

You know you did!


	11. – Sensual

SaSuHiNa::Snickers:: let's have it both ways, soft is always sweet

::()ThankYou's()::

Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice (Yeah, guess you can say that when i have a younger sister who knows more about it than me and she wont stop telling me this things!! LOL thanks for the Review)

Kitsune-grl( Thanks, I think I will, im good at it Besides my Vivid imagination is more Dirty LOL thanks for the Review!!)

Puertorrican-babe (It's true! you'll be surprise by the things i can come up with... well, depends...i got to much imagination actually...(Sighs) Thanks for the Review!! ;-))

2nd part to Falliato.

Well 2nd version

– **Sensual **

He laid her softly on the soft bed sheets of their bed and then leaned in to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. She moaned lightly as he reached behind her back and then un-hooked her bra. Her arms lifted as she reached up to wrap them around his neck and he pulled her bra off.

As soon as it was off, his hand came in for full possession of her breast. She arched into his touch. Their blood was boiling and the heat was emitting from his rough fingers, making her nipples into tight points of fire. Every where he touched the feeling of his larger and rougher hand lingered. His hands were always amazing.

He broke the kiss and then headed down from her jaw line to her breast as he took her in his mouth. She arched up to try and offer him more. More. She dug her fingers into his raven hair as he sucked her gently as his tongue teased her nipple. His hot wet mouth on her breast was so breath taking and agonizing to her aching sex between her legs.

He moved to the other breast and teased it a bit before heading back to kiss her. While he had her lost in the mind blowing kiss he parted her legs wide. She moaned into his mouth as she pushed her hips off the bed signaling for him to touch her. He swore when he felt how hot, wet and swollen she was. In other words she was ready for him.

More than ready.

He caressed her long legs, besides her shortness. He supported himself with one arm and she was looking up at him when he broke the kiss. Then the head of his erection was on her entrance teasing her and she whimpered.

"Please" she said as she tried to arch up-ward wanting to feel him deep inside her, filling her to completion.

"Alright" he said softly. He knew that she was already in agonizing waves of need. He thrust in slowly into her and then settled on top of her as they hissed at the skin contact and the sense of being completely filled and the sense of his claim on her. She is all his as he is all hers.

He lifted up and pulled out half way before slamming back into her. God she was wet! Her arms went around his neck as her legs around his waist as he started to pick up his pace. She touched his cheek and ran her fingers in his hair and kissed his neck and sucked at it as she felt bliss. Every time he thrust into her send pleasure all through out her.

He groaned and captured her mouth on a hot and wet kiss as their tongues came out to play and mimic the dance happening below. They could feel their climax approaching as she rocked her hips back and forth joining him as he thrusted in harder and faster.

They finally let out a cry of each others name as they came at the same time. He stayed in her and on top of her as she lightly ran her fingers through out his hair as they panted hard and tried to regain all their lost sanity.

Soon it was just the blissful feeling of being completely satisfied in each others arms. Still, she could never get enough of him and he of her. Whether is was rough or sensual. Their love making was the best.

"_...Hinata..."_

"_Sasuke?"_

"_What?"_

"_Let's do it again"_

_That was all the invitation he needed from __**his **__girl. _

* * *

Okay! I've done it and did like the reverse...(looking away) 

don't even think it made sense. but (Shrug) hope you liked it.

Please Review!!


	12. – One For Me

You want 'em? I got 'em.. drippin like water

* * *

(-)Thank You's(-)

heavenleehime (Thanks! I don't know it's a simple couple to write - Well for me!- Im glad you like them! and think im awsome! thanks for the Review and hope you enjoy this chapter!)

blueneko8 ( Yep! still If your gonna make a SasuHina make it, I wanna read something good!- Don't be intimidated by anyone! once you think about it lemons aren't that emberrasing to post up... Thanks for the Review)

Winterkaguya (LOL, hope your alright from the nosebleed-- Thanks for the Review!!)

* * *

SasuHina::Jaw Brakers:: I Think We Should Be Together If You Agree Show Me A Sign Come Give Me A Piece Of Heaven (Sugar Sweet) 

I was thinking this could be like another side for C.R.U.S.H, but nah! This song to good for that! I LOVE this song** by Lloyd** and I love him too!!

Bold Italic is what Sasuke is 'supposed' writing!

I don't own Naruto, nor the Lyrics, they are Lloyds!

* * *

– One For Me 

**Im Writing You A Letter**

**To Let You Know What's On My Mind**

**Shawty I Can Love You Better**

**Promise I Wont Waste Your Time**

**I Think We Should Be Together**

**If You Agree Show Me A Sign**

**Come Give Me A Piece Of Heaven**

Sasuke was laying in his bed as he looked out the window and sat up, he had nothing better to do this day that he well had nothing to do. Ever since Sakura brought Hinata to hang out with them, he's had something for the girl. It was then that they also went on missions and all that. He later learned that she was doing all this because of Naruto.

Still, Naruto had no interest in her and Sasuke thought she was wasting her time with the blond dobe and she deserves much better. Not that he's any better, but someone like her would never like no one like him...

It was strange how comfortable he felt with her and he felt that she could understand him, his silent answers unlike the rest of his teammates. That was a shocker, when they both started to talk to each other with one worded answers and questions It was fun confusing everyone around them. He loved spending time with her already and at time like this he found himself missing her.

He sighed and walked to his desk and sat down grabbing a pen and a piece of paper, maybe if he tells her...he's not good with words so why not a letter...he stared at the blank lined sheet of paper and rolled his eyes. Like he had the courage to give it to her. And what if she didn't feel the same and then cause she knows how he feels it turns awkward and she never wants to hang with him again, or talk!

'_NO_**'** he thought and threw the pen so hard that it left a hole in the wall. He blinked at it and then scoffed. That was a stupid reaction. He grabbed another pen and decided to write it. '_But I wont give to her! Never'_ he thought determinedly as he stared at the paper...what should he write? He chucked, funny how the word determine had (Mine) in it that's what he wanted her to be.

**Girl You Opened Up My Eyes**

**You Opened Up My Eyes**

**To The Other Side Of Love**

**Ive Been Waiting All My Life**

**Cause She Be The One For Me (For Me)**

Sasuke shrugged away from his thoughts of mine and MINE!! So he set the tip of his pen on the first line. '_She likes that dobe_' Sasuke felt a pang in his heart and a sense of longing. Why did she like someone that didn't acknowledge her...so much like his fan girls. Like Naruto would do anything to have Sakura, but Sakura is stuck on him.

He shook his head, he has to somehow mean something in Hinata's life, there is nothing more that he wants than for her to at least like him in that way back. Love him instead...but he's headed for the untenable. He sighed and wrote down what came to mind.

_**I Know You've Got Another **_

_**But Baby He Don't Do You Right**_

_**I Can Be Your Secret Lover **_

_**Stare At You All Through The Night**_

_**All Im Asking Girl Is Try Me**_

_**Come With Me I'll Change Your Life**_

_**Show You Things You've Never Seen girl**_

_**I Can Open Up Your Eyes**_

Sasuke gagged as he nearly crumbled and slammed the paper into the trash can, who knew he could write something so...so...heck! He doesn't even know what the hell to call it! But it came so naturally like that's what he would tell her that moment. If he could word it right.

Sasuke tapped the point of his pen to the paper spacing out...

**Sasuke's Space Out**

"_What?"_

_She giggled and nodded to a certain direction, Sasuke looked over and smirked. Everyone there was looking at them like they were crazy, this was Hinata's birthday party. _

"_Nice, right"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Are you?"_

"_Nothing"_

"_Oh"_

"_So"_

"_Aa"_

"_Does"_

"_Don't"_

"_Cool" _

_Hinata laughed. They were playing the one word game to see the confused faces of the other's. they decided to play with their mentality and this was just one way to do it. _

"_Sasuke?"_

"_No"_

"_What the hell are you guys talking about!" yelled Kiba really annoyed by this. Sasuke smirked and Hinata laughed. _

"_Aa." they both said in agreement to Kiba and then _

"_Talk like normal People Dammit!"_

"_We're" _

"_Sorry" Said Hinata laughing more. Sasuke loved her laughter so he would always come up with anything to hear it. But even though they could communicate like this, it was also nice to use complete sentences with her. _

_---- _

KNOK KNOCK!

Sasuke jumped and shoved his paper where he had written his mush back into the paper cabinet and held his racing heart as he stepped out his room and jumped the stairs to the front door. He sighed composing himself and opened the door to see...

**You Opened Up My Eyes**

**To The Other Side Of Love**

**I've Been Waiting All My Life**

**Seems I Cant Get Enough**

**Cause Girl Your So Fly**

**Cause She Be The One For Me (For Me)**

"Hey Sasuke" Hinata chirped and then Naruto bounced in front of her nearly knocking her down but Sakura caught her. Hinata glared, she wanted to shove Naruto out of the way and praise Sasuke more! She didn't even get a reply...

"SASUKE-TEME WAAHH" Sasuke was looking fly, ever since he came back to Konoha he looks so HOT that he can make lesbians go straight and straight men go gay and any gay or girl literally drool for him. Sasuke on the other hand didn't care, Beauty was something easily taken by aging or other things, it was unimportant.

"Idiot!" Sakura yelled into his hear and knocking him out of the way. "Hey! Sasuke-kun" Sasuke wanted to puke. What do the blond and pink Idiot want and where the hell is his Hinata? Wait – let's rewind– where the hell is HIS Hinata... WAIT! That– Augh, never mind...

"What!" Sasuke snapped.

"We were like wondering if you would like, you know go out with like me– Us" Sakura giggled sticking out her tongue. How he wishes a fly would step on it now...

"No" with that he slammed the door shut and headed up stairs and took out the piece of paper as he remember Hinata at the door when she said such a nice "hey Sasuke" nice none high pitched voice...with that he subconsciously wrote the next part of the mini-letter.

_You Opened Up My Eyes_

_To The Other Side Of Love_

_I've Been Waiting All My Life_

_Seems I Cant Get Enough_

_Cause Girl Your So Fly _

_Cause She Be The One For Me (For Me)_

There was knocking at the door that made Sasuke fall of the chair with a loud THUD, "Ouch" he mumbled. That hurt, he rubbed his head an back as he tried to sooth out the pain as he headed down stairs, who could it be this time? One way to find out he opened the door and it was none other that HIS Hinata...

"Hey" Sasuke said, didn't this happen earlier.

"Hey, can I come in?" she asked meekly. Sasuke only nodded and stepped aside to let her in. He couldn't believe it! Hinata inside his house, that brings ups some naughty thoughts. Sasuke slapped himself– literally– and the 'Slap' made Hinata turn around to face him. Sasuke spun the other way so she couldn't see him he's such a perverted Idio– wait! He's a male, of course he'll think of the female body, duh! He turned back to her.

"So what's up" he asked as he went over to sit next to her on the couch. Hinata sighed, she's talked to Sasuke a Thousand times, she just scared this will ruin what they have, but she's ready to take a risk. Why is her heart beating so fast? "Hinata?"

"Sasuke" she murmured then she took a deep breath and yelled into his Face "I LIKE YOU SO MUCH I MIGHT LOVE YOU AND I WAS WONDERING– PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!!" She then backed away with a hot blush and fell from the side of the couch giving Sasuke a view up her skirt with his shocked expression. Hinata quickly straightened. "Sorry" she murmured but her eyes widen when she heard Sasuke chuckled. At least he was not mad.

Hinata shot right back up and looked at Sasuke "Sasuke?" she waited patiently for him and Sasuke was looking now serious and away.

"Would it be a problem if..."

"If what?"

"...If I like you to the same way and I was thinking on telling you to and asking you out too?" Hinata on one hand was feeling happy on the other she was thinking she should have waited so Sasuke was the one to be made a fool, then again , Waiting for love never got her no where. She sat beside him again and rested her head on his shoulder. They both sighed.

"Yeah" they both agreed. '_Doesn't matter much_' they both smiled and sunk into the couch with each other''s nearness. Then again Sasuke never had to use words with Hinata she knew him way too good.

**Now I Just Want To Love You Down**

**Oh Im So Happy When Your Loves Around**

**My Life's Better When Your Closest **

**Feels Like Im Above The Clouds**

**And No, There's No, Telling If Ill Touch The Ground**

**I Have No Cares Im Floating (Floating)**

Soon they both fell asleep together and comfortable in Sasuke's couch. Forgetting the letter and the rest of the world. This was their heaven and they've waited for far too long now.

**You Opened Up My Eyes**

**To The Other Side Of Love**

**Ive Been Waiting All My Life**

**Seems I Cant Get Enough**

**Cause Girl Your So Fly **

**Cause She Be The One For Me (For Me)**

**You Opened Up My Eyes**

**To The Other Side Of Love**

**I've Been Waiting All My Life**

**Seems I Cant Get Enough**

**Cause Girl Your So Fly **

**Cause She Be The One For Me (For Me)**

'_So the one for me' "MINE, MINE, MINE!!!" _evil Sasuke dream. LOL

* * *

Sighs, not that good. I found this more funny than romantic. 

Hope you enjoyed it, please Review!!

* * *


	13. – Bite Me

You Want 'Em I Got 'Em ... Drippin' Like Water

* * *

(::-::)ThankYou's(::-::)

kibaIsHOTT (Im Glad That You liked them! And C.R.U.S.H! I hope you like this one too! I like making people smile, Thanks for the Review!)

a little girl blue ( Thanks for the Reviews on previous stories! and i think that writing Funnyy stories is what im most good at, hope you like this one! Thanks for the review!)

Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice (Thanks! Did I tell you that I love your REviewS! thanks for reviewing)

winterkaguya(Are you still laughing? I Don't think this one will make you laugh but i hope you enjoy it as well, thanks for the Review!)

heavenleehime (Thanks For the Review!)

puertorrican-babe(Yeah, I know but I twisted it and the Evil Sasuke dream was just part of the moment! thanks for the review! glad you liked it!)

Now! all My Fans Enjoy this Fic!!

* * *

SasuHina::Sour Candy:: An Eerie Night Brings Two People Together With A Bite ::: Inspired By Chris Browns Wall To Wall.

Okay! so I LOVE! Chris brown and His Music! and His Style! and that helped me with this, so please sit back and Enjoy!!

-- Bite Me

Sasuke was not happy, he had to stay for night school, his brother was a pain in the ass and his supposed best friend was nothing more than an annoyance in his life. He swore that the stupid dobe got him into more problems than out. Naruto was more also of a rival so forth Sasuke was sick of his life. Sick of his optimistic mother, negative father, Sadistic brother, retarded Friend. He needed something more.

Most of all he was missing someone very special to him, Hyuga Hinata. She was the only one nice to him and helped him, but she's been gone two years now, as been Neji and all them. They must of moved or something. He doesn't know, only the school does but they don't give out that personal information to just anyone. He sighed as he brought out his keys shaking his head of thoughts of her.

The night was eerie and he was the last one left in the school since Kakashi had asked him to stay in for a bit to discuss his test score. You could hear a cricket chirping somewhere out there. He tossed his books in through his opened roof of his slick black car. Popped out his cell phone to see who had called him earlier and it was his brother. He shook his head.

A pair of white eyes watched him and he was oblivious to it as he tossed out some boxes and other worthless things to a nearby trash can. Sakura and Ino where so Freaking annoying. Can't they just take no for an answer. With that done he slid into his car and was turned the key but his car would not start. He was pissed! He bet that his brother messed with it! The car is way too new to be failing now!

He got out and opened it form the front to check it, but it was all alright. He shook his head when the car roared to life and closed it up as he went back to sit down at his seat. He was about to adjust the radio when he saw something ghostly white from the corner of his ebony eye. When he turned to see what it was he backed off with shock when he saw Hinata sitting there looking just as beatiful as the last time he saw her.

"Hinata?" Sasuke breathed and Hinata leaned into him before flashing her fangs to him and Sasuke was shocked he tried to move away in the process he exposed his neck to her and then and there her fangs dipped into his flesh her eyes flashing blue and everyhting went dark.

—

Sasuke woke up feeling better than he had ever felt before and feeling oddly cold. He turnewd his head to look forward only to have his ebony eyes meet white pearl eyes, there was concern and fear in them. "Hinata?" he called out with a bit of a lisp.

"Sasuke! Im so sorry! I didn't know what I was thinking!" she cried out. "Is just that I've missed you so much that I couldn't be around you anymore due to my new state" she threw herself to him hugging him tight. "Im sorry!" on the other hand Sasuke was confused at hell. Why would Hinata be sorry? He missed her too.

Sasuke hugged her back and sighed "I missed you too you know" he said and Hinata pulled away with surprise.

"So your not mad at me?"

"That is the part im confused about..." he said "why would I be mad at you?" he cocked his head to the side.

"I just bit you! I just turned you into a vampire" she explained and Sasuke was more confused. Weren't vampires myths, fake, fiction. "Are you mad now?" she asked and Sasuke glared at her.

"I told you no! And what do you mean Vampire" She sighed and picked up a hand mirror to allow Sasuke to lock at himself his fangs were out and all his features had changed ... they were enhanced. His eyes were a crimson red with some weird black markings in them.

"I...you...im...what?" Sasuke couldn;'t believe it. Hinata sighed with sadness in her eyes. She knew that she shouldn't of bit him, like Neji said, she was not sure if Sasuke loved her back or if he even wanted this kind of life. She was born to this she didn't have a choice the reason that they left was because she was Tempted to just bite Sasuke and make him her's.

No matter what she couldn't forget him to the point that she gave into her desires and turned Sasuke to forever bind him with her. If he accepts that is.

"What now?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, you can go back with your family just as long as you don't reveal it ..." she murmured.

"Why would you turn me?"

"Because I love you! I couldn't stand leaving anymore without you!" she yelled and Sasuke was a bit more confused.

"I thought you loved Naruto" Hinata sighed.

"Yes I did, at first. But then you came and ...you had me tripping stumbling, slipping, tumbling, slipping, you had me so clumsy!" she smiled. "You stold my breath away and I didn't know what was going on, it was ...like a new feeling...I could never explain what you made me feel...you didn't even think me weird like everyone else did" Sasuek chuckled.

"To me you were the most normal person ever and I could actually have a decent conversation with. I fell for you too,...thought I don't think I'd ever admit it..." he trailed off.

"So you don't mind!" she asked leaning into him and Sasuke smiled at her and she leaned in more until her lips pressed to his. "Retract you fangs" Sasuke did and kissed her back. She was taking her possession. Sasuke kissed back with the same possessing insight.

"Remember your mine!" Was the last thing he heard before it all went dark and he felt like he was just placed somewhere else.

—

Sasuke woke with a start, he was in his car and it was on, he wondered if he had just blocked out or what, but he shook his head and went home to face the consequences for being in so late. It was already twelve midnight.

—

Next day at school Sasuke wondered what was up and what was down, he still didn't know of what happened last night was real or fake, but when he stepped out of his slick black car he found that he had parked next to a white one. He shook of the strange feeling and headed to class, it was not like he was craving blood.

What shocked him was the everyone of his friends were crowded around someone he came near and saw that it was Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi. They were back. What the...? Hinata saw his staring and smile at him and he knew that she was beckoning him to come near, to get closer.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" Said Sakura and Ino at the same Time. Sasuke ignored them, pushing pass them and came to Hinata, everyone was confused. Hinata smiled and pulled Sasuke to her and wrapped her arms around his and walked away. She looked back to see the shocked expressions of all, except Neji and Hanabi that just smirked. Sasuke was one of them now.

The guy that no girl could get had just been taken by the 'shy' Little Hinata. "WHOOO! Teme!" Naruto yelled and but his arm around Sakura who pushed him off and huffed. Hinata just laughed and turned to Sasuke who was looking at her a bit confused.

"Did you forget? Your mine"

–-

Yey! Another Idea, this one was Inspired!

By Chris Browns Music Video! Wall To Wall!

I think you should all Go see It at YouTube!!

You Gonna Love IT!!

—


	14. – Crooked Smile

– Popping Candy– Alright! Im Brain dead! That's why it took so long... It was suppose to Be selfish Girl By Rhianna but this came out instead! enjoy!!

Thankyou's too!!(::) kitsune-grl (yeah! I know!!) ,

KibaIsHOTT(glad you liked it!!),

puertorrican-babe, (Yup, yup)

winterkaguya, (Thanks!)

Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice (Thanks! im glad you like that one, i can only hope you like this one!!)

Don't Own Naruto or Lyrics at the end...

SasuHina (You wan' 'em I got 'em Drppin' Like Water)

* * *

– Crooked Smile

I'd known him for some time now, but I have never looked at him twice or thought about the way I felt around him. He was well...just there. What mattered most was Naruto-kun, everything was Naruto and nothing seemed to be able to change that. His bright sunny and foxy grins, his deep blue eyes. Nothing could compare.

My eyes _were _all for him.

I talked to him, said a hi here and there. Though, I couldn't see what other girls saw in him, he was distant, nice in his own way but so isolated and cold that it was the last place a person like me would ever think to find warmth. Unlike Naruto who was always sunny, warm, bouncy and full of life. _He _calm and aloof.

Dark and Cold, described him then.

"Are you sure your alright?" I asked him as I wrapped his arm in bandages and he nodded. He and Naruto had gotten in another fight, not to mention that it was all a mess when Sakura also got in a fight with her blond rival Ino. Apparently the new infatuation around Konoha was Naruto and now girls crowded for him.

Honorable Naruto.

That was who I thought my heart belonged to. I told him, I spilled to him my feelings and he oh so nicely declined me that I decided to move on. It had hurt, I loved him for way to long, but the pain didn't last long and it just made me wonder how much in love I had really been with him. It didn't seen like enough at all.

Sasuke The Traitor.

It was like seeing in a whole different way. My thoughts cleared of Naruto and I could see the world and that there was more than just one boy that worked hard. People all over the world at one point in their life where isolated. Whether it was when you were young to when you are older. One that I notice that always had been alone, was Sasuke. No matter if Sakura and Naruto claimed to be his friends. It was not what Sasuke needed.

He needed support and encouragement.

Not love struck idiots that just liked him for his looks. Thought his looks had improved from looking soft to harder manly ones. I started to talk more to Sasuke as also other people. Now my eyes weren't for Naruto, but they had shifted to something more , Sasuke.

So different.

It was hard to deny the new feeling I felt it was like no other. Not even what I felt for Naruto could compare to this intense feeling. Sure, my heart beat increased with Naruto and I blushed, but With Sasuke it was like my heart had a whole different tune a beat that called out for him, I

had a strong longing, I felt shocking things that I never thought I could feel by just brushing past him. An urge to touch him and a safe calm feeling around him that I didn't stutter much.

Made Me Feel Exited. Feels Like So Real.

Every moment that he is gone I miss him, I can't wait to see him the next day. It's such a feeling that in the mornings im out of bed and fully awake with the need to be close to him. It was an attachment that I couldn't deny. I wondered often if he'd feel the same. How I wish he did, cause it feels like there is so much..

Head Over Heals.

Was it un-healthy to feel such a strong emotion that you just knew your heart my pop out and burst all of a sudden. For your heart to stop for a brief second and your breathing to get caught that you would have to gasp just to catch up on the missing air that seems to have been knocked out.

I long too kiss him.

"Thanks" Sasuke said and to my surprise he smiled. It was the first I ever saw him smile then first time I ever dared do anything more and make the move. His smile I savored it, it was slight to the side and it looked crooked but heart stopping.

Melting in a pool of love.

I leaned in and kissed him, clutching him hard to keep him close. It was not a want, it was a need and I needed him more than anything. He was the air I needed to breathe. By the way he responded to me, he felt the same and I know I felt that I was floating. I was in heaven. Now I knew I was never going to let him go, he is now mine.

I'll take care of him with my life.

"I love you Sasuke." I mumbled against his lips pulling him close at the same time pushing him and pinning him deeper into the couch. I needed him so badly, I knew in the back of my head that not here. Not in a public place. His room will do just fine.

"I love you too" he answered me back and that drove me over the edge.

"Sasuke...I need you...please" he nodded and we stood up. He stepped out as I went to the other room to bid my goodbyes to all of them. I told them that Sasuke had already left and all, I told them that it was time for me to go to. I left quickly outside to find my Sasuke waiting for me. and we walked hand in hand to his apartment for the rest of the day.

His smile. Crooked. Drove me to this.

He's mine. I was happy with him, he is my happiness and all I want to do is make him happy to now. I looked over to him and saw that he was smiling, I couldn't help but smile wider, I knew exactly what I was going to do as soon as we got to his room in his house.

Jump Him.

* * *

Baby boy what you done to me 

I saw you smiling suddenly

I can't get you out my mind

I got it bad boy I can't lie

I want your time and your full attention

I wanna to talk to you and not to mention good love that you give to me I think about it constantly no I won't apologize for feeling like I do it's just the simple facts of life I'm crazy over you

I'm a selfish girl when it comes to you every minute of the day I'm addicted to what your giving me boy it's killing me when it comes to love I'm not trying share you might think I'm greedy but I just don't care

I need you in my world cause I'm a selfish girl

* * *

Totally at random 

just me and my thoughts.

Please reviews,


	15. – Weak

SasuHina::(::):: Candy Dripping Like Water::)::(:: Thanks

KibaIsHoTT (Im so glad you liked it!)

winterkaguya (Yep. and I could imagine Hinata Jumping on Sasuke, Literally...)

Don't own Naruto and the Song used Here is Jojos It's called Weak!

Okay! so let's continue, last Chapter was like a Meh to me. So I like this one. I hope You like! I had to Re-Write it Three times cause my computers sick so Up-dates will be slower than usual...

* * *

– Weak

Hinata was a bit confused to what was going on. She knew that there was nothing wrong with her and knew that she was standing firmly on the ground, okay then...maybe not so firmly. Her knees were shaking and she knew she could collapse and her heart was beating in a way it never had before and all of this was done by one look from _Him_.

Seriously, how can one look from that guy have her feeling so mesmerized to the point that she knew she was about to float away if he was not there to hold her. Still she knew that it was all on her mind, she wouldn't really float away now would she, gravity just wouldn't allow that to happen.

But what about all those butterflies in her stomach fluttering and then her stomach seeming to flip around as the wings shook it as the wings flapped wildy, she felt full with them. It made her so nervous and then that's when her cheeks would heat up and her knees would shake as if they could no longer support her weight.

"Hinata? Are you alright. Come on lets go" Ino said all of a sudden and that was when Hinata noticed that the guys had already left along with them her new love. She let out a sigh but it was hard for her to compose her self. "Hinata?" asked Ino again with real concern in her voice.

"I think she's about to fall" Tenten said and Hinata did as she predicted, she fell backwards on her butt and the impact of it got her out of her stupor.

"S-sorry" she muttered looking away.

"That's alright, come on we only have two hours!" Sakura said helping her up. "This time for sure it's gonna work!"

"Y-yeah" Hinata said as she was pulled up and dragged to the store. There was to be a birthday party for Naruto, who Sakura was about to also announce that she loved him. Years ago this would have up-set Hinata but not anymore. Her eyes had shifted to the dark side. Of course Sakura knowing that she once had a crush on Naruto was always hesitating and stuff to the point that Hinata told he to just go for it and she'll help.

Soon they all noticed it, Hinata was not in love with the blond boy anymore. Now they were confused cause this time around Hinata made sure never to let no one noticed who she loved. So the guy was a mystery to all of them. They were all betting Kiba and Shino, they were way off though.

I mean, no one else had that type of raven hair that just seemed to shine a dim blue in the light and how it somehow stood on end and the way it looked so soft, a sin just thinking of burying her fingers into it... Hinata sighed...

Tenten, Ino, and Sakura all turned to look at Hinata, she looked space out. Like she was there with them and yet her mind was somewhere else. "Hinata?" Ino called and Hinata didn't respond. She was to busy thinking about those deep dark onyx eye that just made her get lost. Made her shiver and her knees shake to the point that she knew that she could have collapsed.

"Hinata? What the hell are you thinking about!" Ino snapped stopping and making the raven haired girl bump into her and fall backwards.

"Oh, sorry Ino— "

"Don't apologize, what's wrong, you know you can tell us" Hinata looked confused as Tenten helped her up.

"Let it go Ino" Sakura said. "Wait, Hinata are you sure you are alright with me confessing to Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked all of a sudden, what if that was why she was spacing out! Tenten and Ino got the message and looked at her questioningly.

"Yeah, are you sure?" Hinata just smiled up at them.

"Er...the reason im spacing out has nothing too do with Naruto. It's actually something else" Hinata said very softly looking down.

"What?" the other three asked, they could not hear clearly what Hinata had just said. Hinata sighed.

"I – I Really don't w-want t-to tell you guys" she said louder looking up at them.

"Oh." they all responded.

"What is it!!" Ino and Sakura pressed "is it Kiba! No shino!"

"Yeah Shino seems so mysterious! With those glasses and then that sweater that covers half his face!" Ino squealed.

"NO! Kiba, I mean look at him tall and so dark and ruggedly handsome!" Sakura squealed back Tenten sighed.

"Let the girl talk" they all turned to Hinata to find her gone.

"I think we might want to hurry up" Hinata called and they all turned to look at her to see her walking away towards the direction of the mall. They all ran to catch up with her, now they knew that she really was hiding something from them and they knew she was in love, thing is who?

Hinata sighed with a little smile as she kept walking. No this time her crush will be a secret until she is able to tell him how she feels about him. He's after all everything that she needs in her life. He's smart, and oh so cute specially when he pouts and scowls. Just once she would love to see him smile though. Still he has shown no interest in any girl, but when all of a sudden he started to talk to her!

She met him through Naruto and Sakura, he was the third one of their group. He's always withdrawn, so dark and talking to him was like nothing ever before the feeling alone being unique to what she felt for him, the fact knowing that they had so many things in common. That's when she forgot all about Naruto.

all she could think about was loving Uchiha Sasuke. Still, she wont say it out loud. No!

**I don't know what it is that you've done to me**

**But it's caused me to act in such a crazy way**

**Whatever it is that you do when you do what you're doing**

**It's a feeling that I want to stay**

**'Cuz my heart starts beating triple time**

**With thoughts of lovin' you on my mind**

**I can't figure out just what to do**

**When the cause and cure is you, you**

Soon they were at the mall, Sakura was getting all that was necessary, she was just glad that they were all helping her. On the mean while, Shinakaru, Neji, and Sasuke were all keeping Naruto preoccupied with Ramen and the appointed time to take him to her house was at six o clock. Then and there will she tell him how much she loves him. Though she's pretended not to for so long...

"Hey, this is going to be a candle dinner for two right?" Ino asked Sakura as she brought over some junk food that she was taking for her and Shikamaru to watch a movie at his house. After all, this was Sakura's night.

"Yeah"

"Well then, why don't we stop at my flower shop. I'll give you some fresh roses, this fake ones wont cut it! Their rip offs" Ino snapped throwing them out. "Whip cream?" she questioned, Sakura shrugged and blushed.

"You never know"

"So immature and so much to learn"

"What are you talking about, it worked for me and Neji" Tenten said coming over with a grin on her face Hinata right beside her.

"Yeah, well Neji is different from Naruto. He really needs some excitement for his life"

"Whatever" Tenten muttered and Hinata rolled her eyes. "Are we finished here? Or what"

"Yeah, we are" Sakura said and they started to walk to the cash register. With that they left with what else they had to do, go to Sakura's house and help her set up before the guys come and deliver Naruto. As soon as they were in Sakura's apartment they set everything in the kitchen and while Ino and Hinata were cooking, Tenten and Sakura were setting everything up out in the balcony, the table for two the rose in the middle with a candle, some baloons around and the cake was set in a small table near by, they cleaned up a bit and then threw some rose petals to the ground. It was almost going to be time.

Hinata and Ino came out soon and set the table up with the dinner for two. Some bowls of Ramen, Naruto's favorite and a little more of other things. They set the remainder next to the cake on the small table and since the sky was already darkening, Sakura lit the candle.

"Hurry!" Ino pushed, Sakura was still in her bathing robe, She left to her room and changed into a tight red dress that clung to her nicely and then it was double strapped and a long V dip came down exposing that part between her breast and down to her belly button, stopping there. The dress reached down to her knees and she had some red stiletto heels. Her hair was loose and wild and her lips painted with a pink lipstick. "Looking good, cat chick. Now Naruto should be here...right...about...now" Ino said as the door was knocked.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! OH MY GOD!!!" Sakura started to panic and start to hyperventilate. "I cant do this! Is just going to be Me. And Him"

"Calm down!" Ino Snapped. "Now let's go I have a date with Shika" Ino, Hinata, and aTenten walked over to the door. "Hey!" Ino greeted "let's go Shika" she said grabbing his arm and leaving without looking back. Tenten went over to Neji and kissed him on the cheek.

"Have fun" she told Naruto who looked confused as she and Neji left. Hinata stepped aside.

"Come in Naruto-san" and Naruto walked in as she instead of going inside left outside closing the door.

—

As soon as Hinata closed the door she looked up at Sasuke and smiled "hi" she said with a small blush as he smirked.

"So doing anything today, Hinata?" Hinata didn't even think about the answer it just came out.

"No. W-w -anna h-h-hang out" _'Damn_' thought Hinata '_I shouldn't have!_'

"Sure" he said offering her his hand and she meekly took it, she suppressed her un expected gasp of when they made contact. With that they made it outside with no real sense as to what they were going to do...

**I get so weak in the knees**

**I can hardly speak, I lose all control**

**Then somethin' takes over me**

**In a daze, your love's so amazing**

**It's not a phase**

**I want you to stay with me, by my side**

**I swallow my pride**

**Your love is so sweet, it knocks me right off of my feet**

**Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak**

Hinata felt utterly happy and blissful just to be with him and her knowing where he was at and most of all that it was with her, still, she shouldn't be having these feelings for Sasuke. First they were unexpected and then it was scary how strong she felt for him. Part of her wanted to just say that it was he imagination, but when she looked at those dark deep eyes, all thoughts and doubts were lost and only they existed.

Sasuke looked at the girl who was sitting beside him and felt a flutter in his chest, he didn't know what the hell to call that feeling, it was always there ever since he met her. No other girls presence could do that to him. It was unique and even though at first he didn't like it, is something he'll never let go. Then again he wished that stupid love song will get out of his head!

"So...did...did ...you finish your homework for history already" Hinata asked and Sasuke looked over to her.

"Why do you do that?"

"What?"

"You seem like you can talk normal, but you hesitate." Hinata felt a blush cross her cheeks and she turned to look away.

"Just answer the question" she said perfectly and Sasuke smirked.

"Yep, but I still need to study for the test"

"Are you for real! That's tomorrow" Sasuke gave her a weird look and she sighed looking away.

"See, I knew you could talk well" Hinata turned to him with a minor glare and pout, but then smiled and laughed a bit.

"I guess so" she said staring off in the distance and he followed her gaze "what are you thinking about" she asked softly.

**Time after time after time I've tried to fight it**

**But your love is strong, it keeps on holdin' on**

**Resistance is down when you're around, pride's fading**

**In my condition I don't want to be alone**

**'Cuz my heart starts beating triple time**

**With thoughts of lovin' you on my mind**

**I can't figure out just what to do**

**When the cause and cure is you, you**

Sasuke turned to look at her wondering if he should tell her or not, he just shrugged "you" he said and Hinata's head shot up to look at him, he was looking away out there in the distance and her heard beat picked up at just that.

He looked so beautiful, with his raven hair flowing in the wind looking so soft and then she noticed that he was looking at her from the corner of his eyes and the small smile that spread on his lips.

"Are you teasing" she asked meekly.

"Nope, what are you thinking about?"

**I get so weak in the knees**

**I can hardly speak, I lose all control**

**Then somethin' takes over me**

**In a daze, your love's so amazing**

**It's not a phase**

**I want you to stay with me, by my side**

**I swallow my pride**

**Your love is so sweet, it knocks me right off of my feet**

**Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak**

"Eh? Now you can't be serious!" she looked away but Sasuke didn't miss on how red her lovely face became. He leaned over to her and rested his head on the side of her shoulder.

"Come on tell me. I told you" he whispered into her ear and her face felt like it was burning up, what was she thinking? She couldn't make up a single thought, nothing but he filled all her senses. He was so close.

"...Your not letting me think.." she said in a soft and meek voice, Sasuke just chuckle and Hinata had to smile widely that she had made him laugh. Sasuke hardly ever did that along with smiling and that's when it popped into her mind "...I was thinking...well" she felt his head moving on her shoulder.

"What? Tell me" he was so cute and adorable like a small child!

"No, you'll get mad"

"No I won't!... Why would I get mad?"

"Alright, I was thinking how it'll be if...you smiled" his head was off her shoulder and he pulled away and that's what she didn't want "im sorry...I know..." Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are you sorry for? Smiling is just something I don't do cause there's no reason to" he smiled "but it's easy to smile when I with you. Your cute" she stared at him in disbelief...

**I've tried hard to fight it**

**No way can I deny it**

**Your love's so sweet**

**It knocks me off my feet**

"...Sasuke..." she soon regained her smile "im glad" Sasuke leaned into her face.

"Really?" his eyes were like searching her face "I really like you. Alot" Hinata's heart was beating so slowly and it felt so heavy... she did what she was able to do in this speechless moment. She pulled Sasuke down to her and crushed her lips to his...

Sasuke's eyes widen, but soon he responded bringing her body closer to his till they were both kneeling and held her tightly most of her weight leaning into him, but just the fact that their bodies were pressed together was such a unique thing...

Hinata's arms wrapped around his neck, her mouth opening for him.

"I really like you too. A lot" she managed to say after a while. She was so glad that he was holding her, other wise she'd collapse do to her trembling knees.

**I get so weak in the knees**

**I can hardly speak, I lose all control**

**Then somethin' takes over me**

**In a daze, your love's so amazing**

**It's not a phase**

**I want you to stay with me, by my side**

**I swallow my pride**

**Your love is so sweet, it knocks me right off of my feet**

**Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak**

Sasuke was still smiling as their foreheads were pressed together, he brushed his lips to hers as he planted teasing kisses to her lips. After a while Hinata tightened her hold around his neck and pulledd him in for a fuller kiss...

**I get so weak**

**Blood starts racing through my veins**

**I get so weak**

**Boy it's somethin' I can't explain**

**I get so weak**

**Somethin' 'bout the way you do the things you're do-oo-oo-in'**

**Knocks me right off of my feet (off my feet)**

**Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak (I get so)**

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

"Okay, Haruno! Spill" Ino said as she stared down at Sakura, she really wanted to know what happened. Tenten and Hinata were just there awaiting the answer.

"What's there to it? I told him and he jumped up for joy nearly falling off the Balcony and then we ...well kissed" Sakura said all red in the face. Tenten and Hinata giggled and Ino just stared at Sakura blinking.

"And even with that dress he didn't take you?"

"Eh! What you consider me a whore! It was the first date!"

"And his birthday and like you know him like forever and we're like nineteen and are hormones are still raging" Ino stated in a bored tone.'

"Have you and Shikamaru...?" Well, Tenten dared asked.

"Hell yeah!" all the other girls looked away.

"Hey is no big deal!" she snapped "me and Shika are even sure to get married, after I cut that– " Ino cut herself off "alright then, let's get into someone else's dirty laundry. Tenten?"

"What? What about me? I washed my clothes!" they all bursted out laughing.

"What of you and Neji"

"Not yet, we have to get married and then we'll have sex" Ino sighed.

"Is there any chance that you Hinata have had sex?"

"Nope" that's when they all noticed Hinata's happy glow.

"Wait a minute what is up with you?" Ino eyed her.

"Yeah, you look so happy!" Tenten said with a wide smile "is it a guy? Or did something happen? Don't tell me! Chris Brown is coming to Konoha!"

"No" She said shaking her head "I'll leave it for you guys to guess" she said as the guys approached them. Ino jumped up and went to Shikamaru, Naruto and Sakura were acting all shy around each other, and Neji and Tenten started to talk.

"Hey" Sasuke said "wanna ditch them.." She looked up at Sasuke amused.

"Yeah" and with that they were gone to spend time of their own as they walked out of the restaurant hand in hand and fingers intertwined and a smile on each of their faces.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked.

"Umm, I don't know. Lets see what we can find" that's when an idea popped into her mind.

**I get so weak in the knees**

**I can hardly speak, I lose all control**

**Then somethin' takes over me**

**In a daze, your love's so amazing**

**It's not a phase**

**I want you to stay with me, by my side**

**I swallow my pride**

**Your love is so sweet, it knocks me right off of my feet**

**Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak**

"Oi Teme!" Naruto looked to his left and saw that his best friend was missing "hey were he go?" he asked looking around. Naruto had been bragging on having a girlfriend all day that it surely bored Sasuke.

"I don't know" Neji responded.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru shook his head. He usually caught everything, but this time he didn't wait "where's Hinata?" he asked too. The girls looked around, the shy one of the group was missing "probably she and Uchiha left"

"Nah, Sasuke can't be the guy" Sakura thought on it, Hinata had liked Naruto how can she go from that to Sasuke. The prince of Ice.

"I'll be right back" Neji said standing up "im about to kill"

"No way! Sasuke and Hinata? You can't be serious" Naruto said as he followed Neji. Tenten went along as Ino pulled Shikamaru with her and Sakura went along since Naruto had decided to go as well...

—

"See, I told you they will try to find us" Hinata said "so shoudl we tell thm or keep it a secret" Sasuke scoffed.

"No, you think im ready to die. Besides they seem to manage on their own, they just figured it out" Hinata nodded and shrugged. Who really cared. She sighed and hugged Sasuke's ar m to her. She had all she needed.

—

Okay, so what you thinking?

Please Review!!


	16. – Angel

SasuHina:: Sour Candy:: The person you love might just be the one infront of you!!

This Dedicated to my Homie! Angel! I Love Him, but not enough. But he inspired this.. ...

THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWD LAST CHAPTER. **I DON'T OWN NARUTO. **_HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS!!_

* * *

– Angel

Did it matter now more than ever who I am where I am why im here. I just am, he used to hold me tight, I used to look up to him, but now all I am Is broken with all I have left, tears to shed. So maybe ill smile at you, just know that it's make, no matter how real it looks. Im broken! I don't know what is wrong with me.

They called me weird, what's normal anyway they tell me this and that. They pushed me away, im hated by my cousin, made a fool to my sister, younger at that and she is more mature, more better than me. Older guys want her, not me, no never Plain Hinata. That's who I am. Im no more, im less. The ridicule and fun to shove around like a door mat. Naruto never liked me at all, it was all just a game.

It's cold to live such a lonely life, but I don't expect much. I don't expect to one day wake up in the arms of someone who cares that will love me. I'll just live life like I heard this guy tell his Baby cousin, 'Live life now as it's going and don't care what happens in the future just live it.' And I intend to do just that.

* * *

Hinata stepped into the classroom letting her sweater opened, she walked in to her last class of the day and she sat down. She brought out her writers note book and started to write down some random stuff that came to mind, all her Ideas, since no one seemed to hear her out. It pissed her off on how she talked, he voice so low that people had to ask her to speak up. 'Huh' 'huh' 'What?' 'What she say' it was annoying. 

"Wazz up Hinata" Came a deep male voice that she's barely even heard as the guy came and sat down with a low thud to his chair. A smile on his face.

"Hey" she said a bit dumbly, odd, Sasuke Uchiha was talking to her of all people, she'd seen him around and she had him for one class in particular, but like the rest she thought that he didn't see her. Much like people didn't see him at all. She's seen it, he was Naruto's best friend until he got with Sakura. That broke them apart on how Naruto hated that Sakura liked Sasuke better.

Personally Hinata thinks that Sakura is just using Naruto to get close to Sasuke. Sasuke turned around to face the front when the teacher called out for a attention, he got bored quickly and put his head down. A momment later when the assignment was given out, Sasuke spun around again in his chair to face the Shy girl. "What are you doing?" Hinata looked up at him a bit confused, but couldn't halp the smile that spread on her lips.

"I've decided to write a book" Sasuke nodded, he looked bored. Hinata hesitated and her heart race and she felt her stomach do flip flops and she swore not to blush as she asked a random question "how do you think a guy acts when he's jealous?" she asked "It's for the book, I don't really know...you know...how would ..he act" Sasuke just looked at her spectacally.

"I wouldn't know personally how ... but seeing Naruto, I guess insecure and mad. That about covers it. Mad and clingy" Sasuke said and Hinata nodded. She wasn't sure why but she liked talking to Sasuke he had his own little opinions. "What's your book going to be about"

"Vampires and abstract things, you wouldn't get It" Sasuke amazingly smiled at her and spun around in his chair to look forward. All Hinata knew was that he was writing. When she left that day, she didn't know that she would Think of Sasuke. She just felt like she could ask him things now. So that's when she started the Sasuke's Question For the Day.

* * *

Another strange thing that she didn't get was her eagerness to get to her sixth period class. Still, it was only now that she noticed, They have every class together! No! Not first period though he too has science he has Environmental and she Biology. After then they have all the classes except for Fifth, she has Spanish with Razzari and he with Diaz. But their classes, even thought not together seemed the same! She found that to be strange. 

But she was just glad that she knew where he was all day,, even though he sat far off from her since she didn't know and because of the roll sheet. The only class they really got to talk in was their English, Er...American Literature. Whatever. She was just glad she did. She smiled when he entered the class and leaned back into the chair with her current book to read : _Twilight._ Okay so maybe yes, she already finished it, but she couldn't help re-read her favorite parts. Besides Edward sounded so HOT! Just reminded her of her special someone. (You'd think chapter 23 but no this is called Angel cause it's mi homies name)

"Wazz up Hinata" Sasuke said as he sat down and looked at the cover to what she was reading, he smiled to himself and looked away.

"You know...we have almost all the same classes" Hinata said idly as she turned the page. Sasuke turned to her a bit confused then smiled when he got what she meant. They did have every class the same except for two, creepy.

"Yep" Sasuke said "what kinda Spanish do you have, I got Two three"

"Me too" she said putting the book aside. "mind answering a question for me"

"Nah, ask"

"Alright, what would you do if a girl all of a sudden came up to you and asked you 'can I touch your butt?' " Sasuke seemed to think a bit. This was the kind of question his brother might ask, but what would he do.

"I'd ask why? Like why the hell would she want to touch my ass? That's just creepy I might avoid her just so she don't get any strange ideas of doing it without my permission" Hinata

couldn't help but smile. What she found irritating was that Sasuke could make her smile for real and not that forced fake smile she usually uses.

"Alright, what if she did get that shot?"

"Then I'd just avoid her but act as if she never even touched me" Sasuke said with a frown to her amazement Sasuke smiled at her. "You ask the most strangest things"

"How so?"

"Well, the first thing you asked me about how a guy get's jealous and then how the hell would I know how a guy will act when he likes a girl, well, I should have also said the way im acting toward you, but I guess you wouldn't get that" Sasuke smirked at the confused Hinata. All of a sudden he turned around to leave Hinata to her thought.

Hinata just shook it off, and she swore her heart was heavy and beating in a weird rhythm inside of her as she poked Sasuke's perfect back with her pencil. She just swore her breath caught and she was talking without it. "Can you at least explain the math homework? I don't get the whole factoring thing" Sasuke nodded.

"Sure" he leaned into her desk from his twisting his body at an uncomfortable angle and started to explain "remember, forget the fact that they are in fraction form, just solve the to first and then the bottom" he said writing the top part down. "Not you find it's factor and since it's Y and Sisteen, you know it's four to the second power" He said as he wrote it out got her "then the bottom here stays the same and you add this two, sometimes you'll have to cancel" he was making no sense to Hinata but his examples were more helpful than the teachers. "And there" he re-spun around in his chair when the teacher called his name to read.

She ignore all, she didn't even get what the hell _Huckleberry Finn _was about, to much similes, metaphors, drama, cursing, hairball, abusive father, and all that stuff. The way of speaking was below for that boy Huckleberry. She especially doesn't like the way they call the African Americans' she knows how much that 'N' word hurts some, not much the younger generation cause to them, they never had them called that. It's just a word! Weird is just a word and it hurts her to be called that.

Soon as Sasuke was done he spun back around to show her how to do the other's "this one with the devision sight you flip one of the 'fractions' and turn it to a multiplication and you proceed to brake it down by factoring" Hinata stared at Sasuke as he wrote in her paper taking in all his words. Taking in the his Unique scent that came off of him. He smelled so good! That it turned her mind to mush.

Sasuke was the best!

* * *

"So what happened between you and Naruto?" Hinata asked another day, another boring day at school and it was just barely sixth period. Sasuke shook his head. 

"You make it sound as if we broke up, but yeah. It was creepy that guy seemed to be stuck on me" Sasuke started explaining "I was confused, he'd call me home and he's be like 'what are you doing' 'Im at home chilling' and he'd come over, he didn't even ask permission he just showed up" Sasuke smirked "I think he used to follow me around too, but he blames me for the fact that Sakura doesn't really like him...they do seem to be getting along, besides they are perfect for each other" Hinata nodded and then giggled.

"You might think that Naruto would have gone gay for you" She teased and Sasuke smiled at her. He already liked the sound of her laugh.

"I know right, it was scary. Right now he has not bugged me, too stuck on Sakura so I hang on my own" he shrugged. "It really doesn't matter, im not here for people to like me, I just want to get my education and enjoy highschool before I head to college" Hinata nodded.

"That is also what im trying to do" she agreed.

* * *

The next day Hinata was nervous as hell, she was not sure on what to do, Should she or Should she not? Okay, she was not going to get into problems, she knew what was up. She sighed and started to doodle around until she made a cool snake thing with a skull. Sasuke walked in and sat down, he looked over at Hinata and what she was doing. 

"Cool, let me see" He said pulling the drawing away from her startling her. "Your really good" he said and Hinata was struck dumb, there was only one thing on her mind and the words came out without her thinking them.

"Are you going?" Sasuke threw a glance at her.

"Yeah, are you?"

"...eh...yes...is just im a bit nervous"

"Huh, why?"

"I don't know I just get like that" she said looking a bit away, Sasuke nodded.

:ey, can I mess with this?" Sasuke had already spun around in his chair and messing with her drawing before she could answer.

"Y-yes?" she said softly and just shook her head. Sasuke was really weird at times— Oh right, nothing was actually normal. She sighed and went on to do as the teacher said as Sasuke ignored it and just continued to mess with her picture.

"Here" he said at the end of the period, as soon as the bell rung he was the first out the door. Hinata was speechless as she looked down at the drawing, he had re-traced it to darken it and then he's colored it in erasing wrong lines and left it looking amazing, it was breath taking.

* * *

Field Trip

* * *

Hinata sighed as she got a little back pack and a book. With that she stepped out of the house and proceeded to get to school. As soon as she was there she was met by other students one of them being Naruto. Sakura and Ino where there too, Neji and Tenten were there together and she decided to wait with them. The other's she barely knew, well Lee was to busy trying to 'get the girl' there were many there. 

Kakashi came in soon after and Hinata noticed that they all were moving down to the grass area to board the bus. She sighed and then waited on the long line, she gave her permission slip and headed in, once inside she saw a couple of empty seats and sat down. No one else that came in sat down next to her. To bad Shino nor Kiba were coming, her bet friends will always sit by her.

Maybe to much in the same. Dog boy, Bug boy.

She looked up and her eyes caught the raven haired teen. Thug boy.

Sasuke came in and there were many other seats to choose from but he smiled at her and sat down next to her with him at the window seat. Hinata was on the other hand out of breath and she hugged her bag closer to herself. "Hey Sasuke-kun"

"Hey," He said and then looked out the window "Still nervous?" he...he had actually listened to her!

"Yeah, i hope i don't vomit"

"Just relax"

"Listen class, this is going to be a two hour ride...so you can kinda guess why I chose to get this Bus. Please choose a movie to watch" the teacher said as he brought out some movies. Everyone chose a scary one.

Hinata was fine at the begining and being next to Sasuke was really relaxing, but soon she had to go to the bathroom and there was still about 45 minutes left on the ride. She really did have to go. She started to fidget around, but sat up and on the outside she looked relaxed but on the inside she was crumbling! she turn to Sasuke and he looked very relaxed and un-troubled.

"How much more time do you think?" she asked Sasuke wanting a conversation to distract her. Sasuke shrugged.

"im not sure" he took out his cell "around a half hour more"

"Oh" Hinata looked down disapointed.

* * *

Just half the hour later, Hinata felt herself relax a bit, they were finally there! yes! finally a toilet. Soon everyone filed out and the teacher started talking to them, she payed little attention after she heard him say that yes! they are first going to go to a restroom!

Hinata could hardly walk and hold it in. She got into the bathroom and reach a stall she closed the door fast and let out a sigh when she was finally able to pee.

* * *

"Alright! we're going to separate into two groups!" As the teacher said that all of them separated to a boys group and all girls, well Except those that could not be separated from their girlfriends. Like Naruto and Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru, Tenten and Neji. Sasuke on the other hand stuck next to Hinata.

With that they took pictures and left in separete groups with seperate guides.Sasuke and Hinata were in the front listening, the others behind them. Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, and Tenten all were behind talking and looking around not really paying attention to the tour guide.

"Has anyone fallen off the bikes!" Naruto asked loudly.

"Yes, some do. specially when they think no one is looking" the tour giude girl laughed. "now let's head over here..." It was all so big and long!

About an Hour and a half later they were all delivered back to their teacher and then soon given a ticket for lunch.

* * *

"Alright, it's anything you wanna eat" said the tour guide as they headed in to eat, Hinata stuck close to Sasuke as they went to go grab some food. She and Sasuke had some fruit, pizza, and some juice. they didn't want to be walking in a full stomach.

They all stayed there around an hour before the teacher returned and told them it was about time to go. Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten nodded as Sasuke and Hinata stood up and took their trays were they belonged and were they would be washed. "I want to go get some ice-cream...will you come with me?" Hinata asked meekly in a low voice and Sasuke nodded his aproval.

"Err..." Sasuke said "I don't think im going to get any"

"Come on" Hinata said as she got her's and started to lick it. Sasuke sighed, he really didn't like sweets much.

"Nah, I'll just take some fruit" he said and he took two apples and with that they walked out holding hands to a group of students that were already waiting, Inside ou could hear Naruto debating on taking or leaving his precious Ramen.

The blond Idiot took it.

"Okay, just the meeting and you guys get to go home" Hinata already started dreading the way back. the first time was already horrible. With that they were escorted to a room were they got to ask questions to college students that were going there.

As soon as that was finished they stepped out of the little room and Hinata went to the restroom, Sasuke waited for her and then they took last two pictures of the whole entire group and then they started to go in to the bus.

Hinata smiled at Sasuke as they sat next to each other again, this time she was more relaxed and as it started to get darker outside she leaned inot him a bit.

"So, what did you think?" Sasuke asked her.

"That it was cool and good for information on that college"

"Would you go to it?"

" I don't know, but I'll aply" Sasuke nodded. Hinata sighed as she looked out the window, they were almost home...

* * *

Mabe life is not so empty.

When you stop and think of what really matters.

When you open your eyes.

When you let loose and stop whinning about life.

Stop doubting yourself.

You find that your not alone after all.

That your worth more.

So why worry over things we have no control over.

I am living life.

So, maybe I'll be with Sasuke.

Then maybe I wont.

One thing is for sure.

He's my angel.

* * *

**Okay, well. I don't know what to say about this.. PLease Review and tell me what you think!!**


	17. –Midnight

A Sinful Temptation, When The One You Love One Day Doesn't Love You Back

**lightxdark-** Thanks! I love all three books. I hope this one is good. I've been lately out of ideas...so...trying! thank you for the review!

I don't own Naruto. This Song is Omarion's it's called Midnight. Enjoy.

– **Midnight**

_...Midnight..._

**It started out like any other day but it was any thing but**

**Something bout the way the moon was shining something seemed so different ooh**

**Got in the car but didn't have no reason swear I was driving but something else was leading me **

**Lost all track of time (damn) the next thing you won't believe**

Sasuke was coming out bored from his job.

His annoying brother had bugged the hell out of him again.

Now it was 8:30 and he finally could go home to rest.

But. For some reason, he doesn't feel like going home. He entered his car and sat there for a while as he looked up at the moon and sighed. What was wrong with him.

Well for one all of a sudden his life seemed meaningless.

So he decided to drive around. Finally he just settle to going into the bar and getting himself a drink.

**At 9 o'clock I saw her**

He was looking around the club, he was sitting in the bar and then he saw this girl. She had short blue hair and pearly white eye...she was unlike any other girl he had ever seen and she was alone.

He decided to walk over to her.

Without hesitation.

Caring.

Or thinking.

"Hey, was up" he said to her in a charming way that she turned to him and blush.

"Was up" she said back meekly. And Sasuke chuckled. No he was not drunk at all, he only had one drink.

"What are you doing here?" he asked hoping to strike a conversation. She looked at him with such a look that it was hot.

"Do you always come up to girls and just talk to them without knowing their name and not telling yours?" she asked back instead of answering him.

"No, it's my first time." he said and then locked his eyes with hers. Black meeting white. "So you tell me your name and I'll tell you mine"

"You're the guy and the one hitting on me...so you tell me your name first or no deal" Sasuke rose a brow.

"Is that so, who says im hitting on you?" he asked like im not hitting on you girl.

"They why would you come up to me when you don't know me?" she asked him.

"Just to ask you a question"

"I see," she said then smirked at him "then it's none of your business what im doing hereཀ" she said with triumph in her voice.

Sasuke laughed a bit "Fine" he said "my name is Uchiha Sasuke, now tell me yours!" he demanded and she smiled at him.

"Im Hyuga Hinata" she said "nice to meet you Sasuke"

"Are you single?" he asked.

She smiled. "Yeah, just broke up with my boyfriend a week ago, he said that he doesn't love me that he just met this other girl that he likes a lot" her eyes sadden "that he can talk to her in a way he can't with no one else"

"Oh" said Sasuke looking down at her feet, they were in some high heal shoes and they looked good on her.

"Yeah, but is like whatever now, I don't care as long as he's happy" she smiled and Sasuke brought his eyes back slowly to see her black skirt to her tight white shirt. "So do you have anyone"

Sasuke looked at her and blinked a couple of times "Yeah, but we're not working out" he said and then looked out to the people dancing in the club.

"Are you guys going to keep trying to work it out?" Hinata asked with a little concern.

"No, I've already given up" he said.

"Oh"

**By 10 I had her number**

Sasuke the next day was looking down at the phone number that Hinata had given him.

Should he call her?

'_Call me if you ever need anything'_

That was what she had said and once again he was just driven really not carring to go home to his fiancee. The more he thought about it, the more he couldn't see himself with Sakura, there was no communication there. Nothing left.

So he called Hinata.

**11's when I called her**

She told him to meet her at her home that it was already late at night. And he went to her house and she let him into her living room.

"Hey" she said as he sat on the couch.

"Hey" he responded with a smile on his face.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked. He looked down. Was he sure?

"I want you to be my girlfriend" he said and she smiled at him.

"What about yours"

"It won't work out, I'm going to leave her." he responded. Was he lying to her, could he leave Sakura?

"Umm" she said "I don't know, I don't want to be the one who comes in between" she said.

"You wont be, it wont be your fault in the end, it be mine" he said and his eyes locked with hers. He then looked at her fully, she was wearing very short shorts and a loose shirt.

She looked at him, he was wearing loose jeans and a simple baggy shirt. She gulped, she really didn't notice much but he was handsome. Not to mention very cute.

All of a sudden he was in front of her.

His arms snaked around her waist.

She moaned.

Then pulled him to her by wrapping her arms around his neck.

And their lips locked in a passionate kiss.

**At 12 o'clock it happened I gotta blame**

She pulled him all the way to her room and they fell in the bed.

She flippedd them and he groaned.

She sat up straight and he watched her pull of her shirt to reveal that she was wearing nothing underneath.

She touched on herself and he licked his lips as he leaned up to suck on one of her breast.

Her breathing hitched.

And her moans became louder.

With shallow gulps of breath.

She dug her hands into his silky spiky hair and pulled him closer.

His hands traveled down her sides taking in her curves and stopping at the feel of her shorts and he started to pull them off with her underwear. As her shorts and underwear bunched up by her thighs his hand slipped between her legs as their lips came together in an ignited kiss.

**Midnight**

**I was caught up it's like I couldn't help myself if I wanted to**

**Blame it on midnight**

**If she found out about it would it be a good excuse**

**Midnight**

**It's 12 o'clock tick tock tick her clothes drop she's on top and I don't even wanna stop no**

**It made me disregard and break my baby's heart**

**I know I did wrong but I blame it on midnight**

Soon she was tugging at his shirt as she moaned and his hand stroked her desire. His finger slipped between her soft folds and she clutched harder to his shirt and finally she manage to throw it off him.

Then she pulled his hand away and started to unbutton and unzip his jeans as soon as she manage to take them off she cupped him.

He groaned.

She smiled.

He then flipped them and he looked down at her and then grasped her shorts and manage to pull them off her long legs.

He was erected.

There was no way he was going to stop now.

He leaned in and captured her lips to his again and with his hand massage her breast as she stroked him this time.

One of her arms thrown back and her legs by his waist trying to pull him into her.

**I'm still here I know I'm in trouble but imma finish what I started**

**My heart is telling me to leave here but my body's saying stay longer**

**We going strong while my cell phone blowing up**

**I know it's wrong but something else was leading me**

**Lost all track of time (damn) the sex is just to good to leave**

He entered her hard and she let out a loud moan kinda grunt, she the screamed "Sasuke!" when he all of a sudden started the pace.

It had never been like this for her.

For Hinata sex like this seemed so new.

As if she's never had it before.

The way he kept diving into her, faster and harder every time that she dug her nails into his back from the intense pleasure he brought.

He hissed.

She hissed.

As their sweaty bodies made contact and her breast rubbed at his chest.

He leaned down and captured her breast in his mouth. All she could do was hang on to him as he drove her to the edge with each thrust.

He licked her breast.

Then gave strong sucks.

And excitingly hard bites.

**At 1 o'clock I'm in it2 o'clock still in it**

She clung and he pulled up still thrusting into her.

He then pulled her legs apart as he stretched her.

She just stared at him with a blush across her cheeks.

Her legs were now opened wide and she was all his as he pumped hard looking down at the joining of their bodies.

She arched upwards her head going back wards and he thrust in so hard he nearly hurt her that time.

But it was so good.

He leaned back down and kissed her stomach, one hand left her leg and went in between to touch were their bodies met. Her skin there was wet and tender, she hissed at the pleasure she felt when his thumb pressed at her there when he trusted in. And finally she let out a loud scream, that the whole neighborhood could her as she came hard and he spilled himself inside her.

**And 3 o'clock I'm finished**

He was panting hard as he looked down at her. He smiled.

That was the bests sex he had ever had.

But he still has a problem to take care off.

He kissed Hinata in the cheek as she slept and covered her up.

She was all his now. But

He had to know...

**At 4 o'clock I'm driving home I gotta blame**

**Midnight**

**I was caught up it's like I couldn't help myself if I wanted to**

**Blame it on midnight**

**If she found out about it would it be a good excuse**

**Midnight**

**It's 12 o'clock tick tock tick her clothes drop she's on top and I don't even wanna stop no**

**It made me disregard and break my baby's heart**

**I know I did wrong but I blame it on midnight**

He left Hinata's place at four.

Then drove around thinking about what he should do when he went back home to Sakura.

He smelled of sex!

Should he make and excuse?

Or should he tell the truth...

**What have you done its 5 a.m ooh**

**Hooking up with somebody that you don't even know**

**How you gonna get yourself outta this one**

**You gotta girl at home**

**I can blame it on my car breaking down or**

**I can say that I was working late and didn't know**

**That you was waiting up I never showed up**

**Girl I know it's my fault blame it on**

_The door opened and Sakura sprung from the bed._

_Sasuke was home. She came running to him and was about to hug him when he stopped her._

"_Sasuke, I was worried about you where were you?" _

"_Sakura we need to talk"_

"_What is it?" there was something different about him, his scent._

"_I can't keep being with you, I cheated on you"_

"_What?" _

"_Im sorry Sakura, but there is nothing left" _

_She was mad at him, but then scared. He was leaving her._

_He was leaving her._

"_No!__Sasuke-kun!__I - I forgive you for cheating this time but please don't leave me!__" __she begged._

"_Sakura I would have never cheated without a purpouse!__"_

"_NOO!__"_

"_Sorry"_

_"..but...I Love You!"_

**Midnight**

**I was caught up it's like I couldn't help myself if I wanted to**

**Blame it on midnight**

**If she found out about it would it be a good excuse**

**Midnight**

**It's 12 o'clock tick tock tick her clothes drop she's on top and I don't even wanna stop no**

**It made me disregard and break my baby's heart**

**I know I did wrong but I blame it on midnight**

At seven a clock her tears had dried.

She gave him the ring reluctantly.

And he drove off.

He was gone.

* * *

Well HopeYou enjoyed it. 

Please Review!!


	18. –Do It

SasuHina:::: Ring Pop:::: You look familair girl, Refresh my memory Ya smile is killing me

Where did we go and what we do?

Thank-You's To!

**Nemulos** (So glad You love my Stories! Here's a lemon. Originally I didn't plan for one here, but listening to the song while typing brought it on...Well enjoy!)

**puertorrican-babe** (Yep! Midnight is when i have more Ideas, especially during Vacations. I try to write then more! and it's so quiet and peaceful)

**rallybabe89** ::For Chapter8,2,1...( Thanks for all your Reviews! Hope you keep Reading my stories. Here's another Song Fic..)

Thank you for Reviewing!

(Consider The Following::():: The Song Used Here Is **Do It **_By Omarion. _Now. **Naruto** Ya'll know is Masashi Kishimoto...so those are NOT mine. )

– Do It

Bumping music, Dim lights and a bright bar. The people dancing and all the flashing lights. Did I mention loud music and then a slow one...a slow one...

* * *

"Don't worry they'll be here soon" grinned the blond at his best friend. 

"Yeah whatever" responded the raven and a boy with a white dog came to sit down with a boy with dark glasses followed by a lazy guy who a blond female was clutching his arm and to the side a bowl haired boy with a pink girl. They sat abruptly.

"They are still not here?" asked the pink haired girl as she sat in between the blond and the bowl haired guy.

"No, here they come" pointed the boy with the dog. The raven turned to see who exactly and it was that cocky long haired Hyuuga guy and his girl with two buns who liked weapons. But that was beyond the point when he saw her. The short girl with short raven hair and white pearl eyes that seemed to freeze all of a sudden as well as he turned back to his drink.

_'Who is she?'_

**Do It **

**Yeah **

**Lets**** Go **

**Whoo **

**This is feelin real good **

**Well you know it feels good to feel good **

Hinata stopped in her tracks as she saw him. He was the last person she expected to see here. Sasuke looked up to the girls who had come in, Ino, Sakura, Tenten he knew them but who was that other girl? What is her name? Wasn't she someone he knew? She's so familiar. Short raven hair and white sparkling eyes like pearls, and soft looking porcelain skin... why can't he remember her! He should he knew he should.

The blond who was done with his soup turned to the pink hair girl who had sat beside him some while back "Hey!!" Naruto beamed putting his arm around the pink haired Sakura and taking a sip of his beer. Hinata sighed. She didn't want to be here. She could feel eyes on her, but when she looked over to _that_ boy with those dark coal eyes that she remembered all to well; they would be looking away to another place. Was he mad? Why wasn't he acknowledging her? Did he …oh no... Forget? Or did he not care?

She broke the gaze and smiled at her teammates, Kiba and Shino, as she greeted them, Gaara who had just come in and given her a greeting but her gaze kept going to the Raven haired boy, Sasuke on the other hand was raking his brain to figure out why she was so familiar. There was something vague and deep in his mind that he knew…. '_Who is she?_'

Everyone soon noticed that Hinata could not keep her eyes of the Uchiha and were wondering what was going on. Did she have a...crush on him?!

Sasuke sighed, drinking leaves him with black outs.

**You look familair girl **

**I should remember girl **

**If I ever ran into you **

**Oooh **

Hinata sat down when she was offered to sit nearly stumbling since her eyes darted to Sasuke at times and ordered a drink as she looked back over to Sasuke, must she refresh his memory? Sasuke turned his face over to her and looked down at the smile in her lips. The irony of it all, is that... Has he kissed those lips before? Cause they were tantalizingly invitingly and luscious looking.

The smile was getting annoying.

Hinata finally realized that he was salaciously staring at her lips and turned away with a blush. Maybe next time they shouldn't drink. Still, he was the one that she wanted now and forever.

Everyone else was just peeking at them as Sasuke looked away and they still were being bugged to know if there was something between them. But come on! Sasuke and Hinata, the sweetest girl ever and so Innocent with a bastard prick like Sasuke. Though Hinata wouldn't say that what she had with Sasuke not to long ago was anywhere innocence.

**Refresh my memory **

**Ya smile is killing me **

**Where did we go and what we do? **

**Ooh **

Hinata sighed and then as she was about to get her drink it was spilled onto Sasuke causing him to jump and Naruto laughed out loud.

"Sorry" Hinata muttered flustered with a huge blush across her cheek, no! Not again. Last time they had a small date and he was slightly drunk and then she was hanging with him. The kisses they shared were so amazing and she's been craving them. But when she spilled her drink, she was so horrified that she left before he could catch her.

Guess Naruto and he got more drunk.

"It's alright" Sasuke said running a napkin to his wet shirt and jeans. At least they were black, it would not be noticed on the lighting. He looked over to Hinata who was fidgeting and it all came back to him... '_oh__ crap_!'

This was the girl he had been making out with, the girl he asked to be his girlfriend, the girl that had all of a sudden become a distant memory...did she remember as well? Her lips were so soft on his, that's what he had been craving...

Wait its coming back

You was at that club

You spilled your drink

On

Me

Damn

I wanted you

You disappeared

But now your back

Let's take it from here

"Let me at least help you" Hinata insisted as she stood up and Sasuke nodded as they headed over to by the restrooms. Everyone else had their eyes locked on them. Sasuke this time noticed and he also saw the four pair of glaring eyes on him. What if she was taken by one of them? And he was playing with something forbidden.

Hinata went in and came out with some napkins and water to clean it off. "I smell to much of alcohol, don't I" Hinata looked up at him and smile.

"Yeah, Im sorry" She noticed that Sasuke's dark eyes kept darting back to the table and she turned around to see Shino, Kiba, Neji and Gaara glaring. Why did Gaara have to have a crush on her, he was a good friend and all, but...she turned back to Sasuke. _'I wonder what he's thinking._'

Sasuke looked back down when he noticed that Hinata was back to helping him. She sure was a bit meek looking but daring. He blushed a bit when he remembered what they did. "So umm" he said and Hinata looked up to meet his eyes and Sasuke looked away.

"This is familiar huh,"

"Yeah..." he turned to look at her "except last time you disappeared."

"I still wonder what would have happened if I hadn't." She sighed "but I spotted my father and if he saw me that drunk, he'd kill me" She and Sasuke chuckled softly.

"I say we would of..." Hinata turned a bright red when he whispered the graphics into her ear. It turned her on.

Do it

Do it

I gotta do it

We gotta do it this time around

Lets do it tonight

Do it

Do it

I gotta do it

We gotta do it this time around

Lets do it tonight

"What do you think that their talking about?" Kiba pouted when he saw Hinata laugh. Sakura, Ino and Tenten stared in disbelief.

"Who cares. At least now the Teme has someone and can leave my girlfriend alone" Naruto said happily.

"Troublesome. Sasuke's never been into your forehead-girlfriend you dumb-ass" Ino said and everyone turned to her. Shikakmaru was certainly rubbing off on her. Naruto just grinned as he was given his noddles, he just liked to believe that Sasuke was Jealous of him getting someone as_ hot _as Sakura.

"I say it's nice if they are together" Tenten said as she ran her fingers in Neji's hair and he relaxed.

"So long as Uchiha keeps his distance" Neji snapped.

"If they are together we can double date so you can interrogate him. Besides you and him grew up together, no?" Tenten asked Neji who shrugged.

"Not really. Sasuke moved away when he was eight and his brother took custody over him. Turns out that their parents beat on them"

"Whatever" Kiba muttered, then he looked at the other two silent guys and sighed. They'll be alright.

—

"I can't believe you came back" Sasuke stepped back and Hinata smiled wider.

"Yeah"

"So who are you here with?"

"My cousin. I think you and him are buddies. Neji"

"Hyuuga?" Sasuke looked over at Neji who was talking to his girlfriend "so...your name is?"

"Hinata"

"Aa. Im Sasuke" Sasuke took in a deep breath "so your only here with him ... or with someone else"

"My cousin and some friends, that's it." Hinata hesitated. "I was...well you know...and...er.. Sasuke...what you said...I ...I" Sasuke just stared at her and wondered were she was getting on to when he remembered that part of the night. Were he had asked her to be his and she had been shocked and spilled her drink on him. She had looked scared and embarrassed and that's when he last saw her...

Sasuke leaned down and kissed her on the cheek "so ...you never answered me. Would you be my girlfriend?" he smiled at her as she looked at him, her entire face becoming a red tomato color.

"I - I ...yes" she looked down at his lips hopefully and gulped. Would he– Never mind. Sasuke leaned in and crushed his lips to her's and she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck.

Girl this is kinda cool

Me bumpin into you

You here alone or with you man?

I dropped up all before

Let you slip out the door

Wont let you get away again

Oooh no

His lips were soft at first and then his lips clasp down to her bottom lip and she parted them so his tongue could come into her mouth and explore her as she pulled him more to her and sighed as she felt his hands at her hips pressing her body to his. She could feel her body come alive to his addictive touch.

The kiss intensified as Hinata tugged at Sasuke's hair and his shirt, she wanted to feel his naked flesh on her's and the feeling was mutual. Sasuke's hold on her hips tightened and one hand slipped to cup her butt. Hinata moaned into his mouth as they parted a bit to take in a breath and she brought one hand down to the hand that had squeezed her butt. She wanted to lead it somewhere more. She pushed him further into the small dark hallway as she knew they could be seen.

Sasuke turned her around and pressed her to the wall and all of a sudden they parted when they heard the bathroom door open. They were both panting, "wanna take this to my apartment" he whispered into her ear as soon as the person left. Hinata let out a soft moan as he nibbled on her neck.

Why was he so addicting.

Was this even wise to do when they barely knew each other?

Oh! Screw it. She's been playing it safe all her 22 years of life. She knew this was a risk she would not regret. The excitement was to much to bare and the man was temptation in the flesh. It's not like it'll kill her and god! She was Horny.

"Yeah" she gaped out and both snuck out the back door to his Jeep.

**Girl im real impressed (real impressed)**

**And it aint just **

**Because your **

**Light **

**Skinned **

**Girl lets shake this spot (****lets**** shake this spot)**

**Back to my crib **

**Come on lets go **

**Lets**** take it from here **

"Hey, were did they go?" asked Kiba. All of them had stopped spying on them when they thought that nothing was going to even remotely happen since they knew that they knew that they had been being stared at...(does this make sense to anyone?)

"I don't know" Answered Naruto and brought out his Cell to call Sasuke, but then his left pocket begun to vibrate and he brought out Sasuke's Razor. "So that's were the Teme lost his cell, he lent it to me and I kept it...oops." Naruto opened the cell. Sasuke didn't keep any info in it.

"So. How do you plan to contact him" Naruto shrugged.

"I'll call Hinata"

**Do it **

**Do it **

**I gotta do it **

**We gotta do it this time around **

**Lets**** do it tonight **

**Do it **

**Do it **

**I gotta do it **

**We gotta do it this time around **

**Lets**** do it tonight **

Sasuke and Hinata were about to get into his apartment when her phone rang. "Wait up" she said as she dug around her purse and pulled it out as Sasuke opened the door and she walked in. "Hello?"

_"Were the hell are you!"_ Neji growled in the other end.

"Home! Don't worry. Im with Hanabi" and with that she hanged up and called up her sister who was currently on a date with some guy. Hinata did not keep track of all the guys names that her younger sister went out with.

"_Yo, little hot stuff here"_

"Hanabi"

_"What you want big sis?"_

"If Neji calls you tell him im with you"

_"Sure thing.__ Now I have a date to get back to" _

"So do I"

_"Word!__ Who are you with that Neji can't know?"_

"Oh, some guy. Okay! His name is Sasuke and he's my boyfriend!!"

_"Coolness.__ Have fun. Bye sis"_

"Bye"

Hinata turned to Sasuke and smiled at him when she saw amusement in his eyes. "Who was that?"

"My younger sister. She has my back. So where were we?" Hinata walked over to Sasuke and straddled his lap and crushed her lips to his as he pulled her closer. Hinata gasped and then begun to tug at his clothing, Sasuke snaked his hands under her shirt and Hinata's breathing quickened.

"Bedroom" he moaned as she nibbled at his ear. She nodded and both raced toward it, he opened the door and she pulled him in and to the bed were he came to be on top of her.

**Do it **

**Do it **

**I gotta do it **

**We gotta do it this time around **

**Lets**** do it tonight **

**Do it **

**Do it **

**I gotta do it **

**We gotta do it this time around **

**Lets**** do it tonight **

Hinata wrapped her legs around his waist as she tried to rub herself to his bulging erection. She pulled more frantically at his shirt until she managed to take it off, only braking the kiss for some seconds before fusing their lips together once again, the air in the room felt hot and heavy and their breathing became heavy pants and gasps for air.

Hinata soon started to work on his pants as Sasuke un-buttoned her shirt to reveal her white bra and her D-cup breasts seemed to spill over the top. His lips left her mouth and went down her neck to the top of her breasts. Sasuke's hands that had been on her back working on the hooks of her bra finally managed to unclasp them.

Soon her bra was off and so was her shirt as she then pulled his head down for another kiss and moaned out when his hand came to cup one of her firm breasts, teasing her erected nipple. "Ummm" she moaned out, her back arching, begging him to feel more to touch more, to fondle all of her flesh.

Sasuke's hand moved down and to her waist as he tugged at her skirt. Hinata had already un-zipped and un-buttoned his jeans. He broke the kiss to look down at her perfect round breast and she panted as she watched his amazing black eyes roam over her pale flesh. With that Sasuke begun to pull down her skirt and underwear at the same time, Hinata gasped and then she was fully naked.

Sasuke grasped her knees and pulled her legs apart and then looked at her exposed clit, Hinata blushed as he leaned in and begun to lick at her. She shut her eyes and threw her head back as she gave out a scream and arched her back in pleasure. "Ah!" She gasped as his tongue came to tease at her sensitive nub. Sasuke looked up at her and smirked, she looked so beautiful with that blush and the way she squirmed. He kissed the top of her puss and then to her belly button and then he brought one of her nipples to his mouth.

Hinata was in so much blissful pleasure as she threaded her fingers into his soft raven hair as his mouth sucked and licked at her breast. "Sasuke" she moaned as her legs begun to pull down his baggy jeans off his hips. Sasuke pulled away and Hinata whimpered missing him as he removed both his boxers and jeans and came to be naked on top of her.

Hinata pulled him closer and looked into his eyes as he positioned himself at her entrance. They were both panting and it was now or never.

**So girl just come with me **

**And relax your body tonight **

**Just lay back and take it slow **

**Ooh baby here we go **

Hinata wrapped her legs around his waist once more and urged him to penetrate her. Sasuke obliged to her and penetrated her, "Ahh!" Hinata cried out and Sasuke gasped out as he took her virginity and felt her tight around his member. He looked down at her shocked and all Hinata did was lean up and kiss his forehead, lovingly kissing hi cheek and chin as she tried to keep him close.

He had just shoved in and buried to the hilt in one quick thrust and he hadn't known that she was still a virgin. "Are you alright?"

"Yes" she moaned as she wiggled a bit and the pleasure of having his buried deep within her felt wonderfully good, wonderfully full. Sasuke sighed as he begun to move, he pulled out and then back in, in to her. Hinata cried out and begged for more as she arched to him. Sasuke sucked on her tits as he fucked her to their release.

**Its**** alright this time lets do it **

**Do it **

**Yeah yeah **

**Just relax girl **

**Lay back girl **

**Yeah **

**Listen **

**To the music **

**Feels good dont it? **

"Sasuke!"

"Hinata!" they cried out simultaneously as their release tore through their bodies. As soon as Sasuke blew his load he collapsed on top of her and stayed there panting as she idly ran her fingers through his hair.

As the euphoria from the orgasm died down Hinata felt Sasuke's fingertips playing with her nipples and her body arching to chase his elusive fingers.

"Next time, let's go on a real date" Hinata nodded.

"Yeah"

**Do it **

**Do it **

**I gotta do it **

**We gotta do it this time around **

**Lets**** do it tonight **

**Do it **

**Do it **

**I gotta do it **

**We gotta do it this time around **

**Lets**** do it tonight **

With that final thought they drifted to sleep.

* * *

Alright, The ending was hard for me to come up with and not try to ruin the story. But (sighs) hope you guys liked it! 

Please Review!!


	19. –His Boxers

You Want Them I Got Them Dripping Like Water

**Thank you's to**

**TONI**

**rallybabe89**

**Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice**

**(Thanks for your reviews, im glad you enjoyed most of my stories, hope you enjoy this one: DONE AT RANDOM)**

– **His Boxers**

Hinata was mad; sometimes she just hated talking to some people. How stupid can those girls be? First of all, Sakura and Naruto were now together, but the problem was that Sakura had an affair and now she doesn't know who the father of her child might be. She'll have to come clean and Ino got Involved with both Shino and Kiba as soon as those two figure it out, they'll chose their friendship over her.

"Oh, Hinata how can you put up with only one guy? You should experiment!" Hinata mocked out trying to mimic Ino and then she threw a small tantrum. "Augh! Sometimes I just can't stand their deceptions! And ploys! Those bitches could make a nun curse idiots— " she stopped short at the lack of a deep male voice amused by this.

She walked around her house searching for her husband and found nothing of him, guess he was out, great, just when she needs someone to talk to. "Oh well" she said to herself as she headed to the bathroom and shut the door close. Once inside she turned on the water till it was a lukewarm temperature. She then stripped off her clothes and got in, forgetting all her problems at once.

After a while she got bored and decided to get out, she turned off the water and opened the curtain thinking that she would find her towel but she didn't. Damn! She forgot it, she wondered if Sasuke was back already, she stepped out and walked over to the door opening it up a bit. Compared to the atmosphere inside the bathroom was warm, outside the air was cooler. She shivered "SASUKE!" she yelled. She was desperate.

She could just go out and walked to their bedroom and get one, but it was so embarrassing! It made her feel uncomfortable. She decided to call out for him one more time before even considering going out there. "SASUKE!" She called out a lot louder "SASUKE PLEASE!" she wasn't sure. Okay, so he wasn't here. She shut the door and looked around for something. The bathroom was clean. She walked to the small closet where she puts the fresh laundry, usually she takes hers in to the room, Sasuke tends to leave it there.

She frowned, Great! Just the time for Sasuke to take all his clothes in. She sighed in disbelief and then she spotted a pile of his boxers in. Yey! Just for him to keep his underwear somewhere where he can get it fast without ever forgetting. She smiled and got a pair of black ones and slipped them on, for underwear this boxers were loose and big for her. She sighed at least it was something. All she has to do is cove her breast and that can be easily done with her arms.

With that she stepped out of the bathroom looking left to right, it felt strange walking like this, but she felt comfortable in his boxers. "Hinata?" Hinata stiffen, oh hell, he had to come already!? Why couldn't he be here earlier?

* * *

Sasuke sighed today was such an annoying day, Naruto had just ranted on how he was not married and he had Sakura pregnant having his child. He thought that Sakura was with Lee, he shrugged and quickly ran up the stairs only to stop startled by the sight. "Hinata?"

* * *

Hinata spun around only to see him with that adorable curious and amused look on his face. She sighed as she blushed and dropped her hands "Great! Now you come, this is what I didn't want"

Sasuke rose a brow but his eyes were on her bare breast that seemed to call out to him.

"What do you mean?" Hinata smiled, his voice had just gone husky and sexy. She did what she knew would comfort her; she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist burying her face in his chest.

"This is so embarrassing" she mumbled into him and Sasuke shook his head and looked down at her and smiled himself.

"No erotic...Are those …my boxers?" she nodded against his chest tightening her hold on him. Sasuke laughed, and buried his face in her slightly damp hair, it was still partly wet. "They look good on you" she looked up at him and then slightly down at herself. She then pulled him down for a kiss.

"Yeah, whatever" she said and laughed when he begun to touch her and moaned out when he cupped her left breast, she sighed and tugged at his shirt trying to pull it off, until it was finally off. She didn't notice that they had been moving to the bedroom as she un-buckled his belt and threw it away and he latched onto her throat.

Man this sure relieved the stress of the say, she tugged at his hair and un-buttoned and unzipped his jeans that fell off his narrow hips to the floor and soon they matched. She smiled up at him and pulled away when she felt the edge of the bed at the back of her knees, she backed up onto it in the process slipping his boxers off and spreading her legs open for him to look at her.

"Come here" she said using one finger to coax him Sasuke laughed and pulled his own boxers off and joined her in the bed, their mouths fusing together again. He slipped his hand in between her legs to touch her feminine curls, Hinata moaned and opened wider begging for more as he teased her.

Feeling that she was wet, he leaned down to suck on her breast and started to enter her, he entered her in one thrust and then pulled out to thrust in again, Hinata clung to him and soon matched his rhythm. It sure was some wild fun, it'll well, like they say, all good things come to an end. They both climaxed.

After a while to regain his Sanity, Sasuke pulled the bed sheets over them and pulled Hinata close. She snuggled up in his arms and fell asleep like the sated woman she was, Sasuke smiled. "I should make her wear my boxers more often" was the last thing he said before he too fell asleep. Making this a blissful ending to their stressful day.

* * *

Yes, Pervert Sasuke

Naughty Hinata

But hey– they are Married in this fic–

Please Review!!

Oh and Running out of ideas here, Any of you have any that you'll like me to write? I'll apreciate any idea at this point.


	20. –Caught In The Act

SasuHina::::sour pop:::: **Bang ****Bang**….This time Neji noticed it. "It seems to be coming from my big sisters room" Hanabi pointed out and the two Hyuuga male nodded their heads and headed that way. To Hinata's room.

**Thank ****you's**** to!!!**

**DeviantSupaSoldier**

**SasukeUchiha911**

**JaneDoe01****-Thankyou! Well, if I get more Ideas. O don't plan to stop until I run out of them….so far I have for the moment. I hope to get more inspiration soon. **

**rallybabe89**

**Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice**

**Winterkaguya**** this is for you, since you did give the Idea…..****remember? **

_**aw...so cute!! hehehehe...love the pervy****sasuke & naughty hinata ****anyways, write more ya ****well, could you write one where hiashi ****neji & hanabi caught hinata & sasuke in the act?? hehehe****tat'll be funny...update soon!!**_

_Your wish has been granted and I hope you enjoy it! I have been thinking on how to do it but I decided to wing it and BAM! Here it is. Have any more Ideas, I'd love to hear them. -At least this is what i think you asked for..._

**-****Caught In ****The**** Act**

_Bang Bang_

Hiashi popped his eyes open as he heard something hit agains the wall….what was happening? Was it an earthquake was it some sort of attack to the house? What in the world could that banging on the walls be. He threw his covers off getting out of bed; he was so going to make who ever was ruining his beauty sleep pay.

_Bang Bang_

"Daddy!" he heard the now eleven year old Hinabi yell as she made her way down the hall to him "Did you hear that? What do you suppose it is father" Hiashi only crossed his arms.

"I don't know but I'm sure going to find out soon enough"

_Bang Bang_

They were walking down the huge long hall when the door to Neji's room opened and he quickly closed it when he saw his uncle "Hiashi-san, i…I uh heard a noise" Neji said clearing his throat.

"Yes, I know that banging sound"

"Banging sound?" Neji asked before he caught himself "Oh, yes! …the banging sound" He tried to compose himself as Hiashi rose a brow at him in question and he glared. There was no way that he was about to tell his uncle that he had Tenten naked in his bed and he only came out to go and get some whip cream from the kitchen.

"Yes" Hiashi said still suspicious of Neji.

_Bang Bang_

This time Neji noticed it.

"It seems to be coming from my big sisters room" Hanabi pointed out and the two Hyuuga male nodded their heads and headed that way. To Hinata's room.

_Bang Bang_

They stood by the heiress room as they heard the on continuing banging and Hiashi could not take it anymore as he threw open the door open only to see…..

His daughter and soon to be husband climaxing.

"HOLY SHIT!" Said Neji and Hanabi causing Hinata and Sasuke to look up and quickly cover themselves with the cover. Neji quickly covered Hinabi's eyes, he only now had remember how young she really was.

"Neji, take Hinabi out of here with you and both go to bed" Hiashi said in a hard voice as he glared at the lovers over at the bed. Neji only nodded as he took Hanabi out and he let out a sigh.

"What happened? Why was father mad? What were Sasuke and my sister doing?" Hinabi asked when all of a sudden she and Neji jumped cause of the loud scolding.

"THIS IS WHY MY DAUGHTER IS PREGNANT BEFORE MARRIGE, YOU DISPICABLE SON OF A BITCH YOU ARE SO GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW!"

"FATHER YOU DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAD!"

"WHO CAN UNDERSTAND YOU PEOPLE!?" Sasuke just stayed silent, he didn't mind that he and Hinata had to move up the marriage, but Hinata hated that it was her father calling all the shots.

"Let's go" said Neji as he walked over to his room.

"That's un-fair that father is yelling at them when they both love each other so much, Sasuke would never hurt my sister"

"Yep" Neji sighed "Sure glad that it wasn't me" he said closing the door but Hinabi's eyes widen when she got a glimpse of a naked Tenten sitting in Neji's bed before the door closed completely.

"Why is everyone sleeping naked this days?" she asked herself as she walked back to bed really un-caring to know.

* * *

Well, please Review!

And if anyone want me to write something for them don't hesitate to ask.

I'll try. Well. Until next up-date!


	21. –Of Girlfriends and Boyfriends

* * *

SasuHina:sour pop: Sour Candy….He felt trapped and clinged to and she felt ignored and alone like he didn't want her there. But then she knew him and he knew her from way back.

Thank You for REviews To

**notalonebutstilllonely**

**DeviantSupaSoldier**

**Daeza**

**KibaIsHOTT**

**rallybabe89**

**Winterkaguya**

WEll, here's another One-Shot, hope you enjoy.

-** Of Girlfriends and Boyfriends**

_A Regular Day At School_

Sasuke looked at the rosette head of his current girlfriend and frowned at how hard her arms were around his almost stopping the blood flow while she talked and babbled with her friends. Sasuke felt like he was trapped and there was no way for him to escape. He'd watched her and then looked away and he was so over girls that his eye did not wonder. Why wound he want another girlfriend when he had this tugging, pulling, and showing him off like he was some sort of won prize.

Like he was an object with no feeling, despite the fact that he didn't show any feelings. He did have them.

"Sasuke-kun" Oh great the human chatter box just turned to him for attention, the one thing he didn't want to give her and the one thing that he did not want from her. How could his older brother deal with a new girlfriend every week when he could barely deal with one that he's had for two weeks? he just simply did not respond. "I have some friends coming over soon, you have to join us and come to the club!" and she was back to talking to her friends. He had no say in this.

* * *

"Man Sasuke-teme is so lucky to have such a cool girlfriend like Sakura-chan" day in and day out Hinata had to lead life with her blond of a bone headed boyfriend Naruto. IT had been her dream for him to ask her out, sometimes she thinks he only did it to spite Sasuke and their dumb rivalry on who can get what first.

Hinata watched the pink haired girl talk with the blond and the brunnet girl, Ino and Tenten. She had barely come to the circle, being the quiet and shy one, she always was ignore. She hoped it change when Naruto finally asked her out, but instead here she is sitting in the corner looking down at her food while Naruto glares at Sasuke and mumbles things and sometimes flirts with the pink haired girl.

Who was this Sasuke anyway, she could barely see him all he saw was Sakura clinging to something blue and brooding. When she wanted to see who he was she couldn't and he and Sakura were the things that Naruto constantly mumbled and jabbed about. God, she probably felt Jealous of this Sasuke boy as well. Man she was pathetic!

_

* * *

__A Saturday_

Sasuke was mad, he did not want to go on a double date when he had entered his house he had been forced to change into 'suitable clothes'. It made him mad that Sakura would even dare to tell him what to wear like he had no mind of his own, and he was about to show her that he did by not wearing what she picked.

"Sasuke" Sasuke stomped and threw his clothes out the window.

"SASUKE!!" Sasuke scowled and locked himself in his walk in closet.

"SASUKE!!" Oh god, this time it was his brother "NARUTO AND HIS GIRLFRIEND ARE HERE!!" oh another nuisence in his life. What the hell was wrong with Naurto? he was free from girls and yet he chose to date one. Well like he didn't, he was not sure wha-- Oh right, that bet with his brother when he told him that he could hold onto a girlfriend and not have one each week like him. Well that was shot; he wanted already a break-up.

"TEME GET YO ASS DOWN HERE"

Well, was there anything to make life better...Or will this just get worse?

* * *

_That's when I met Him_

_That's where I met Her _

_That's when we've been wasting our life_

_That's Where we found our missing half_

* * *

Sasuke walked down stairs wearing a baggy baby blue shirt and denim dark blue mixed with gray baggy jeans. Sakura stared at him wide eye "Sasuke-kun were did you get those clothes" where? That's what she asks. Like he can't have any clothes.

"Their mine, where else would I get them"

"Oh" She said and clingged to his already sore arm.

"Hey Sasuke-Teme" Sasuke glared at the blond.

"Dobe" Hinata's shy eyes looked up and she blushed when she saw the raven haired Uchiha. she had met him before by her cousin Neji, he was one of the few people her cousin could tolarate and work on project with. Still, all she knew him as was 'Uchiha' since that's how her cousin called him and he called her cousin Hyuuga. They never used their own names. "Hinata-san?" Sasuke asked tilting his head.

"Sasuke-san" Hinata greeted with a wide smile.

"Hey how do you know my girl?!" Naruto demanded and Sakura looked up at him nodding hard. Sasuke wished her head would fall off.

"Neji's cousin, why wouldn't I know her" that's when it all started. There is were their love begun, and they learned more about each other than they had with their obnoxious partners.

That night Naruto ignored Hinata as he and Kiba tried to hook up with some other 'babes' and Sakura was getting drunk with her friends leaving both ravens by themselves. By the end Sasuke wanted Hinata to be his girl and Hinata wanted Sasuke to be her boy.

* * *

_"Are you even happy with Naruto" _

_"No, you know how I thought I loved him?" Sasuke nodded "Being around him has made me see how foolish to think of Naruto that way, he's great from a distance but up-close he's a jerk" Hinata had learned that looks mattered a lot to Naruto and she was not that kind of girl. She was not going to dress up for Naruto, she wanted the guy to like her for her despite her clothes and looks._

_"He's just a big idiot" Hinata glanced over at Sasuke as he drunkk his water, she already liked the way his attention was focused on her. _

_"Yeah, i bet he can be a good friend"_

_"When it comes to promises and all that" Hinata smiled. _

_"So why are you dating Sakura? I thought you thought she was annoying?"_

_"She is, and it's all a bet to out beat my brother, besides I'm going to break up with her before she ends up braking my arm" Hinata giggled when Sasuke massaged his shoulder and arm. "Don't laugh"_

_"I can't help it, you're funny" _

_"Am not" Sasuke looked her pointedly in the eyes as she laughed and watched as her white pearl eyes danced as she giggled, they were not taunting him or judging, just gentle and amused, and somehow there was a warmth to it all. _

_Hinata stopped when she felt him move, it was as if she could feel his entire presence and the next thing they both knew they were locked into a deep kiss that left them breathless. _

_"I am so going to brake up with Naruto now" Hinata mumbled when the kiss ended._

_"Why?"_

_"Because I wont Cheat and now, you'll be mine" Sasuke smirked._

_"Na-ah, you'll be mine" Sasuke said and she smiled at him. _

_"We'll be each others then" _

* * *

Hinata walked down the hall with a whole different attitude and a smile on her face that was ofr once not blushing. She somehow felt free that day. She had no regrets of what she had done, sometimes things were not meant to be and that just left for better things that were more fulfilling.

* * *

_"Naruto?" Naruto glanced up from a short girl he had just been flirting with._

_"Hey Hinata-chan, what's up" He said expecting her to kiss him. She brushed that off quickly by putting her hand at his lips. _

_"We have to talk" She stated._

_"What?"_

_"I want to break up, it's not me you know it's all you and I'm sure that Kiba, Shino, and Neji will agree with me, so Bye-bye" She said walking away._

_"Wait Hinata-chan! Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry" Hinata could have hoped that it could be simple as sorry but it was not. Sorry could not fix what she felt now for someone completely different from the blond boy. _

_"Nothing Naruto. I just have to move on" _

* * *

Sasuke had a sneer on his face though he was also feeling a little angry inside; Sakura had made a scene when he broke up with her on Sunday night. he didn't even want to remember the way she cry, sobbed, clinged, begged, man she could do anything and he would not take her back. and there she was now.

"Sasuke-kun! Please...you can't just leave me" Sasuke ignored her but she followed. "Why? why are you braking up with me"

"Sakura just leave me alone and don't take it so hard, I just can't stand you anything more" he said curtly and Sakura sobbed. "Stop acting" Sasuke snapped. "You're not hurt, you don't love me, think about it." Sakura stared at him wide eye "You have Lee and Naruto, get over yourself and stop caring about looks, is just the way I look that makes you happy?" Sakura blinked.

"No...I...uh"

"Do you even know anything about me other than my name?" Sakura frowned. She barely knew him and then that pain in her chest disappeared like it was never there. She felt a bit confused about her feelings, above all she was alright.

"Sorry" she whispered and left him alone.

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata came together meeting in the hall; they both smiled and reached for each other's hands locking their fingers together. There was just something right about the world today. Perhaps it was the person they had to call boyfriend and girlfriend now.

Something was just right.

* * *

**This was just an Idea that I got from one of my good friends relationship. Of course it goes like this, but this is a fast paced version and I switched it around a bit, cause they were actually introduced by one of her friends and they liked each other. The guy was the one that felt ignore and the girl Trapped. (Shrug)**

**All That Matters is that these past Three years have changed him and her, and they are still a perfect couple. **

**Please Review. I Hope you enjoyed since I'm still out of Ideas at the moment. I'd appreciate any from you. **


	22. –Love Is Crazy Like That

* * *

Thank you for your REview to:

KibaIsHOTT- here hopefully is a more longer one...Thank you for the review!

Diablo's Heir-really thank you! I enjoy your review.

And

From: **DeviantSupaSoldier** review

_Aw that was cute. umm I had an idea but it came from anotha fic n I don't  
want it 2 seem like u took their story or sumthin so I cam up wit sumthin else  
. . . um wat if sumbody threatened 2 take hinata away from sasuke or sumthin  
lik that n he had 2 fight 2 get her bak or sumthin lol idk I hope this makes  
sense lol great chapter! ;)_

Well, I was not sure how to apply your Idea but this came out and I tried to make it as long as possible. I hope you enjoy .

**-Love Is Crazy Like That**

'_Hinata and Naruto are out in a date' _Sasuke thought as he sat is his bed crossed legged and struggling with his homework. _'Just as friends' _he reminded himself.

Oh god! What the hell was a boy to do to make a girl like him? He and Hinata talked in class, what more could there be? It was not like he could force her to like him either, perhaps it was just that he sucked when it came to love and things like that……

How did Hinata and Naruto end up in a date anyway...? Oh right. It was just that Friday day at school where he';d been thinking about her………

* * *

The raven shy Hyuuga girl had lately been hanging out with them and Sasuke noticed her more and more. She was cute and he knew he liked her. He wanted her to be his. But how would he get to ask her out?

In his mind she was already his.

"Hey Teme!" Sasuke looked up to the blond who was sitting next to him "What are you thinking about so hard? Lighten up"

"Shut up you idiot" Sasuke snapped. They were currently sitting in class and they were the fist ones to be in there in class since Naruto needed some tutoring. It was not his fault that he was a genius and Naruto a complete idiot.

"Naruto!" Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Sakura, Ino, and Tenten standing there. Along time ago Ino and Sakura were crazy for Sasuke and now they were not so much. Ino had been crushed when she lost a shot with Shikamaruru to Temari and she wanted the boy back now the brunet had to deal with two blonds. Tenten on the other hand had to deal with Neji and Lee who both wanted her so she preferred to stay single than hurt anyone. Sakura simply stopped since there was no more competition there was no fun. To bad not every other girl gave up so fast, but gradually they were.

"What do you guys want?" The blond asked grinning. He was still infatuated by the pink haired girl. Only she mattered in his world and wished the girl would see it and return his feelings. "Hey Sakura-chan, what's up"

"Alright, enough flirting with billboard brow" Ino said as she and the other girls came to sit around the blond and raven, Sasuke decided to read since it was obvious he was going to be ignored "we need to talk to you about Hyyuga Hinata, you know her right" well this perked Sasuke up some.

"Yeah, the weird girl, Neji's cousin" Sakura hit him over the head.

"Idiot, she's not weird!" Sasuke glanced sideways at the blond with a frown, why would they need to talk to that idiot about Hinata?

"Well incase you have not noticed since your so blind, do you have any idea how much she likes you?" Ino asked bluntly.

"She likes me?" Naruto asked. Sasuke on the other hand had tensed up and he was glaring, he felt possessive but then again he stayed quiet. Did Hinata really like Naruto? It was obvious when they were younger but did she still have a crush on the blond? Sasuke felt put out.

"Yeah! so we want you to ask her out!" Naruto got a look of disbelief.

"No way! I don't like her like that, I want to go out with you Sakura" Naruto said with pleading blue eyes. Sakura sighed, she was starting to see Naruto in a whole new light, but Hinata was her friend and Hinata liked the blond so, he was off limits.

"Forget it" Sakura snapped. "How would you know that you don't like her when you have not given her a chance?" Sakura made her point.

Sasuke wanted to get out of there before he snapped at them, he didn't want Naruto any where near Hinata. He could not lose her, she was the only girls he could talk to and he wanted to be the one to ask her out.

"Sasuke" Sasuke was up from his seat when his brother called him.

"What?" he asked leaving the room.

"Have you seen my math notes, I know I must have them" Sasuke sighed and thank his brother silently.

"It's in your hand under the others niisan, stop stressing you'll pass the test" Sasuke said in a monotone, Itachi had a habit in stressing himself out before a test and he managed to get everything correct in the end. His brother probably didn't even need to study.

"Shows how much you know little brother" Itachi poked him in the forehead.

"Leave me alone! I wont" Itachi and Sasuke glanced back into the class room to the girls that were harassing the blond.

"Are they going to rape him?" Itachi asked and Sasuke gave a slight smirk.

"Who knows, they might" both brother's decided to walk away.

"HEY YOU RAVEN UCHICHA BASTARDS! JACKASSESS COME BACK HERE AND GET ME AWAY FROM THESE GIRLS! HELP ME SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME HELP ME!"

Itachi and Saskue never looked back.

* * *

"TEME!" Naruto's voice boomed across the hall ways as he made his way over to the raven who was with Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba. "Teme please help me I beg of you" they all sweat dropped as Naruto rushed towards Sasuke and dropped to his knees as he hugged Sasuke's knees and begged for….help?

"Dobe, why should I" Sasuke snapped struggling to get away from the blond.

"Because you're like my best friend man!" Naruto re-cried.

"What is he babbling about" Neji asked as he pushed the blond away from the rave.

"Thanks" Sasuke muttered. "I think is the fact that they are making him ask Hinata out in a date"

"Oh" Neji said looking down at the blond.

"Why can't they be asking me to ask Sakura-chan out? Why Hinata-chan, she's nice but she's not my type….it's awkward" Naruto kept crying. Neji and Kiba interchanged glances, Shikamaru rolled his eyes, and it was way too troublesome.

"I better go" Shikamaru drawled when he heard the two blonds in his life coming down the hall "I'll see you guys later"

"Later Shikamaru" Naruto said it the loudest.

"Alright, so what am I going to do, because I have standards and I won't lead Hinata into anything when I don't even like her beyond a friend?"

"Just ask her out as friends" Sasuke wanted to throw something at Neji, why was he setting up Hinata with the blond Idiot, must be Tenten.

"Yeah, it's not like she likes you anymore and I should know me and Shino are like brothers to her, we know who she likes now. Trust me she's way over you" Kiba added in as he patted the blond in the back.

"Really!?" Naruto asked with disbelief. Sasuke on the other hand was shocked but did not show it.

'_Hinata likes someone else?" _

"Yeah alright!" Naruto said.

"And maybe you can ask her for pointers on how to get Sakura"

"Oh yeah!" Naruto said. Sasuke was just his usual self silent as he listened. _'Man I am such a loser when it comes to love' _was all Sasuke thought as the bell rang and they had to go to class.

* * *

So this is why Hyuuga Hinata and Usumaki Naruto were out in a date.

"So, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten wanted to set this up?" the girl asked, she thanked Sasuke for helping her talk better though her voice was still soft and not so confident.

"Yeah, but I was hoping that you could give me some pointer in getting Sakaura!" Hinatta giggled at his eagerness.

"Sure…but." She looked away with a blush on her face. "I want a favor in return"

"Anything! Go on and ask"

"How…well... I –I-I Really like….Sa-Sasuke" She said blushing even more and Naruto grinned from ear to ear.

"You do!? You want me to get you with him?" Hinata was shocked but Naruto would do anything to see Sasuke with a girl and Hinata and Sasuke would be just perfect for each other. Both quiet, except Hinata made friends and Sasuke didn't, the only reason he had friends was because of him. Sasuke needed someone kind and Gentle like Hinata.

"Al-alright and I will help you get with Sakura" They shook hands "I have to go" She said standing up. "Thank you Naruto"

"Sure, what are friends for" Naruto said grinning as he went on to continue eating his ramen. Some how he knew everything was going to fall into place, but first he had to go see Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto was now knocking at Sasuke's door, but the one who answered the door was not Sasuke it was his older brother Itachi, Naruto was terrified of this Uchiha. Who knew that older brothers could be protective of their younger siblings? So he shifted from side to side under the mean look of Sasuke's older brother.

"Is...Um Sasuke there, I need to talk to him…about something from school, you know. And some best friend business" Naruto tried not to falter in his talking while he tried to talk politely.

"No, talk to him at school. He's sleeping right now" Itachi closed the door in Naruto's face before the blond could say anything else.

"B-but it's only seven" Naruto said and decided not to persist since Itachi could kill. Probably even with one look.

Itachi walked around the house, he had not lied his little brother was really asleep. The boy just seemed stressed so he didn't want to disturb him; he turned off the lights and closed the door to Sasuke's room.

* * *

_Next Day At School_

Hinata entered the class room as she neared the table were all their friends met, she noticed that her raven love was missing. Where was he? She was disappointed that she was not going to get a glance at him and made her way to the pink haired girl, of course Ino's and Teten's grins did not go un-noticed. They must know.

"Sakura-chan I need to speak to you" Everyone at the table, well except Naruto, did a double take at Hinata. The girl was not stuttering, she practically looked confident, only then were they noticing the change in her.

"What is it Hinata-chan?"

"In private, please" Hinata said turning her back to the girl so she would follow her. Sakura looked at the others and shrugged as she followed the raven haired girl outside.

"Hinata-chan? Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked as soon as they were out of hearing range. Hinata shook her head.

"No, I just need to ask you something….." Sakura nodded asking her to proceed "are you over Sasuke?"

"Yes, why?" Sakura asked confused.

"It's just that….well…I really, really like him and I want to ask him to be my boyfriend…I just needed to make sure you were over him" Sakura on the other hand was speechless "Oh and Naruto really likes you, you should give him a chance" Sakura blinked at that.

"Is this all just a cover up, did Naruto tell you to lie and tell you to hook him up with me" Hinata laughed shaking her head in a no.

"No, I'm serious here." Hinata looked her in the eye "I have been talking more to Sasuke, he makes me feel strange" Sakura for one knew that Hinata was the kind of person that could talk to anyone and become their friends, Shino and Kiba were even close to her as brothers. Sasuke was probably different.

"Have you told Sasuke how you feel?" Sakura asked.

"No, but I plan to" She said with a wink making Sakura laugh. Hinata would be a great girl for Sasuke.

"Alright, I'll give Naruto as shot."

* * *

"Teme!" Naruto yelled, it was already brake time and Sasuke and ITachi were barely coming. "how come your so late?"

"Business" Itachi and Sasuke muttered at the same time before they both went on walking to different directions. Sasuke went into the attendance office and Itachi into the counselors office. Naruto of course followed Sasuke.

"Don't you want to hear about my date with Hinata?" Naruto asked, he really wanted to tell Sasuke something.

"Yes, that will do" Sasuke told the lady as they talked and Sasuke straightened out some mistakes in his attendance and in his brother's. "No, my parents are still out of state."

"Alright, thank you Uchiha-san" Sasuke nodded and turned to the blond who apparently was blocking his way.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Aren't you going to ask about mine and Hinata's date?" Naruto persisted.

"Talk and walk, dobe"

"huh"

"Talk and walk" Sasuke said pushing him out of the way as Naruto followed.

"Alright so we went to eat at the ramen stand and she told me something so cool that it's going to blow your mind" Sasuke tried hard not to grit his teeth.

"Amazing it didn't burst yours dobe" Sasuke commented as walked to the counselors office to see his brother talking with the lady. He waited to see what was to happen, this was his brother's future! And Itachi wanted to get into the University of Akatsuki. Sasuke had unfortunately agreed to help him.

"She told me that she has the hots for" Naruto grinned wider as he trailed off.

"Dobe" Sasuke said.

"No, wrong. For SASUKE!"

"SSSHHH" The people there glared at the loud blond while Sasuke's eyes went wide. Nah, the blond was just pulling his leg.

"u-huh" Sasuke said and his brother came out then.

"Get to class Otouto, and thank you" Sasuke nodded to his brother.

"Good luck aniki" and with that he left to class with an embarrassed blond.

* * *

Something very shocking happened at lunch that left everyone except Hinata confused and even Sasuke since he did not care. The pink haired girl came near Naruto and :

"Naruto will you go out with me on a date?!" She practically all but yell in the blonds face.

"HELL YEAH! " was the booming yell that nearly ripped the top off the school cafeteria. Ino and Tenten on the other hand were lost, what the hell was going on? They looked over at Hinata and saw her smiling.

* * *

_After School_

'_Alright, has to be now or never' _Hinata thought as she was by the front of the school, Her last class was physical education so she dressed early and rushed out of there. In one more minute and the bell would ring. It did not disappoint her.

She noticed students leaving, even a smiling Naruto and Sakura. She looked around until she spotted the spiky raven hair that uniquely belonged to Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" she yelled out, Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see her coming and stopped until she caught up, slowing down his pace.

"Hinata?" Sasuke asked, his chance was perfect and finally out of a class room and school "I have to otell you something" Sasuke spoke before Hinata who was now keeping pace with him. Hinata's heart raced….did Naruto already tell Sasuke? Was he going to reject her?

"About what?" she asked innocently.

"Well..." Sasuke sighed "Naruto told me you like me, but I'm not sure of he is lying…and I like you a lot." Hinata felt a great relief wash over her when he admitted that.

"It is true I like you too. Very much" she said blushing madly. They both stopped walking and looked at each other. None of them knew what to do or say next.

"So now what?" he asked. Hinata just shrugged. She was blushing madly and thought Sasuke looked adorable with the small blush on his face. Sasuke soon leaned in and brushed his lips with her making her catch her breath. He was about to pull away but Hinata's hand reached around his neck and pulled him down for a more firm kiss.

Sasuke complied and brought one hand to her waist to pull her more to him. Hinata moaned into the kiss and his tongue came into her mouth to claim what is his, Hinata allowed it her hand massaging Sasuke's cheek as she encouraged him to continue on exploring her mouth, it tasted so good, it felt to good to even stop.

After like five minutes straight they finally pulled away both a little dazed not only for the intoxication of each other bu the lack of air. What shocked them was when they saw Sasuke's older brother and his friends looking at them. "I was wondering when you guys were going to come up for air" Itachi said, he was amused when Sasuke and Hinata got all embarrassed.

"Awww, Itachi they are so cute! yeah" Deidara gushed out but Itachi ignored him. Sasori and Kisame were there as well.

"Are you going to want a lift home or are you going to walk Otouto?" Itachi asked.

"I'll walk niisan" Itachi nodded and pushed the blond away as he seemed to keep want to stare at the kids.

"Well that was embarrassing" Hinata said as she buried her face into Sasuke's chest.

"Tell me about it" Sasuke muttered "Come on, I'll walk you home" Hinata smiled up at him as they both kissed one last time but a flash made them pulled away.

"HA HA! I GOT THEM! I GOT A PICTURE OF THEM KISSING! YEAH! YEAH!"

"DEIDARA!!"

Hinata and Sasuke watched as Deidara ran around with a cell phone -particularly Itachi's- while Itachi, Sasori and Kisame tried to pull him back and take the phone away from the blond. Hinata laughed while Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Hinata looked up at Sasuke smiling and he smiled back at her as their hands came together and their fingers locked as they watched the scene before Sasuke took her home.

This is where their relationship started.

And where their love begun to grow, to forever last strong.

* * *

Oh well, I do hope you all enjoyed it...even you **DeviantSupaSoldier. **Please review!!

And if you guys have any more ideas don't hesistate to ask.


	23. –Give Me Yo Number, And I’ll Call

Thank You's TO :

greyfox

DeviantSupaSoldier

From: KibaIsHOTT Review:

KYAA! that's awesome! cute fluff!! xD idea.. idea..! I HAVE AN IDEA. how bout  
they txt each other or IM eaxh other yet they dont know that they are txting  
IM-ing each other?? Then somebody tells them.?? GAH. its not much, but hey at  
least I suggested somethin' LOL. KEEPP IT UPP!!

I Hope that YOu enjoy this I did my best to come up with something with the Idea You gave me, Thanks and I hope you enjoy!!

**-Give Me Yo Number, And I'll Call**

A tall raven man walked over to his wife wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close "Mmmm" he said against her skin "What are you making"

"Dinner now go sit down" She giggled

"Mommy! Mommy!" Came in their 12 year old first child a girl and the second one who was only 6 years old and a boy "Uncle Itachi and his wife Temari met in college on a party, and my friends' parents by hiring the guy to work, now tell me how you and Daddy met"

"Ummm, how me and your Daddy met?" the mother whispered. "Well….why don't you tell it Sasuke" The kids turned expectantly to their father.

"I would Hinata but I am not a hundred percent sure how it even begun" The kids turned back to their mother.

"Fine but you have to help me tell it" Sasuke nodded.

"Sure"

"Yay!" both their kids said as they stare at both parents with large expectant eyes.

"Well it begun on a normal school day when I was just sixteen……

* * *

Naruto was smiling at all the girls that were surrounding him, they were all beautiful, but all he cared about was catching the green eye of the rosette headed chick that was un-touchable. He smiled, laughs, scratched the back of his head with that foxy grin. Only it was not green eyes that watched him, but innocent large white eyes were locked on his every move.

"Yeah, bye ladies" Naruto said waving at the giggling girls who threw also kisses at him as they walked away, he hated when the bell rang it just took all the girls attention away from him. He of course stopped short before he bumped into the short stuff standing right there before him. "Oh, hello Hinata. What's up?"

"A what it is homes, can I get yo number" Hinata said in a cocky demeanor, her cousin and she had rehearsed it almost a billion times, Neji told her that she was going to have to be pretty straight forward with someone as dense as Naruto. "So, come on. I really like you and I'd like to call you to set up a date."

Naruto was at a lost of words as he looked at the short gangster in front of him, the girl herself was pretty weird. She was quiet and shy at the same time and then when she spoke the weirdest things came out of her mouth, he believed she had split-personalities and this was one of them. "Sure, why not" Naruto said "Give me your cell phone and let me program it in" he said.

Hinata felt proud, she'd done it. She accomplish in getting his attention enough for him to give her his number. Naruto completely missed the look of hope on the young girl's eyes when she handed her cell phone and he started to program it in.

'_I don't know what is going on, but I'll make up the number' _Naruto tried his best to think of a plausible phone number, Naruto soon handed Hinata her Motorola Razor V3T back to her. She smiled at him and was about to thank him when Naruto just rushed away yelling a loud goodbye and that they were going to be late, oh shit.

* * *

It was small for the hand, it was round and it was dark gray with a red front screen, black ebony eyes examined it and looked back to the elder of them both "What the hell is this thing?" Sasuke asked his brother while glaring at the object in his hand that his brother had given him.

"It's a cell phone Sasuke, an LG VX8300 to be exact" Itachi said as he pointed around it "See it has a megapixel of 1.3, you can play all the music you like even with V-cast, I know you love music and you can call friends and send messages. It's simple and it was cheap for me. Besides no I can also keep track of you"

"I don't really have any friends Itachi, only Tenten and you to talk to" Sasuke mumbled, _'what the hell did I do to deserve this'_ he was still confused on how it worked. He'd seen them but didn't really care. Now his brother had gotten him one and he had to figure out how it works "How does it work aniki?"

Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair "You'll figure it out, you're a smart kid. Now I have to go" Sasuke shrugged it off and kept looking at it when all of a sudden the cell phone released a loud ringing sound startling Sasuke into almost dropping it and then having to try and catch it. That's when he noticed that Itachi had one more thing to tell him.

"That was not funny" Sasuke hissed.

"I believe it was, now lock all the doors when I leave and don't go outside while I'm gone" Sasuke glared at the cell phone before looking up at his brother.

"Yes mother"

"Why that's my cute Otouto" Sasuke groaned and Itachi left his little brother's room chuckling. Sasuke looked back at the phone, the number was un-known and who ever had called him did not leave any messages, it just said one missed call from….

* * *

Hinata frowned it was the fifth time this week that she tried to call Naruto but it was always a miss call. If she left a message she didn't know what she would say, but at school it almost seemed as if Naruto was trying to avoid her. She hardly got to even speak to him and when she was near he seemed to leave the room or keep a certain radius around them.

"So how is it going little cousin?" Hinata sighed as she turned to look at her cousin/brother Neji.

"Terrible niisan, he doesn't want anything to do with me, I just know it" Neji shook his head.

"Anyone could tell you that, especially when he goes for pretty faces, not strong minds." Hinata sighed, was looks all that mattered to Naruto that just because she looked a certain way he was not going to even give her a chance and get to know her? Was he really that vain? That boy was going down. "Where are you going, school is over and your father will want you home"

"I'll go home on my own Neji, don't worry about me" Hinata said not even looking back as she walked through the halls. She needed to speak to Naruto more than anything and get the words right out of his mouth.

"Where is big sister going?" Hanabi asked as came only to see Hinata leaving.

"I think that she is going to go take care of business" Neji said with a shrug and begun to walk out with Hanabi following right behind him. She had learned when to mind her own business especially when she was the better of the two. Unlike Hinata, she had boys at her front door asking her too be theirs, so she did have a boyfriend.

Hinata on the other hand was looking left and right for her blond crush when she stopped mid step with her eyes wide open as a gasp escaped past her lips. There he was, tall, blond, radiant, smiling and his lips stuck on pink bubblegum. Well, more better defined as Sakura Haruno than bubblegum, but her pink hair was undeniable. Hinata felt like she had been punched in the gut and slapped on the face.

Somehow she felt humiliated.

She turned away with an angry and hurt expression as she brought out her cell phone and decided to send him a text message which she hoped he would not ignore. She was not sure what 

else to say, in better sense ask in such a situation. _'Are you really happy with that pink haired girl than me?!' _

* * *

Sasuke had just figure out how to work his cell phone and the SD memory card on the side. He had connected the USB cable from his lap top to his cell phone and transferred in some music. All he had to do was put on his head phones press the buttons on the top and his music would play. He actually enjoyed it, it was almost like an Ipod but it was really a cell phone. He still needed to figure out what Bluetooth was though.

He was currently listening to 'Now That We're Done' by Metro Station as he walked home since today his brother was not going to be able to pick him up from school. He wanted to go to the public school since it was closer but his brother said that he had to pass that year and he would allow him to take his last year at the public high than the private, it would also save money.

Their parent's had died when Sasuke was thirteen and Itachi sixteen, but it was not like they care, what teenage boy would care? It was a bit sad especially the way their life changed since now they had to make decisions and Itachi was to be Sasuke's guardian despite the fact that he was underage. Itachi and Sasuke just had a way with connections and getting what they wanted. You could call them spoiled brats, but they had more sense than that, luxury was a waste and money mattered, they never spent it on unnecessary things.

That was when the music stop and the cell phone begun to vibrate in his pocket, Sasuke took it out and opened it when he saw that there was nothing but something that looked like a small envelope on the screen. He pressed OK and it took him into messages, it read that there was one. Sasuke scrolled down to it and pressed OK once more. He blinked when he was that in the subject it said.

_Hey!_

Sasuke pressed OK once more to open it and it opened with something that said the date, time, the message was sent and a phone number which was the address it had come from. Sasuke scrolled down and read it to himself : _'Are you really happy with that pink haired girl than me?!' _

Alright, was that a joke? The only ones that had his number were Tenten his best friend and his Sadistic older brother Itachi who had been the one to give to him. Sasuke just sighed and decided that he wanted to clear this up, _'I don't like girls with pink hair, are you sure you have the right person?' _With that sent he closed it and begun to listen to his music once more.

* * *

Hinata was in her bedroom when her phone rang with the song 'Outta My System' by Bow Wow. She reluctantly reached over for it and opened it only to see that 'Naruto' had sent her the message back. She quickly went to open the message and frowned at what it said.

'_I don't like girls with pink hair, are you sure you have the right person?'_

"Man he really is an Idiot" Hanabi said as she was looking over her sister's shoulder at the message. Hinata nearly yelled in surprise since she had not notice her younger sister standing there.

"Hanabi!" she hissed.

"Sorry, me and my boyfriend just need a place to make out and I know that with you here father will not suspect anything" Hinata just hated how her sister and her boyfriend kissed each other endlessly, it made her wish for someone of her own.

"Sure" She nodded.

"Oh, and for the record you should retort to his dumb ass" Hanabi said as she and her boyfriends sat in a corner on the floor.

"Yo Hinata, cuss his ass out" her sister's boyfriend said and Hinata smirked.

"How do I cuss him out?"

* * *

That night Sasuke and Itachi were down stairs working on both homework and the family company papers, the whole house was quiet as they shared the desk and only that lamp on the table was on. The peace was then disturbed by Sasuke's cell phone as it played the song 'How You Move It' by Bow Wow.

Sasuke sighed and was about to shove it away when Itachi picked it up and saw that it was a Text message and flipped the phone open to see who it was that was sending Text messages to his brother.

The number was unknown, the time was there and there was already one previously sent that said: _'are you really happy with that pink haired girl than me?!' _now the new one said _'you mother fucker, go to hell and suck the devils ass' _Itachi rose and eye-brow, that was plain rude and disturbing. Who would send such a thing?

"Sasuke?"

"Yes, Itachi"

"Who the hell sent you this" Itachi showed it to Sasuke and Sasuke's eye begun to twitch at what he read.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Maybe is one of your weird friends that got my number and is sending them" Sasuke snapped.

"No, I would recognize their number" Itachi said.

"Then someone is messing with me, I'll figure it out. It's probably someone at school, one of them girls I told them I don't like them" Itachi nearly rolled his eyes.

"Alright, let's get back to work and deal with this tomorrow" Sasuke nodded and they both went back to paper work.

* * *

Hinata was nervous and couldn't sleep as she kept thinking about the message her sister and her sister's boyfriend had sent. She could not believe that she had listened to a couple of intermediate school kids! So she had stayed up nearly up all night awaiting a response but it never came, but school and a new day did.

That is why Hyuuga Hinata was falling asleep in class. Maybe she should send a pre-mature apology, but Naruto didn't look bothered, he looked happy. Perhaps he was ignoring it.

"Are you alright Hinata?" Ino asked and Hinata nodded.

"Yeah" the bell rung just then for class to be over and Hinata left for the bathroom as soon as she got in and was about to shove her pants down to pee, the phone rang startling her. It was 'Damn Thing' by Bow Wow.

'_What the hell is your problem?! Why would you say such a thing? Once again are you sure you have the right person!?' _

Hinata blinked at it and quickly responded to it this time.

* * *

Sasuke was heading to class when all of a sudden his phone begun to vibrate, he always put it on vibrate when it came to school other wise it would disturb other students. He sighed and pulled it out.

'_FINE! I'm sorry about the last message; alright stop being an Idiot Naruto. I hate you' _

Now Sasuke was more confused, this person so had the wrong number to text or call. Oh well, he just had to straighten it out.

* * *

Hinata waited for a response looking at her cell phone that was clutched in both her hands, she looked at it deeply hoping for it to ring once more with a response. It was brake time; Naruto should be able to send it.

She had done her business but she stayed in the bathroom stall, no matter how long the girls' line was. Then her world brightened when it did ring.

'_Who the hell is this Naruto? You do have the wrong person. I accept the apology' _

Hinata frowned, she did not expect this.

* * *

Sasuke saw that class was about to start and exactly one minute the bell will ring, but he stopped when he received another message.

'_Don't play dumb Naruto! I can't believe you gave me your number and you're with that pink haired slut!'_

Sasuke rolled his eyes and his fingers moved swiftly as he responded.

* * *

Hinata waited once more and it did not take long for her to get a respond.

'_First off I could care less who is Naruto, second I've got class so go bug someone else' _

Hinata froze, that certainly did not sound like Naruto, was he playing with her now? Was he using on e of his friends to respond back and make fun of her. Still, that last comment, class was still not in session for like three more minutes.

* * *

Sasuke felt his phone vibrate a last time and shut it off as he sat down in time before the bell rang. Teachers here tended to close the door in your face and not let you inn when you were late, even if you were a new student. They called it a waste of their time.

"Hey Sasuke" Sasuke turned to the brunet that sits right next to him, their first period teacher was an old lady so just whispering she would not be able to hear them. But if they got caught, boy will they ever be in trouble.

"Hey"

"So you know my boyfriend I told you about?" Sasuke nodded, how could Tenten ever fail to mention her love, Hyuuga Neji? "Well since I told him that my best friend is a guy, he wants to meet you"

"Well I don't want to meet him"

"You want me to tell him you are gay!" Sasuke glared at her.

"I am not gay! What the hell" Sasuke nearly yelled.

"Then you better come, I'll tell you the details during brake, now pay attention in class" Sasuke sighed, life really had a way into driving a guy crazy.

* * *

It was the end of the day and Hinata was walking over to her little Sister and her cousin Neji who were waiting for her. It was not like she had a life unlike them, the ones that always got what they wanted. Hanabi had a boyfriend, Neji had a girlfriend. Bah.

"Hinata I have a favor to ask"

"What is it Neji?" she turned to him as they all begun to walk out of the class room.

"I want you to come with me and meet my girlfriend, she has a guy friend, and I want you to entertain him"

"Sheesh Neji I can barely hold anybodies attention and you are asking this?"

"Yes"

"Great"

* * *

As soon as Sasuke got home he turned on his cell phone to look at the message that he still had to answer.

'_Then if you are not Naruto…. then who are you!?' _

Sasuke thought about his response and just said what was to be said before he went to do his homework.

* * *

Hinata had been at her desk working when the phone rang with the song 'Sexy Can I' by Ray J played. Oh joy.

'_Another point I don't know you, so bug off' _

Bug off? Hinata thought, was that a hint?

* * *

'_Shino?'_

Sasuke looked at the response and frowned, what the hell?

* * *

'_Pardon?'_

Hinata sighed, who was this if it was not Naruto. Naruto never used the word 'pardon'.

* * *

'_Are you Shino?'_

Sasuke sighed.

* * *

'_No I'm Japanese'_

Hinata nearly fell off her chair. That confirmed it, it was not Shino and Naruto could never come up with such a lame joke like that about one of his friends. Could it be Kiba?

* * *

'_At least give me a hint like hair color and eye color!' _

Sasuke thought on it.

* * *

'_Not before you tell me your gender'_

Hinata let out a breath, what the hell. They should know it was her, a FEMALE!

* * *

'_I'm female'_

Well that better be true Sasuke though as he decided to send 'her' a hint, whoever this crazy chick thought she was.

* * *

'_I have raven hair, as in black with blue mixed in it' _

Hinata re-read the message a couple of times to make sure she was reading it right. Yeah, that was like defining her hair color, she had it short and kind off pointy in the back,

* * *

'_Don't tell me it's short and almost like a duck butt' _

Sasuke's eye twitched, duck butt?

* * *

'_They have told me it looks like that and some that it looks like a chicken butt' _

Hinata giggled a bit to herself.

* * *

'_I can definitely now tell that it is not Naruto, just spill and tell me who you are!' _

Sasuke shook his head with a sneer on his face.

* * *

'_Why don't you tell me who you are, you are the female of the conversation'_

Ha! Hinata thought, that just proved that who ever this was, was a male and was probably playing with her.

* * *

'_You know who I am, I know you do!'_

Sasuke watched his brother come into the room and look at him sternly, that look meant too stop wasting time and get to work.

* * *

'_Yo got to go, my brother will throw a hissy fit if I don't turn my cell off' _

Brother? Hissy Fit? Who was this guy, did she even know any that had a brother, was he brother older or younger….older, he said hissy fit and he listened to him. Definitely an older brother, who are you?

She nearly yelled in surprised when her phone warned her that she got a message.

'_How the hell did you get my number by the way?' _

Good question.

* * *

_4 days later_

Sasuke had become addicted into talking with the girl that kept sending him messages, she never failed to send him one and prove him for questions on his identity which he was not giving. Besides that he needed to start getting ready before Tenten man-handled him.

"Sasuke!"

Well too late, Sasuke thought as he looked at his phone on the table that had not bothered him all day, he wondered why. Was she ever going to contact him or was she done now that she was convinced that it was not this 'Naruto' guy. It wasn't but maybe it was good to have this for a while. Tenten came over and begun to poke him in the forehead like Itachi usually did, Tenten was like a sister to him. "Come on Sasuke, get ready"

"Why the hell do you want me to meet your boyfriend, is not like I care to" Sasuke snapped and Tenten sighed.

"Because you are my best friend!" _'And me and my boyfriend want to secretly set you up with his shy cousin Hinata. Not that I'll ever tell Sasuke that' _"Come on Sasuke, please! Please" she begged him while hugging, cuddling, and ruffling his already sticking up hair, Sasuke on the other hand grumbled under his breath. Tenten was just too persistent about these things.

"Alright, alright! Just let go" Tenten smiled and left the room so Sasuke could dress and they could leave already for the dinner that they were going to be late to.

* * *

The restaurant was a normal one for casual and good for Teenagers to have a date it was like a dinner with separate small tables and waitresses came and asked your order. It was a simple place, the walls painted beige, big windows and a warm atmosphere.

Hinata was angry, not just a small amount of anger, she was livid. Neji had taken away her cell phone telling her that the bill was run up and her father was going to throw a fit when he saw how many text messages she sent in only four days. In class she barely concentrated, during brake and lunch she would disappear. What the hell was going on with her lately?

"Alright! We are here at the restaurant; we are ready can I please have my cell phone back now!" Hinata snapped stomping her foot. She got even more angry when Neji ignored her. "Are you listening to me you ass hole" wow, what was so important about her cell phone.

"Look Hinata, I really want you to meet Tenten, if you do as I asked you then I will give you your cell phone back when the dinner is finished, alright?" Neji said looking her right in the eye.

"Promise?" she whispered.

"Yes, I promise. Here take a seat" Neji said pulling the chair back. Hinata on the other hand looked worry and fidgety, she seemed kind of distracted biting her lip. She really wanted that cell phone back, "Ill be back I have to ask the waiter something" Hinata nodded solemnly twisting up a napkin as she looked away in a daze.

* * *

Neji opened the cell phone once he was outside and then he saw that there were no calls, no pictures in particular and then he went to the messages. Hinata had used her Mobile IM and had sent some there too but the simpler to penetrate were her text messages. What he read had his eyes wide open.

'_If you know that I am not Naruto why do you keep sending messages' _

'_IDK, I guess I like talking to you'_

'_Yeah, you don't even know me'_

'_It feels like I do, Feels like I've known you all my life'_

'_Strange, how can that be possible?' _

'_IDK, but if you don't mind I will like to continue talking with you'_

'_Sure'_

'_Are you a pedophile?'_

'_No! Where in the world would you get such a thing...are you one? You did contact me'_

'_Good point. I'm a junior'_

'_Same here' _

'_Really what school' _

'_I won't tell you'_

So Hinata had met someone, but how did she get his number? Who was this person anyway, what he doesn't know is was it a male that Hinata was talking to or was it a female?

"Hey Neji" Neji closed the phone and turned to Tenten who had come already, a tall, dark and brooding raven right behind her. "Neji this is my best friend I was telling you about, Uchiha Sasuke'

"Uchiha"

"Hyuuga" both male greeted each other, the fact that Sasuke knew who he was told him that Tenten did tell Sasuke that she was taken and had a boyfriend. "Come on, let's get inside Hinata is waiting." Hinata? Sasuke thought, he thought it was Tenten, Neji, and himself not Hinata…..who's Hinata?

* * *

Hinata looked up when a chair was pulled out and saw that a beautiful brunet girl sat down before her. Her hair was in two buns at the side of her hair she was wearing a beautiful red dress shirt and probably some jeans to complete the look but Hinata was not sure. She could never look that good all she was wearing was a light blue sleeveless shirt and some Capriss Jeans that reached only a bit over her knee.

"Good evening Hinata"

"Goo-good evening" Hinata responded shyly as she looked at the two male who sat down, of course her cousin Neji who had on a red shirt and black jeans. But the other was a raven with a gray shirt and mixed gray with blue baggy demin jeans. One look at his face and she was captivated, he was someone bad perhaps, all she knew was a shill of thrill ran down her spine.

"Hinata this is my best friend Sasuke, Sasuke this is Hinata Neji's cousin" Sasuke didn't know what to say or how to act, the girl looked innocent but there was mischief shinning deep in her eyes. She was more than met the eye and he found himself drawn to her and wanting to know more about her.

"Hey" Sasuke said nodding a bit her way.

"Hey" Hinata said at the same time as she did.

Tenten and Neji were a little surprised when Sasuke and Hinat would not quit looking at each other. Their eyes were looked and they didn't seem like they were going to pay attention to anyone else around them. Tenten had told Neji that Sasuke was quiet and very smart, Neji had told Tenten that Hinata was shy, and very quiet as well. What the hell had they done now that they had brought these two together?

"So Sasuke, do you work?" Neji asked hoping to drawn out some attention from the two ravens that didn't even seem to move a muscle, it was nearly scary.

"Yes, I do" Sasuke shifted a bit but Hinata moved a bit as well to keep her eyes locked with the Sasuke. "Do you?" Like Sasuke cared.

"Yes, I do to in one of the family companies" Sasuke wasn't listening.

"Oh for god sake stop all the staring and talk to each other already!" Tenten snapped, she could not help but fell awkward right there. Neji on the other hand felt the same way as she did.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke spoke suddenly scaring Tenten and Neji.

"Hyuuga Hinata"

"Sixteen-years old"

"Sixteen-years old, I have a younger sister"

"Older brother, I like music"

"I like Pop and some rock, you"

"Same, I also enjoy anime"

"I enjoy anime as well; I really liked the Fall In Love Like A Comic one"

"Never read it, I don't really have a favorite"

"Wait Shut the hell up!" Tenten snapped, Sasuke and Hinata were almost like robots feeding each other information. They did not even talk in complete sentences it was almost like they understood each other without saying everything. "What the hell are you two doing?"

"Talking" Sasuke and Hinata responded at the same time.

"You know we're going to leave you guys alone here, have fun" Sasuke and Hinata silently watched Tenten and Neji walk away.

"Sasuke I'll meet you outside in an hour!" Tenten yelled back. She was one year older than Sasuke and his brother trusted her, so she had to bring Sasuke back home or he'd throw a hissy fit. As soon as both brunets were gone Sasuke and Hinata turned back to each other.

"Boyfriend?"

"No, Girlfriend?"

"No, you want to be"

"Yes, you want to"

"Sure"

Sasuke and Hinata quickly moved to each other their lips locking in a kiss that left them breathless as they kissed at tugged at their clothes. It felt like heaven when they touched and they never wanted it to end.

* * *

_NejiTen_

"Is there something troubling you Neji other than the whole thing with Sasuke and Hinata?" Tenten asked as she did noticed that Neji was kind of tense all this time.

"Well Hinata has been getting Text's and IM's from someone" Neji brought Hinata's cell phone. Tenten grabbed it and went over to see this text message's, she knew Neji was worried but when she saw the phone number she knew exactly who it was that Tenten was talking to.

"Don't worry, we've settle it they just need to figure it out themselves or they will be cheating on each other with one another"

"Huh" Neji said "that made no sense Tenten"

"The person Hinata has been secretly talking to is Sasuke."

* * *

_An hour later_

Sasuke and Hinata were laughing and wobbling as they walked out of the restaurant and Neji and Tenten raised a brow to the two ravens that looked all intimate and happy. The whole situation was really hilarious.

"Here Hinata" Hinata gasped when she got her cell phone "Yay!" she said and fell against Sasuke who caught her and they begun a heated make out session that had Tenten and Neji looking away with embarrassment. They even blushed when they saw Hinata open her mouth to welcome Sasuke's tongue in.

Neji was surprised to say the least, Hinata had always found tongue kissing to be disgusting and said she would never let a guys tongue in her mouth, and yet she allowed Sasuke in eagerly. She was coaxing Sasuke within her and she was letting her tongue play with his.

"Alright enough!" Neji yelled when he saw that Sasuke and Hinata weren't going to come up for air any time soon. "Come on let's go it's already eleven at night and it's past your curfew" he told Sasuke and Hinata who were both younger than him and Tenten, Tenten just sneered at them as she agreed with Neji.

"Gee, Neji just because you're an old fart doesn't mean you have to drag us down with you" Hinata said wrapping an arm around Sasuke's waist while he wrapped his around her shoulders. Neji's eye was twitching and Tenten was startled by the remark.

"We're just one year older than you!" Tenten gasped out "we are not at all old!" she finished snapping.

"We're just playing Tenten you don't have to take it to a personal level" Sasuke and Hinaata begun to laugh at the faces of Neji and Tenten who glared at them.

"Alright, I believe someone has had one to many sodas" Tenten said as she glared at Sasuke "Itachi is going to angry with me because he will now have to deal with a hyper active little brother" Tenten shook her head "Sasuke you are such a child, come on let's get you home" Sasuke groaned.

"No, I want to stay with Hinata" Sasuke pouted.

"Yeah, My Sasuke" Hinata whined possessively as she also pouted and wrapped both her arms around Sasuke's waist holding on to him.

Neji and Tenten exchanged looks. The next thing you know Sasuke and Hinata are trying to escape the ones that were holding them back from each other.

"Let me go Tenten!" Sasuke snapped.

"Neji let go, let go, let go! That girl is hurting MY Sasuke!"

"Sasuke stop being a child!"

"Then Let go I want MY Hinata!"

"Hinata your father will kill us if ii don't get you home now!"

"I hate you I hate you I HATE YOU!" Hinata yelled, both ravens were desperate to be with each other.

"HINATA!"

"WHA! SASUKE! I LOVE YOU!" she yelled as she looked over to Sasuke as she was being dragged away.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Sasuke yelled back as he too was being taken away by Tenten already all the while only one thing ran through their minds and that was the regretful thought of:

'_**Why did I not ask for his/her number?!'**_

* * *

_2 Days Later_

Ever since they got back and Hinata was high on sugar she had been grounded that meant no cell phone, no television, and no nothing that can be fun. Most of all she was angry at Neji because she finally had a boyfriend and she was not allowed to spend time with him, she didn't even know much about him.

Hinata walked over to her laptop and got out her USB wire as she also brought out a flash drive. She put in the flash drive and opened up some of her documents that were school related and then plugged in the USB with her computer and cell phone. She quickly connected to the Mobile IM and into Yahoo. All she could do was hope that he was there.

* * *

When Tenten had brought over Sasuke, Itachi had been in his room doing 'things' with some girl. Tenten and Sasuke had fun bursting into the room and scaring the shit out of them, it had been Itachi and Temari together doing naughty things. At the moment Itachi would not look Sasuke in the eye do to all the embarrassment.

"Aniki?" Sasuke called out, he and his brother were working in their desk, well Sasuke had his Cell phone connected to his lap top downloading Songs while Itachi read some of his books.

"What" Itachi responded after some time.

"Are you mad at what happened? You do know I'm sixteen and don't really care." Sasuke said. Itachi sighed.

"Fine but don't ever bring it up again"

"Alright" Sasuke then saw a small blue screen pop open at the side of the computer that said _'Hey, can you talk?'_

'_Sure, what's up?' _

Sasuke looked at the screen and saw that it was that chick that kept on talking to him.

'_Sorry about yesterday my cousin took away my cell phone for his own selfish needs' _

Hinata felt relief that the guy responded, one thing that she truly wanted to know was who the hell he was!?

'_That's alright, I got a GF but I haven't heard from her since that whole scene in the street'_

Sasuke remembered Tenten telling him that the person that sends him messages is closer to him than he thinks.

'_Really, your not single anymore, me neither, I got my self a man! Cool huh' _

And a little too fishy, Sasuke thought as he dedided to change the subject before asking anything to personal of her.

* * *

_3 Days Later_

Sasuke and Tenten were walking over to the park were they would meet Neji and Hinata, in other words their lovers. Tenten was just walking quietly while Sasuke was Text messaging with his phone that he had not stopped since they left the school.

'_You spill who you are first!' _Sasuke was going to have to respond to that.

* * *

'_Come on you're the girl, Ladies first'_

Hinata sighed as she responded to that remark as she waited for her boyfriend, she hardly spent time with him since he and Tenten went to private high but Tenten was in her last year with Neji so they were going to attend the same University. She wondered how her relationship will be with Sasuke.

* * *

'_Ha, ha funny. You crack me up. Just spill' _

Sasuke smirked.

* * *

'_Well I hate to be the Butt of your day, but you got to be the one to spill' _

Hinata knew that he was implying two things with that remark. She was not going to stand for it.

* * *

'_Wise guy aren't you, your disgusting, just tell me who you are!' _

"What are you doing Sasuke?"

"Trying to figure out who this chick is" Sasuke said as he wrote the response.

* * *

'_Well it was not me who started all of this it was you' _

Hinata had to admit that he made a point.

"Stop it you'll run up the bill even more and your father will not be happy" Neji snapped as he watch Hinata send text message after text message.

"Not until he tells me who he is!" she yelled at Neji.

"Fine, you don't have to get ugly"

"Who are you calling Ugly?"

"Did I day ugly, I did not meant that it slipped--"

"Shut it Neji"

* * *

'_How about this we send a message with our names at the same time, as soon as the clock turns to 3:00 we press send and get it at the same time'_

Sasuke thought about it.

* * *

'_Sounds fair, but no backing out'_

No, she had not intentions of backing off.

* * *

"Hey" Tenten said making everyone look up at her.

"Hey" Neji responded as he walked over to her and they went a whole different direction leaving the ravens there. Sasuke and Hinata watched the other two leave before turning to each other.

"Hey shorty" Sasuke said and Hinata smiled.

"Hey" they both looked at their watches only ten seconds left. They watched at the clock sped up and then as soon as it hit 3:00 they both pressed sent. That was when both their cell phones rang playing the song 'Tell Me' By Bow Wow.

When Hinata opened her message it said:

'_Uchiha Sasuke'_

When Sasuke opened his it said:

'_Hyuuga Hinata' _

They both looked up to look at each other. "You" they both said at the same time looking shocked.

"How did you get?" Sasuke asked.

"I got it from Naruto" she responded.

"Don't know him" Sasuke said while trying to see of he knew any Naruto's. Nope, none.

"I don't think you would"

"Do you like him?"

"No, I don't think ever did'

Sasuke and Hinata smiled at each other before they reached their hands out to each other, Sasuke pulled her close pressing his forehead to hers and breathing in her scent as they looked eyes. Hinata breathed him in as well before they both decided to head the opposite direction than were Tenten and Neji left as they decided to go out on a first real date.

They never had to voice out the beginning of their relationship.

* * *

_The New Semester_

It had been about five months that Sasuke and Hinata had been together and Tenten and Neji had already graduated and left for the university while Itachi allowed Sasuke to finish high School at the public High and that was who Hinata was waiting for at the moment.

"Hey Hinata!" Ino called out dragging Sakura with her.

"Hey you guys" she said with a smile.

"What classes did you get?" asked Sakura excitedly as they begun too compare schedules. Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji and Shino came over with Naruto calling out to Sakura who was now his official girlfriend. He had so forgotten about Hinata ever liking him and asking for his number.

Hinata watched them all interact with each other as she started to look out for her boyfriend Naruto was with Sakura, Ino with Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, and Choji were still single.

"So how were vacations for you Hinata?" Ino asked putting his arm around her shoulder.

"To tell you the truth, they were pretty sweet" Hinata said with a side smile. Kiba was so going to ask her out.

"Oh really, why? What happened?" A tall guy with raven spiky hair, ebony black eyes, white skin looking all hot came over to them making the girls instantly drool and the guys stare at him startled.

"I got a boyfriend" Hinata said throwing Ino's arm off her and went to Sasuke pecking him on the lips before they both locked hands together and walked away leaving everyone there shocked with blood running down Ino's and Sakura's nose.

"Man Shy girls like Hinata always get the good luck!" they cried out in a whine as they knew their boyfriends could never compare-that was just talking on looks, you had to consider the personality, to bad vain girls don't think about it when they have a great guy despite his looks. "UNFAIR!"

* * *

_Present Day_

"I can't believe we started with the wrong Number" Sasuke said and Hinata laughed while their kids stared at their parents with awe.

"You and Daddy's story is really cool" their girl said and the small boy was already asleep in Sasuke's arms. "I don't like the Naruto guy you mentioned, but you and Daddy love each other very much right"

"Yes, we love each other very much" Hinata said turning to her "And we love you and your brother a lot too." The little girl smiled.

"Akay tell it again! Tell it again!" she cried bouncing up and down and Hinata and Sasuke exchanged looks. Their kids were just to care free.

"Dinner first"

"Awwww!"

* * *

Well, it is not much but I do hope you guys enjoyed it! so KibaIsHOTT what did you think? Nay or Yay. I do hope you liked it!!

Please Review!! And Any more Ideas are Welcomed.


	24. –Cookies And Milk

**Reviews:** I need to know if Any of you will like a lemon story, so if you do review saying so and I'll se what I can come up with...

**Thank-You's **

rallybabe89  
Victizzle.DUH

DeviantSupaSoldier  
Diablo's Heir  
nemulo

Im glad you all enjoyed the last chapter, hope you enjoy this one as well.

-**Cookies And Milk**

"What are you doing dobe?" Sasuke asked his best friend who was currently dragging him all the way to some place, Naruto would not tell him. It was not like Sasuke had any choice in the matter, I mean he was being _dragged_ against his will.

"Hello! The girls are going to throw a slumber party and we are invited" Naruto stated, he was agitated; this was his one chance to confess his love to Ino. Yeah, Ino, Sakura's best friend. It was not that he knew when it happened; there was just something about the blond that she was more matured and somehow better than the pink haired girl.

"I have other plans for the tonight dobe, I can't and won't go" Sasuke said in a clam solemn voice. Naruto stopped short, the Uchiha had plans? Since when does Uchiha Sasuke ever have plans? The ice prince barely even had a life if it weren't for him Uzumaki Naruto the raven would be buried in books!

"And they are?" he asked turning to his friend.

"None of your business that's for sure" Naruto sighed and just kept dragging the Uchiha.

"You're coming"

"Then I have to make a phone call." Sasuke mumbled.

* * *

Hinata looked at all her friends as they were in her house, after all her house was huge and they wanted to throw a slumber party there. It was not fair! She had something already planned for tonight and they had to ruin it!

"Whose coming?" she asked as bags of chips were opened and movies were splayed out.

"Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Sasuke hopefully" Ino said "Lee, Choji, and Shikamaru, I'm not sure if they will bring any one else though"

"I heard that they have a new friend and his name is Sai" Tenten spoke "Neji doesn't like him for some weird reason and cusses him out"

"That's cool someone new I hope he is hot" Sakura said, I mean not that she cared about anything else than hot guys. Hinata pouted more and she felt distressed as she watched her friends, she knew it will not be long that Temari will come and probably drag her brother's as well. that was when her phone rang.

"I'll go get it" she announced stepping out of the room.

* * *

It was night already and time for the party and the doors opened for all the guys to come, Sasuke was amazed at all the guys that came when there were only a few girls here. What were they going to have an orgy or something?

"Hey you guys!" Sakura called out waving "Come to the living room." Once in there everyone started to talk and just fumbled around.

"What did you bring?"

"Soda" Naruto answered "The Teme, I bet he brought nothing" Sasuke just stayed silent as they then chose a movie to watch. Naruto watched Ino from the corner of his eye, it was the perfect time and chance ever. He cleared his throat.

"Ino" he called out to her in a loud enough voice to catch her attention. Neji on the other hand was glaring at Sai who kept checking out girls he should not, like his girl Tenten, or his cousin Hinata! The boy was a pervert amongst perverts and gave Neji a bad vibe. Of course he knew about Hinata's relationship with her boyfriend but the boy seemed oblivious. The boy had a cool demeanor.

Ino on the other hand was looking at the flustered blond that had called her. "What is it Naruto?" As she asked this Sakura made her move on Sai, both of them seemed perfectly matched.

"I...I Like you a lot and I was wondering if you'd me my girl!" Ino blushed and was speechless. On the while most of them had sat down in a circle around the huge plasma television.

"Yeah, sure" Ino responded in what seemed like forever and then Naruto jumped up for joy.

"HELL YEA- Uh I mean, that's cool" Ino giggled a bit and Naruto just smiled from ear to ear as he turned to rub it in Sasuke's face. "Hahahaha! Sasuke I got a girl and you're still a worthless single broody prick." Sasuke now officially knew that Naruto never listened to him so why even try.

Hinata came into the room just then with a serious look on her face as she walked over to Sasuke, everyone turned to look at them. It even startled Naruto as he was shoved out of the way by the short raven girl and wondered what the hell was going on.

"You have the cookies?" Sasuke asked abruptly and she nodded.

"You have the milk?" He nodded and then they both smirk getting up and reaching for each other's hands to walk up to her room and stumbled in slamming the door closed. This was going to be fun.

Everyone in the room was left in shock. Naruto's mouth was left in a gawk. What the hell had just happened here in this very spot?

"At this rate me and Sasuke will be in-laws, great" Neji said while Tenten laughed.

"Leave them be Neji"

"I didn't know that Sasuke and Hinata were together." Hanabi entered the room suddenly as well shocking everyone; she had heard what was going on in the living room as she dragged her boyfriend…literally…

"Yeah, they have been together for a year, come on they are both nineteen, sheesh" She said still dragging the boy with her up to her sisters room were they were going to have a slumber party of their own.

"Good-night!" she said slamming the door and locking it. Everyone else was speechless. What the hell had just happened? That's when they heard '_OMG Big sister ride him like a swing set!!" _

I bet all of you wished to know what was going on in there, to bad I'm not allowed to tell...or am I.

'_Hanabi what the hell! Leave me and Sasuke alone" _

'_Sure thing let me just get to your bathroom, have fun sis I know I will'_

'_Hey your only seventeen!"' _

"I think we should join their party" Tenten mumbled and Neji nodded.

"I believe we should" Neji and Tenten ran to Hinata's room he had a key after all, he got in and slammed the door closed. _'WHOOO GO HINATA AND SASUKE!" _

"_NEJI!!" _Those were the voices of Tenten and Hinata as they glared at the long haired Hyuuga. Are you guys sure you want to know what is going on in there, it is so much more fun than the party outside.

'_What! It's freaky but I'm okay with it" _alright! Everyone seriously wanted to know and ran to the door that was still unlocked and they peeked in. Sasuke was sitting down on the floor with his back to Hinata's bed and Hinata straddling his lap while they kissed with a cookie in their mouth and there was also a glass of milk there and the whole bottle of milk as Tenten poured Neji a cup and they grabbed some cookies as well. Hanabi came out then with her boyfriend as she sat him down brushing his hair and soothing him over they had also changed clothes.

"Oh!" Naruto said….."I thought they would be doing something different, what did you guys think?" Naruto asked the other's who had full blown blushed on their faces as they recalled the dirty thoughts they had conjured up and maybe you did to, I bet.

* * *

I have the feeling or something I'm not sure that some of you might be craving a lemon between Sasuke and Hinata, BUT, I need an idea to make such a steamy scene and I'm not sure what the hell is wrong with me but I'm having a hard time with ideas lately. So don't hesitate to send any my way! Thank you all reviewers! And please do Review!!


	25. –Nice

**Warning, Lemon: **The song is Nice by Chris Brow Featuring The Game. But I did not use it completely! Still, it's a good song and You all should listen to it. I doo Hope it Fits this Fic. Please Enjoy!

**Thank You's For Reviews To!: **

**KibaIsHOTT** (Thanks! Im also glad you enjoyed the other fic. Yeah i was thinking InoNaru more...KibaIno could be good too...haven't read with that couple I think... )

**rallybabe89** (Thanks for the Review, Lemon is here! LOL)

**DeviantSupaSoldier** (Thanks, who doesn't love milk and cookies!)

* * *

The Meanest Demeanor

From The Second I Seen Her

Got Me Open Got Me Lookin Loosing All My Control

The Passion I'm Feinin

Baby You're The New Meanin

But I Found Myself Trippin When You Walked Through The Door

And I Kno It's Not Like Me Gettin Beside Myself

She Got Me Feelin That Way

And I know It's Unikely That You Gon' Deny Me

And Just Walk Away

I'll Be That Guy That Don't Have Time To Play,

Lookin Like a Schedule Well It's Bout Tha Same

The Ball Is In Your Court I'm Ready For Ya Game

It's Lookin Like Ya Neck Is Ready For My Chain

She Be That Girl I've Been Waitin For

Sending Me Dem Signals That I Can't Ignore

Thought I Was Gonna Get Her On The Dance Floor

Then I Saw Her Headin To The Exit Door

**Nice**

_Breathe, Breathe_

Darkness filtered into the room as bodies pressed together and lips fused, arms wrapped and moans escaped from them both as they made their way to the bed, crumpling down in a pile of two heated bodies. "Sasuke" the female of this whole interesting activity moaned out as she arched herself off the bed to offer him more.

It was getting suffocating, it was getting impatient, it was a need to feel flesh to flesh. Gentle and yet calloused hands snaked their way down to the bottom of that skirt of that dress that was being in the way. She gasped when all of a sudden the skirt of her dress was shoved up and crumpled all around her waist.

Soon his mouth left hers and was latched to the flesh beside her bellybutton and then her panties were being pulled down excruciatingly slow. Soon her hot dripping and aching sex was exposed to the hot air to soon be covered by his mouth. All she could do was cry out. In pure ecstasy as it all washed over her body

His hot tongue, skillfully and all over her sensitive flesh and she was gasping for air, she could feel that she was about to have her orgasm, yet that was not all she wanted, what she truly wanted and will only be satisfy with was the complete completion of when he was buried deep inside her heated walls of her pussy. The thought of what she wanted ripped through her as his mouth covered her fully "SASUKE!"

She was panting and he was now looking down at her flush dishevels form, she can see the deep lust in his eyes as his eyes roam her form. Just having her like this was enough to get him painfully hard, just hearing her call out his name as she came in his mouth made him more hard, she was after all his perfect everything and above all, all his.

He leaned down and flicked his tongue at the side of her ear and then to her ear lobe as he breathed in her scent "Breathe Hinata, Breathe" He whisper salaciously that it made her whimper and then she was tugging frantically at his shirt, she needed him, she was more than ready for him and she knew that he knew that she was. Even so all the facts were there, he still made this be painfully slow.

_Her Body Is Screamin  
_

_Believe That I'm Listenin  
_

_To Every Word You Sayin Girl I'm Loosin My Cool  
_

_You Want You A Soldier And I Got Me A Rider  
_

_And You Ain't Got To Stress It Cause It's Nothin To Prove  
_

_I Know It Ain't Easy Being A Sexy Girl that's Always Gettin In Her Way  
_

_But I'm Hear To Tell Ya  
_

_You Got Me Up On Ya  
_

_And I Won't Slip Away_

He chuckled as she literally pulled his shirt all the way up and all she needed to take it off was his hands to be race, he just loved it when she was aggressive. It was cute and at the same time so damn sexy, he sat back in his hunches and she came up with him practically straddling his lap. "Let me take it off" she demanded into his ear with a breathy sexy voice.

He obliged to her and lifted his arms so she will be able to take it off, as soon as it was off her mouth was latched to his neck and he gasped as she began too wiggle and move her hips over his lap and caressed his cock through his pants and he wanted them off, she was now being the one teasing. Though he knew she could not keep it up for long, she needs this just as badly as he does.

He was proven right when her shaky hands were immediately un-doing his belt and then her fingers digging at the edge, needing to feel him hard in her hand. It was all blind need, blind lust, and she knew that she was in love with him. She did not have to wonder if he loved her back, she knew it already, she could feel it in the caress of his touch, see it in his smiles, hear it in his voice and laughter, and he loved her as well.

It did not take her long to get the buttons of his jeans open and his zipper un-zipped, her hands impatiently pushing down his pants off his narrow hips. She gasped when she felt her dress loosen up on her body and then she being thrown back on the bed and then her dress being pulled down, all the way down her legs, left to be tangle at her ankles. All that covered her was her bra and he made quick work of that nuisance that kept him from her supple breasts.

He spread her thighs and the dress fell off her ankles as he leaned down to kiss her, one hand massaging the swell of her full breast and teasing the nipple while the head of his cock teased her entrance. The feeling of her wet heat made him shiver and just plunge into her, but he held back, just a while more, just a bit more torture.

Hinata was now tugging and pulling at his hair begging him to take her into the highest passion, begging him to enter her core and ride her over and over again until they could no more. Sasuke growled out her name and then he the head of his cock was in her, with Hinata wrapping her legs around his waist she managed to push him all the way inside of her and she cried out at the wonderful filling of being thoroughly full with him.

Sasuke loved the feeling of her tight all around him as he begun to move, he did not need to ask her if she was ready, she was more than ready and soon both were moving at the same time, the pace increasing and arms tighten as his mouth soon found her nipple and he sucked onto it before biting hard into the tender flesh, it was so good/ It felt so good and so right.

Hinata yelled as she was being well satisfied and then moaned and moaned as Sasuke's tongue flicked at her nipple taking the hurt away but them his nose nuzzled at the underside of her breast and his teeth sunk in once more, before he soothed it away. It was just so arousing, and she loved the way he bit and nibbled and contemplated her breasts.

The movements were frantic and they knew nothing could stop this. They were on the verge of their release, they were over the edge and with a last thrust Sasuke threw them over as they came simultaneously.

"SASUKE!" Hinata's scream filled the room covering Sasuke's groaned as he softly said "Hinata" as he road of their orgasm. He collapsed into her waiting arms as their sweat heated bodies try to relax from their high and their hearts tried to return to their normal speed.

It was heaven just being in each other's arms, it was nice.

_I Call Her Nice Cause She Got It,  
_

_Do Whatever Whenever Cause She Bout It  
_

_Dat There's Nice Cause I Got It  
_

_Do Whatever Whenever Cause I'm Bout It  
_

_I'm Fallin For It, She's Got Me Traped  
_

_That Girl's Nice  
_

_Cause She Got, Cause She Got It, Got It  
_

_Breathe, Breathe_

Hinata woke up and saw that she was not the only one in bed, but her boyfriend was there with her and both of them were naked….and then the memories of last nights events came back to her and everything that they had done, She blushed madly and buried her face in his chest. She never failed to feel so amazed the next day.

She didn't want the moment to end so she decided not to move at all and just stay there, he'd wake up soon. Still, she was not about to let him go that easy, he is hers after all, This time she'll be the one on top.

_Breathe, Breathe_

* * *

_**I Hope All of you enjoyed it, I wanted to make it to more but im not sure that I cacn without ruining the Scene. Well, Please Review!! **_


	26. –Let It Rain

Uh. Alright, I up-dated. I wanted to add the second part of Nice, but Im still working on that one so you'll have to wait. It's going to be called Just Fine. Please Enjoy the fallowing and I wont forget to say:

**Thank You**:

DeviantSupaSoldier(**Im glad you liked it**!)

winterkaguya(**Yeah, They'll geet married. Im glad you enjoyed it**)

Diablo's Heir(**I don't know how or why you like 'em but i think I also belittle myself to much. Yes, there is a lemon here, It's a pretty LOOOONg strory. Hope you enjoy it**!)

Black White And Inbetween (**For forst chapter review**.)

Now please enjoy the following, I believe fourteen pages. Originally a two-shot, but (sighs)Warning, Lemon in this!! This song Lyrics are by Jojo Let It Rain. Not mine.

**-Let It Rain **

_Let it rain_

_Let it rain_

Uchiha Sasuke was walking down the street when all of a sudden he heard rain clouds, a loud thunder storm seemed to be coming as he looked up and watched the huge gray clouds compile together before the rain started to pour hard to the earth soaking him at once. He shuddered when a gust of cold wind brushed passed him and he decided to pick up the pace and head home as quickly as he could.

It was not like it mattered if he got home or not there was no one waiting for him back there than an empty eerie silence. The streets seemed a bit empty today, he was always alone he never had any friends; it was something that he had never had. No one cared about him for him, all the girls only said that they loved him and it was all for his looks. The thing that he was really sad about was that he had lost his family a long time ago.

His mother.

His father.

His brother.

They had all died all of a sudden and he was left as an orphan with his brother, he felt so out of place and he knew he didn't fit in anywhere. he and his brother had been separated a few times and then in the end he lost him as well. But that really didn't matter right now, what mattered was getting home and putting on some dry clothes.

--

**From the first day I met ya**

**I notice your style**

**Had that B-Boy swagger, not one of the crowd**

--

Hyuuga Hinata ran as fast as she could after what she had seen, how could she be so stupid! To think that Uzumaki Naruto of all people would ever acknowledge her! The girl he calls weird, only a friend. Just a friend?

She always wanted to be so much more.

But that didn't stop the feeling in her legs, the urge of her body to run! Run in a sort of salvation. Something... somewhere... she didn't belong here….searching for that missing piece. Naruto was too stuck on Sakura and after seeing the both of them make out so heatedly she knew that Sakura felt the same. Still, the worst part was that her friend lied! Sakura said she had absolutely no feelings for Naruto. That is the last time she believed her!

Hinata picked up in speed and she collided hard on someone. The ground being slippery and wet sent the person back till the wall of a store stopped them. 'Augh' her eyes widen

* * *

Sasuke was taken by surprise since he was looking up at the raining cloudy sky and trying to get home when all of a sudden someone came running smack into him, knocking the air out. He grasped what ever it was or whoever and ended up with his back colliding with the hard cold concrete and not to mention wet. God it hurt!

* * *

Hinata felt the warm lean body she was on top off and pulled off to look who it was. What greeted her was not what she expected, a raven haired boy with the deepest and blackest eyes she ever seen glaring at her. He was someone she had never seen, he was extremely handsome, and so dark compare to others she knew. But that didn't matter much at the moment what mattered was '_is he alright_?'

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" she asked and Sasuke was shocked that she was checking his face and helping him up and trying to dust him off "I'm so sorry! I know I should have been looking where I was going but I was..." Sasuke studied her, her eyes, despite their odd white color, were sad and she looked like she's been crying. Something is up with her and it doesn't matter much does it. He really didn't know her to ask her what the matter was.

Besides, they both were soaking wet.

"It's all right" Hinata looked up at his face at the sound of his deep cool voice.

"No it's not! Let me help you, I practically knocked you down and... Please let me help you! Come to my apartment is near here! I'll let you borrow the clothes of my cousin! Please!" she looked desperate. Sasuke found that he couldn't refuse her but then again he didn't want to borrow her cousin's clothes.

"No, I don't want to intrude, my own apartment is this way just down the road, you can come with me if you want" Hinata nodded in agreement, anything to forget about her obsession. Too many pictures of him back in her home. Too many bad memories back in that place.

"I want to go with you" she was not sure what the hell she had just said, but it felt right and she felt no danger around him. Sasuke on the other hand was a bit surprise, the girl was standing there soaking and looking broken and she didn't know him at all. She did not even look like the type that would be considered one of his fan girls.

"Are you-"

"Please I just need to escape!" she cried out. Sasuke only gave a sharp nod and he led the way to his apartment.

* * *

Rain sounded from the outside and then thunder shuddered the windows as Hinata was shaking there in the couch with a warm cup of chocolate was in her hands. The guy she had just come here with had handed her some of his clothes and she had changed into them, not really caring that she was wearing nothing under them. She sighed, shuddering at the feeling of warmth and safety that filled her.

She thought that it would hurt so much more, but the pain was not excruciating, still she could not deny that it still hurt. Maybe not the fact that it was Sakura that Naruto actually loved but the fact that no one had ever truly loved her. Her cousin Neji seem to dislike her with a passion, her sister Hinabi considered herself better than her and friends just kept piling up at her door. Then Sakura did not even tell her about her feeling for Naruto.

What did they see her as? She swore she got better along with boys than she did with girls, did that make her seem like one of them? She did have short hair and all……

"So" She looked up at the other raven in the room, the guy who was her salvation "what's your name" not to mention a perfect stranger. Strangely that didn't seem to bug her so much, the fact that he had not tried anything on her fragile state told her that she was even safer than she could really imagine. Though she could not think of where those thoughts came from. She just felt so trapped and here he was in the road almost like an offered escape…..

"I-I –I'm s- sorry" she stuttered out as she met his obsidian eyes, her heart giving a kick in a way she had never felt it kick up before. What did that mean? She looked down "this must be so strange of me, someone you don't know asking to come here to your home….."

"Well you look broken, did someone hurt you?" Sasuke was not sure why he asked that and Hinata looked up at him with wide eyes. He was sure something different, he was different from everyone else she had ever met, and no one had ever asked her about her feeling. But she felt out of place with other people all the time, right now she felt really comfortable.

"I...Uh…yes. it's really nothing"

"I can tell is more than that, you were running and crying in the rain"

She smiled as he seemed to press on, that was just a plain embarrassment.

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata" she finally answered his previous question when it seemed that he was not asking about that again.

"Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked her had heard about that name before, a famous family company or something. Didn't really matter at the moment to him and probably never will. Hinata had only nodded at him and Sasuke decided to tell her his name as well. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke"

"Nice to meet you and thank you for letting me come into your home like this" Sasuke shrugged.

"Stay as long as you need" he was not sure why he was doing this but he could not help himself, he felt so out of character at the moment, but seeing her there broken reminded him of his younger self when he lost his whole family and none of his aunts or uncles would take him in. all his grandparents were already dead as well. "And if you ever need a place to hide again don't hesitate to come here"

"You mean it?" Hinata asked as she looked up at the boy with hopeful eyes. She had no other place than her room to hide and now she has a better secret place.

"Of course"

"Thank you" Hinata smiled a small smile before looking back down at the cup in her hands. "I really do appreciate it very much" There was a peaceful silence as she just sat there in the couch and he was leaning against the wall looking down at her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked as he preferred that than seeing the now small forming tears to come out fully.

"No-not really, but it might help" Sasuke nodded and Hinata looked over at him as of asking him to sit next to her and he silently obliged. Hinata rubbed her eyes.

"It's just my whole life, my family I love them but I feel out of place with them, like I don't belong and then I thought I might be in love with this guy….turns out that my friend love him more….and he feels the same about her" Sasuke nodded. He did not press for details of the whole story for he had heard it all.

"I felt like that with my family but I never had a chance to get closer to them since they all died even my older brother. But I can't say that I've ever liked someone either" Sasuke murmured and Hinata looked him straight in the eyes. Itachi had saved him and that's why his older brother had lost his life.

"You-you've lost your family"

"Yeah, not so bad, but I miss them at times." He shrugged "Families don't seem to fit with me though; every foster family hated me as well…they all couldn't wait to get rid of me"

All of a sudden they were talking from the heart and just looking each other straight in the eye.

"Have you felt the loneliness" she asked and he nodded.

"The feeling that you're isolated…."

"…That you're that weird kid at school…."

"…And you only get the attention of those you don't want….."

"I'm lost"

"Me too….I'm also scared"

"Scared of the world" she ended as a silence filled them and it was nothing but comforting, they understood each other was the pain shared as well?

"Does it hurt?" she asked in a soft whisper. He nodded.

"Here" he pointed at his chest "a contorting and twisting pain that fills the chest and coils the stomach…."

"….Filling you with anxiety and making you breathe so hard that your lungs burn and there is nothing more you want to do than to throw up" she finished in that same whisper they had going.

"Yeah"

--

**And you talked like you knew me**

**Kept coming around and I fell for ya, yeah**

**Then as time kept going I noticed some things**

**--**

That night the rain poured on continuously while both ravens fell asleep in each other's arms. There was no way to act; it was like they were strangers and yet they knew each other so well in a way they could not understand. A missing piece in this world brought to complete a puzzle.

It was like being caught in a maze and there was just that unanswered path?

* * *

The morning sun burned its way in and to her pale flesh as she woke up and looked around her surroundings, where was she? Everything came back to her and she smiled widely, she had better get home before anything. And she remembered his words.

'_You can stay as long as you want, I'll be leaving at five in the morning you can leave and come when ever __you please' _

She did as she was told, she left when she pleased. She felt that for once in her life she had slept fully and she went over to her re-washed and tumbled dried clothes form yesterday and changed folding the clothes Sasuke had loaned her and placing them by his bed. With a look at the time she knew that she was late for her first hour class, but she was more than ready to go out there and face the day.

Besides it was college, they did not care if you missed class or not.

* * *

Hinata entered her second class for that day and promptly took her seat; she knew very well what was going to happen. Still, she felt as of nothing could ruin her day as she prepared for her culinary arts class. She for one enjoyed cooking and wanted to become a chef, have her own restaurant since she had already failed in business.

"Hinata! You came? How come you missed first class? You never miss not even if you are sick!" Ino's angered voice came. Hinata turned to look at her and immediately knew that she was going to be pressed for answers by her friends. Sakura and Ino were not good in cooking but they had their own perks in it and Tenten wasn't bad herself.

"Well, good morning to the three of you" she said in her soft shy voice that seemed to hold no confidence at all, but she did hold some this morning and it did not go un-noticed by the fact that she had not stuttered any of her words.

"So where did you disappear miss high and refined?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, Neji was calling everyone frantically asking for you, he still thinks your missing and probably filing a report and the police station" Tenten said.

"Oh no I'm fine, I was staying with a….a… friend?" Hinata could not shake the feeling that he was something more than just a friend.

"At a friend?" Sakura asked "If so why did you not tell Neji-san"

Hinata shrugged "I don't always have to report to Neji every single one of my moves, now do I?" All the other three girls were shocked at Hinata's words. The Hinata they knew would never say such a thing! "Don't worry I'll call him up" She said bringing out her cell phone and dialing as the teacher walked into class.

* * *

_2 Weeks later_

"She disappeared again!" Neji looked around the empty apartment, for the past two weeks Hinata had all of a sudden vanished on Friday and not returned until Monday, what was she doing? Was it something illegal that she could go to jail to? Was she prostituting because he managed her money and didn't give her enough? "I have to figure out where she goes to"

"You worry to much, haven't you notice the way she glows when she comes back" Tenten spoke as she looked at Hinata's empty room and back to Neji "It's her only freedom she get's away from a hard ass like you" Neji sighed.

"Still, I wish she'd tell me where she was going"

"She's a good girl; I doubt she is doing anything stupid." Tenten grumbled.

"Haven't you heard that the quiet shy chicks are always freaks on the inside?" Tenten raised a brow.

"Where did you get that theory from?"

"Past girlfriend experience…..she was insane" Tenten just kept looking at him as he looked away, it was embarrassing.

* * *

Sasuke looked at the girl in his house as she moved around walking, cleaning, getting his phone and not only was she staying here, when she did she even cooked him dinner, lunch and breakfast. All of a sudden she had become part of his life and he wondered that if he loved her would he lose her just like he lost all his family. Just like he lost everyone important to him in the past? How did he ever managed to live his life without her?

No, she was just a girl trying to find escape that was all. He was not, could not miss her when she was gone….strangely enough he thought he probably already did.

"Hinata……Hinata?" Hinata turned around to look at Sasuke with a bright smile knocking his breath away, when he first saw her she was not smiling like that.

"Sasuke Yes?"

"Once more, you don't have to clean while you're here"

"Yeah but, it's the least I could do since you let me stay here almost three days a week without charge. I'll feel like I'm just imposing on you if I don't pay you back somehow" Sasuke sighed.

"Do as you please then"

"Thank you" she said turning back to picking up a pizza box and some foam cups from the floor. They had pizza last night and pigged out, if she remembered correctly they got drunk drinking large amounts of soda…..well at least she remembers jumping up and down around the whole place. Maybe today she should cook dinner.

Her heart skipped a beat, just remembering how much fun she had with him and it warmed her insides in a strange way. She peeked over to Sasuke who sat down to watch television and couldn't help but blush. Nah, she could not be falling for the guy….it was just friendship. That was all, she was thankful for him letting her come into his house. She went on to the kitchen and sat down to think.

She enjoyed time with him, which was true for friends. No, she could not be falling, she was not about to allow it, love hurt too much to go back down that worthless road. She cared for him and that was good enough for her.

--

**Said our love kept growing**

**Wanted to run away cause the situation's in the past**

**Love never really last**

**Memories just had a hold of me**

--

_Time passes in a blink of an eye that when you are having so much fun and are enjoying the way your life is, you never think about the time that seems to be passing you by. You've learned to be more confident and your life somehow feels like you've found that missing piece, the problem is you hide it and won't let anyone know what's on your heart. But they can see you; see right through you, they know that there is something in your life that's changed you for the better…..still you don't speak._

And time did pass by, as quickly as this begun.

"Hey isn't that Hinata over there? She's buying groceries…?" Ino asked as she pointed at the raven haired girl. It was already time for winter vacations and Hinata had gone missing once more, suddenly it seemed to have become normality, but it was odd to see her now. Especially here, when she was not going to be spending time with her own family

"Yeah, that is her" Tenten said and gripped Neji's hand "Let her be please Neji"

"Still, what is she doing? Where does she go?" He wanted it all answered.

"Why don't we ask her" Naruto said "HINATA!" He yelled out. "HINATA OVER HERE!!" Sakura clamped her hand over his mouth.

"You idiot!" she hissed.

Hinata startled at first spun around only to see her friends and cousins there all together. She should have known they were going to be here; she smiled faintly and walked over to them. "Hey you guys," she said, but she stopped as she looked at all their looks. "What's wrong?" she asked "is there something on my face?"

"No, we were just wondering if you'd be with us on Christmas" Ino asked hostile like and Hinata looked at her with wide eyes.

"I...uh" She was not sure what to say, she knew that Sasuke was going to be alone for this day, he was always alone and she didn't want to leave him alone. She brought her finger to her mouth and bit the side of it thinking on what she should do…..she didn't want her friends knowing about Sasuke, if they did they will squeal and throw in words like 'you so are crushing on him' or 'ahh, she loves him' she didn't want to hear it and then remembering Sakura and Naruto. She was scared that Sasuke might like one of them better than her, which just brought on the fact that she was being selfish in her own way and that she did love him! She wanted to keep Sasuke all for herself.

She couldn't have feelings for him! No, no more than a friend. No more. And yet…..

"Hinata?" Neji Asked "it's a simple thing to answer are you or are you not?"

"Sure I'll be there" She turned around "Ill see you later" she called over her shoulder. She had to find a way for her to be there for her friends and at the same time for Sasuke. Maybe she will spend one day with them and the next two with Sasuke.

What are you going to do for Christmas?" Hinata asked as she un-packed all the food she bought. Sasuke on the other hand was sitting in the living room; he had some problems of his own.

"I'm not going to be here at all" Hinata's eyes widen and she walked out to the living room to look at him as he spoke.

"What do you mean? Where are you to go?" She looked around him and noticed the two packed bags and then the air port ticket….where was he going?

"I'm going to go see something about inheritance from my father now that I'm twenty and almost going on to twenty-one, I'm not sure how long it will take but I'm going all the way to the U.S" Hinata felt like she was kicked, Sasuke was going to leave her and practically go half way around the world…..

"You'll come back right?" she asked unsurely.

"Of course I'll come back"

"Okay" Hinata was now determined to spend the little time he had left here with him.

**--**

**But I had to let go of the pain**

**Let love rain down on me (let it rain)**

**Cause you helped me open up my eyes**

**Show me things I could never see (let it rain)**

**Cause we can fight and we make up**

**Wanna see you when I wake up**

**I'm staying with you only (let it rain)**

**Cause I need you to show me how our love should really be (let it rain)**

**--**

_Three Months Later_

Hinata couldn't go over to Sasuke's home and escape for the past three months and her life seemed to gone back to what it used to be before he came into it. Now she saw how truly empty it was without him, she missed him more than anything in the world. She felt trapped and she wanted to scream and end this nightmare and have him hold her in his arms.

Her friends had said it before, She looked sadder than usual. Well, she looked very happy back then, but now was like someone took everything away from her kind of sad and it worried her friends. She could not really tell them what was up and happening in her life. But every night that she looked up at the sky she wondered if Sasuke was doing the same. Constantly she found herself wondering what Sasuke could be up to, to the point that she felt like she was going to go insane with Sasuke all the time in her brain like a tumor.

He's not home; I don't know where he is. These thoughts brought her down; these thoughts shattered and shook her world. No, she will not admit nothing and deny everything she feels, because she can't. It was just friendship, correct? Or could they have been much more.

It was not like they made a promise to call each other like couples do, no. Hinata walked into the apartment and as soon as Neji who was with his girlfriend saw her, he noted her sad eyes. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No nothing is wrong" She whispered.

"Oh-oh. That must mean everything is wrong" Tenten said and got up to walk over to her. "Why don't you tell me?"

"It's not like I'll get an answer, you would not understand, I guess I'm just hoping to much and brining my heart back into the danger, I should really stop all this pity display, but I can't help it ….. can I truly love him already?" Hinata said leaving her cousin and Tenten to stare at her with pure confusion.

"Uh, yeah. that's really great…..so you love someone?"

Hinata looked down….what was she and Sasuke? Friends? Acquaintances? The perfect strangers that just so happened to meet? If they were merely not that much could they ever be more than they were now? Or did it not really matter at all.

"Maybe I need to stop" she said and walked to her room leaving Neji and Tenten confused.

"She…..she looked so empty, it's heartbreaking" Tenten murmured and Neji looked at her with a raised eyebrow "Maybe we don't consider her feelings to much, she should be more independent." Neji nodded.

"It's hard to allow her any freedom, she's always the shy one and all that"

"She's a normal girl with feelings, Hinata can make it through, and she doesn't need you."

"Tenten, Hinata's always been left behind. What she needs is someone to love her."

"Maybe so"

* * *

Hinata shook her head as she threw herself onto her bed. She turned on the radio and heard that song 'Damage' would Sasuke fix her heart that was still braking?

Then again, when did it start to feel like it was getting stabbed?

"_I'm not going to be here at all"_

Perhaps it was the time she learned that she could lose him.

--

**I use to wonder where we're going**

**And where I wanted to be**

**Sitting alone all shocked up waiting for my destiny**

**Hearing songs on the radio wishing that could happen to me, oh no**

**Then when you came into the picture then I knew quickly**

**That we could build something so strong**

**Expect the best for the future**

**Forget about what used to be**

**I need you here all life long**

**--**

_A Week Later_

He'd called her! Sasuke called her up, and he was back home. She knew it was only Thursday but she needed to see him more and she could care less about her classes at the moment. Just hearing his voice made her heart swell up with joy and maybe her sulking and wallowing in pain was nothing. All of that had been for nothing.

He had not forgotten her.

He didn't seem to want her out of his life!

That alone made her smile.

With that alone she knew that she loved him…..that alone made her want to shout it to the world.

Rumbling and the loud thunderstorm clouds made her looked up. It looked a lot like that day when she had seen Naruto and Sakura kissing and she started to run this same path. The place where she bumped into Sasuke, the time that they talked….. All those years ago those days seem so far away.

She knocked at the door before a girl with blond hair and dark blue eyes answered the door carrying a child that nearly looked like Sasuke….the child had so many similarities. "Hi" The girl greeted with a smile.

"I…uh…hi" She swallowed "Wh-Where's Sasuke" The girl stepped back and let her in. the girl looked a lot older than she and Sasuke…..was Sasuke into older females. Was that his son?

"Oh Hinata, you're here" Sasuke said surprised to see her. Hinata looked down at a table full of papers. What the hell was going on?

"Hey!" the blond girl called out, she wanted to give Sasuke and his gild some privacy "Sasuke we can finish the papers later, I'll see you tomorrow." The girl left. The door made a loud clicking sound to the all of a sudden quiet living room. Sasuke looked up at Hinata who looked like she was about to break….she looked so scared and confused.

"Hinata? Are you alright?" Hinata shook her head.

"I..uh have to go" She spun on her heel. She was out the door before Sasuke could tell her that she just got here. Sasuke was concerned, why was Hinata so up-set, he couldn't let her out just like that so he ran after her.

--

**But I had to let go of the pain**

**Let love rain down on me (let it rain)**

--

Rain prickled on her skin and her eyes stung with hot tears compared to the cold rain. She'd been a fool that love could ever be there for her this time around.

"Hinata! Wait up!" She could hear him coming right behind her, why was he following her? So that he could tell her everything she felt was just one-sided. No he didn't know that she loved him so much. She stopped and she could feel that he nearly collided with her back. He was panting and she was panting.

Once more they were standing in the rain with it socking them completely. "Why are you so up-set? Was I gone really that long? I'm sorry" Hinata shook her head.

"Don't be…." Her eyes stung more "Who was she" she whispered. Sasuke was taken aback.

"You mean the tall blond Temari? She was my brother's lover. Apparently they have a six year old kid, my brother died around five years back, we were looking over the papers and waiting for the paternity results." Hinata sighed, now she plainly felt stupid for letting her emotions wash out like that.

"I love you Sasuke" she said, the words seemed to echo off the empty raining street. Her heart felt lighter when he pulled her over to him and embraced her into his warmth………

**--**

**But I had to let go of the pain**

**Let love rain down on me (let it rain)**

**Cause you helped me open up my eyes**

**Show me things I could never see (let it rain)**

**--**

It did not take long for them to make it back to his apartment.

It didn't take long for them to be surrounded into the dark place with warmth all around them as they stumbled into the bedroom.

She gasped and sighed when she felt him sink her into the soft mattress with him coming over her and covering her mouth with his. Her hands soon clawed at his shirt trying to pull it off, and they longed to feel each other flesh to flesh.

**--**

**Cause we can fight and we make up**

**Wanna see you when I wake up**

**I'm staying with you only (let it rain)**

**Cause I need you to show me how our love should really be (let it rain)**

**--**

"Sasuke" she gasped, his hands had slipped under her shirt all too sudden and it had her back arching to offer him more of her flesh. She needed to feel his touch as his callused hands brushed her nipples and turned them into hard burning points. He had her moaning and panting, and she knew she was a mess already under him.

Their movements were frantic and soon she was pulling his shirt, trying to get it pass over his head. For that he reluctantly had to pull away from her as she took off his shirt all the way and threw it across the room. He soon pulled hers off as well and he was to quickly working on her skirt and panties taking all the way off and leaving her with nothing but a bra before him.

Her thighs were soon spread and his mouth was on her pussy sucking and tasting her making writhe with the intense pleasure he brought her. There was a bright blush on her face and she could not believe that she was doing this with Sasuke. She shudder in pure pleasure when he kissed her curls and up to her belly button before his hands tugged at her bra taking it off as if it where a shirt.

She meekly looked up to see his dark eyes roaming over her soft lushed curved body, eating her up alive with the hunger his eyes burned with. She swore she became wetter with arousal.

Sex really was not something that she'd feel like doing with anyone, she never even thought of herself doing such things with Naruto. But with Sasuke it just felt divinely natural. She soon leaned up wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him ardently on the lips. A soft kiss that spoke more than anything else in the world that made their hearts swell with a feeling of love and need as he pressed her back onto the bed.

She needed to feel him deep inside.

She gasped when his own hard arousal brushed upon her, but it was clothed. She wanted to feel it bare upon her burning skin. Her hands were trying to take off his pants at the end of that thought, pulling and tugging at his jeans, he growled seductively and un-buckled his belt, but her hand un-buttoned and un-zipped his jeans before he even knew what the hell was happening.

"Sasuke" she moaned out he lifted and kicked off his jeans, her legs wrapping around his waist to pull him closer and press their hot flesh to each other. She could not wait, just feeling him naked pressed up on her made her want him already buried deep within her. This was her first time, but that ache was just way to great to fear any kind of pain that could come from this.

Sasuke got the message by the way she rubbed up on him, he pressed the head of his cock to her swollen maiden head and stopped when she gaped but her hand was suddenly there wrapped around him. He gasped and moaned as her hand run up his length, only one thing crossed Hinata's mind. _He's huge_. She tugged at him.

"Take me Sasuke" she gasped and Sasuke pressed more firmly.

"Are you sure? This will hurt"

"I know" She gasped. "In!" she ordered and he did just that, deciding that with one thrust he'd be in her and it would be a fast passing pain that way. Hinata screamed her wail bouncing off the walls as her lover entered her deeply and she felt full and complete.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked with concern nuzzling her neck and nipping at her breast trying anything to subside the pain with gentle pleasure.

"Yes…" She gasped, the intense feeling of being full made her moan and pleasure replace the pain "Please move" He looked down at her and saw the trust and love in her eyes, and she was more than ready to be dominated and loved.

He pulled out and came back in pounding hard as she clung to him, both of them tightly holding each other as he came in and out of her. Their pants shallow and fast, their heated flesh sweating as they brought each other to climax. It was an earth chattering orgasm that ripped through them and filled their vision with a white explosion as he came deep within her and she came around him both of them yelling out each other's name as they rode it off.

Everything went dark then.

--

**Cause I see the sunlight whenever we touch**

**All day and all night is never too much (All that were how)**

**Afraid of my feelings and falling too deep**

**But everybody's had this happen one time or another**

**When you need someone to set your heart free**

**--**

_Two Week Later_

Hinata smiled to herself. Maybe life was not so bad after all, with a new day you never knew what to expect. She had not expected for her and Sasuke to start her relationship back wards by first having sex and then dating. She had not expected Sakura to come and tell her that she liked Naruto after all this time and that they had been secretly together. She especially had not expected Neji and Tenten to get engaged this time around.

Life was finally making sense to her, and this is something she felt like she needed to do. After all, she and Sasuke had already a strange relationship.

"Neji"

"What is it Hinata"

"I'm moving out and into my boyfriend's house"

"That's nice-Huh! Wait what you just said!?"

"My, my, are you losing you're hearing already?"

"Hinata!" Neji knew she had a boyfriend, one that he never met. He knew that this boyfriend had changed her so much but made her actually smile a true smile for once in her life….well…Hinata was truly happy. "Alright" he sighed.

Hinata's eyes widen "Alright what?" she asked.

"You can do as you want, make your own choices cousin. We all do learn from mistakes if this doesn't work out" Hinata was touched.

"Thank-you Neji, that means a lot."

--

**But I had to let go of the pain**

**Let love rain down on me (let it rain down down on me)**

**Cause you helped me open up my eyes**

**Show me things I could never see (let it rain)**

**Cause we could fight and we make up**

**I wanna see you when I wake up**

**I'm staying with you only (let it rain)**

**Cause I need you to show me how our love should really be (let it rain)**

**--**

It turned out that Temari's child really was a last reminder of the Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother so Sasuke kept in contact with the boy. After all, the boy was his nephew and family, Sasuke decided to also provide him with an education.

Hinata went to open the door "Good afternoon Hinata"

"Hey Temari" Dark obsidian eyes looked up at the female in front of the door way and quickly pushed passed her.

"Uncle Sasuke!" The little boy yelled running across the room.

"Well I'll see you before Sasuke comes and makes an excuse that he can't take care of Itachi Junior" Temari left running away and Hinata laughed. It was hilarious and yet so sad, the boy loved hearing stories that Sasuke told about his father.

Thunder clouds seemed to be rolling up when she looked up at the cloudy sky, she felt like she was home this time around. When she went to look in on Sasuke and the small boy arguing and then talking about something so insignificant, it made her smile and wonder what a family with Sasuke would be like. After all they could have one around nine months…..

--

**But I had to let go of the pain**

**Let love rain down on me (down on me baby)**

**Cause you help me open up my eyes**

**Show me things I could never see (let it rain)**

**Cause we can fight and we make up**

**Wanna see you when I wake up**

**I'm staying with you only (let it rain)**

**Cause I need you to show me how our love should really be (let it rain)**

**--**

She looked down at the stick and saw two pink lines. She grabbed the box and smiled when she was what that meant.

"Hinata?" She heard Sasuke call out.

"I'm in the bathroom!" her smile widen "Come in here, I need to show you something." The door opened and Sasuke peeped in.

"What?" he asked with an amused look on his face.

"Guess what?"

"That's why I asked, what?"

"I'm pregnant, we're going to be parents" The amused look slipped from his face as he stared at her blankly.

"You serious?" he asked and Hinata nodded.

"Deadly serious" What he did next shocked her and made her smile even more.

"I'm going to be a daddy!" Her busted in through the door and rushed up to her and crushed her into a hug. He leaned in and kissed her softly as the room fell silent with only the thunder and rain from outside to be heard……

**Let it rain**

**Let it rain**

**Let it rain**

* * *

Well, i hope all of you enjoyed it!!

Please review.


	27. –Just Fine

**2nd Part To: Chapter 25 -Nice, the consequenses of Sex. Please Enjoy. **

****

**Thank You's**

Diablo's Heir (Thank YOu, makes me happy that you like my stories, I hope you like this one as well.)

KibaIsHOTT( Really? cool, you had the full experience of that rainy chapter LOL, thank's for your Review)

winterkaguya(Thankyou, im really glad you liked it alot. Itachi jr with blond hair? LOL. Hipe you like this one as well.)

Man i just watched this REALLY good movie called A Beautiful Mind. that shit was like damn. Anyway, on with the storie!!

**Just Fine**

Hinata woke up that morning with a sour taste in her mouth and as soon as she got to her feet she felt dizzy and a wave of nausea hit her as she rushed to the bathroom to wretch out everything in her stomach…..what was going on?

That's when se recalled the consequences of having sex….she was probably pregnant! Hinata touched her stomach….how far along was she if she was pregnant..? Most of all what would be Sasuke's reaction to all of this, the night of passions were not the same as when you had to pay the price for it.

She really did not fear what Sasuke would have to say, but eventually she'll start showing and who really did scare her was her father.

"Hinata hurry up, we're going to be late!" Hanabi yelled.

"I'm not going to school….I'm not feeling well." Hinata mumbled the last part as she watched her vomit on the toilet and flushed it.

* * *

Hinata fidgeted in her seat as she looked at the blond haired woman with disdain…. "Well?"

"..Uh...Congratulations?" Tsunade said sarcastically. She was not liking the raven haired girl at all at the moment, what was the girl's problem…..perhaps it was the fact that she was seventeen and already pregnant…?

"I'm pregnant" Hinata stated.

"Yes…now about nutrition and special care that you will have to take for your child" Tsunade said icily as she and the Hyuuga girl glared at each other. Apparently Sasuke was making his mark in more than one way on Hinata….

* * *

Sasuke knocked on the door and waited for Hinata to answer, he wondered why the hell she had not come to school. It was not like her to miss even if she was sick.

The door opened abruptly and a grumpy Hinata came out who soon turned her scowl into a huge smile when she saw Sasuke "SASUKE!" she yelled and threw herself into her arms….alright, this was new to Sasuke.

"Hey, why you miss school girl?" Sasuke asked pecking her on the lips and she blushed.

"I…uh… have something to tell you" Hinata sighed and pulled Sasuke over to the living room. She looked serious and that made Sasuke wonder what the hell was going on.

"What is it Hinata?" Sasuke asked as he watched her in front of him and she pushed him down to straddle his lap.

"Well" She said playing with a strand of his raven hair "do you remember that hot bodily encounter we had about two weeks ago?"

"Yeah, how could I forget?" He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, and one you'll never forget I bet" she said making Sasuke raise a brow "Since….well….I'm pregnant"

"You…your….You are?" Sasuke looked at her with shock and she sighed.

"What are we going to do" Sasuke just held her tight.

"We'll have our child, and we'll be it's parents what else?" he said and she kissed him hard.

"I love you, Sasuke"

"I love you too, Hinata"

* * *

It had been a few months after everything and now Hinata was touching her barely showing stomach, it was getting bigger, every day it seemed. So far her father had not seemed to notice, but Hinata was already on her fifth month.

She can't prolong it anymore, it will only be two more months and she will have her baby. Today is going to be the day she will tell him, Hinata took a deep breath and with a hand on her stomach walked out of the room. She slowly descended into the living room to find her father seated at the living room. She was surprised to see that all her family was in the living room together, But her parents, sister, and her cousin Neji who lived with them.

"Ummm, good afternoon everyone" Hinata said in her soft shy voice, man her heart was rasing, she felt like she was about to throw up and her palms were sweating, she wished Sasuke was here with her, but she wanted to face this on her own.

"Good afternoon Hinata" her mother was the only one to answer her. Her mother also was the one to notice the way she fidgeted and pushed her index fingers together. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Ano, everyone…..I have something I really need to tell you" Hinata said taking a deep breath when she had everyone's attention directed at her.

"What is it big sister" Hinata gulped and grabbed at the last shred of her confidence.

"There is not easy way to say this, and there is no reason to draw it out, so I'll say it straight up," she had a hard look on her face, her father's eyes glaring back into hers "I'm pregnant" That shocked everyone. Hanabi was about to say that she was happy for her when their father suddenly stood up. Neji simply didn't care; it was his cousin's choice to do was she pleased.

"Neji, Hanabi, go to your rooms" Hinata was looking down nervous, she had said it. She felt even more scared when her cousin and sister exited the living room and left up- stairs. There was a thick silence in the room where only she and her mother stood.

"How far along are you?"

"Five months"

"I'll give you two alternatives" Her mother said silently with venom, Hinata looked up and glared at her, nonetheless gave a sharp nod. "You can get an abortion- or find a way to just rid it of your body so we can forget this ever happened, or you can have this child just know that you won't be living here as of now" Hinata felt tears well up in her eyes but she did not shed them.

"I would and could never be so cruel to actually do something like that. Besides it's to late for an abortion and killing it is inhuman" Hinata shook her head "I'll go" Her mother nodded and they both headed up stairs to get her packed and out of the house.

* * *

It was already midnight when Hinata knocked on the door to Sasuke's apartment. She stared at it when she heard movement inside and then a loud thud and Sasuke cursing as he came and opened the door. "Hinata?" he said surprised "What are you doing here so la-" Hinata tackled him into a hug.

"My mom kicked me out of the house" That was all Sasuke needed to hear as he pulled her in closing the door shut.

"Din't worry, everything is going to be just fine"

* * *

_2 Years Later _

Hinata smiled at her two year old daughter who was running around the kitchen giggling all the way. This always happened every afternoon around time as if the little girl could sense that her father was going to be home any minute now. Her life could not be more perfect, Sasuke had finally proposed after their child was six months old, so they were already married for about a year and some time….who knows, who the hell count's the time when life is this full.

One thing was for sure, both her parent's never talked to her. Still, thanks to Sasuke's sweet mother she had been able to continue to go to school while Mikoto took care of her child, but now she stayed at home and went to online college. She still did keep contact with her sister and cousin Neji though.

"DADDY'S HOME!! The little girl yelled all of a sudden startling Hinata as the small girl pushed a chair toward the kitchen door that led outside to the parking lot, Hinata watched shocked as the girl stood on top of the chair opened the door, climbed down and ran outside. She was truly Sasuke's child being that smart and all.

"Hisaki come back here!" Hinata quickly moved the chair out of the way and ran out to see the small girl ran toward Sasuke who was getting out of his car.

"DADDY!" the girl laughed and hugged the her raven haired father. Sasuke smiled and walked over to his wife.

"Wow, impatient" he said.

"You should have seen how impatient she was" Hinata laughed as Sasuke leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek.

"Let's go inside" he said and she nodded. Yep, life was perfect the way it was. As she closed the door and watched Sasuke place their daughter in her chair and get her something to eat, she recalled what he said that night two years back, it was true in the end everything is:

Just Fine

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, i wanted to think of something good to write and this came out.

Well, please Review and tell me what you thought, It would be nice to know if it sucked. -


	28. –The Boys In The Back

Alright, (Sighs) This will probably not make sence at all, but I do hope you all enjoy it, this is Done at Random, I got the Idea on my sixth period class when Angel, Javier, -I can't believe i forgot the other's name. Anywho, The teacher had changed the hall pas to go to the bathroom and they started picking my friend wit it and i begun to study them. It really has been getting annoying on how they say 'But It's cool', 'No Chance'... all the time.

This came out, please Enjoy.

Thank You's

**Randy**-(Wow, lactates? Despite the fact that it was Girl on Girl, it sounded kinda hot, nice lil lemon!

Im just not sure abou that...umm...can a grown person actually drink the breast milk when it's suppose

To be for a child? Im guessing it can't be dangerous...i've never heard or read one lemon like this.

Interesting. Thank you for your review!!)

**DeviantSupaSoldie**r(Thank you for your review!!)

**mac2**( In actuallity, some mom are like that, but (Sighs) Im just glad my mom isn't like that. though i think she'll kill me if i ever get pregnant at such a young age, my dad would kick me out! LOL. Thanks for the review!!)

**KibaIsHOTT**(Thanks! Sorry about the shortness! I think this one is pretty long)

**winterkaguya**(Thank you for your review! Im glad you liked it. So I did write more.)

**Diablo's Heir**(Thanks for your review!! It means alto to know you liked it!!)

Well, I won't keep you waiting, please Proceed to read!!

**-The Boys In The Back**

Annoying, yet funny

That was the only way to describe these four boys. Naruto, the bright goofy blond, Neji and Sasuke the heartthrobs, both of them seemed quiet and intensely intimate at first glace. If you knew them like that, then you didn't know them at all. Then there was the genius and lazy Shikamaru.

"Whoop! Whoop!" The little bit of students that were already in class looked up and they smiled when they saw the blond "Uzumaki is in the house, believe it!!" Of course they had changed their first period for six since Kakashi was always late. Now he had no excuse or reason to even be missing from class, since fifth left and now it was time for sixth.

"But it's cool" Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru said as they followed behind the jumping blond and made their way over to the desks in the very back near the teacher's desk.

"Good afternoon Kakashi-sensei, are we going to read your porn book for English today?" Naruto asked with a wide grin splayed on his lips. "That will be a very interesting lesson, ya know" Kakashi ignored the blond. "Fine be that way, hope you get a stick shoved up your ass."

"He already did" Neji replayed and they all high fived,

"But it's cool!" They laughed, and Kakashi rolled his eye.

"Calm down kids, this is no time to be fooling around" Kakashi said standing up.

"Aww, but the late bell still has not rung" Naruto complained, Sasuke and Neji laughed while Shikamaru just murmured a 'troublesome'

Kakashi stood in front of everyone as the bell rung "Today we are going to be reading a new book, this one is called The Adventures Of: Huckleberry Finn by Mark Twain and I know it might seem boring-" The teacher was cut off by the boys in the back.

"But it's Cool!!" Kakashi sighed as the class burst out laughing.

* * *

"Ahhh" Ino sighed as she stared at her blond crush who was already packing and complaining about all the homework they had to complete just for English because Kakashi could not get a stick up his ass…..Alright mentioning that was probably not necessary at all. "Do you even thing Naruto is aware of me, I mean I have guys confessing all the time except him" She looked down at Hinata who finally zipped up her back pack and stood up.

"Girl please, look at Neji, he's got it all and I'm friends with his cousin and he has not even cocked his head this way" Tenten said with an annoyed tone "Maybe we should do like Haruno and paint our hair pink to stick out like a sore thumb, then they will notice us" Temari laughed.

"Yeah, to have Naruto point and laugh, and the other three joining him and saying that annoying yet heavenly" There was a dramatic pause.

"But its cool!" the girls mimicked and then laughed. Hinata smiled as she saw that they were the only ones in the room. She knew why Sasuke would never notice her, she was just to plain and quiet.

"Maybe if we come dress like gangsters and our jeans ridding low on our hips they'll look somewhere" Hinata said putting her hand on her hip and making her friends laugh.

"Nah, mini skirts, make them look at more of what they are missing" Temari interjected and the girls sweat dropped. "What?" she asked.

"You already wear ones that don't even cover your thighs" Ino pointed at Temari's legs "It barely even covers your under wear"

"So, I can bring no panties and no shirt, Shikamaru still wont look at me" Temari huffed.

"He might and give a 'troublesome woman'" They all laughed and left the room, they were not the brightest and yet they were all in love with a bunch of guys who were freaking smart and at the same time goof-balls.

* * *

_The Next Day_

_Sixth Period_

"Alright, we have to practice for the English Standard Exam coming up, so I'm going to have to brake up your little group in the back boys" Kakashi announced.

"Why?" Naruto demanded.

"Because I prefer you not to play around during the exam, so I'll be moving you" All four boys smirked.

"But it's cool!" they chorused like always, never missing a beat. Ino, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata sighed.

"Alright, I'm moving you Kiba, and Sasuke you sit next to Hinata now" Sasuke stood up with no objections as his companions cheered him.

"Go Uchiha!!" they yelled.

"Hey Teme" Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"But it's cool!" He yelled and Sasuke replied with the same. Hinata on the other hand was fidgeting on his left side.

"Wazz up Hinata" he said so suddenly making the poor girl jump, not just her but her heart as well.

"Wa-wazz Up Sasuke" She managed with a smile his way and he smiled to before looking forward once more.

"Alright Naruto, you next to Ino, Please move Shino" Naruto walked over a there was the yell once more of.

"Ey Naruto, but it's cool!!" And the blond returned it. Kakashi rolled his eye.

"Neji with Tenten, please move Kankuro"

"Ey Hyuuga!" his friends called "But its cool" The whole class was enjoying what seemed to be a ceremony of disbanding the boys from the back.

"Shikamaru next to Temari"

"But it's cool!!"

* * *

_After school_

"Oh my god!" Ino doubled over "He was sitting right next to me and he was freaking poking me on my sides!"

"Admit it you liked it" Temari smirked.

"Yes!" Ino slid down the floor dramatically. "I'm tingly all over and my heart is about to pop my collar" Tenten shook her head and turned to the quiet one of the group.

"How was it with you Hinata, I saw you and Uchiha working together!" Tenten sung. Hinata blushed brightly, and then again when has she stopped in that whole time.

"We...we were just stu-studying together" Hinata clamped a hand over her mouth, she had not stuttered in so long, why now!!

"Well at least he talked to you, Shikamaru ignored me" Temari said looking at her clear nails.

"He was scared shitless Temari, why do you think no one sits by you" Ino pointed out. Temari sighed.

"But he's like the only guy I would ever let touch all my goodies, why is he got to be so shy?" Temari asked swooning.

"Maybe because you're too easy" Tenten boldly stated.

"Am not!"

"We know, I was just joking." Tenten sighed "Besides it's not like Neji talked to me either, it was as if I was not there"

"Let's admit it guys, when it comes to men we suck" Hinata spoke calmly. "It's not like we're their type."

"Smart boys only like girls like that" Ino pointed at the girly girl smart and beautiful Sakura Haruno. The girl was perfect, she never did nothing inappropriate and had high grades. She was always ranged second, just under Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru who always tied for first.

"What flaty" Temari scoffed "and I have this big generous chest to offer"

"Not that!" Ino snapped.

"The size of her brain not bra size" Hinata mumbled but they heard her and sighed in defeat. They were always rage to be tied for six and fifth place.

* * *

_With The Boys_

"Ino is hot" Naruto said as he stuffed gummy worms down his throat.

"And you are childish, she'll never go for you" Shikamaru stated.

"Hey! I was not the one in class all scared and shit by the blond sitting next to him" Naruto retorted.

"Enough!" Sasuke snapped "We all know that Naruto drooling over Ino is much worse than Shikamaru being scared of Temari, after all he had a right to" Neji agreed.

"Home girl can pack a punch; she nearly squeezed the life out of her own brother, Gaara!" Naruto stared in awe at what the Hyuuga said.

"No wonder he went suicidal and then mentally incapable of being alone or even sleep" Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"That's a disorder."

"And Uchiha, I saw you and Hinata flirting, what was that all about?"

"What?" Sasuke protested "that girl is cute"

"Better not play with her, she is my cousin"

"Sorry Mr. Cousin, we were just studying." Sasuke smirked "Besides, I'm going to make her my girlfriend, right after I convert her into one of my fans, she'll follow me around" Sasuke laughed as Neji pushed him off the couch. The Hyuuga knew Sasuke was just joking about the fan thing, but not the girlfriend part.

"You've liked Tenten since you met her through Hinata, Right?" Shikamaru asked and Neji nodded.

"So?"

"So? You practically ignored her today." Neji sighed.

"What was I supposed to say?"

"Ask her out in a date" All four boys pondered that, why not? It was their senior year; they could do as they pleased.

"Let's ask them!" Naruto pumped his fist and then looked down at his book "Oh, right after the testing time of course" He looked at his other friends and frowned, all of them had a comic book instead of an English one "HEY!"

"But it's cool!" The other three said as the blond sulked.

It just wasn't fair that those three never had to study in their lives and he had to cram down and hit the books just to have a good score on the test. Life sucks.

* * *

_Testing Period Over_

_Lunch_

"And there he goes so perfectly" Hinata sighed and then turned to her friends as she sang part of that song, Tear Drops On My Guitar, by Taylor swift. Ino stabbed her food when she saw a group of girls approach the guys.

"And there goes miss rosy tips and her gang, probably about to ask one of them out" All the other three girls sighed as Sakura and some other girls got near, there was someone new there though. A new girl had been hanging out with the guys.

They all watched and stayed silent as they listened in intently.

"Hey Sasuke-kun" Sakura swirled a piece of her pink hair around her finger; Said boy looked up at her with boredom. "Come on go out in a date with me, you always refuse what I know that you want so badly" she tried to say seductively even closing one eye and tilting her head to give it a 'cute' effect.

"Don't you have anything better to do than come nagging at my ear about worthless dates?" Sakura glared at him.

"Come on!"

"Your talking is absurd getting on my nerves, can you please shut up and leave me alone" Sasuke glowered at her, he thinks he just rhymed.

"Sasuke-kun" she latched herself at his arm. Naruto leaned over and grabbed one of Sakura's hands.

"I'll go out with you Sakura" He said with a large grin making the pink haired girl look at him in disgust unlatching herself from Sasuke.

"Ewww! Don't touch me I'll get your dumb germs"

"She's more stupid than you Naruto" Neji said.

"Go out with me Neji!!" said a random girl who was part of Sakura's friends.

"He'll go out with me!" Screeched another one

"Damn put a sock on it, your about to have me hit the curve" Neji said as he rubbed his ear that was ringing from the loud shrill of the girls voices. Naruto for some strange reason gushed out laughing. He was the only one in the group that could make girls be grossed away, and Shikamaru was considered the lucky one since no one ever bugged him.

"Leave" Karin snapped, she had been sitting beside Naruto this whole time and like Shikamaru she was ignored. Didn't they understand that these boys were not interested in their dumbasses?

All the girls turned to face her and did as she asked. "You will go out with me Sasuke-kun" Sakura paused to say before completely walking away.

"Maybe in the next life time and even then it'll be a no"

Hinata smiled "He turned her down again!" She chirped in a whisper to her friends. The other's smiled at how Hinata always get's scared Sasuke will accept a date from another girl and she wouldn't get a chance. Not that she had the courage to ask him out at all.

"Yup, all thanks to my Naruto" Ino laughed. She did have the courage to ask Naruto out but you know Naruto is dense that he doesn't get a clue. Besides he made her so nervous that she simply could not be to the point as she always loves to be.

"He's not yours yet" Temari pointed out.

"Shh, their getting up!" Tenten said, she had been keeping look out not to get caught talking about them.

* * *

Naruto looked up and frowned when he saw that once more Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru were tied for first place like always, never got old huh. Naruto he was like his usual number thirteen, he was just glad he was not at the very bottom.

"Look Teme, you're soon to be girlfriend scored for fourth place" Naruto said and then searched for Ino who tied for the fourth place as well.

"Ah" Was all Sasuke said. Not that it matter with test scores, they were just test scores.

"Alright, so I'll go first"

"With what?" Neji asked raising a brow to Naruto. For once in sixth period while they sat together they were quiet. Perhaps it was the fact that they preferred not to move to much do to the unbearable heat of the class room. The air conditioner was not working in their class and Kakashi had been in the phone when they came in complaining about the heat.

"Ask Ino out, duh" Kakashi stood up then and walked over to the front of the class. The class was all whinny, as they wanted to do nothing.

"Alright class, we're going to have to go outside. We'll sit on the outside cafeteria and you can work on answering your packet of questions" The whole class stood up and practically ran out of the class room.

Once outside, Ino, Temari, Tenten, and Hinata sat on one of the round tables that fitted eight people. "Man I thought I was going to die in there" Hinata breathed, she was not a fan of stuffy places, she felt suffocated.

"Tell me about it" Tenten murmured. The two blonds sighed as the cool afternoon wind brushed their skin.

All of a sudden someone sat abruptly next to each one of them and when they turned to see who it was they all blushed madly. Shikamaru was sitting next to Temari, Naruto next to Ino, Sasuke next to Hinata, and Neji next to Tenten.

"Wazz up girls" Naruto said loudly.

"Hey" all of them responded shyly.

"Did you see that, Kakashi is so checking out the librarian, I thought she was like sixty" Neji said in a low voice. The girls all froze looking at all the boys as they talked.

"I think he's out to get us" Sasuke interjected. "He's plotting something, he keeps looking at us with shifty eyes" The girls sweat dropped.

"He probably wants to rape Naruto" Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"HEY!" Naruto protested "You think I mean…I don't want to get molested!" Naruto cried.

"Shut up goldy locks" Neji snapped. Naruto begun to laugh

"I heard that Kakashi was gay anyway" Shikamaru said all of a sudden "with Iruka"

"No way, I heard he had something with Gai" Sasuke said next.

The girls just stared in disbelief at what the guys they liked were saying. "Oh shut up" Temaari snapped all of a sudden, "Everyone knows that Kakashi is a married straight man and his wife's name is Anko"

"Really?" Shikamaru drawled "then he's a cheating homo"

"Cheating homo?" Hinata asked innocently "Maybe you guys got hit in the head or something"

"Lighten up cousin, we're just talking" Neji smirked.

"Yah, well it's wrong to talk like that about something you barely know" She glared at her cousin. Sometimes he was just so brain dead.

"It's just Kakashi" Naruto said and scratched the back of his head "Besides, he has been sending us weird looks," Naruto said and they all turned to look at Kakashi who's one visible eye was peeking at them over the orange book before he rose it up high so it could cover it.

"Alright, maybe he has a point" Tenten said looking down at her hands.

"Maybe I should throw something at him" Naruto murmured.

"Remember what happened last time you threw something dobe" Naruto pouted.

"I know Teme"

"Yep"

"No chance!" They all said at the same time.

"So what are you girls doing after school?" Naruto asked as casually as he could bringing the topic in slowly not to scare the girls off by pretending to be uninterested.

"Nothing, we don't have a thing to do" Temari was going to be bold, if she was about to get rejected for this than she'd want it straight up than behind her back or somewhere out there. She does not write silly kove letters and sends them to the guy she likes in hopes of a response, if she wanted a response she wanted it out of mouth here and now, there was nothing to stop her as she latched herself onto Shikamaru's arm "Would you want to go out somewhere Shika?" She asked.

Hinata stopped breathing,

Tenten swore she was about to have a stroke if Temari was rejected, she would, like the boys said loud and clear, no chance.

Ino on the other hand was at the edge of her seat.

"Sure, so long as you don't kill me" it was as if a tension was lifted off the girls back when their friend didn't get rejected.

"So…so you like me?" Temaru asked, she needed to know "I mean as me being your girl and all"

"Yes" Shikamaru said and then Naruto bursted out laughing.

"Shikamaru has the biggest crush on you Temari! He's just scared that you'll beat him up because of it!"

"Shut up"

"I mean who the hell is scared of a Girl!" Naruto was laughing.

"Well I guess since your so tough you can handle it when we tell Ino you like her" Shikamaru stated making Ino blush and Naruto gasp as if his heart stopped before he fell backwards clutching his heart as if he had just been shot, in other words betrayed by his lazy friend.

"Unfair!" Naruto yelled "WHAT THE HELL DID I EVER DID TO YOU BESIDES THIS WAS YOUR ENTIRE PLAN JUST BECAUSE SASUKE-TEME LIKES HINATA AND NEJI LIKES TENTEN" the other two girls were left speechless as the blond was punched and kicked.

"You are such an idiot Naruto you just don't yell things like that!" Sasuke hissed.

"Especially when the ones you are talking about are here!" Neji interjected.

"But it's cool!" Naruto managed as he ran away from the two angry boys. Temari on the other hand begun to giggle and soon the other girls joined them.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke snapped all of a sudden sitting behind Hinata and embracing her to his chest, the girl was so red that she knew she could pass out any second now, but Sasuke's warmth was so deliciously nice and good and she wanted nothing more than to enjoy it.

"The situation" Ino said "I mean I can't believe you like Hinata or that Neji likes Tenten since he always ignores her"

"I only ignore her because she ignores me!" Neji retorted.

"I don't ignore you!" Tenten snapped back standing up and pocking his chest "You ignore me"

"You're the one that looks away from me" Neji stated as Tenten became red as he leaned down to out their faces at about the same level.

"Wha-whatever!" She managed with dignity.

"Do you guys want to go out all together as a group date at that club?" Naruto asked as he had suddenly appeared behind Ino wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Maybe" Ino said "Alright let's go!" She said jumping up from her seat suddenly.

"But it's cool!" The boys said.

But the boys still had not forgotten about the wondering eye that soon to become a bruised and crippled eye that belonged to a: Hatake Kakashi.

* * *

_Some Time later_

"Girls!" Temari huffed "I did it" Hinata gasped.

"You did the big IT!?" Hinata was wide eyed.

"I my damn how was he!?"

"Get real!" Temari hissed "You call me easy and Tenten is the one to have sex with Neji and get pregnant" Tenten blushed.

"What! So, I don't regret it"

"Just because you have Neji at your side" Ino grinned.

"And because he knows Tenten can kill him if he does not take care of his responsibility" Hinata added.

"Hinata! That was so mean, I swear you learn to be more sarcastic and mean the more time you spend with Sasuke" Tenten pouted.

"I do not!" Hinata protested.

"Right" All the other girls drawled. "But it's cool"

"Anyways back on topic" Ino said as they turned toward Temari "What was your accomplishment?"

"Me and Shikamaru fore played! Boo-yeah! damn his hands."

"So what" Tenten said "Hinata and Sasuke can't keep their hands off of each other, they even shove them in places they shouldn't be"

"Hey!"Hinata giggled "Is not my fault I like giving my man a hand job"

"We didn't need that explicit" Ino hissed.

"What about you and Naruto?"

"Unlike you freaks I have to say we are the normal boyfriend and girlfriend, you know holding hands and kissing. That's about it"

"You guys are too traditional" Temari sighed "Have fun and be freaky, I flashed Shikamaru and he had a massive nose bleed, he couldn't stop touching them"

"Sasuke enjoys biting down on Hinata's breast"

"Tenten!" Hinata flushed.

"I caught them it was so hilarious!"

"Tenten!" Hinata was between a pout and a glare "Your just mad that Neji doesn't do that for you"

"Of course not" Tenten said "We've done all the above." The girls nodded.

"True"

"Well, I have to go me and Neji are going to go see a …..What is that shit called, a pictured of the baby still in my stomach, damn I forgot!"

"Yeah, me and Naruto are going to go see a movie"

"Ah, me and Sasuke…..well you all know" Hinata ran out of the room leaving all her friends looking after confused.

"Yeah….well, I don't know about you but I rather not know"

"Yep" With that the other girls left to do their thing.

* * *

"I have the feeling I forgot something that-" Naruto stopped short in his sentence "IH MY GOD MY DATE WITH INO LAST TIME I WAS LATE SHE NEARLY DUMPED ME" with that the blond left the room.

"I better go pick up Tenten to go to the doctors"

"Have fun" Shikamaru said.

"Oh I will" Neji responded.

"There goes a dead man walking" Sssuke muttered. "And I have a feeling I'm next"

"Well" Shikamaru drawled as he moved his piece around the red and black squared board and Sasuke looking at it like it was impossible "Anything is possible" Shikamaru smirked "Check mate"

* * *

**Im not sure why, but i decided to end it here. After all, I was not sure what else to write.**

**If you guys have any Ideas, or anything you want me to write about, please tell me!!**

**Please Review and tell me if you even understood this chapter, be happy to clarify.**


	29. –Breezy

_Lil Wayne_

**&**

_(feat. Static Major)_

Call me so I can make it juicy fo ya  
Call me so I can get it juicy fo ya  
Shawty wanna thug (oh yeah I like that)  
Bottles in the club (yeah I like that)  
Shawty wanna hump  
You know I like to touch your lovely lady lumps

Shawty wanna li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-lick me like a lollipop  
She say I look like a lollipop  
She said hes so sweet  
Makes her Wanna lick the rapper  
So I letta lick the rapper

* * *

**Thank You's**

**Diablo's Heir** (Your Review made me smile, so I tried to come up with something. I hope you enjoy it!)

**KibaIsHOTT**(Thanks im glad that you enjoyed it, Hop you like this as well!!)

**winterkaguya**(Thanks for your Review!! Im glad you liked it.)

**DeviantSupaSoldier**(Well, i continued it, hope It doesn't disapoint)

The Song Breezy is By Jojo, her first track in her first CD.

**Continuation to:** Boys in the back**-I hope you all enjoy it, and _if it_ sucks just consider this a what might have been if I were to continue it...**

**-Breezy**

_**Are you ready?  
Are you ready?  
**_

"That's impossible!" Sakura yelled "Sasuke can't be with that girl Hinata" She made a face. "Hinata" She spat the name out with disgust.

"Well they are together" Erica said.

"Girls I think it's about time we get them back" Sakura cracked her knuckles as her other two friends laughed evily in the background, Erica and Johanna.

* * *

_8:30 PM_

Sasuke was lying on his stomach with both his hands supporting his chin as he waited for Hinata to come out of his closet. "Don't laugh" came her voice and Sasuke sighed.

"I won't just come out" He could hear Hinata sigh from inside before he heard a click of the door opening and Hinata came out with her graduation robe thing…..the cap and gown, yeah, I believe that is what is called.

"But it's cool" Sasuke said sitting up with a smirk on his face as Hinata blushed madly. Sasuke was just a rich as her and also lived in a huge house with his brother's family, so because tomorrow they were graduating Hinata and Sasuke decided to celebrate with one thing…..Sex. "Are you wearing anything under there?" he asked.

"No" Hinata went beat red, feeling shy and yet at the same time confident she zipped down the gown and let it drop. Sasuke's eyes widen a bit as they roamed over her naked form, his eyes roaming over her soft luscious curves that looked so soft and begged to be caressed, not to mention her breast looking perfect, round and feeling, the sight went straight to his cock.

"Come here Hinata" Sasuke said and Hinata walked over to his arms and kissed him as his arms went around her naked waist feeling Sasuke's hands slide down her curves to cup her ass before his fingers slipped between her thighs from the back and he fingered her.

"Sasuke!" She gasped as she spread her legs breaking the kiss as his mouth went to latch onto one of her nipples as he begun to suckle her before biting down on to her sensitive orb her hands burying into his soft raven hair coaxing him further and pressing him into her flesh.

His tongue soon came out to lick all around and under her breast placing a kiss on her rib before pulling her up into his lap as she straddled him gripping his hair as his finger came into her making her cry out and frantically move to pull and claw at his shirt trying to take it off but he kept playing with her.

Out of frustration she pushed him down making Sasuke gasped as she showed him her strength and she soon had his shirt off and hitting the wall. Sasuke caressed Hinata's sides as he looked at her perfect form looming over him and she soon offered him her breast again as she moaned loudly and begun to rub herself back and forth on his belly.

"Sasuke" She gasped once more as his hands caressed her other breast and his other went to her lower back pressing her more to him.

"Hinata" Sasuke growled and soon flipped them making her see white as she was soon under him and Sasuke had managed to remove his jeans and boxers by the time her vision focused once more and he was there with her, But not completely as he spread her legs were spread open and his head came in between them. She cried out loudly as his mouth covered her, his warm mouth driving her crazy as she clutched onto the bed panting hard as he left her even more breathless.

Sasuke brought his hand over her hip and drove his tongue deep into her trying to taste her more. She was his after all, now and forever, no one was ever going to love her this way and make her feel this good.

"Umm, Sasuke!" Hinata moaned loudly with appreciation as Sasuke licked every inch of her sensitive area, She soon felt his tongue trailing up the curls of her pubic hair and up to her belly button, trailing deliciously up her body……………..

* * *

_The Next Day_

Naruto was smiling brightly, he could not believe that he and his friends had made it this far and now they were graduating from high school. It felt wonderful and soon they were going to start college and new adventures to come and Ino was at his side.

"Yo, But it's cool!!" He called when he saw Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru. Naruto knew he and Sasuke were to sit in the same section, he was glad both their names started with 'U' otherwise he'd be lost.

"But it's cool!!" The other called as the came near the blond.

"Hey" Naruto sighed

"We better go fast before anything" Sasuke muttered.

_The assembly for this year graduates is about to begin!!_

"Yeah" Neji said as all the friends headed to their respective place, Hinata was to sit next to Neji since similar last name, Naruto and Sasuke went to the other side, Ino and Temari were way back since their last names started with 'S' and the other 'Y'. Tenten got to go to the front and was going to be the first one since she didn't have a last name –At least I don't think she has one- and Shikamaru was with 'N'.

_We'll call each one of you up and you'll come get your diploma! Welcome class of 2008!! –LOL, duh, we're in 2008. _

_--_

**I get shoppin sprees off the heezy  
I get dough to blow, please believe me  
Don't want the one on one  
Take it easy  
You're just the jump-off  
I'm his breezy  
I'm the one who knows him the best  
I'm his one and only, nothin less  
You don't wanna take it there  
Don't you see  
He told me he loves me  
Calls me his breezy  
**_--_

_--After graduation, the Girls hanging out with other girls graduated separated from the boys who are on the other side-- _

"Well, look who it is" Sakura said as she crossed her arms over her chest along with Erica and Johanna. "The whores who think they can steal Sasuke and Neji away, puh-lease." She said flipping her pink hair. "I can have him back like a snap and tied around my finger just like that"

Hinata, Tenten, Temari, and Ino glared at the rosette headed girl who thought she was all that. "Oh yeah, Sasuke wants nothing to do with you!" Hinata snapped.

"Neither those Neji, what do you think he is a toy you can control?" Tenten growled.

Sakura laughed "Yes, after all you need to keep men on a leash other wise they run loose, apparently you don't have such a strong hold on them. So yeah, I can take them. Is not like they are committed….to….to" Sakura struggled for the right word but found nothing "You" she said the word with disgust.

"You seriously need a brain check, I guess now I know what they mean" Temari spoke up, she knew that they were not after her Shikamaru, but she was always there to help her friends out, even Ino.

"Yep"

"No chance" all the girls said at the same time making Sakura and her other two friends eye twitch.

"Shut up! And bug off, Sasuke will be mine" Sakura hissed out.

"And Neji ours" The other two girls yelled.

"I doubt it" Tenten matured rubbing her slightly swollen tummy, it was already three months and it was starting to grow even more. Neji had seemed pretty happy when he saw the baby in that black thing, even though it was still underdeveloped. He seemed in disbelief that she had something in her stomach with life that he helped create.

The two other girls heard Tenten and begun to fume.

"What you want to fight?" Ino stepped in front of Tenten, after all, the girl was pregnant with Neji's child.

"As if you can kick my ass!!" Erica yelled.

"Or mine! Don't even touch it you bitch after all my ass is perfect compare to your nasty one!!"

"Shut up! Do you even realize how stupid the three of you sound?" Hinata yelled, she couldn't take it anymore.

"What are you talking about ugly?" Sakura snapped, she loathed Hinata with all her heart for taking Sasuke away, it wasn't fair, why would Sasuke want to be with HER?! When he could have all of her instead.

"You heard me! And you can call me all you want to call me but your words can't hurt me!" Sakura glared.

"Shut up bitch" she lifted out her hand to punch Hinata but the short raven haired gilr moved out of the way inn time and punched Sakura in her stomach knocking all the air out of the pink haired girl.

"Stay away from my man. _Bitch" _Hinata hissed, it wasn't like her to be this mean but she was possessive of her Sasuke, he is her man after all. She turned to glare at the other girls who looked terrified.

"Uh…don't mind us" Erica laughed.

"yeah…we're just leaving" and they ran away.

"Hey!" Sakura yelled as she watched her 'friends' run away and not even bother to help her. She felt left alone and when she turned around, the other four girls where already walking away, "Damn it!" she hit her fist in the ground with tears running down her cheeks. "This is not over!!" she hissed. After all Sasuke could still be hers.

--

**Let me break it down, break it down  
I got it on lock and  
I think you better stop  
I heard you been checkin for my boo  
Who do you think he is, busy giving your best shot  
But you couldn't get a call back  
And even after all that  
Caught you at the mall for a throwback  
That's big pimpin but you  
Wouldn't listen, he's mine  
Not yours but a fall back  
--**

"I want to drive! I want to drive!!" Naruto kept yelling and chanting as they neared Sasuke's big Jeep car that Itachi had gotten him just today.

"Hell no!" Sasuke snapped as he pressed a button to unlock all the doors and Naruto pouted as he was to sit in the back with Shikamaru since Neji was to good to sit there and had to be passenger.

"No chance!" Neji and Shikamaru said as they got in on their places and Naruto faked cried as he went to the back.

"At least put a good radio station!" Naruto yelled from the back as the doors were closed and he was ready to drive off.

"How about Kiis Fm?" Sasuke asked.

"Nah, Power One O' Six" Naruto pumped his fist as Sasuke changed looked for the radio station at the same time backing out the drive way and making a ton of student cars honk at them. They had an after party to attend at Neji's house, prom was not going to be until six and they had time to leave and change. Apparently Neji's house was chosen since Hinata was going to lend some of her dresses and the girls had chosen the guys tuxedos to match.

"Oh, I love this song!!" Naruto yelled.

"Lollipop?" Sasuke asked confused. More honks brought them over from their little world as they looked outside to see that Sasuke had made a mess already with the other cars.

"How are we going to get out of this one" Sasuke shrugged.

"Easy" he muttered, putting his car in reverse he drove around all the cars and came out making the other boys inside panic at the thought Sasuke was going to ram them into another car.

"Never drive with an Uchiha!" Naruto yelled as the car all of a sudden begun to spin and the other three held on for dear life.

"But it's cool" Sasuke said as the car stopped spinning and he drove forward crossing a red light as well making traffic halt and many nearly have an accident.

"UCHIHA!!" They other boys yelled, Sasuke was a manic on the road.

--

**I get shoppin sprees off the heezy (Off the heezy)  
I get dough to blow, please believe me (Please believe me)  
Don't want the one on one  
Take it easy  
You're just the jump-off  
I'm his breezy  
I'm the one who knows him the best  
I'm his one and only, nothin less  
You don't wanna take it there  
Don't you see  
He told me he loves me  
Calls me his breezy (I'm his breezy)  
--**

"There, you guys all look perfect!" Ino chirped as she looked over all the guys who seemed to dislike the tux they had on, especially Sasuke, Naruo and Neji, Shikamaru seemed not to even care. They kept complaining that they felt stiff and that they felt weird and hard to move, sometimes she believed they were a bunch of five year olds.

"Alright, straighten up!" Temari snapped as the guys straightened. They wanted to take pictures before the left to the prom. Tenten held up the camera and Hinata held up a second one.

"Say, but it's cool!" Hinata and Tenten said with their fingers ready on the button to take the picture.

"But it's cool!" The boys said and actually smiled as the girls snapped atleast eight of those pictures.

"now us!!" Tenten threw the camera to Neji and Hinata to Sasuke.

"Alright" Sasuke said.

"But you guys have to say, no chance" Neji smirked as the gilrd nodded and did a pose each as they hugged and the guys took the picture.

"No chance!" They said loudly and they did more posess.

"We're going to be late you know" Shikamaru said as they were getting carried away with all the pictures.

"Yeah, yeah" Temari said. Hinata and Tenten ran to their boyfriends and took the digital camera's away to see how the pictures looked and they found that they liked all of them. The guys also looked pretty cute, in one they even looked like they were pouting.

"Let's go!" Naruto said wrapping his arm around Ino.

"Yeah, okay. But couple pictures will be taken over there!" Temari chirped as she pulled Shikamaru out. All the guys except Sasuke stopped as he got into his car and the other girls got into Temari's,

"What's wrong?" Ino asked when she saw that the guys hadn't gotten in.

"Nothing" they muttered and got in, they were still petrified of Sasuke's earlier driving; they just hoped that they will make it to the prom and then back in tact.

* * *

_The Prom _

The girls sat down pulling their boyfriends with them over to a table as they looked at how pact the place was.

"Oh look!" Tenten said "Is that Lee…..and Sakura?"

"I can't believe he demeaned himself that low, Sakura isn't his type" Ino said, she really felt sorry for the fact that the green loving boy was head over heals in love with Sakura. It was not that they wouldn't make a great couple is that Sakura just seemed so heartless.

"Look Shikamaru Choji has a date as well, who is that?" Temari said pointing at the boy who was stuffing his face with chips.

"His cousin, Gaby" Shikamaru responded dully.

"Oh…" was all she could say.

"He does have a girlfriend named Daniela, but she didn't want to come to prom since she hates parties, but his cousin made him come since she missed her prom because she was giving birth that night"

"That sucks"

"Look!" Hinata pointed "Even Kiba and Shino have dates!" Shino and Kiba were like brother figures in Hinata's life, though they were starting not to be close anymore, she could still count on them.

"Do you guys want to go dance?" Tenten asked as she stood up and the other girls followed.

"No" the boys said at once.

"You guys are such lames" Ino snapped as the all headed to the dance floor only to sigh when their guys responded with a:

"But it's cool!"

* * *

Sakura smirked when she saw that the girls had all left and it was time for her to make her move on Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" she yelled out and ran over to him completely setting herself on his lap making the raven jerk back and make her fall on her ass as he stood up.

"What the hell do you want?" He snapped. Naruto laughed spiting out all the soda he had been drinking some of it splashing on Sakura.

"AHH, eeewww, and asshole!" she yelled standing up and graving a cup of juice and throwing it Naruto's way. The blond jumped and he was pissed, his orange tux was not ruined with a big stained mark "Serves you right!" all of a sudden a dark cool substance was being poured over her head. "Whaa" She said.

"What?" Naruto snapped "I thought you'd like some coke"

"Ah, Help me Sasuke-kun" The Uchiha tried to back away from the nasty sticky pink bubble gum as she clutched his arm. If he could he would punch her, she was lucky she was a girl.

POW!

Alright, then again when you already had a girl it was not necessary.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him." Sakura was in the verge of tears, why wasn't anything going her way "can't you see he doesn't want you at all!"

--

**Now I'mma let ya know to your face  
You needa hit the brakes  
Your about to make a major mistake  
I'm gonna call you out, no doubt  
Let me spell it out  
Baby you ain't nothin but a fake  
Cause I know what you want  
And you ain't gotta front  
So go ahead and pull another stunt  
Remember that it's me that he loves  
All he's thinkin of  
I'm the only one that he wants  
--**

"Augh!" Sakura rubbed her cheek furiously "whatever, I'm still better looking than you"

"Who cares what you look on the outside when you're pretty rotten in the inside" Hinata snapped. Sakura didn't know how to argue back and she left noticing that Lee was not flirting with choji's date. Tears sprang to her eyes and she ran out. Of course she felt humiliated.

Hinata blushed when all of a sudden Sasuke hugged her from behind "Wow, you're hot when you're mad" he whispered into her ear making her knees buckle.

"Ah, that bitch, look what she did to you Naruto!" Ino said as she pulled Naruto's shirt and looked it with a magnifying glass. "I know what will work against this!" she said as she brought out a small red tube with the word Tyde on it-I think that is what is called- and whipped the mark away after some time making it look as if it was never there.

"Wow Ino! How you do that!" Naruto asked looking for the mark.

"Magic" she replied.

"Really!! Are you a fairy?" he asked in a hush tone as he neared her face. Ino laughed lively.

"You could say that"

"Oh brother" Temari muttered with a sweat dropped.

"He really can be an idiot sometimes" Everyone around was lost in their own little world to even pay attention to the friends as food was brought to the tables, one plate placed in front of each seat as people came from the dance floor to sit down.

--

**I get shoppin sprees off the heezy  
I get dough to blow, please believe me  
Don't want my one on one  
Take it easy  
You're just the jump-off  
I'm his breezy  
I'm the one who knows him the best  
I'm his one and only, nothin less  
You don't wanna take it there  
Don't you see  
He told me he loves me  
Calls me his breezy** **Cause what we have is so real  
It's more than just dollar bills  
This livin lavish  
Wouldn't matter if I didn't have his heart  
Sorry shorty, he's mine  
Better luck next time  
?? you can have it  
But I'll still be his girl**

**  
--**

**_This is a shout out to the class of 2008!! _**

**--**

"I have news!" Temri said and Shikamaru grunted, he really didn't want to talk about this now. "Me and Shikamaru could be pregnant, we had you know" Temari shrugged "and now I think I could…."

"Bit it's cool!" Naruto pumped his fist.

"How long ago!?" asked Ino shoving her boyfriend out of the way for acting like an idiot at important news like these.

"Like a week" the other blond responded.

"Cool, now little Neji Jr won't be all alone as a child" Temari was blushing and the guys were giving looks to Shikamaru that had him fidgeting and feeling cornered and judged.

"She's the one who planned it all!" he snapped "She was the one on top" The guys laughed.

"But it's cool!" The girls sweat dropped.

"All of you are so immature." The girls all muttered.

"Well, me and Naruto could be pregnant as well" Everyone was shocked, but not as shocked as Naruto who spat out his drink and fell backwards chair and all yelling a "WHAT!"

"I'm late Naruto and we did it a month ago!" She snapped.

"Oh crap I'm going to be a DAD! But it's cool" Naruto was panicking "Wait" he said and turned to Sasuke. "You Teme, what about you and Hinata!?" he asked desperately. "You have had sex right!?"

"Yeah…." Sasuke shrugged.

"You had sex Hinata!?" Temari, Ino, and Tenten looked at her shocked.

"Yeah" she said, nothing more though.

"Are you pregnant!?" Neji asked, he needed to know before he decapitated an Uchiha.

"I don't think so" she responded.

"You should take a test" Tenten persisted.

"I don't need to, I'm not pregnant"

"Wow, you're so calm and sure of yourself." Temari pocked Hinata.

"Take a test" Ino persisted.

"Well, you see" Sasuke drawled when he saw his girlfriend was in an uncomfortable position "Unlike you all we used protection"

"Protection?" the all echoed.

"Yeah" Hinata said "even though at the moment it's hard to think about putting on protection….." Hinata fidgeted in her seat "Sasuke's brother…….well you know" They were all shocked to see the Uchiha Sasuke blush, though with Hinata that was already normality.

"Itachi can be pessimistic sometimes" Sasuke hissed.

"What happened?" Ino practically begged to know, she had to know. I mean, Sasuke's older brother, come on. The man –even though he is married- is pretty hot!

"See" Hinata flushed but decided to tell the story anyways "He decided to interfere….."

* * *

Where we last left off...

"_Umm, Sasuke!" Hinata moaned loudly with appreciation as Sasuke licked every inch of her sensitive area, She soon felt his tongue trailing up the curls of her pubic hair and up to her belly button, trailing deliciously up her body. _

_Bang!! –the door was busted open. _

"_AAAHHH!!" Hinata yelled._

"_ITACHI!" Sasuke hissed as his eyes adjusted to the light pouring to the lightly lit room. _

"_Otouto, what the hell are you doing!?" Hinata had already covered herself and Sasuke draping the covers over them both as Itachi turned on the lights. _

"_Uh, trying to have sex with my future wife?" Sasuke said as it was a big-duh. "Now leave Aniki" _

"_Oh okay, but quick question Otouto," Sasuke was glaring at his older brother and Hinata just had her head buried in Sasuke's shoulder. _

"_What!" Sasuke snapped. _

"_Are you using protection, condoms and all that good stuff?" All of a sudden Itachi brought out a board and brought out condoms and everything. Hewas about to give the Uchiha famous sex lecture-Uchiha Itachi style!! _

_-About An Hour Later._

"_Got that!?" Itachi snapped. _

"_Perfectly" Both Sasuke and Hinata said numbly as Itachi nodded. _

"_Have fun with your safe sex" With that Itachi left. After ten minutes of stunned silence Hinata begun to plant kisses at the side of Sasuke's neck and shoulder brining to his eye level two flavored condoms. _

"_I think we should use the blue berry and then the raspberry" Sasuke became hard again as both of them forgot Itachi and went on to continue with their now, 'safe sex' of course we'll cut it here cause you all should know the rest…….._

* * *

"And that's why me and Hinata are still not pregnant" Sasuke said as he took a sip of his water. The other's just stared in disbelief before all of them said:

"But it's cool!"

* * *

**Please tell me you all liked this chapter cause I didn't want to mess up the other one. I don't think I can handle a third part for this-Sighs- **

**Please Review!!**


	30. –Childs Play

Thank You's

**iAmAnDaLwAySwIlLbE**(Thanks to all your revview to so many of my chapters, im glad your liking them.)

**DeviantSupaSoldier**(Sure thing! Class of 08!! My friend is Graduating soon-sad-...Thanks for the review!!)

**MiSS J**(Thanks for the review!!)

**KibaIsHOTT**(Thanks for the review, Sasuke on the road is a maniac and Itachi is very ...well you knowLOL )

**Piisa(**Song names? The one that have songs the Tittle is the song name...but im not sure which song you mean.)

**Diablo's Heir**(Im glad you liked the last chapter.)

**Don't Wanna Log In** (I loke you, but im not trying to be cute in anything and well, now that you metion putting up comments people don't read them anyway. And the whole Lemon thing, what can I do to make it seem different, to me smut is just smut. - Thanks for your reviews!!)

**winterkaguya** (Yeah, And Iktachi would give another lecture on how to put on the protection. LOL. Thanks for the review!!)

**Childs Play**

Sasuke pouted as he was being carried to a play pen with other children, he wanted to be with his family, he wanted to be with his mommy, his daddy and play only with his big brother. As soon as he was placed in the grassy floor he looked up with a pout and watery big innocent coal eyes. His mom hesitated; she knew she should not baby Sasuke since the boy was turning out shy.

"Have fun Sasu-chan, I'll be back for you I promise" She hated it; she hated it with her first child and with her second. She hated leaving them alone like this all scared, made her want to get them and tell them that she was never going to let go, but a child needed to learn to be independent and that they could not always get what the wanted.

The little two year old Uchiha looked around at the other children who were playing with toys and other children.

"No mommy! I don't want to please!!" Sasuke looked to his left when he heard a little girl cry out meekly to her mom latching herself to the older woman's arm. Sasuke stared curiously as the mom soothed the girl down and told her that she had to stay there since she needed to talk to people. That she was safe there or she would have never even considered leaving her here.

"I'll be back for you I promise, go play with your cousin Neji over there" The woman pointed as the small girl turned around to see where her cousin was her mother left. Hinata could not see him and turned back to ask her mom there only to see that her mom was already gone and she felt all alone with tears forming in her eyes.

"I'll see you later baby" Sasuke's mom said giving the child a kiss on the side of his forehead and leaving. Sasuke unconsciously rose his hand and begun to rub the spot his mom had kissed him in so that it would go away. He slowly then moved to the scared girl looking down at her.

"Don't cry, my big brother says that only babies cry" Hinata was stunned as she saw a small raven boy looking down at her with very dark eyes and pocked her in the forehead/

"I-I- uh, hi" She fidgeted feeling nervous in the presence of the small boy. "Do-Do y-y-you k-k-know my c-cousin Ne-Neji?" She managed to stutter out.

"Umm." Sasuke blinked cutely "No, I've never heard of him, is he like a super star!" Sasuke asked his voice sounding cute and childish. Hinata shook her head as her shy soft voice floated out in a 'no' the boy before her had made her smile.

"He-he's ju-just my-my co-cousin" The boy nodded "Wha-what's your name?"

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke!" Sasuke got near the girl and pulled her up so she'd be standing up. "What's your name girl?"

"I'm-I'm Hyuuga Hinata" she was stunned at how Sasuke was proud of his name, she at least managed to say hers without a stutter.

"Al right Hinata let's go play!" Sasuke said pulling the girl with him "You know how to play cars right?" Hinata shook her head.

"No," Sasuke pouted.

"What do you know how to play then?" Hinata was thoughtful for a second.

"Castle!" She said happily, feeling comfortable around the boy she lost her stuttering. She was just a child after all and wanted to play. Sasuke looked at her confused. "I'll teach you if you don't know" She pulled Sasuke down so they could sit and she started to grab blocks.

"You want to build a house?" Sasuke asked. Hinata nodded.

"A big house!" Both of them got to work and even argued about how high and wide it should be but Hinata always seemed to win in the end and she got the castle the way she wanted it.

"Alright, I'll be the bad guy!" Sasuke said. Hinata pouted, she wanted him to be her prince.

"Bu-but" She only managed to say before Sasuke tackled her to the ground.

"Haven't you even played monsters or something?" He asked and Hinata pushed him off her.

"No!" Sasuke pouted, he was starting to find girls to be boring.

"Let's have a tea party or something" Sasuke sighed, but he had already promised her to play, so why the hell not. They both sat down and Hinata grabbed his hand as they both begun to play.

"HYAAA!!" Someone broke the wall of their castle.

"Kyaa!" Hinata yelled as she watched it crumble and Sasuke pulled her back.

"You dobe!" Sasuke yelled pointing at the blond who had just wrecked their….uh castle.

"Hey Teme! Don't call me that!"

"Uzumaki you made my cousin cry!" A taller boy, since he was a year older, with long brown hair came and stepped in between the other younger boys.

"Sorry" Naruto said as he looked at the startled raven girl, "I didn't mean to!!"

"Who's this Hinata?" Neji pointed at Sasuke.

"He's my friend" Hinata stepped in "His name is Sasuke" Neji frowned, his cousin had weird taste in friends, how did it went form having Naruto as a close friend to this small raven boy.

"Hn" He turned to Sasuke "You better not do anything to her"

"I've been plating with her all this time, I haven't done anything you _baka_!" Neji's eye twitched.

"What did you say?!"

"Must I repeat my self!" soon there was a glaring contest between the two and Hinata was getting scared.

"Believe it!" Naruto jumped in between breaking the eye contact. "OH MY GOSH! LOOK! LOOK! THERE IS A PINK HAIRED GIRL AND A BLOND OVER THERE! THE PINK HAIRED GIRL SHE IS GETTING AWAY!!" They all stared at Naruto like he was crazy. "HEY!!" He yelled making the two other girls turn to them. Hinata hated all this interruptions, she wanted to be the only one to be and hang out with Sasuke.

The girls were looking at the blond like he was weird.

"EWW! He touched me!!" Sakura yelled out as she backed away. Naruto pouted.

"Don't worry, I don't have germs I'm clean!!"

"Eww, forehead he gave you cooties!!"

"Hey!"

"Do-do you still want to play?" Hinata asked Sasuke shyly, the raven haired by turned to her and smiled.

"Yeah, let's leave these idiots" As soon as Sasuke said that he was tackled to the ground by the two other girls who were now yelling in his aching ears.

"OH MY GOSH YOU SO CUTE!!" They yelled pinching his cheeks and tugging at him.

"He's mine Sakura!!" yelled Ino.

"He's mine Ino-pig!!" and Suddenly Sasuke found himself in a tug a war, where he was the one being tugged at. Hinata felt rage, Sasuke was hers only to play with!

"Hey! Let him go he doesn't want to play with you!!" Hinata looked at Sasuke desperately as the boy glared and ordered the other girls to let his go but Ino and Sakura were not listening. Hinata was getting scared that they were going to rip her friend in half.

She looked around to see that her cousin Neji was now talking with a girl who had her hair tied around it two buns looking like panda ears, Naruto had just been taken out so that he would go ear ramen and she didn't know anyone else.

"Ouch!" Sasuke hissed.

"Let him go you pig!" Sakura yelled.

"No, he's mine bill board brow!!" Ino retorted.

All of a sudden the two girls were shoved aside and an older version of Sasuke looked upon them as he picked up the small raven boy. Sasuke's six year old older brother had come to save him.

"Hey!" the two girls yelled.

"Leave my otouto alone" The boy hissed and the two girls ran away crying. That guy was scary.

"Thank you niisan" Sasuke smiled up at Itachi. Itachi smiled at his otouto but looked down when someone was tugging down on his pant's leg. He looked down to see a small raven haired girl with white eyes, no doubt a Hyuuga.

"What?" He asked.

"Give him back!" She pointed at Sasuke. Itachi looked back over at his Otouto and Sasuke nodded.

"Want to play with us niisan?" Itachi shook his head.

"No, But it's nearly time for lunch and mom told me to come get you." Sasuke pouted. "Come on, I'll take you both and you can play with your food." Itachi picked up Hinata and took both the small ravens with him placing them in some kid chairs next to their mothers. They all looked up at him as he sat down next to his Otouto.

"What?" he asked "The kids are having so much fun" Everyone bursted out laughing when they saw Hinata and Sasuke all of a sudden having a food fight. Their mothers quickly stood up to clean them up.

Life in the end was nothing but a child's play.

* * *

Please Review and tell me what ou thought!!


	31. –Because Of Her

**Thank You's**

**XxxIshida's GirlxxX** (Hmmm, I might consider another Chibi story, but I doubt it.)

**Randy**(Im confused? but yeah, I'm a girl and that type of lemon was one that I found unique, I had never read nothing like it! it was awesome, I think im to open minded though...Uh do my stories confuse you? I don't think I altered between the feuture and past, but I think I do alot of Skipping around.)

**eggnog **(I went to check out the lyrics and the 'Excuse Me Miss' By Jay-Z game me some ideas, so I ma be dedicating that chapter to you. It will take some time to bring out though, it might be long. Thanks! I just hope you'll like it.)

**iAmAnDaLwAySwIlLbE** (I know, Cute little Sasuke!!)

**winterkaguya**(ummm, reminice their child hood...I just might! but I have to think of something duper cute...is gonna be hard but I'll try!)

**Diablo's Heir**(I was going for different, thankyou!! But can't wait till you up-date your story!!)

**DeviantSupaSoldier**(What kid isn't crazy, my baby brother is just one this year and he drives me insane that I spend more time locked in my room than outside LOL, thanks for the review!!)

**KibaIsHOTT**(He still poked her, LOL. I'll have to go correct that, but Im trying to go over them all and im currently trying to change Ying Yang Sasuke, Thanks for the review!!)  
--

Please Enjoy the fallowing chapter...

**-Because Of Her **

"_Sasuke-Teme!" Sasuke closed his locker and made sure that it was locked before he looked up to his idiot blond of a friend that was yelling out for him. He noticed only two things that were odd about this picture, Naruto was happier than usual and there was a pink haired girl following right behind him. _

"_Oi Dobe" Naruto shrugged the comment off like nothing; Sasuke was just Sasuke and a very lovable bastard. Naruto was still grinning when he noticed that his so call dastardly friend was walking away. _

"_Hey wait up! I want you to meet Sakura-chan, she is new here" Naruto wiggled his brow to the girl that was following right behind him._

"_Yeah, whatever" Sasuke muttered. _

"_Uh" Sakura blushed and shyly said "It's really nice to meet you Sasuke, I hope we can be friends" Sasuke did not respond and Naruto put his arm around the disappointed pink haired girls shoulders._

"_Don't worry, he's always like that with new people," Naruto leaned in "He seems to give off __the impression of the cold shoulder or that he doesn't like you but you really shouldn't judge him like that" Naruto shrugged "He's my best friend" Sakura looked at the blond boy in shocked, Sasuke had called him a 'dobe' and walked away, and Naruto called him his…his friend._

"_But" Naruto shut her up as he shook his head, he could so tell what she was going to say, everyone said it. _

"_I know, but what fun is a friend you can't fight with? Besides, it's all about trusting!" Naruto was just full of life. "Le's go to class!" Sakura nodded as she faced forward once more her eyes locking on Sasuke's back…..he was all of a sudden a mystery and she wanted to know more about him._

* * *

That had been the first time I met them, I did not think about it much but I followed what Naruto said and for the first time I did not judge by appearances. Sasuke was as soft and sweet as a marshmallow; I found my self falling for him. In the end no matter how much me, him and Naruto talked, Sasuke was just a huge puzzle I wanted to solve.

But I couldn't, he'll forever be a mystery for me.

I could say that I loved him; I could say that I wanted him, but in the end his life was perfect and it was all because of her. I had not noticed it at first, it had zoomed over my head, or perhaps is the fact that I'm wrapped up in my own world to have noticed that he had _her_.

I learned so much from talking to Sasuke and Naruto and their hard childhoods. Naruto being an orphan and being passed from foster homes to the next until his current guardian Iruka took him in. Sasuke had been different, he used to drink and smoke because the only one he lived with was his brother. But he was doing much better now.

I wished I would have paid attention to my background.

It was because of her that he didn't smoke anymore.

It was because of her that he did not drink anymore.

It was because of her that he did not joy ride drunk in the middle of the night anymore.

It was because of her that he had been saved from an even worst fate.

He loved her. She is his world, his girl.

I can see it now. Hyuga Hinata. Still I wished I'd seen it from the beginning, they sat right behind me in this class and today the teacher decided to play a movie for class, it was The Orphanage. I was exited, I loved scary movies and the shrill and shills that ran through me when something horrible happened.

I smiled as Sasuke passed by me and said hi, I said it in response.

He looked so soft and I just wanted to hug that firm looking body.

Then is when my smile faltered, he sat down and placed his head on the raven girls shoulders. With a small blush she turned to him, her white eyes seemed to lit up as she beamed at him. My breath caught and I knew they were perfect, I knew they were meant to be.

I watched his hands snake around her waist to pull her to him as he sat at the stool next to hers and she leaned into him as the lights went off. It was an adorable sight, I was happy for them, but at the same time I felt I was hurting.

I wanted to keep my eyes on the screen, but they darted back and forth to the couple before me.

It was sweet.

Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Hinata.

I wanted to cry, why could I not see it from the beginning……it hurt to smile at the moment and I just wanted to forget, I was being suffocated, I wanted to run away. At the same time it was a sweet enough to give you a tooth ache…..

I watched them.

I heard them.

My eyes widen…..

It was all because of her….

--

"_What happened to all the pictures we took yesterday?"_

"_I still have them in my bag" _

_--_

Sweet whispers between couples, in their own world and I felt awkward

"_I love you Hinata" _

"_I love you too Sasuke" _

He nibbled on her ear, tightened his arms around her more as she brought her right hand up to caress his cheek. The bell rang and I bolted out of there with a blank expression, I felt horrible and my stomach coiled. I can't handle it at the moment, the scene crushed me, but in time I know I will come to accept it. In time I will know it's where he belongs.

I could never complete him……Only her. Hyuga Hinata.

* * *

Please Review and tell me what you thought. I know it was short, YOu can conplain about that LOL.


	32. –Playing The Role

SORRY! I've been having trouble writing and some of you have asked for stories!! I don't think I can do it, but Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice gave me a good Idea. But working with to many stories can be stressful especially with summer school-so yeah. sighs. We'll see what happens! **Keep hope Alive**!

You can say this is like a second Version to** Bite Me **but at the same time not Please enjoy.

**Thank You's**

Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice(A Fairy Story? I don't know about Sasuke being a dark king and all but i might be able to come up with some Maagic just for you. Thanks for the Review(s) I hadn't heard from you in some time!)

Diablo's Heir(Thanks!)

Lazyness, a.k.a. KibaIsHOTT(Im glad you liked it)

DeviantSupaSoldier(Yup, I had to suffer taking care of my little brother this friday, I had to keep track of him every little second. Im glad you liked the story!)

padoopadoop(Thanks im glad you enjoyed it!)

Randy(OMD!-Falls Of Chair- ahem, it's true that you lack depth and Detail but you have a really active imagination! Im glad you'll stick around to read more of my stories, I hope you'll enjoy them. and what do you mean you don't like Yaoi! It's hot. YOu just need the right story. Try An ItaSasu!LOL Thanks for the review and Mini-lemon)

winterkaguya

flamer

SSH Yin Neko-Hime

XxxIshida's GirlxxX(Yeah I know!)

**-Playing The Role **

Kurenai stood up abruptly from her seat as her class room begun to het loud once more. Every time that they had finished their work it always led to more and more talking than before, She could not say anything since she knew they were done and they had to paper to prove it. "Alright class" she clapped her hands, she needed something that could keep them entertained, the end of the school year was coming and she still had not decided on a Final grade project "We're going to start our project"

"WHAT!" Naruto jumped out of his seat in protest "Why must we always get these big ridiculous project along with a final exam, it's just not fair. Can't we just do the project" Of course the blond never cared much for tests.

"Naruto, sit down I don't want to hear it" Kurenai sighed. Naruto grumbled about old ladies and their attitudes as he sat down. "Alright, as I was saying class, we're going to do a play" Kurenai turned to the board "You remember that Spanish ones we went through, the one called" she begun to write it not really wanting to pronounced the title in Spanish since she sounded funny: _El anillo del general Macias._ "You'll have to make one of your own…ummm, I'll allow you free topic, but you have to check with me first if you think it'll turn out inappropriate. You'll need a partner" Kurenai started to pass out the rubric for the assignment "and if you don't find one I'll pair you up"

Hinata scowled, when it came to choosing partners she was not sure what to do, she didn't have enough courage to actually go up to someone and ask them to be her partner, in especially not Naruto who she had a crush on. But what she also hated is that not only could she not bring herself to ask, no one ever chooses her for anything. So she just sat there waiting for Kurenai to partner her up with someone at random as she fidgeting her seat looking around at all the bonding students.

"Alright, does everyone have a partner?" Kurenai called out but was ignored as groups of students engaged in talking. She turned to the small shy girl in front of her "Do you have a partner Hinata?" Hinata shook her head.

"No"

"Umm" Kurenai looked around watching as Naruto partner himself with Sakura who wanted to be with Sasuke who on the other side was being pulled by Ino, she frowned, she knew those girls would not work with the raven male in their team. "Sasuke" She called out, the said raven turned to her. "Would you mind working with Hinata?"

"Not at all" Sasuke responded quickly, anything to escape the blond and pink hair. He quickly stood up.

"But Kurenai, Sasuke is in our group!" Sakura's whinny voice made Sasuke want to punch her, and that was saying something. He was not the one to ever be mean to girls or even want to hit them.

"Enough Sakura" Kurenai snapped "You, Naruto and Ino will be working together" Both girls sulked as they crossed their arms while Naruto grinned.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Naruto laughed only to get hit over the head by the two angry females.

"Hey" Sasuke said as he sat down on the desk next to the raven haired girl.

"Hi" Hinata said meekly.

"Can I be in your group as well?" Came a brunet named Tenten, she wanted a team that would actually work this time. No one else seemed to even pay attention on the class; Shikamaru was to Lazy and Neji to bossy when it came to this type of stuff, so she left him working with Lee and Shikamaru.

"Sure" Hinata said.

"So what do you guys want to make this play about?" Sasuke asked as he brought out a piece of paper and a pen to write. The two girls before him looked thoughtful.

"How about a play of fantasy and romance" Tenten suggested with a huge smile.

"I would say join Naruto's team instead, are you insane" Sasuke replied.

"No way, they are way to ….." Tenten could not think of the right word at the time "Fruity?"

"How about tragedy" Sasuke asked with a frown. Hinata on the other hand felt left out as she watched the male raven and female brunet fight over the genre of the play. Sasuke wanted something tragic with horror while Tenten wanted Fantasy and Romance.

"Hey" She was ignored as Tenten stole Sasuke's paper and brought out her own pen to start scribbling while Sasuke pulled it back. "HEY!" she demanded, though to her it was screamed it sounded more like she talked at normal voice level.

"What is it Hinata?"

"Can't we make one of tragic and Fantasy, fantasy can also be romantic and horror, depending 

on the way you want to mix it" Sasuke and Tenten looked at Hinata like she was their savior.

"That's perfect!"

"Now all we need is the characters, time, place, and story plot line" Sasuke muttered as he wrote down their names on a new piece of paper.

"Alright, I know this is going to sound kind of gay but give it a shot" Tenten cleared her throat "we can do one on a ranch….and this guy, yeah. He is a nerd who all of a sudden becomes all hot and stuff, and his best friend who is still a nerd wants to know how he became so good looking despite the fact that she still loves him all the same and" Tenten got stuck.

"That sounds like a romance novel I heard about, it's perfect except we can do it in out own style and cut out all the …..Those parts" Hinata blushed, Sasuke on the other hand was confused as he looked at the two blushing girls. "So yeah, what do you say Sasuke?" Sasuke crossed his arms.

"I'd say I'm lost" The two girls giggled.

"Just put the title 'Drop Dead Sexy'" Sasuke wrote it down a bit scared at what the hell he was getting himself into.

"The characters name will be umm, me I want to be called Jailene" Hinata said and Sasuke wrote it down, Hinata was starting to get really comfortable with her team and made it easier for her to communicate.

"I'll be called Mabel" Tenten said next taking the paper away from Sasuke.

"Sasuke you'll be Dominic" She said as she wrote it down, "Let's see the setting will be on a ranch, it's going to begin with nerdy Dominic is walking down the street and this is like their last year of high school, when that night his life changes all the way upside down.,……"

Tenten laughed evilly as she got into the story,

* * *

**Sasuke-Dominic, Hinata-Jailene, Tenten-Mabel: Scene 1**

_Dominic came out of the mansion house for a fresh breath of air, summer vacations were about over and one thing was for sure, he was not himself. Would his so called friends notice the way his hair changed from a dull black color to a shining dark midnight blue and that his once brownish skin was now a healthy glowing pale? What did it matter, after all, he was really not himself._

_Mabel: What are you doing out here, Dominic? Are you alright?_

_Dominic: I am fine, stop worrying about me sister. _

_Mabel: I can't help it, I am older than you and I worry._

_Dominic: Your not my mother, you should not worry. I'm the one at fault here for making you leave your lover behind, Seiji and you need each other. _

_Mabel: I couldn't exactly concentrate on that when you needed me._

_Dominic He stays silent as his raven locks get swept along the cold wind and to his forehead, it was no use at how much the wind pressed it down, his hair was now very healthy with a ton of _

_volume that it defied gravity making it look like a duck butt. You worry too much about meaningless things such as me….._

_Mabel: Go to bed now Domi-sweety._

_Dominic: Whatever he walks past his older sister to his room. Tomorrow he had school and he could not wait to see her_

"You can't be serious" Sasuke snapped as he looked at the dialogue, there was no way.

"Bug off!" Tenten snapped. "You'll be a good boy and just act when you need it!" Tenten sniffed and then she continued to write with the two ravens looking over her shoulder, one indifferent and the other tensing as her pen produced the words to their tale.

* * *

**School: Scene 2**

_Dominic entered the school that day to leave people stunned at his gorgeous new look when two girls came over to him and praised him. The pink hair and Blond had always made fun of him and now they were all over him, they had no chance with him! Dominic shoved them aside like –old news! - And headed into class as more girls came to praise him. _

_Jailene: Dominic, what happened to you! You've changed so much. _

_Dominic: Nothing. Don't bug me._

_Jailene: O-okay. _

_Dominic:He keeps looking at her with a piercing dominating look that leaves her simply breathless I did miss you though. Jailine shrinks away_

_Jailene: Yeah, I missed you too, she whispered thinking that perhaps it was a dream, perhaps Dominique was way out of her league despite it all. are you for real?dominiq blinked wondering what she meant by that _

_Dominic: Yeah, I'm for real he whispered down to her in a salacious tone that made her look up with a blush Jailene, he paused for a second to consider his thoughts about the possibilities meet me after school out by the gates; I have a secret to tell you. _

_Jailene: O-okay she just stared after his retreating back, what had happened this summer to him that she did not know?_

_It was not that both ravens could not think straight they just did not demean themselves worthy of each other. Over thinking everything was in their power, demeaning themselves to the media standard. Sure to her the blond hair and good looks of Sonaku were her childhood wants, he had friends, she even envied the blond who was so carefree to do as he pleased. Then there was Dominic, like her all quiet and pushed away and disliked all because they think they are weird. It just that Dominic did not care for such prejudice, it gave her hope and now that she loves him, she worries and wonders….._

"What the hell are you making this into!!" Sasuke snapped taking the pen away from Tenten.

"I'm making this into an entertaining play, calm down or I'll even put a kissing scene!" she snapped back.

"How long does it have to be?" Hinata asked as she grabbed her own pen and sat in Tenten's chair while she tried to wrestle with a pissed off Sasuke.

"About ten minutes, I'm guessing two pages front and back-Kyaa!!" Hinata ignored her two fighting classmates and continued to write the story, heh, she was enjoying the little tale so far. This is what writing tales and stories was all about, you imagination and what you could come up with. Creating a whole other world, a whole new place with unbelievable sights, and events that can touch the heart or tickle your funny bone. That was what a story was really about, understandable or not, it held magic in its own way.

* * *

**Scene: 3**

_Jailene did go without hesitation to meet up with Dominic, she trusted him and everything. What was it that he needed to tell her? Was it what he had done to change so much over the summer? Her wondering and thoughts all vanished as she saw him approaching, her heart was beating in her chest and it threatened to pop out. She was short of breath and already her palms were sweating. _

_Dominic: Hey_

_Jailene: Hello. She smiled sweetly tilting her head; her white pearls for eyes looked at him innocently So, what is this secret that you …uh…want to tell me?_

_Dominic: he looked over his shoulder a few times and then sighed I'll tell you even though...After this I'm not sure what is going to happen. he turned his head down as he begun to whisper Seiji is dead and it was my entire fault. Jailene gasped_

_Jailene: but how? Dominic are you going to jail…?.Is this wha-He shut her up by pulling her hand to make her bump into his chestis this really how this story is going to go, am I going to lose everything in the end……._

**Two Days later: First shooting. **

**Sasuke's house/ Mansion **

"Do I have to wear this?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Yes, now the first scene we'll do it as soon as night falls and we'll do the fourth scene right here where you take Hinata to your bedroom and you guys have a chat and you leave her with the choice to follow you into darkness or stay in the dark" Tenten said as she made them get in place. Sasuke was wearing a baggy blue shirt, baggy black jeans and his skin was the perfect pale color they needed, though Hinata was also pale. She is wearing a long skirt, glasses, and baggy shirt that covered her all up.

"Alright, Act I scene four" Tenten turned on the camera and turned it to the sky with the falling sun and then gave a three sixty turning it to Sasuke and Hinata, Sasuke was walking with the perfect annoyed look in his face and Hinata with a blush and a frightened perfect look as he pulled her by her wrist. He suddenly stops and slams her to his chest.

"Please don't make me drag you and come with me" he said in such a way that'll have any girl tripping over, Hinata blushed more.

"Dominic……I-I..." Hinata sighed looking away and down "I'm not scared, I...Trust you" Sasuke smiled that smile that left any girl breathless.

"Your words say so, but your body does not" Hinata visibly shivered as Sasuke ran a hand down her side and Tenten had to keep from an out bursting cheer. Hinata grabbed Sasuke's hand as it reached her cheek and nuzzled into it.

"I trust you" she said firmly, he nodded and let go of her arm. Turning, this time she followed him into the mansion.

"Mabel! Are you home?" there was no answer, Sasuke and Hinata looked around but there was no other sight of life. "Come in Jailene, come to my room" Hinata nodded and they walked hand in hand into the house and the door closed in Tenten's face, she brought out a black cube paper and then placed it in front of the camera as she quickly opened the door and ran inside to catch them going up the stairs as she removed the paper. It showed as they went up and she zoomed the camera and followed them ti'll they reached the room and then she shouted.

"CUT!" that was when the door closed. Itachi who had been studying came out to look what everything was about and was surprised when he saw a girl running up the stairs. "Hello Sasuke's brother!" she chirped. Itachi raised a brow as she threw the door open to see Hinata and Sasuke waiting. "Alright positions!"

Itachi stood behind Tenten as she begun filming and Hinata and Sasuke in the room made like they where walking up to the bed where they sat down.

"What is it that you wanted to show me Dominic?" The raven haired girl asked shyly.

"This" Sasuke leaned into her and brought out his fangs that he had put on while the door was closed and had gotten from Tsunade since she was a medic, they looked real. Itachi got intrigued. "Jailene, I'm…." Sasuke trailed off.

"You're a vampire!" Hinata cried as she pushed away from him. "What is going on here?"

"Do…. you hate me?" Sasuke asked in a creepy yet sexy way. Hinata sighed and took some deep breaths.

"No, it's just a shock, this is not possible" she looked at him pleadingly "How" She shook her head "Dominic I love you so much! How!!" Hinata dramatically yelled shaking her head and then launched to hug a startled Sasuke.

"Jailene" Tenten walked neared to the room as she kept the camera to their faces "Im sorry, I love you too, but" Sasuke was having trouble with his words, one he was suppose to and second he thought this was so gay. he sighed "we can still be together" there was a close up of Sasuke's beautiful face "if you'll become one with me and forever, all eternity" then the camera shifted for a close up of Hinata's face as her eyes popped open in shock and disbelief. Itachi on the other hand was leaning against the door frame wishing he had some popcorn, at least they did not notice him yet.

Sasuke pulled Hinata slightly from him and looked down on her face, "Tell me to bite you and I won't hesitate, allow for you to be mine an eternity and I'll always stick by your side" Hinata blushed.

"Dominic I" as she closed her eyes, this part Sasuke was scared of but tried to keep a straight face and leaned into Hinata and kissed her firmly on the lips. Hinata's eyes opened wide and her blush was burning. The kiss was slow and Sasuke pushed his tongue past her lips and Hinata clung to him for dear life as his tongue moved in her mouth. Point in the end, they were both enjoying the kiss.

"Think about it my love" Tenten was gasping and Itachi had nearly collapsed from the shock of seeing his baby brother kissing a girl.

"Dominic….I" Hinata stood and pushed him off "I can't" and with that she ran out.

"And Cut!" Tenten managed as she ran after Hinata who really seemed flustered after that kiss.

"Nice smooch little brother" Itachi taunted and Sasuke's eye twitched.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke turned beat red and covered his face with his bed sheets.

"Don't worry I wont tell our parents" Itachi smirked "You liked it!"

"Did not!"

* * *

"Hinata!" Tenten called "are you alright"

"I…we me and Sasuke….kissed!" She yelled as she tried to look at anything that could not see her blush.

"What, it was stage kiss" Hinata sighed.

"Yeah one that I liked"

"Huh" Tenten said.

"Tenten! I hate tongue kisses, I think it's grows" Hinata sighed "some guys have kissed me but I've always thrown them off before there was tongue and with Sasuke….it felt ….good….I liked it" she shook her head "I'm so confused."

"Damn girl, he was in your mouth, ask him out to dinner and get over yourself!" Hinata blinked.

"You think he'll go out with me?"

"Yeah" Tenten smirked.

* * *

_**That Night**_

The moon was shining and Hinata kept the Camera on the house as they begun to shoot the last scene, Sasuke's parents were back now so they and Itachi were watching right behind Hinata who felt a bit nervous around them. Sasuke came out of his house and walked over to the railing, Hinata zoomed in to his features as he ran a hand through his raven hair and the moon light made his pale skin glow. Just then Tenten came out wearing a long skirt and a button up tight shirt.

"What are you doing out here, Dominic? Are you alright?" Tenten asked harshly as she came over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I am fine, stop worrying about me sister." Sasuke said as he shoved her hand away and Tenten sighed.

"I can't help it, I am older than you and I worry.

"You're not my mother, you should not worry. I'm the one at fault here for making you leave your lover behind, Seiji and you need each other."

"I couldn't exactly concentrate on that when you needed me."

Sasuke stayed silent as his raven locks get swept along the cold wind and to his forehead, and the back sticking up. "You worry too much about meaningless things such as me….."

"Go to bed now Domi-sweety."

"Whatever" Sasuke walks past Tenten and into the house Tenten sighs and looks up to the moon and Hinata follows her gaze and the scene ends with the moon.

"And Cut!"

* * *

**A Week Later**

**Presentations **

Kurenai was smiling as she received the tapes from the people in the room. Tenten had seated herself over to Neji and Sasuke and Hinata were sitting beside each other and if you were to look down you'd see their linked hands. "Alright, all this period we'll be watching these films and I'll grade you by the end" Kurenai announced as Lee and Sai finished setting up the TV screen and the VCR/DVD player. Kurenai turned to the class as she spilled the news "Be aware that I decided to make this your Finals Project, if you fail this the test is on Thursday and you have three days to study" Everyone in the class groaned.

"the first film is 'What We All Wish" She shrugged "By Ino, Sakura and Naruto" she set it in and the lights were turned off as the video begun to play.

It begun with Sakura and Ino looking all pretty as they walked down the street and the song Crush, Crush, Crush played. Then they stopped and were looking at some basketball players.

"AAH! GO OUT WITH ME!" Sakura cried out and the basketball players turned to look at her like she was crazy.

"NO WITH ME!" Ino yelled and the guys shook their head and left the court.

"Let's go"

"Yeah"

"Bummer!" the girls said.

"SAKURA-CHAN! INO-CHAN!" they turned around to see Naruto running a distance away as he ran closer and closer and then he was going to run across the street when a car came and sent him flying away.

Then it ended with the same song it begun with, Crush, Crush,Crush by Paramour and Ino and Sakura running over to the squished dead Naruto as blood and his guts were visible and then showed them running away to leave him there while the driver -Tsunade came out and looked panicked screaming at what had she done. Then the film ended. Everyone turned to look at them with a look of disbelief.

Naruto was looking away in embarrassment and Sakura and Ino did not know what to say. "I was not expecting that" Kurenai said.

"Alright, the net film is called Association Mobster" She rose a brow "By Lee, Neji, Sai, and Shikamaru" She popped in the DVD and took out the other one.

The film begun with what looked like a white building of the house of Washington and it fell down to show it was a picture and then it was quickly picked up. Then there was a brown door and a hand that knocked on it. "Come in" came a muffled response and the door opened.

"Lord Kahiji, you called?" Neji and Lee stood there as Shikamaru turned his huge chair around, there was even a desk and the whole room seemed white.

"Yes, I have a job for you"

"What is it sir" Lee asked this time.

"I want you to kill Marcos; he's a thorn on my side. And I want his body never to be discovered" they nodded and left.

"Yes"

"Cameron, Guy, please be careful" Lee and Neji nodded and left. Then there was a shot of a toy car being pulled by a string as it traveled around the mat all the way to New York. There was laughter from the audience.

There was a man with sleek black hair and sun glasses as he smoked.

"Marcos!" Neji called out.

"Cameron!" Sai said as he turned to Neji "Long time no see my homie, how has life been treating you since my departure of the mob."

"Just fine" Sai nodded "Guy is here we me, we need you to drive us somewhere, you know the favor we need from you and we can't be seen" Sai nodded and opened his car door.

"Call him here and I'll give you the ride" Neji went to go get Lee and then they were in the back seat of Sai''s car as they got in.

Ten minutes later "So what's up"

"Nothing much but your death!" Neji said as he pressed the gun to Sai's head and shot him on the back. The screen went black and then it showed Neji disappointed and Lee driving as they left back home. The end.

"Oaky" Kurenai said. "The next one is 'a Romeo and Juliet story by Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Kiba"

It was pretty much the same as Romeo and Juliet but High school style. With Kiba being Romeo and Temari Juliet, Gaara was Tibalt and Kankuro was the only one that survived in the end as Gaara who hated their relationship pushed both Temari and Kiba from the school building roof and they dragged him along with them. How they survived it in real life was still a mystery as it ended with Kankuro putting a rose in each of his siblings' graves. The part people were left in awe was when Kiba and Temari kissed.

"Alright" Kurenai said a she got through some other films rather not mentions in this story "The last one is By Tenten, Hinata, and Sasuke, it's called 'Drop Dead Sexy'" Every girl wanted to see Sasuke act. Kurenai popped in the DVD and it started with the opening scene of Tenten and Sasuke. Later on in their school with Hinata and Sasuke then Hinata and Sasuke leaving for 

Sasuke's house and everyone gasped at the explicit kiss they shared.

The last scene was the tragic one.

Sasuke was running after the bad Vampire that took Hinata and they seemed to be flying through the scene.

"DOMINIC!" Hinata cried out. Out of no where Tenten came out and took Hinata away and there was a demonic growl. Itachi had no lines.

"Mabel, Mabel!"

"Hush hun"

"Kai! Prepare to die" Both of them watched as both male vampires were engaged into a brutal fight that looked so real and Tenten and Hinata looked really panicked and scared, the setting was even dark and rainy. All of a sudden Sasuke was stabbed and he was falling off the bridge!

"DOMINIC!" People gasped as Hinata ran towards Sasuke and jumped in after him. Tenten then got up and drove a knife into the taller and darker Vampire and brought out some garlic to his face. She swiftly moved to the edge of the bridge.

"DOMINIC! JAILENE!" she cried out and a tear fell from her eye as it glowed all the way down and then the moon came into the scene. It ended right there in the dark with Tenten looking down and the moon looming over her as the screen went blank and a Tenten's voice said "That night was the last time we where ever seen….." it then ended with the beat beginning of 'Bring Me To Life' By Evanescence it was just the music without the lyrics.

People where left speechless and then they clapped and cheered "You guys rocked!"

* * *

"Do you know what the best part about making that dumb film was?" Sasuke asked as he and Hinata walked home hand in hand. Hinata smirked turning to him with a sly look, she had made her decision in love, she loved this boy. This one she was not going to let get away.

"What?"

"That I got to know you" she smiled, she knew what he meant after all she was not normal. She pulled him down to her as she brought her mouth to suck at the junction between his shoulder and neck. "Hinata?"

"Well, Sasuke. You know I was just _playing the role_" Sasuke felt two sharp things at the side of his neck and his breath caught. Hinata laughed evilly and drove her fangs into his flesh.

* * *

**The End……?**

Please Review!!


	33. –Shonen ai

11 **Thank you for your review:**

**Diablo's Heir**(Well, that's for you to decide if she was or not. I kinda left it on a dead end where anything is possible. Im glad you liked it!! I don't think there would be a sequal)

**xxxishida'sgirlxxx**(Calm down! Im glad you laughed all the time! Review your SasuHina Story!! OH! and Sasuke on cover me bleach! I have to read that!)

**DeviantSupaSoldier**(Twilight...never even crossed my mind. Thanks! and Congrats)

**KibaIsHOTT**(On the Sasuke and Tenten intereact a bit I actually had in mind a Triangle, but then I was like Nah...I just cant-.-' Thanks for the review!!)

**Black White And Inbetween**(Left you speechless?)

**winterkaguya**(The toy car thing was actually real, these guys from my spanish class came up with them and one of them is a Naruto freak, and the thought came to mind. GLad you also found it funny)  
hyuga-suporter(Left you speechless?)

**hyuga-suporter**(thanks for the review)

**Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice**(Im glad you liked the chapter! Thank you for the Key sayings, they actually inspired something! Along with this maga called Gaba Kawa. But you'll have to wait till the next chapter to read it! This one is just a crazy Idea i had. Enjoy!)

**iAmAnDaLwAySwIlLb**E(Yeah, Kinda like what if it happened differently and at the same time not...I was actually making a play or my spanish class when this came up)

**STEVEO 352**(Yup)

**toni**(...Okay.o.O')

**This is short and just for fun.**

**-Shonen-ai **

"Please!" Sasuke Uchiha glared down at his girlfriend Hyuuga Hinata who was begging him for the most absurd thing he had ever seen, or heard of for that matter "Pretty please Sasuke" Hinata's eye turned big and watery as she puffed out her bottom lip. They were currently standing in the Manga section at Borders.

"No!" he hissed and begun to walk away when she tagged onto his shirt.

"Please Sasuke! All you have to do is go and pay for it, I'll even give you the money" Sasuke stopped trying to walk away and Hinata ended up bumping into his back "Sasuke?" she asked looking up as he sighed.

"If you want it so much and even have the money, why don't **YOU** go buy it" he said glowering down at her again.

"Well…you see...I…It's embarrassing" She managed to mumble even though she could not look him in the eye as she said it, but then turned back to him with a small blush in her cheeks "Please!"

"And don't you think it'll be even more embarrassing for me?" he asked and she only looked down, as if looking defeated. "Why the hell do you even want to read that crap?" Hinata puffed her cheeks and glared at him.

"It's not crap!" She snapped "It's the most beautiful thing you'll ever read" Sasuke grunted as he snatched the Manga away from her and popped it open to a random page.

"U-huh, so you like to see guys kissing" He showed it to her and she blushed even more.

"Well….I" She sighed "I can't help it! It's hot"

"It's degrading"

"Sasuke!" Hinata stomped her feet "Yaoi, Shonen-ai, is the best thing ever! Guy on guy action is so sweet and romantic" She snatched the book back from him "Please"

"Are you kidding me?" Sasuke snapped "there is no way I'm buying that for you, go buy it yourself"

"Sasuke" she sighed.

"Why do you even want it? Can't you just read it here and we can leave when you're finished" Hinata sighed again.

"I want it, I want it, and I want it!" she got a sly look in her eye and Sasuke inched away "I know you must like it too,"

"Do not"

"What about watching girls kiss, I bet you think it's hot to watch two lesbian girls in bed having sex" Sasuke shook his head.

"I think you are delirious and you seriously need some counseling"

"It's not like I asked to like this! I just do." Hinata leaned into Sasuke "It's as simple as breathing air"

"Whatever" Susuke grumbled to himself as he tried to get away from her. Where all girls Yaoi fan girls? In truth no. some don't like it, some prefer heterosexual sex.

"Please?"

"Can't you ask one of your friends to buy it for you, Like Tenten, you guys seem tight" Hinata pouted.

"I don't want Tenten to know about this obsession of mine!" She looked down "Besides you're the one I've ever told, besides my younger sister"

"And I didn't need to know" Hinata glared at him again.

"Yes you did! You're my boyfriend you should know what you are getting yourself into" Sasuke sighed this time.

"And I bet you made your younger sister buy them for you" Hinata nodded.

"I did" She looked at him pleadingly again "Please Sasuke, I'll even be there beside you as you buy it! Please" Sasuke wanted to sink into the ground. Even though Hinata looked so cute when she begged it couldn't be worth it! "Please, Please, Please"

"Let's go Hinata" he snatched the book away from her and set it down as he begun to pull her out the door.

"Bu-but Sasuke" Hinata looked down as she felt tears sting her eyes "Alright" she mumbled as she allowed her self to be dragged. She could not help feeling sad, it was something she loved. As soon as they were out Sasuke turned to look at her and didn't know what to do as she looked up at him pleadingly.

One minute passed.

Then Two

Then Three

"Fine!" he snapped and she brightened up immediately.

"Yay" she glomped him as she dragged him back in literally. She got the book and pulled them to the line and handed it to him as soon as they were at the front. Sasuke numbly handed the book to a nerdy looking guy. He charged it and smiled down at Sasuke.

"Alright that'll be thirteen eighty nine" Sasuke was surprised at how expensive that simple manga was. Hinata slipped the money into his hand and he paid for the book that was stuffed into a bag and given to him.

As they walked out Sasuke was silent and Hinata, Hinata peeked up at him and smiled brightly at his impassive face and snuggled herself closer to him as her arm stayed around his. "Ne, Sasuke I'll make it up to you" He turned to look down at her.

"You better" Hinata only laughed as they made their way over to a food court where they could eat. Now for this Sasuke was paying.

* * *

Well, this is **not** one that I'm proud off.

But I'll have another one posted up soon, I hope all of you will enjoy.

And it'll be longer!

Please Review!


	34. –My Immortal

**Thank You's**

**XxxIshida's GirlxxX**(None of those Manga's is a different one by I always forget the tittle. I think is about A guy who is married to a woman but is in love with this other guy...When exactly are you off to Mexico? Yummy says Hi!!)

**Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice**(Thanks! Hope youo enjoy this one!!)

**Randy**(-Grin- Why girls are attracted to guys? I don't know, it's maybe because they are different, their voice, and the way they act-But we all don't think alike-. When I look at a guy if he's like carefree, smart, and funny, he's my type of guy! I have a Bi friend and she currently has a girlfriend, but her girlfriend seems more like she's a dude than a girl. she says being in a relationship like that is the same as if it where BoyXGirl. To me is normal I see GirlsXGirls all over the school, Guys seem more Shy about making their relationship public since other males pick on them weird, never pick on the girls... IDK, ask yourself why Guys/you are attrated to the females? Maybe is the breast! LOL. Many things go on in a womans head, where just like guys on what we think, but we'll never show it. I was actually going to put Hinata saying "I wonder how hot it'll be to see you and your brother kissing" And Sasuke "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!" LOL Im not annoyed at your mini lemos, they are actually very intertaining. Have you ever thought of making a full one? you know...uh...nevermind emberrasing moment...)

**Diablo's Heir**(I know, tell me about it! LOL)

**DeviantSupaSoldier**(Yup. Books are not cheap at all!I'll leave it to your imagination on what Sasuke will do to Hinata...)

**winterkaguya**(LOL, I made my younger sister pay for it cause it really is emberrasing, thing is she is daring. The whole Idea just came, im glada you liked it!! I'll leave how HInata will make it up to Sasuke up to your Imagination, I have nothing-.-')

**STEVEO 352**(I was trying to go for him Thinking that Sasuke was a bit queer, but Hinata was by his side, so tryied to make him seem like he did not care)

**vinhdi**(Can't be that scary, LOL)

**This Fic Was Inspired By A Manga I Just Finished Reading Called Gaba Kawa, Ya'll Shall Read it, It Was So Sweet!**

Hinata is a demon with good intentions and because of that her father sends her to the human world to learn Rotten Behavior. On her way there, she meets someone who makes her better.

**-My Immortal **

Hiashi sighed as he looked over both his daughters, his favorite child was his second born, she was simply a perfect Hyuuga born demon, her name Hyuuga Hanabi. Then there is his first daughter and his biggest disappointment that he wouldn't even mind losing, her name Hyuuga Hinata. His biggest irritation with her was that not only was her skills mediocre, she smiled and even let a rush of emotions wash over her face, she even cried!

"Hinata!" he snapped making his eldest daughter look up at him with curiosity plain on her face. "Don't even dare smile" he said and she nodded as she tried to erase the emotions from her face. Her younger sister looked up from her own bowl to her and had nothing to think as her face stayed cold blank. Hiashi sighed again "You at least are aware of what you are doing today, right?"

"Y-yes father" She could not contain it, a smile grew deviously on her pale face and her white eyes showing evil intent "I'll make you proud father! "

"Good" he lifted his hand to shoo her away "Now leave, be gone" He wanted to snap at her when she _bowed in respect _to him! Did the child not know disrespect!? As soon as she was gone he stated "I've given up on her already"

"There is still hope father, after all it's all normal…..for her" Hanabi spoke in a flat emotionless voice "she has already become half mortal"

"Where did me and your mother go wrong on her, all we've tried to teach her is to hate and it ends up with her being neutral and un-able to hate" Hanabi didn't really care about how her sister felt but she was concern, something she knew she should not feel at all. Still, this was her sister.

"What'll you do if she finishes falling, if she becomes a full human?"

"I don't know, all I can do is hope she creates chaos for humans and regains her status" Hiashi closed his eyes "I won't meddle; I'll let her do as she pleases." They decided not to speak on the matter anymore. Either his Daughter became all Human or she became her full demon self once more.

* * *

"GOOD MORNING HINATA!" Hinata looked up from where she heard that familiar voice, she knew who it was, the famous nine-tailed demon himself, Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata used to have a crush on him-Then again what demonic female was not infatuated by him?- Hinata only started to dislike him when he developed a split-personality named Kyuubi and even dared to call him a half-witted demon. "OI HINATA!!"

Everyone always seemed to have a bone to pick with humans, but Hinata didn't. She did not see the difference much, except for their powers. Her eyes widen when she spotted Naruto up in the sky and he was going to make his big landing "NARUTO WATCH OUT!" Hinata jumped back and closed her eyes as there was a loud BANG! On where Naruto had fell "Naru-Naruto are you alright?" She asked.

"BELIEVE IT!" Naruto popped up and pointed a finger at her; he was pissed for some odd reason un-known to the small Hyuuga "Oi, where are you going!" Hinata just ignored him and begun walking away. "I'm serious! Where the hell are you off to?"

"Tch, I'm going to the human world where father says I can practice rotten behavior" Naruto scoffed.

"Are you sure you don't belong there Hinata, you weakling" Hinata turned to look at Naruto with wide eyes.

"Ho-" Hinata snapped her mouth shut from her emotional retort and bit her tongue as she narrowed her eyes on him "Maybe I do belong there and will stay there forever, farewell Uzumaki" She begun walking away. She was quickly gone as the portal to the other realm opened.

"Oi, wait!" Naruto was confused. "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

"Good morning students, please settle down" A teacher around his forties with a pointy nose, bolding head, and skinny form walked over to his desk "Today we have a new student transferring here, ….uh is she here, her name is Hyuuga Hinata" he looked around and everyone was confused, well except for the cool raven in the back, he really did not care.

"Alright-y then" the teacher was going to assume that she was not going to come when all of a sudden the door of the classroom flew open and a disheveled raven haired girl with pale white eyes came into the room short of breath.

"S-sorry I-I-m late…I-I uh got lost" she finished off meekly and students just stared at her, other's went on with their conversation with their friends and the teacher looked surprised. "Oh! Well then take a seat next to Uchiha-kun" he pointed to the brooding raven in the back who looked mean and was wearing dark clothing. Hinata nodded and walked over the chair beside the guy before plopping down on it, un-lady like. The raven raised a brow at her.

"Zup, I'm Hinata" the boy wrinkled his nose at her as if he was disgusted.

"Hn, Sasuke" Hinata nodded and turned to look at the board, she then brought out some paper to copy the notes. She really wasn't paying much attention to the lesson; she was just hoping to do something already.

She and this Sasuke did not speak to each other anymore.

* * *

_A week later_

"AAAAHHHH!" Cried out random person as Sasuke walked down the hall no emotions showing on his face, but he knew something was up. Due to the fact that no one was dead yet, it could not be one of his family members over for a little visit coming to this little hell. His brother had other important things at the moment and he knew since he had talked with him yesterday.

Something was happening here, and he was going to get to the bottom of this. Getting into trouble and kicked out of your own realm was already bad enough and he was not going to have anyone else mess up this world for him.

"Kyaaa!" Sasuke turned to look at a group of panicked girls as something seemed to make their make up slip up and force them to paint themselves all over. He gritted his teeth when he saw who it was, so the new girl was a demon. There was going to be some hell to pay today, and he was going to make sure to give her a good talking to.

He kept his eyes on her as they flashed from coal black to their original red. He watched as the raven haired girl try to manage her powers and make anyone she could cry and miserable, to Sasuke she was pathetic, what was she trying to gain?

* * *

Hinata sighed as she felt nothing, she had asked various demons and even her friends why they liked to do this to humans and they all said it was thrilling and this and that. She could feel nothing; to her it wasn't even amusing.

She was currently walking around the school roof when all of a sudden she was pushed to the wall and that surprised her, she was invisible and no one should have been able to see her here "Hey lil mama, can you slow it down a bit here?" That deep sexy smooth voice ran down her body in pleasure shivers and she all of a sudden could not help herself as she leaned into it.

"Damn" she moaned into his ear, she was not sure who it was, but she wanted to have that body pressed to hers. She blinked when two fingers pressed onto her forehead and set her back, she was about to complain when she met deep inky black eyes that captivated her. "Sasuke" She squeaked. Wait how could this human see her?

"Are you stupid or something!?" Sasuke snapped, and then slid his hand down the side of her body making her arch to his touch as her invisible spell was dispelled. "Do you want to get me in trouble?"

"NO! What the hell are you talking about, what are you! Aren't you supposed to be a human!" she snapped at him.

"Tch, No. I'm a demon like you" his eyes turned red and she gasped.

"You're a red eyed demon, a pureblood" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"And your one of those popping Vein eyed demons, and a pureblood, what are you so shocked about" He finally released her and Hinata's weak knees could not support her any more as she ended up falling on them.

"Ano…." She meekly started and Sasuke stopped to hear her out. "Why you are here, I mean aren't you supposed to be a perfect demon"

"Feh, same goes for you"

Hinata looked up with so much sadness showing in her eyes "I was here to learn rotten behavior and increase my level of strength and skills"

"Well your doing a half ass job of things" Sasuke murmured.

"Oh shut up! Only weak demons like me get send here, by the way you un-did my spell I can tell you're not so weak, heck you don't even show emotion at all!" She yelled at him "Why the hell are you here!?"

Sasuke wasn't sure if he should answer her, it was true. Only demons that were half-witted came here, but that was not why he was here at all. He was pretty strong and surpassed many of his age ranged demons. Now his power was just here being suppressed on earth. "Did they ever tell you that when a demon crosses the portal and comes here, he or she is forgotten on the other realm?"

"What do you mean?"

"That your parents might have sent you here to forget about you, it doesn't work with the ones you have strong connections with, but when does a demon hold emotions?"

"So you mean, your family did not want you and sent you here?"

"No" he responded curtly. "I'm here because I tried to kill my older brother" Hinata was shocked.

"Why! Why would you try to kill your own sibling?" Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know, they usually say that blood calls to protect and my older brother does protect me and cares, but I seem to want nothing more than to see him suffer" Sasuke shrugged once more "Its not that I hate him, but a part of me wants so see him dead, but I care for him so to save him this time around I had to leave"

"Oh" Hinata looked down. "That sucks ass" Sasuke shrugged again.

"Where are you staying?" he suddenly asked. Hinata thought for a moment.

"In a small apartment three blocks away" Sasuke only nodded.

"Do _they_ know you are here for this?" By 'They; Hinata knew that Sasuke meant the leaders of their world.

"They should, my father arranged it"

"Alright then, bye" Sasuke spun on his heal.

"Hey! Wait what am I supposed to do, I don't want to cause trouble for you" Sasuke stopped mid step, he could not believe what he had just heard. Was this girl for real?

"Are you human or demon, make up you mind" Sasuke spoke "It's probably the reason your parent's sent you here, you have to find yourself" Hinata was startled by his words. Find herself? What was he talking about, she shook her head and turned to look at him, but he was gone.

* * *

_The Next day_

Hinata walked into her classroom and sat down quietly next to Sasuke like always, this time her expression was blank, she had been up all night trying to decipher his words, but they, made no sense. "Sasuke" she called out, Sasuke turned to acknowledge her.

"Hn"

"What did you mean yesterday?" Sasuke raised a brow "I don't understand…_find my self_? I'm here aren't I?" Sasuke sighed and leaned his head onto her shoulder and licked the outer shell of her ear making her blush madly and her whole body awakened to his touch.

"Dear Hinata, do you want to be a human or a demon" She felt his smirk press to the side of her neck "you are already half human…..is that what you want? to become a full human..." Hinata's eyes were wide.

"No!" she said and pulled away as if he had burned her, but his words did sting.

"Ms. Hyuuga" The teacher called out to her startled. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no everything Is fine, just a little bit sleepy and all" she sat down again.

"No to demon or human" Sasuke asked and she turned to look at him to see him staring forward, his lips only moved slightly. All of a sudden she felt a craving like she had never felt before, the boy before her was enticing and she wanted him. She was not sure what was up with her anymore.

"Human" she mumbled back also looking forward."I want to be a full demon"

"Hmm, what's the matter" Sasuke placed his hand on her knee "You seem up-tight" Hinata narrowed her eyes, was he teasing her with some sort of spell?

"Knock it off"

"Alright" Sasuke pulled his hand away "You just seemed confused" Hinata turned to glare at him and Sasuke was a bit amused, though at the same time confused on to why she was so mad. Was it that she got really easily embarrassed?

"It's all because of you!" she hissed.

"What, what did I do?"

"You…you're doing something, I don't know, just knock it off" Sasuke was really confused now, but the sight of those full pinkish lips pouting made him hungry for something he was not even sure what it was.

"Whatever, what if I help you" Hinata blinked.

"You'll help me stay a demon!?" she asked _'and let me be at your side forever'_ she mentally added.

"Sure why not, this world is dull, I need something to do" Hinata smiled.

"Thanks"

"No smiling" Sasuke said with a scowl on his face.

"You're like my dad, no smiling, but" she leaned into him "you're so cute when you say it!" Sasuke flinched away from her as if she had burned him. "Sorry" she said. She had forgotten that to demons those words were shocking and something that did not belong in their vocabulary.

"Learn new words too" Sasuke murmured.

Hinata just nodded numbly.

"Alright, I want you all to take ten notes from this sex video we are going to be watching" this was their science class, but for someone who was supposed to know everything, Sasuke and Hinata knew nothing about this…..sex…

What happened next left their virgin ears and eyes in shock. Sasuke and Hinata had just learned what their hormones where and why they reacted the way they did to each other's touch. And to think that they are both eighteen!

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata were glaring each other down and made sure that they were at least five feet away from each other. They did not dare touch; they did not even dare to get near each other. "So" Hinata said on a childish voice "You have a penis there don't ya" she pointed in between his legs. This was the first time she had learned about these differences from boys despite the voice and short hair.

"Yeah, and those are breast huh" Sasuke rhetorically shot back pointing at her chest; he then jumped up "It's almost like you women are the human cows for Babies!" Hinata's eye begun to twitch.

"We're not!" she snapped. "You stupid freak"

"You dare call me a freak when you have an opening between your legs and then also bleed once a month from there for several days," He crossed his arms "who is the freak now" Hinata puffed out her cheeks as she glared at him.

"Stop it already and teach me to be a full demon" She stood up.

"No" Sasuke said as he turned his head away from her.

"That's so unfair!" She stomped her foot "You promised to teach me"

"Get real" Sasuke smirked.

"It's not me who decided girls should bleed, besides it's for reproduction otherwise you wouldn't be born, and it's not my fault my breast are so big" Sasuke's smirk only grew.

"Can I touch them?" Hinata blushed madly unable to speak.

"Why would you want to touch them?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Despite the fact that milk comes out of them, yours seem like they will be soft, round and firm…." Hinata sighed.

"If I let you touch them will you teach me then?" Sasuke looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Alright" He said and Hinata smiled brightly and puffed out her chest offering him to cup a feel. Sasuke being the demon he was wanted to get his deals worth, so he snaked under her shirt sneaking them pass her bra and cupping her bare.

"Eh! What the hell"

"Relax, and besides, cursing is good for you" Hinata only nodded as she restrained herself from pressing her breast more into his warm hands.

Five minutes later

"Uh, you can let go now" She meekly glared at the male raven's impassive face.

"I don't want to"

"SASUKE!"

"Fine" he let go. "How did it feel?" he asked leaning his face into hers.

"What feel?"

"My hands on your breast" Hinata was speechless; she could not say that she actually liked it. She decided to shoot him back.

"How did it feel touching them?" Sasuke seem to think for a while and then begun to walk away.

"Come on let's go and create a mess of things" Hinata smiled.

"Aye!"

* * *

"See her" Sasuke pointed to a beautiful girl with flawless tan skin and the most beautiful and silky looking caramel hair that seemed to shine in the sun and hold in so much volume. Full red lips and hazel eyes, she in the long run was gorgeous.

"What about her?" Hinata asked looking back to the one she thought was even more gorgeous with his flawless pale skin, rich deep coal black eyes, and the most breath taking smile. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Watch" Sasuke said as he leaped down from the tree, Hinata's pearl white eyes followed his every move. He approached the girl tapping her on the shoulder. Hinata's ears perked up when she saw Sasuke's lips begin to move so she would not miss any word that he spoke.

"Hello, I am new here and I am a little lost, can you please help me and tell me where Maple Street is?" Sasuke now had an accent in his voice, it nearly sounded ….French?, what ever it was he seemed to have an accent. She watched as the girl blushed at him and turned around to give him her full attention. Sasuke was about a head taller than her.

"Oh…hi sure I can help you" The girl smiled brightly "I'm Brook Valentine, what's your name" Sasuke seemed to smile flirtatiously.

"Angel Tomokazu" The girl twirled a strand of her hair around her finger and then grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"Come on then I'll show you" Still smiling she turned to him and had the audacity to ask "are you single. Sasuke only nodded, he knew her profile, straight A student and a real teacher pets. She was sweet and nice with anyone and so far done nothing wrong, in demon language she was a perfect target. It was all up to Hinata.

Hinata watched as the girl grabbed Sasuke's arm and started to pull him away, she was not sure why, but she was angry. Usually it would seem like there was nothing wrong, she was just helping a person in need but when she asked Sasuke's status, that's when it boiled over.

Hinata from there silently followed them and was mocking the girl when ever she laughed just because Sasuke said something. The girl soon stopped by where there was a sign that said Maple St and brushed her hand to Sasuke's cheek in a discrete way. "So how about me and you go out sometime" Hinata flicked her fingers and made the girl trip on her own feet.

"Oh are you alright?" Sasuke asked with fake concern. Humans where mortals, in all they were very amusing creatures.

"Uh...yes. I'm fine" she looked embarrassed.

"Let me help you up" Sasuke aid politely as he put his hand to her eye level. Smiling shyly the girl took it only to have the pleasure of hearing her skirt rip as she went up. "Oh my" Sasuke said as her whole skirt fell and she tried to pull her shirt down.

"Oh my god! Why is this happening to me" Brook's eyes were burning with tears as she struggled and brought a sweater around herself. Many people where stopping just to stare.

"Can you lend me your jacket Angel?" Sasuke nodded and took off his jacket, he was about to hand it to her when a dog passed by and grasped Sasuke's jacket and took it running.

"No wait come back!" Brook yelled at the dog. "Can you help me home?"

"EEEYYY, Waz Up lil mama you all there and that pumpkin butt bare" A gangster from the street approached her and started to grind on her "Are you going to let me hit girl, how much you charge an hour bitch?" The girl seemed offended.

"Sir please"

"How much bitch!" There was a gun pointed to her head.

"Angel please help me" She saw the way he looked disgusted and shut her mouth.

"Are you a prostitute Brook? Cause I thought you were nice girl" she shook her head.

"Don't be stupid! I'm not please help me here" Sasuke backed away and many people just ignored her thinking she was a prostitute as well. It was not like something new that they saw, they just did not care for that matter.

"I don't know you" Sasuke said and begun to walk away.

"ANGEL!" She wanted to run after him but the man grasped her tightly and set the gun under her chin.

"Come bitch lets go to a cheap motel, I'll only pay you a twenty for your services"

"NO!"

"I said let's go, help me here boys" she was soon surrounded by many guys, bound and being taken away. Hinata was going to have them rape her. Hinata was good natured and knew that that girl did not deserve that fate, but it was hard to stop the rush of satisfaction that went through her, it was a sick pleasurable feeling.

"How do you feel?" Hinata's body instantly became aware of Sasuke's body behind her as his breath hit her nape.

"I…I feel" She sighed "I feel rotten and at the same time alive"

"Perfect"

_2 Weeks Later_

_Night_

"Can you feel that rotten feeling now Hinata?" Hinata and Sasuke were lying on the cold soft grass as they looked up at the stars.

"Not really, I know I should feel at least sorry for those people I harmed, but I don't" Hinata responded to Sasuke's question. The raven male turned to look at her.

"You're a pure demon again" he breathed "Are you going to be leaving soon?" Hinata felt shattered at his words. She didn't want to leave; she wanted to stay here by his side.

"Of I go" she said "then I'll never get to see you again….I want …I want to be with you forever" She sat up to look down at him "I want to stay here with you"

"Don't be silly"

"I'm not being silly! I'm being serious here" Sasuke smiled at her and she seriously felt light headed and short of breath.

"Don't you miss the demon world?"

"To be honest no" She shook her head "But I'll miss the human world, and it's not because I like it, it's because you're here, and if I go over there you won't. I won't leave unless you come with me!"

"I can't" Sasuke sat up abruptly "If I go I'm afraid I'll end up killing my brother, I can't stand being in the same world with him remember?" Hinata nodded and then leaned in forward to crush her lips with his.

"_And I can't stand to live in a world without you"_

* * *

_Demon World_

"Oh my damn, she fell in love with a human" Hanabi said as she stared at the mirror. Neji shook his head, Sakura and Ino where beyond shocked, they could not see the guy Hinata was with, but they were sure he was a mortal.

"Like I said, Half-witted Demon" Naruto said and then his other personality took over "HAHAHAHA! So pathetic she is not worthy to be called a demon, she is so stupid, and humans will be the death of her"

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she bashed his head.

"We have to go and help her, and kill that human" Neji snapped but was stopped from anything further by Hanabi.

"Why bother, there is no way you can change her or her heart"

"I can always try"

"True to, is better to try than to not try at all" Ino said with a wink, She and Sakura are Hinata's friends, along with Tenten who had left to a different dimension and asked to look out for her Hinata was slipping away from them after all.

"Alright" Neji said "are you coming Hanabi" Hanabi nodded.

"But of course, it feels like this is where I say farewell to my older sister and wish her luck" With that they left to the human world.

* * *

Hinata let Sasuke's tongue enter her mouth and soon she leaned in more pressing herself to him and her hands grabbing at his sides harshly trying to pull him more to him and deepen the kiss. Sasuke's touch was like a drug to her. Sasuke on the other hand was enjoying himself as well as he wrapped his arms around HInata's lithe waist, she tasted so good.

"HINATA!" A voice so familiar to them boomed making them brake the kiss and look around. "You are a pathetic HALF-WITTED DEMO-OUCH SAKURA-CHAN WHY?"

"Naruto?"

"Dobe?"

"STOP BEING AN IDIOT!"

Soon Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Neji and Hanabi came out of the shadows.

"HI-" Naruto stopped mid sentence when he took notice of the other raven beside Hinata…it could not be. It was that…."SASUKE-TEME!" the sexy bastard himself in the flesh.

"SASUKE-KUN?" Ino asked.

"OH! WHERE, WHERE!" Sakura begun to look around until she spotted him down with Hinata. "SASUKE-KUN!"

"Uchiha?" Neji questioned "what are you doing here?"

"I was sent here over six years ago Neji, what do you mean what am I doing here?"

"SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto flew at him wanting to hug him, when that happened Hinata stepped in.

"Hands of My immortal!" she snapped blowing Naruto back to the demon realm with a wave of her hand. Naruto was always a little queer, and Un-known to everyone held a secret crush –and boner- for Sasuke "What are you guys doing here!?"

"Well we're here to make sure you are not falling in love with a human" That is when HInata recalled the some of the words Sasuke ever truly spoken to her. _"Did they ever tell you that when a demon crosses the portal and comes here, he or she is forgotten on the other realm?" _

"Om not, humans are pathetic" She snapped.

"Wow Hinata that is a change for you" Neji said and Hanabi smiled for the first time in years.

"I'll tell father that you'll stay here big sister" HInata smiled at her too.

"Thanks"

"Sister"

"Yes"

"Get it through your head that I'm younger and stronger than you, work hard to accomplish more and you would have already made me proud"

"What she is not staying here, she is done. Hinata we are going back:" Hanabi then pulled Neji down by his ear. Sakura and Ino's eyes seemed hollow and Hinata knew Hanabi was controlling them. "Have fun sister" With that they were all gone.

"I guess you really are staying here"

"Yup!" Hinata said turning around to face Sasuke as she shoved her face near his "And there is no way you are getting rod of me ever, so stop thinking it"

"Well getting rod of you wasn't exactly what I was thinking." Hinata looked curious.

"What! What were you thinking?" She kept looking at him pleadingly.

"I don't think your brain can handle the mechanism of such a thing"

"Sasuke tell me! I want to know what's on your mind" Sasuke leaned down to her ear level as he nipped her lobe and whispered seductively before disappearing.

"_Sex" _

Hinata growled and chased after him.

"SASUKE COME BACK HERE SO I CAN GIVE YOU A GOOD SPANKING!" Sasuke's laughter only echoed through out the night as she joined in and chased him.

"GOT CHA!" Sasuke quickly pressed his lips to hers and they kissed under the moon light, from far away they looked like just two silhouettes, of two lovers that were sharing in this lovely night. Maybe in a way they were still immature, bottom line was they loved each other, and they don't need words to know what the other is feeling.

* * *

I Hope you all liked it!

Please Review.


	35. –Fear

**Thank You's**

**XxxIshida's GirlxxX**(Don't worry, your trip should be over soon. LOL)

**DeviantSupaSoldier**(GLad you liked it!)

**winterkaguya**(Thanks! I don't really know what to say.)

**Randy**(YOur right, that is sexual harassment! though that word has the word Ass hidden in it-.- No, I don't hate Naruto but You can kinda say that im more crazy about ItaSasu than anything more. I love the Uchiha brothers, (Of Three of my stories don't give idication to that!LOL they are Uchihacest) But i do have some NaruHina too, In Damn Thing on the chapter called Anything you can read a lemon between them if you like. Uh...emberessing...but yeah...I have read Yuri Between Hinata and Tenten, I say it's a good paringBlush Your parents sound scary. To your PS I've thought of writing a threesome between Tenten Hinata and Sasuke, but it was just a thought! try to call yourself a pervert now! LOL)

**Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice**(Im glad you liked it!)

**Diablo's Heir**(You really think so? cause I've been thinking about writing a long oneshot about somethin WAY at random between Sasuke and Hinata..I like Evil Hinata to! did I ever tell you that your Penname reminds me of the movie Rosemarry's Baby?)

**STEVEO 352**(Thanks)

**ImEmoCuzMySisSaidSo**(Your not the first one.)

Nightmares of his fear plague his mind and he reaches out for his love.

****

I know that it's short, but I promis the next one will be long!! I just had to get this out. Our teacher asked us to write our fears, the Idea came what would be Sasuke's fears? And this came to mind.

**-Fear**

It always had to be from three in the morning to six that these dreams start to plague your mind and the scariest one that Uchiha Sasuke had ever had was one where Hinata tells him that she is pregnant, the next morning after hours of Hinata being in the bathroom she comes out and tells him that she was pregnant.

Sasuke to say the least was happy, but hated the dream he had. So yeah, now they had a one year old daughter and he was still happily married to his wife Hinata. Then he had the dream that the Konoha academy was going to burn down and when it happened for real he wondered what was happening. Was he actually predicting all this or was someone plying with his head?

The fire had lasted for days, and it unnerved him. Nothing, it was nothing right. He only took this more seriously when other dreams plagued his mind.

Recently these other dreams begin to claim his mind and foreshadow his thoughts. Was his head full of this fear or was it a possibility to happen? He can't stop them and he keeps seeing it over and over again, the black, orange, and red colors meshing in his head.

Hinata in a public restroom bleeding profusely, the walls all around her crimson red, and her eyes struck with fear as she tried to escape it. She looks so helpless, and he knows that she is alone.

His daughter getting crushed and be killed by someone throwing something heavy over her tiny infant body.

Hinata in a hospital getting mistreated, kicked out, and then shot on the head. His daughter getting run over by a crimson car and her guts splutter all over the street, the dark shadow that follows you around, a panic sense of red.

Someone taking his daughter and abusing her while Hinata fights to save her. They flash in his head, the thoughts, they swim there and he is afraid to lose. In all his dreams the one who is missing is himself, if this was to happen, where was he going to be? But in the end before he can see the outcome, he always wakes up from the never ending dreams.

He wakes up trying to catch his breath from his tight chest; as soon as his breath is caught up with he turns to search for his wife, to always find her there, he can breathe again as he watches her sleep and reaches over for her. He pulls her close as she sleeps on her side with their daughter beside her on the huge bed.

Looking at them, knowing they were well and content makes him feel happier and better about the nightmare that he had just had. Hinata had been awake a few times when he had woken up all in a panic like that as one time he went searching for her and their daughter when he did not see her there. She was just feeding their child. Hinata asked him to tell her about his nightmares and now even she knows them, and that makes him calmer.

Having his woman pressed to him, and knowing his child was there to, he would always do anything for them and protect them with his life. In the end he knows they will be just fine, in the end it is just a nightmare. In the end it's just his fear to lose them.

All he had to do now was wait for the drifting night to take these nightmares away and let the sun shine once more.

* * *

_Hinata felt Sasuke's arms come around her and felt him press tightly to her, "Sasuke" she whispered. she knew what he dreamt about and she wished she could take all of those dreams away. She turned around and kissed his cheek, and smiled to her already sleeping husband. _

_She'll do anything to keep his nightmares, just that. _

_Nightmares_

_

* * *

_

Please Review.


	36. –Get Another Boyfriend

**Thank You's**

special1991

XxxIshida's GirlxxX

KibaIsHOTT

STEVEO 352(No, he wasn't doing anything)

vinhdi

Diablo's Heir( Yeah, I know. Oh well, it's just your penname reminds me off that lulluby. -shills- LOL. I hope you like this one...)

Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice

DeviantSupaSoldier(Yeah, they will stay just nightmares)

A song from **Backstreet boys**, I can't get it out of my head and I decided to write this. In a way I think It came out lame. Please Enjoy.

**Get Another Boyfriend**

"What do you think you are doing?"

Blue bright eyes looked up from green bright ones to look with glaring white ones, he had just been caught. "Neji-san" was all he was able to say before the dark long haired teen turned on his heel and begun to walk away.

"On second thought, don't answer that, in the end you're just scum" Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"What are you going to do?_ Tell on me_, like I would care" he turned back to the confused pink haired girl before him.

"Whatever, Uzumaki"

"What is all this about?" asked the girl.

"Nothing, he's just jealous, it's all" Sakura blushed slightly and tugged at Naruto's shirt.

"Let's forget him then, come on kiss me" the blond complied, Neji only looked over his shoulder one last time before he exited the building, he always hated that blond asshole. It was not like he could just tell his cousin about it, he had made a bad impression on her and she didn't trust him.

She loved the blond idiot.

But he cared enough for her though; he never wanted to see her hurt. Sure that was impossible, but that did not stop him from interfering in the matter. There had to be some way for him to make the message get through. A way for Hinata to find new happiness.

**Let's talk about one baby  
You gotta hear me out  
Do you really wanna be the last to know  
What it's all about**

_  
_

Hinata sat across from her cousin with the long hair and the white eyes, and the girlfriend to top of his good looks. "What do you want Neji?" Neji did not speak right away, what he had seen that afternoon left one speechless of words. He had heard conversations between Naruto and Hinata, they where filled with love-nonsense that now seemed so fake.

"Well, how do I put this Hinata" He looked her in the eye directly "Naruto is cheating on you, why don't you dump his ass?" Hinata set her tea down. Neji never liked her, he had made it a point all their childhood that he was there to make it miserable. She knew that he didn't like Naruto either, but that didn't mean that he had to try and brake them up.

She is twenty; she is able to take care of herself "Why?"

"I just told you, he's cheating on you with some pink haired bimbo, with the tit's and hips you ain't got" Hinata sighed, she really didn't want to deal with this.

"Whatever Neji" she only responded dully, "I have a date with him tonight, just stay out of my life"

"But Hinata"

"Neji…..please" Hinata was not sure. She at a point wanted to believe him, but she was still unsure. Neji just sat there as the time passed him by, there was a knock at the door and he stood up to answer it. He smirked down at the shorter boy before him and the blond's eyes widen.

"What are you doing here!?"

"This is my cousin's house, why aren't I allow here?" Naruto seemed shaken up.

"Where's Hinata!?" he demanded. Neji sighed.

"She'll be down soon"

"Did you tell her?" Neji shrugged, what difference did it make? It was not like his cousin believed him either way, and she was the one now going out with this blond. He sighed, he'll let the blond figure out whether he told her or not.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto looked inside to see a smiling white eyed girl coming to him, he's thoughts about Neji telling her had banished as well as all the lame excuses he had just tried to come up with at the spot. "Oh, Neji are you going to stay?" Neji looked at her, his cousin was beautiful and she deserved so much better.

"I'm going to wait for Tenten, she's going to come, but I need to talk to you"

"We'll talk later, bye" she said and left, Neji watched her go with the blond. He couldn't help but want to lash out as he slammed the door closed.

* * *

When ever they where together, it was always silent, there were barely words exchanged between the two and Naruto had a hard time telling what it was that Hinata wanted. He had to admit that there was something about Hinata that was so much different from other girls and he didn't really like that.

She was the only girl that didn't jump all at him and she was not the kind of girl that initiated kisess herself. She was not the type of girl that liked to just be kissed without warning, he had to ask her for a kiss. Yeah, sure she was pretty, but he was having doubts about their relationship, if he could just get her to drop her panties for him. "Where are we going?" she asked suddenly, her voice so low and meek.

"To eat and then watch a movie" Naruto said, his voice was nonchalant. Usually he liked to joke with girl, but he felt like he couldn't do that with Hinata at all.

"Okay" She mumbled, Hinata was starting to fell bored, it was mostly the same when she went out with Naruto. He never seemed to act the way he acted with his friends, it was like he acted like someone different with her. Someone that was not him at all, in a way she wanted to brake it up and in another she was not sure.

"Why was Neji at your house?" Naruto decided to just come out and ask it, the question bugged him. Thing was, he wanted Hinata physically, though he did not really like much of her, such as her personality.

"Waiting for Tenten like always," Hinata responded and looked down "They like each other so much, and her parents wont let her see him, they don't like Neji, so they hide at my place" Naruto smirked, it was almost as if Hinata had given him some dirt on Neji.

"Come on let's hurry up" Hinata found herself literally being dragged; another thing she didn't like was being rushed.

**Let's talk about two, you say  
He's the essence of your life  
But he'll eat you up from inside slow  
And then he doesn't wanna know  
I'm telling you**

After an afternoon spent it was time to leave her home, Naruto brushed his hand to her cheek and smiled "Goodnight Hinata-chan" He smirked and slowly leaned in to kiss her. HInata felt the pit of her stomach recoil and she was hesitant. Thing was, she really didn't want to kiss him and what she didn't like the most was when he tried to shove his tongue down her throat.

He always tasted weird; there was a lingering taste that she didn't like. She smiled and faster than him leaned up and pecked him on the cheek. "Night Naruto-kun, I'll see you later" and she dashed right inside her home before he had any say in the matter. She was not good at saying no, so she decided on taking action than confrontation.

Once inside she looked around her dark apartment when she spotted the silhouette sitting in her sofa, Neji was there. "Hinata?" she approached him and blushed slightly when she saw that he was naked and he was not the only one there, Tenten was there with him as well, though she was asleep.

"I'll just leave the lights off"

"Whatever, listen, you have to believe me when I tell you that Naruto is cheating on you" He spoke sternly and Hinata sighed.

"Not this again"

"Hinata" Neji hissed "he doesn't love you"

"You know what Neji, whatever with you." She shook her head "I'll make my own decisions, if he doesn't want me then he should have already said something"

"Are you sure about that?" Hinata was silent; she really didn't know what to say. If you where to ask her a personal question about Naruto she had to say, that no. the blond was more like a stranger than anything more.

"No"

**He'll eat you up from inside  
And then he doesn't wanna know**

"Why are you even with him Hinata" Hinata looked away from Neji's shadow, she was speechless. In the beginning it had been all about just being with him because he was her childhood crush. In a way she felt that the Naruto she used to know was nothing but a distant memory.

"Why do you care, I don't really have to tell you"

"Consider so much more Hinata" Neji sighed "there are things called reasons on why people get together, I'm with Tenten and I will always be with her cause I trust her, I can talk to her and she is not stuck on herself. She is not selfish, she is smart and strong, all traits that turn me on. What would turn you on?"

Hinata shrugged.

"Hinata"

"What?"

"Get another boyfriend!"

**Listen, I mean it  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
He's just another player  
Playing in the name of love  
I've seen enough  
Now this must come to an end  
Get another boyfriend**

Hinata sat in her sister's room where she was to meet her and yet last night's conversation with Neji was shaking her up. When he had told her to get another boyfriend, which was so shocking. She had just walked out of there not wanting to here any more from him.

"Hinata?" Hinata looked up at her little sister "are you and Naruto still going to double date with me and Konohamaru or can you cancel it?" he sister asked. At first she wanted it to be a double date, and it had gone that way, but now that this was a third date she wanted it to be only her and Konohamaru.

"Hanabi?" Hinata asked as tears sprung to her eyes.

"Ah! Hinata, what's wrong? You want to go on the double date I'll let you come, Hinata don't cry" Hanabi tried not to cry herself "I hate it when you cry, stop please!"

"S-sorry…it-it's just Neji told me to get another boyfriend and I don't know what to do! Me-me and Na-Naruto's re—relationship isn-isn't great at all and-and" she just broke down sobbing.

"You should"

"Huh/" Hinata looked up at her sister confused.

**Let's talk about what he's done (he's done)  
To become your number one (yeah)  
Or was it all the promises of diamonds, pearls  
And party dresses that turned you on  
I've seen it before, don't take anymore**

**Three, two you're through for sure  
Just go get on with your life  
Stop acting like you've given up  
I'm telling you to go get on with your life  
Stop acting like you've given up**

"Hinata, why do you like him" Once more, that question was asked once more and yet she did not have the answer. Why did she like him?

"I don't know"

"Then," Hanabi then stated "Get another boyfriend" Hinata stood up and left.

"I'll call Naruto and cancel the double date"

"Hinata!" she called back. Hinata left, she was not mad, she was not sad, she didn't know what she was feeling. The thought of breaking it up with Naruto was ….well. It was just fine. It was like it didn't matter, she'd be sad that she let him go, but then again, she could care less.

Maybe it was time to let him go.

**Listen, I mean it (I mean it)  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
He's just another player  
Playing in the name of love  
I've seen enough  
Now this must come to an end (must come to an end)  
Get another boyfriend**

"Hello?"

"Hey Naruto?" Hinata looked around as she walked, yeah, it was the perfect time, she had thought about it, braking up with him over the phone or in person. She had decided over the phone. On the other side Naruto was about to get laid, he had that same pink hair girl in his bed nibbling at his neck and he was ready to go. Only reason he had answered the phone was because he was waiting for a call from his boss Jiraiya.

"Hey, what's up" Hinata had decided to brake up over the phone but she was also walking over to his place to make sure he was going to be alright with it. She lightly opened the door. "Are you home?" she asked as she set the key that he had given her on top of the coffee table.

"No"

"Oh...I just wanted to tell you something important. Konohamaru and Hanabi want to go on a date on their own"

"Oh, I guess that's cool" Hinata thought she heard someone there moan out Naruto's name. a girl. "Is that all?"

"No….I wanted to tell you something more" Hinata heard a thud come from up-stairs and then a loud giggle "what was that?" she asked and Naruto sighed.

"Just a co-worker." The girl under him was not paying attention to the conversation she was to busy trying to get Naruto into her. Hinata heard him hiss a bit "what do you want?"

"I wanted to tell you that….this isn't working out" she walked up the stairs with a determine look, all of a sudden she believed Neji, "Me and you are way to different, and it is a mistake to even think we could ever be….in other words I'm braking up with you"

"WHAT!" It was not just on the line but also behind the door she was now standing at, she opened it and saw Naruto over a pink haired girl as the girl tried to bounce on his lap. "Can't we work something out" Hinata sighed shaking her head and snapped her phone close drawing attention to herself.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's over. Bye" she turned.

"Hinata wait!" Hinata didn't wait/

"Naruto, who was that!" He turned to look at the pink haired girl.

"It was my sister; she get's pissed off when ever she catches me like this"

"Oh, let's continue then" He was a sly dog. He decided to let her go, she was cold fish anyway, why waste time with that when he had this on his cock?

**Why, why  
Get another boyfriend  
Why  
Hey yeah, yeah**

"So Neji was right, so what?" she said to herself as she kept walking and eventually made it to a book store, she wanted to just forget all her troubles and what better way then by reading. Once inside she saw the place was fairly empty and she went up a random isle just to find something to read for the moment. The row had nothing she wanted when all of a sudden she turned the 

corner, she didn't see that a person carrying a huge box was coming out and ended up bumping with that person.

"Augh"

"I'm sorry" she said rushing to help him up and help him pick up everything that was dropped from the box. "Hey I know you from class, I've seen you there/...what class was that…..I think it's all except for two" The raven male before her sighed.

"Don't kill yourself over it Hyuuga"

"Sorry" she pouted "Uchiha" Sasuke only chuckled, Hinata could not help but smile at the sound of it. "What are you doing here?"

"Working, what else" Hinata looked at him curiously.

"How much do they pay you?"

"Fair enough, it helps because I can use the computers here in the library to get my work done, so it's pretty sweet"

"We do have a paper done soon, don't we" Hinata sighed. "Sometimes I fell I can't keep up"

"Don't worry, only about three more years"

"I guess" Hinata looked down at her feet as Sasuke begun to place some of the books that where in the box on the shelves.

"Why are you here" he asked. Hinata shrugged.

"What better place then to clear your mind?" Sasuke shrugged as well.

"True"

Hinata just stared at him all that time, watching his every move and even caught his side glance to her. She could not keep her eyes off of him, she knew that really no girl could, but this was the first time she was truly looking at him.

"Can you stop staring and go back to your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Hinata asked and Sasuke lifeted a brow, what was wrong with her.

"Hinata?"

"I broke up with him, I caught him fucking a bitch, but even so, I was already planning on kicking his ass to the curve" Hinata leaned against the wall of books and Sasuke chuckled, she blushed. Sasuke was finding her amusing. "So, Sa-su-ke, are you single"

"Yeah," Hinata smiled at him. _Prepared to become my new boyfriend..._

**Hear me out  
You must know (you must know)  
What it's all about, baby  
That he's just a player in love  
This must come to an end  
Get another boyfriend**

"Hinata, I just saw Naruto kissing a pink haired girl" Ino said as she came and sat down "You know, I've been meaning to tell you that boy is no good, have you ever thought about dumping that fish and getting another boyfriend"

Hinata twiled the fork in her hand "Cliché, my friend, cliché" she stated, Tenten and Ino exchanged looks and then looked back at Hinata as she stabbed her food and popped more into her mouth.

"Are you alright?" Tenten asked.

"I am …..Feeling so good, I can't describe it"

"Huh" Tenten and Ino looked at each other once more with confusion. Hinata looked so languid and relaxed, she looked so happy almost like she was on a high.

"Hinata? Are you seriously alright"

"Like a lollipop" She popped her lips when her white eyes caught a glimpse of raven spiky hair leaving the room "Girls, I need to go" she said quickly getting up and running towards the person that had just turned her world up-side down and sideways to the point she didn't know where it was….or who she was for that matter.

"Hinata, wait" Hinata was gone.

"Something is seriously going on here"

"Yeah"

**Listen, I mean it (I mean it)  
There's nothing that he's worthy of (there's nothing that he's worthy of)  
He's just another player  
Playing in the name of love (playing in the name of love)  
I've seen enough  
Now this must come to an end  
Get another boyfriend**

**(this must come to an end)  
Get another boyfriend  
Get another boyfriend**

Hinata sat in her couch as she looked at Neji pace up and down lecturing her about how stupid she was about still going out on dates with a cheating dog like him. All she had done was come into the room and said she had a date, all of a sudden Neji was all up in her girl bitching about someone she had lost about what was it now, two weeks ago?

"Look Hinata, I need you to believe me!" Hinata nodded, and that was when Neji noticed what she was wearing, a tight white small button up shirt that was unbuttoned at the top revealing the huge cliff of her double D cup breasts and the mini black skirt. She was looking hot "What the hell are you wearing"

"Clothes?" Hinata stood "are we done here, my date will come soon"

"There is no way in hell you are going out with him looking like that!" Neji hissed.

"You don't even know him!" Hinata snapped.

"Why can't you leave him?"

"Why should I if he's perfect!"

The door was knocked and Hinata and Neji both dashed for the door, Neji was faster and stronger so he managed to open the door only to be surprised to see a dark raven there dressed in baggy black shirt and demin black jeans, instead of tan skin, it was pale and not blue eyes but dark as the night moonless sky. He really was not who Neji had expected.

"Who?"

"Move it!" Hinata said and pushed Neji aside. "Hi Sasuke, I'm ready let's go" She grabbed his arm and they left with smiles on both their faces. They were more perfect for each other, and this one Hinata did not plan on ever letting go.

No one was going to make her.

And she was not going to get another.

This was her one and only.

* * *

Please Review.

I know it feels rushed and all, but Im worried about my tests!! I suck at math, but i musn't have that attitude, if I don't pass it now, I will have to re-do it and taking the same math three times isn't what i want! Hope you liked this though!!


	37. –Last Embrace

**Thank You's**

**Randy**

Oh great, I made you hate Hinata!? You can't hate her, you know you'd love it if you had her naked on your bed! LOL Sorry….I don't mean to make Naruto seem mean, or anything I guess I always somehow do Sorry.….. But the Idea of….wait…Nah. Naruto trying to get Sasuke and Hinata together is already been done by someone else. But if you have any suggestions about any fic I'll be glad to hear them and decide whether I can write it or not. Don't hate Hinata, you can hate me, we'll share all the hate you know! LOL In seriousness, I don't know what pervert really is, isn't it just natural? Your only a pervert when you have it in doses and you can't live without it ... Sure…If you read my story raven locks –Which I know you wont – I've even written full Yaoi lemons as well. ….I don't like Madara with either Sasuke or Itachi, I don't know why, but i have read some that are Itachi and Madara, but When it came down to the lemon or the passion of things i could never finish them and just you know left it …I'm working on a story where it will have a Yuri scene but I haven't posted it. That whole thing about Idol worship also helped with this Idea thanks! I hope you like this!! PS. Umm, my parents give us ours spce but if they were to find out lets just say i would never see my precious computer ever again. My Screne name Obsession no es amor mean Obsession is not love, it's one of my favorite songs By Frankie J -I believe that's how you spell his name.

**XxxIshida's GirlxxX****:** Im not sure what their reactions would be, That's cool. I guess you'll be wanting to see what's happened with Yummy and Tasuke ne? LOL Yeah the pink haired girl was Sakura. Man you and my sister are so alike with the Neji is hot and all. He's okay.

**KibaIsHOTT**: Yeah, i felt it rushed.

**DeviantSupaSoldier****:** yup.

**Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice****:** Im glad you do! Thanks. I hope you like this one as well.

**Black White And Inbetween**: Im glad yoou liked it.

**winterkaguya****:** I wasn't really thinking about Sakura's take in this, but that would be interesting.

Inspired by card captor Sakura. I remember watching that show when i was like in fifth grade, then it was over and I haven't seen it again till i searched for episode one and read the manga. It's really a cool show You should watch it. well, Enjoy!!

**-Last Embrace **

"I love you!"

"Hinata?" The blond smiled "I'm sorry….but"

"Do….do …you"

"No…." He smiled "look, between you and me it won't work out, we're too different" He sighed "I'm really sorry, really I love you but not in that way" It took a moment for the words to sink in and she knew she'd been rejected, she was not stupid. She was smart for someone her age.

"I don't want to forget you or let go though" Tears rushed down her cheeks, this was her love, the one she loved the most. He protected her with his life, he protected her like a little sister and yet he didn't love her the same way. He was way older than her, all the time no matter what. With a soft smile looking down at her apologetically with his bright blue eyes.

"You won't forget, we can always be together as a brother and sister when you need it" in a way it hurt like she was getting rejected, but at the same time she felt very embarrassed. "the connection will always be in your heart" Hinata smiled softly and dried her tears. She was only a fifth grader and he a senior at college.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun" She fidgeted "how do you know I won't forget" Naruto dropped to her height at his hunches.

"Love is all different and sometimes we confuse it," He looked away blushing "I'm in love with some one else…..he's….he's a guy….and I know in a way probably he'll never love me back" Hinata looked at him with huge white eyes.

"Who wouldn't love you Naruto-kun, you're the best?"

"Believe it!" he said and then sighed. "Don't just consider love so easily, it's something you have to weight heavily" Hinata nodded and smiled brightly just for him.

"Okay…so….this love is more like siblings…" Naruto nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Someday you'll find someone you can't live without, then you'll know it's love. Trust me you'll live through this" Hinata blushed and felt fuzzy inside, not because of the kiss on her forehead that he had placed but the thought of finding someone just for her. Naruto looked up at the sky, it was getting late.

"I have to go, you should go home soon to" he stood and looked up at her. "Bye" Hinata watched him walk for a while before she called him back.

"Wait! Naruto-kun" Naruto turned around to look at her again "If I can someday find love, I know you'll be able to find it as well, I know that this guy you love will love you back!"

"Thak's Hinata" He waved at her "I hope you find your love soon" Hinata watched him leave and all the while her mind was blank as she sighed. She could not help it, she wanted to leave and hide for the moment. For the moment it just hurt to realize that maybe it was more just admiration that he was way out of her reach, t hat the closest they'd be was like brother and sister friendship.

Hinata soon found herself in a small playground and when she raised her head she saw a raven haired boy her age there lightly moving on a swing. She put on a small smile and walked over to him. "Hey" the boy just looked up at her with an unreadable expression "what are you doing here Sasuke-kun?"

"Contemplating" he then looked down hiding his eyes behind his bangs for a while and then looking at her again "what are you doing here?"

"I…I" she looked away; she didn't want her best friend to see her cry. She didn't want to worry him in anything, she didn't want to ever cry, only smile for him. "I confessed to Naruto that ….I liked him a lot" Sasuke's eyes had gone wide and Hinata missed the hurt in them.

"And….." Sasuke was hesitant but pushed the words out "what did he say?"

"That he loves me….but…not in the same way…more like a sister" Sasuke was looking at her with nostalgia. He could see the way her frame shook; he quickly stood up on impulse and pulled her to him.

"It'll be alright" he whispered and that she wrapped her arms around him as he tightened his hold. She cried on his chest for the rest of the time until it came time for him to take her home and tell her goodbye. It was really killing him inside already and he needed to say the words now.

* * *

**A Week Later**

"Hey Hinata" Tenten called as she saw Hinata come into the class.

"Hey" she sat down

"How are you feeling now?"

"Much better, it's almost like I understand him now, I'm glad me and him can always stay friends"

"That's good"

"I'm worried though" Hinata said looking up at the ceiling with a trouble expression "Sasuke missed classes yesterday…..and I don't think he's going to come today" She looked at his chair wanting to see Sasuke there.

"He's fine I'm sure, we'll go see him after school" Hinata nodded.

* * *

Hinata and Tenten reached the young Uchiha's house knowing that he had to be there, Sasuke always had perfect attendance; the only thing that could ever keep him from coming was a cold. They knocked on the door and waited until someone opened it; the one to open it was a beautiful raven haired woman. "Oh hello there"

"Is Sasuke here?" Tenten went straight to the point.

"Yeah, he's in his room come in"

"Is he sick or something" Tenten once again talked "Why has he missed school" The woman gave off a small laugh.

"Oh, we're moving. He's not going to that school no more"

"What!" Tenten yelled, Hinata's eyes were wide, she couldn't describe the feeling she was feeling but she felt like she was being torn apart. It was something she never really thought about and not it seemed like it was being ripped out of her. She quickly ran up-stairs leaving a startled Tenten and Sasuke's mom behind.

"That was" Tenten smiled.

"Can I have some water or something to drink?"

"Sure sweetie" Tenten wanted to leave them some time, she was not sure what for, she just had the feeling.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Hinata called out as she came into the room and Sasuke was startled, he was not expecting her to be here. He was not expecting to even say goodbye, he just wanted to leave and not have to face her…but here she was tackling him into a tight embrace. "Why are you leaving!? You can't leave me! Please"

"Hinata ….how….I"

Once more she was crying on his chest and this time he felt guilt. He never wanted to be the cause of her tears. Relaxing, he hugged her back tightly with a hug that conveyed that he didn't want to let go as well.

"Hinata…I love you" he whispered in her ear, embracing her so tight she could hardly breathe and yet she didn't care, she also didn't know how to respond.

"Sasuke" She sobbed. She didn't know what to say, all she knew that this was the last time she was going to see him. "Where are you –you le-leaving?"

"Today" he was about to pull away.

"No! Don't let go" he smiled and reached to cup her face with both his hands and captured her lips in his. Hinata only pressed her lips harder to him as she let the pain and pleasure of that kiss rush through her. The fact was that he was leaving today, that they were kids and there was not much of a choice killed them both. But now Hinata knew what Naruto meant by love, now she knew how much it hurt.

What true love must be like?

In a way she wished she didn't.

_--_

"_Promise me that we'll see each other again?"_

"_I promise" _

* * *

Sorry to all of you who don't like Yaoi or thought anything wrong with Naruto liking a guy, but it's not so bad.Please Review...


	38. –Down

**:Special Feature: **

**-Last Embrace:** the end- By **XxxIshida's GirlxxX**: She wrote this as a possible ending, Thanks Ishida lover!!

**Years Later  
**  
Hinata was walking with her friend back to her house. She barely go out from school. It has passed two years since she said bye to him. She really has missed _him_ but he promised to her that he will be back.

she said bye to her friends and kept walking with a slight smile and her face.

"Hinata.." Hinata couldnt believe what she heard. That voice... that same voice that she long for for so many years... she finally hears it. It just ring to her ears like a sweet melody playing for her and only for her.

She turned around.

"Sasuke..." a big smile appeared on her face, "You came back!" a tears fell from her eyes.

"I promise, didnt I?"

she smiled once again and ran up to him to embrace him. she embraced him as hard as she could and he embraced her tight. she started crying but in happiness. she really missed him. as she smelled his sweet cologne,

"Now we could be together forever..." as she said that, he looked at her with a smile and gave her a passionate soft kiss. Now, They will be together forever.

**end  
**

**Thank You's**

**MidnightRose Konouchi**: Im glad you liked them!!

**Randy**:Not so bad...? Funny, I can't believev you want that...what hot Naruto chicks? Name them...It's not like I iever worte such a crazy thing before and yoou really can't be serious, be reasonable! But no worries, I'll have Hope you like this!! I already read one or two like that that Sasuke and Hinata met after the massacre...a long time ago...I think...uh or before...Sorry, im a littl out of it, And I know why you keep reading this!! Is addicting!! LOL you can't help it. They are so Cute admit It!! I've been thinking about making a NaruHina but ...uh...i think I suck when it comes to writing that pair. Well Enjoy the story, I'll try not to mess to much with Naruto!! -Wink-

**hollowinside93**: No both Sasuke and Hinata are the same age. Naruto was the college dude.

**XxxIshida's girlxxX:**Thansk!! I know you must feel very proud right now.

**STEVEO 352**

**KibaIsHOTT**

**Piisa**

**Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice**

**winterkaguya**

**Diablo's Heir****(**Thanks! LOL)

**DeviantSupaSoldier**

**I hope you all enjoy this, it was inspired by a Sailor moon Episode!! Forgot what it was called., **

-**Down **

"What do you Think she looks like?" asked a blond with deep blue eyes and a whiskered face as he walked next to a beautiful professional looking rosette as she turned to look at him with her mesmerizing green eyes that he loved so much. Damn her looks could cut you, or perhaps it was just him who they could kill…or make him shit his pants.

"I don't know, why ask me, I never met her" she responded coolly.

"Ne, the Teme is weird, why does he have to have a girlfriend from another school instead of ours, makes me think" Sakura sent him a minor glare, she for one knew where the blonds thought were taking him and she hated how he manage to come up with the most absurd things on the spot.

"Makes you think what?" she just had to ask.

It took a moment for Naruto to respond anticipating the outcome but he drawled it out anyway, just for the contact "That he's gay" Sakura hit him over the head.

"Naruto, you are an Idiot!"

"Harrsh, But Sakura-chan!" he complained as he tried to catch up to his now briskly walking friend "There is a possibility, how come we haven't met her…..better yet him" There was another hit issued to Naruto's head.

"Say one more word about Sasuke being Gay and you are dead"

"If the name fits" Naruto jocked as he rubbed his head "Sasu-GAY" He said with a huge grin only to get clobbered once more and this time repeatedly.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut Up!"

"Kay Okay! Owwie"

It did not take long for Sakura and Naruto to reach their friends apartment home and they were about to knock the door when Sakura turned sharply to Naruto making him flinch "This is the first time we get invited here to meet his girlfriend, you better behave please, please behave Naruto"

"Oh save it Sakura" Naruto said waving his hand "everyone knows that you only act this way because you have a crush on Sasuke" A huge blush spread Sakura's face as she gasped at Naruto's words, he always manage to know more about her before even she did. "I mean you even prettied yourself up, pathetic when there is a chance he is-"

"Say it I dare you!" Sakura hissed having him by the collar and pushing him harshly to the door, Naruto was really scared now but that was when the door opened to show Sasuke dressed casual in some black baggy jeans and a baggy white shirt, he looked like a hot mess with his spiky hair in more of a disarray than usual.

"TEME!!" Naruto yelled and detached himself from Sakura running to Sasuke's side "she was going to kill me Teme, she is so mean" Sasuke only sighed and turned away from them going back inside.

"Whatever"

Naruto ran in like he owned the place and started to move Sasuke's pictures around looking at all of them; it was mostly about Sasuke and some other people when he was younger taking a guess his Family. And there was one that looked so beautiful; it was of Sasuke and some other guy that looked older than Sasuke.

"Look at this Sakura-chan" he called.

"Wow" Sakura growled out in a purr. "Who is he"

"Probably Sasuke's gay lover" Sakura hit Naruto and then they both froze when they saw that same guy come out looking stunning in a suit.

"Little brother, who are these freaks in the living room?" Sasuke came out of the kitchen once more and looked over at Sakura and Naruto with an unreadable expression.

"Just a dobe and some mental pink haired freak" Sasuke shrugged and the older version of him just muttered a 'whatever' as he watched Sasuke go. He soon turned his attention to them and glared hard scaring them.

"Do anything to my little brother and you die" Sakura and Naruto bowed down muttering a 'whatever you say' The man left then, he was going to leave for some time and wasn't going to be back any time soon, Sasuke came back out when his older brother left and sighed.

"Sorry about that, that's my older brother Itachi, he thinks I'm some sort of freak that can't have friends, so …" Sasuke shrugged.

"Man he's scarier than you"

"He's insane; he'll truly kill you if I ask him to" Sasuke smirked "I might just"

"Teme!" Naruto sighed, maybe all Uchiha's were insane that even their sense of humor sucked, thing was they could accomplish those little funny threats, not so funny in the end "so where's your girlfriend?" asked Naruto suddenly and Sakura stiffen, she really didn't like Naruto being so straight forward.

"Relax, she'll be here soon"

"Relax? Relax! How can I relax, I mean for all I know you're gay!" Naruto blurted and Sakura punched him.

"Funny dobe," Sasuke smirked "I'm more straight than you are, why do you keep suspecting im gay, unless" Sasuke's smirk wide "you are" Naruto was left like a gaping fish and speechless.

"I'm just saying!"

"U-huh" Even Sakura was smirking now. All of a sudden the room was thickly quiet with the tense emotion of suspicion all directed at Naruto. It was all broken when there was a knock at the door. Sasuke's smirked widen.

"Excuse me" NAruto was more than relief to excuse him and Sakura only sighed and sent him a glare.

"Idiot please don't mess things up"

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but I just know that you are dying to know"

"HEY SASUKE!!" Sakura and Naruto froze at the voice that rebounded in the room, it sounded like that of a little girl "I just had to come along with my sister cause you know she can never do anything properly on her own"

"Tha-that's not T-True!" came a more gown mature voice that was yet meek.

"Don't be so hard on her Hanabi, she can do great things on her own" Sasuke came back into the room being pulled by a small girl with long silky black h air and white eyes. Of course the girl froze when she saw the other female in the room, never mind the blond male. She could not help but just glare.

"Uh, Hanabi," he said looking at the small child of eight to let go of his hand and lifted to Hinata putting an arm around her "Hinata, this is Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto, two of my friends from the university" Hinatta smiled shyly and bowed down.

"How do you do?"

"Oh fine" Sakura and Naruto bowed as well.

Hanabi on the other hand did not like it, it was like she could feel the pink haired female in the room was threading on private property and that was Sasuke. Sasuke only belonged to her sister and even though she liked teasing Hinata, only she was allowed that privilege!

"Come on let's go sit" Hanabi smiled and followed at Sasuke getting Hinata to puff out her cheeks and glare at her. She liked railing up her sister; a mad Hinata was always a daring one.

"I missed you so much Sasuke" Hinata managed the courage to say wrapping her arms around Sasuke's arm and Sasuke smiled down at her shocking Sakura and Naruto as he leaned down to kiss her on the lips. It was such an Un-Sasuke thing to do.

"I missed you too" Hanabi could only smirk. Soon they were all seated eating a meal as they all talked.

"So what how do you and Sasuke know each other" Naruto grinned answering the small child.

"I know him since I was eight, and Sakura met him when she was twelve" Naruto shrugged "we are like the three musketeers" He laughed.

"Funny" the little girl responded sarcastically.

"Hanabi be respectful" Hinata said, her embarrassed blush still lingered though.

"Hey Hinata, how long have you been Sasuke's girl"

"About a year now, why?" Sakura had on a big smile on her face, she wasn't taking Sasuke and Hinata's relationship seriously, the girl was so shy she could never keep hold of a man like Sasuke.

"Just asking, you know I know him since forever and all we never thought he had someone" Hinata shrugged, it was not like anyone ever asked her if she was in a relationship or something, though Kiba and Shino, two of her childhood friends pried it out of her and she was force to tell them.

They didn't believe her.

Until they met him

All through out the eating Sakura kept smiling victoriously and picking at Hinata. All she got was little responses on and on about how Hinata's and Sasuke's relationship first started. That was hard to explain really, since they both went to entirely different universities. Hanabi didn't like the way her sister could not see that this woman was a leech.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"I don't like it"

"Like what?" Hinata asked her younger sister as she walked around buying food and seeing what fruit was the freshest and ripest to take home. She was always a picky buyer when it came to her food/

"How can you ask that, you should know that pink lady that was so going after Sasuke-nii-san" Hinata rose a brown and looked down at her sister with a smile.

"Sasuke-nii-san?"

"Trust me you are so going to marry him" Hanabi sighed "but that won't be possible if you don't fight for him!" Hanabi looked at her sister in shock since she was already walking away "Are you even listening!?"

"What's there to fight? Sasuke loves me and I don't doubt his love" Hinata looked at the tomatoes and tried to decide which were best for Sasuke "About the biggest problem I have is trying to keep him off me" Hanabi wasn't listening to her pacifist sister anymore, she was a solder, she fought for what she had.

If her sister was going to be chicken, then she'll have to fight for her.

"Don't worry, im so going to make sure that bitch keeps her claws to herself" Hinata blinked at her Sister's retreating back and shrugged off the comment as she tried to finished off her shopping.

* * *

Hanabi walked down the street glaring at everything and everyone, she hated how deceiving some people could be. That was just it, some of them stuck up their noses where they didn't belong and turned a good man bad and pulled them down with their succumbing ways. They were nothing but flirting temptations and a one way ticked to hell.

She sighed as she walked down the street and then gasped when she bumped into someone that she wasn't expecting. "Oh hey, sarcasm girl" Hanabi glared at him.

"Idiot!" she yelled and Naruto flinched, some how she reminded him of Sasuke. "What are you doing hiding in such places like this anyway?" Naruto sighed.

"Don't make much hurtful comments of it, but I like her" he pointed at the pink haired girl that was chatting up her Sisters raven male lover. "Suck it I love her, and yet look at them , they look like such the perfect sophisticated couple" Naruto sighed and Hanabi looked at him with a blank expression.

"So she does like him"

"Yeah, but If Sasuke had a compatible girlfriend Sakura would so back off, but Sasuke's girlfriend is so shy" Hanabi glared.

"Look My sister maybe shy but your not!"She smirked "Why don't you go get her! Bring her home with you and teach her you can be top dog as well!" she cheered and run away, she so needed to call her sister here. Naruto looked in shock at such a small girls words.

"She's so inconsiderate like the Teme"

* * *

"Ummm….Sasuke" Sasuke looked over at the pink haired girl with a questioning gaze and for the first time saw her really blush in embarrassment as she fidgeted.

"What is the guy you like around?"

"No…I …I just" Sasuke shrugged and looked away and Sakura turned to look up at him "why are you here anyway"

"Waiting for Hinata"

"Oh" Sakura looked down again '_damn, this could be my shot, and when Hinata comes Sasuke will be leaving home with me instead of her! Or I could brake them up by making a move on Sasuke and she so would run off!!_' Sakura was determined.

She looked down both sides of the street and smirked. This was almost like free game.

* * *

"HINATA!!" Hinata was paying as she looked down at her little sister.

"What's the matter Hanabi?"

"Sa-Sasuke!" she was out of breath as she tried to puff out the words.

"Yeah, I know he's waiting at a stop to pick us up, let's go I don't want to keep him waiting"

"Huh"

"Let's go" HInata said as she past her sister and Hanabi followed with a smirk. She could not wait to see what her sister's reaction would be. She could not wait to see what kind of hell could brake out!

Damn, but her sister was a Pacifist!

* * *

Sakura smirked when she saw Hinata approaching with her skipping sister. "Sasuke" she called and he just 'hn' and she took it as an indication to profess her love and all her feelings. She clasped her hands together as a heart red back round surrounded her and her eyes turned to heart shape "You have no Idea how long I've wanted to tell you I love you!"

"Do I know you?" Sakura blinked and her hazy fantasy vanished as she came back down to earth to see that she was talking to a tall Guy with big rounded eyes. He freaked her out when she saw him wiggle his eyebrows. "Well you are cute, hi! I'm Rock Lee….. I wouldn't mind falling for you" he started out with a blinding grin and ended with a sexy smirk on his lips.

"AAAAH!" she yelled and slapped him away "Get away you freak, I was talking to someone else" while trying to push the mans kissing lips away from her she turned her head to see Sasuke walking to Hinata and kissing her on the lips as he took the grocery bags away from her and walked on as Hinata latched to his arm and smiled up at him.

He looked completed and content.

All she could do was look on with longing, and she felt like she had to rethink everything she ever knew. She didn't know Sasuke, she didn't know what he liked, she always only assumed and yet that made her happy.

Sasuke was happy.

* * *

"Riiiight!" she heard "You are so going to be my niisan" Hinata blushed and Sasuke had a barely noticeable blush himself. "Sasuke-niisan!!" She said loudly and proud, "I like it"

"Hush Hanabi"

"Don't be shy! You guys are so shy be open!" She laughed "ABIERTO!!" Sasuke and Hinata turned a corner and left Hanabi to rant on her own. Hanabi could not help but turn around to see the couple clumsily try to make their escape, the scene they painted was simply perfect.

"Hey! How can you dare even consider leaving me out here all alone! IM A FUCKING MINOR YOU KNOW YOU ARE SOO GOING TO JAIL! AND THE FATHER WONT BE PLEASED! AND I SO AM SUPREME RULER COME BACK HERE!!"She chased after them down the street to the path home, not caring if people thought they were crazy or not.

Thing was she worried too much, and she was still a kid.

Even so no matter what, she was always going to have her older sister's.

* * *

**A day Later**

Sakura sighed as she looked up at the sky with a longing smile, Naruto manage to stumble in with her at the school roof "So did you tell him?" The blond had run off before Sakura could say anything, he could not bare to hear it.

"I'm actually relieve I didn't" She responded nonchalantly.

"Huh" Naruto was confused.

"Hinata is perfect for Sasuke" Sakura sighed "I just feel stupid that I've missed out in a great guy that I can probably never be with now" she winked at him.

"Don't worry, Sasuke isn't that great!" Sakura sighed again.

"I'm not talking about Sasuke"

Naruto was even more confused "then who" Sakura rolled her eyes walked up to him and pulled his collar down and kissing him square on the lips. "Pick me up at six today…" she breathed against his lips and backed off. The Dazed blond nearly fell face first on the ground and Sakura truly felt victorious when she heard him yell out a:

"YES!! SCORE UZUMAKI YOU'RE THE MAN!!"

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it!! Also enjoy the following Chapter, I still don't have a summary for it, but Enjoy, Please Review as well!!

* * *


	39. –Fairy Tales Prt 1

**SasuHina For Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice Song Beginning Jojo' Song ****Fairy tales-Enjoy**

I am Uchiha. It was more than a last name, more than just a plain family. Only the most exotic creatures and the most talented are born from the Uchiha clan and I being no exception. Bottom line, there is a world beyond human comprehension and I was raised in it. I've known it all my life.

I'm not just another normal human being, no Uchiha is. Through my veins there is a rush of electrical surge , in my mouth I can produce the fruit of our clan that is fire, and in my eyes I hold one of the most dangerous weapon known to humanity. In short electricity is my one and only talents apart from my family, we all share the talent of fire technique.

You see you can choose to acknowledge this world and only a few people are born with the ability to see such a thing. But you don't have to believe that there is magic in the world since in the end it's all around you, you're also probably wondering who this crazy guy is as well. I'm Uchiha Sasuke and I'm trying to escape this tortured world while other people want me to settle down. I'm only twenty three; I'll decide what I want……

Yet, apparently I don't know what that is.

**Fairy Tales Prt 1 **

"_And they lived happily ever after…….The end"_

Hyuuga Hinata sighed as she closed the book staring intently at it. What did they mean by they lived happily ever after? What happened after that? How could they fall in love so fast and expect everything to end well in the end when they barely knew each other, where was the heart ship, the crumbles? The bad times that came with the good? She scoffed; she once thought that her life had been like a fairy tale.

No, that foolishness only existed in the books. She scoffed.

Still …..Could this be the end to hers?

_You know the story_

_You read the books _

_Boy Meets Girl_

_Then they fall forever in love_

_But I know better _

_So here comes a tale _

_The realest of the real……listen. _

Hinata smiled as she picked up her bag and set back the story of Cinderella back on the shelf. Her heart was way too shattered from the past and she hated it. She used to believe in these beautiful stories full of romance when the prince will come and rescue his princess, but now she wondered……what if it was not the prince that had to save Sleeping beauty who came and it was someone different.

'_Get real Hinata' _she told herself as she stepped out of the library that she came to once in a while when she could just to read over anything she could find, but now she had to quickly make it over to her office before she was late. In the past she had been so in love with a beautiful man named Uzumaki Naruto. When he had asked her out she was so beyond happy she wondered if she was even standing on earth anymore. You could kind of say that her story stared with the famous line, Once upon a time.

Yes, Once upon a time she was a shy small girl watching the blond haired boy from afar as he smiled and laughed wishing to be by his side. When he asked her out and even taught her some things, she started to see him as the prince charming she could call her own, until that day that he broke her heart. She had caught him flirting with one of her ex-friends, Haruno Sakura but thought nothing of it. But not only did she caught him kissing Sakura, on the same day in a different place she caught him with a blond named Ino. Coming down to earth she realized that Naruto was no prince, nothing but a monster that lied and nothing but a cheating dog.

She was no longer seeing the world through rose colored glasses, but she was starting to see the cold truth. You could not trust just anyone, at the same time you could not be hostile. About ninety seven percent of your friends were not real friends, but there was always one or two who were and the rest were just there so they could say that's my friend but disappeared at your time of need. Your family was not the best but it was the only one that you had even when you fought in the end you would always have each other's back.

Her cousin Neji hates her and yet when it comes to problems he is there to help her and even protect her. Blood always calls. Hinata was suddenly startled out of her thoughts when she was talked from behind by someone she could truly call a friend.

"Hey, Hinata ready for a day of work?" Hinata sighed but smiled nonetheless to her brown haired friend. She was the one that had softened Neji up and the reason he was not so mean anymore and she was her closest friend. Tenten. Soon to be a Hyuuga that was for sure, Neji had proposed about a week ago.

"Yeah, sure am. Time to work, huh" Tenten laughed at Hinata's lack of enthusiasm.

"What's the matter girl, I have not seen you this down since you broke up with Naruto seven years ago." Hinata slumped.

"Man, yours and Neji's relationship seems just so wonderful like a fairy tale and I can't seem to get pass the first page of my life, Maybe I should tuck myself back onto a book shelf and just forget about love" Tenten laughed.

"You are so silly Hinata, there is no such thing as fairy tale" Hinata sighed and Tenten cupped her face "Look, there is no happily ever after and not everyone believes in love, it is not concrete, but you will once you know what it is, once you can feel it in here" she pointed to her chest. "Now what do you say that after work I take you out for some drinks" Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Alright" with that the young raven girl ran all the way over to her desk and that was when her boss Ms. Kurenai came out and she seemed brightly happy. She found the woman to be strange, for one she was good with numbers and without even looking at a clock or watch she knew the time. At the same time she treated her like she was her daughter or something. She blinked as a blond woman came out as well following right behind with one with longish black hair.

"Ah Hinata, come here please" Hesitantly she stood up from her chair and walked over to her boss briskly before bowing down.

"Yes Ms. Kurenai"

"Wow Kurenai, she seems very loyal" Hinata peeked up from her bangs, he hair had once grown long but she did not like it much, it frustrated her and seemed to get in the way so she cut it really short from the back but left her bangs long at each side framing her face and she left the rest the same.

"Shut up Tsunade, she is one of the bests secretary I've ever had, and I really want to promote her to this" Hinata was confused as she blinked her white pearl colored eyes at the two women. What the hell was going on? "So would he take her on?" Tsunade signaled the woman behind her to step forward and she bowed as she passed the blond some papers.

"It's not up to us, it has to be up to her, she is the one that will have to agree and after all if you say she can be trusted then it'll be all good with him" Kurenai nodded and the blond woman passed by her as the other woman followed her. "Talk it over with her and I'll be back tomorrow for her response" with that out of nowhere the woman vanished. Hinata blinked, was she seeing things, there was no way. Yeah she was seeing things.

"Hinata, I need you to take this seriously and please believe me" Hinata was speechless as she turned to Kurenai who gave her some papers and she read the name above which had the name of their corporation, Sharigan Inc. "Now this boy is your same age but his mind probably isn't he can be childish and very stubborn and working for him can prove to be a challenge but the pay will be enough to support you and you'll once again have enough to pay the rent and everything"

Hinata blinked as she felt excitement rush over her; ever since her father kicked her out just because she decided not quit the university she had been struggling on her own. He had told her that if she believes that she can go through life without a proper education then she should already be able to find a job and he would never need to hear from her except on holidays like father's day and Christmas and not ask for money at all. Hinata had been bummed since her sister Hanabi had moved away to work all the way in Europe and she could not bother with Neji. He was not going to release a cent.

"I…uh….I - I'm speechless, are you serious!" Hinata said with a large grin "When do I start, wait you said a he?" Kurenai laughed.

"You'll be fine s long as you do as he says. He's not so bad and you start a next week on Monday, come here and I'll take you personally to him" Hinata nodded "Oh, and have fun on your weekend, after all things are looking bright for you" For once in her life Hinata knew there was no fairy tales but good things seemed too come to peoples way. Now she wondered what the consequences of this blessing were going to be, was she going to have a hellish boss. They said he was childish.

* * *

"What!" Tenten spit out her drink, she could not believe her ears. This morning Hinata looked so gloomy and now she was smiling like she had won the lottery. Apparently she had, well she scored on the best's job in her entire life and now she was going to be able to rub it into her father's face. She knew the old man wanted her in the streets starving and begging her to let her come back home.

"Yes, I know! A prestigious job with a male boss"

"I wonder if he's hot"

"Tenten!" Hinata flushed.

"What? Cut yourself some slack girl"

"I'm not going to sleep with my boss Tenten," Then Hinata added meekly "not like you and Neji who have actually hit the books on his desk" Tenten's face grew bright red in embarrassment.

"How do you know!?" Hinata was startled.

"You mean you and Neji have actually had sex on his office desk at the Hyuga estates?" Tenten did not know how to respond to that, Hinata seemed just too sweet and innocent a girl to corrupt her mind like that.

"No!" she said with dignity "who the hell do you think I am a quick quickie for Neji to relieve his stress in the afternoon?" Both girls ended up laughing at the stupid statement. Tenten sighed "Don't worry, maybe you'll be doing the same thing soon" Hinata took a sip from her drink and shook her head.

"No, I don't think so"

"Yo!" Tenten called the bartender "I want another Blue balls on the rocks and for my friend here will have a Slow comfortable screw"

"Alright" Blue eyes widen as a tan hand brushed the blond strands off of his face "Hey Tenten, Hinata Is that you guys?" Tenten rose brow and Hinata spit out the last remainders of her last drink.

"Naruto?" Tenten questioned.

"Yeah, it's been years huh?"

"Yeah, so what are you up to? Why are you working here?" Naruto scratched the back of his head with an embarrassed expression.

"I got fired from my last job but I have another child on the way so I really need the work and this one is just one of the three I have" Tenten blinked and Hinata managed to set her glass on the counter swalowong the liquid in her mouth managing not to spit it out. Damn was Naruto's life already really interesting.

"You have children?" she asked with disbelief. For one she was only twenty –two and last time she checked Naruto was just one year older than her. She thought he went to college to get a degree on culinary arts.

"Yeah, five or six of them" Naruto sighed "Two of them with Ino and four with Sakura. I'm not married that's for sure, but I still try to take care of my kids" and yet, Hinata noticed he was still grinning widely "But it's hard to get into a relationship when no one wants you when you have six kids, what about you Hinata?"

Hinata shook her head "no kids and still single"

"Really" he asked enthusiastically "want to give our relationship a try again?"

"No thanks" she'd been there done that, and was done.

"Why did we brake up for anyways?" He asked leaning into the counter. Hinata glared at him.

"You cheated on me!" Hinata hissed and Tenten pushed his face away.

"I don't remember it, we used to be so close"

"I know," Hinata said with a sigh, he was like a childhood friend to her, Naruto only grin and passed her a slip of paper and winked at her.

"Call me up any time you need to get away Baby, I'm your man"

"Yo bartender boy just get us our drinks" Tenten snapped taking the little paper away "she doesn't need to get pregnant until she's married, lear commitment.

"Sure thing," He said and then turned to Hinata ignoring Tenten "but come on Hinata give it some thought. That you and me can still happen" he winked at her and licked his lips sensually "I know you still have the hots for me despite it all" Hinata glowered at him.

"You are to full of yourself Uzumaki" She practically spat his way and he just smiled and winked her way with a short laugh, he was such a flirt. Tenten and Hinata sighed as the brunet patted the ravens back "he is such an asshole" Hinata muttered.

"Aren't all men?"

"Yeah, even Neji"

"Hey!" Tenten protested and then added "But who the hell would ever get with a sentimental guy, for that you have to go lesbian. I guess bad boys are just hot"

"True that" the girls engaged into some laughter. The atmosphere had calmed down around them but the people in the background were still dancing and having a wild time and the music pumped through their veins.

"YOU BASTARD!" Hinata and Tenten looked back at Naruto who was at the center of the bar and was glaring heatedly at someone, but that person was covered by a huge guy with Orange looking hair, he was big as in he was buff and not fat. He stood firmly glaring down at the blond with his hard to descrive eyes and yet it even looked as if he wasn't real.

"That is what you get for being such a dobe, idiot" who ever that orange haired guy was hiding, he sounded hot. His voice was deep and sexy. At least Hinata thought while all Tenten wanted was to see if this was going to brake out in a fight. I mean what girl doesn't like to see two hot sweaty guys wrestling and touching each other?

"COCKY BASTARD I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR PUNY ASS!" Naruto rolled up his sleeves and was still glaring but it seemed like his words were like false threats as he did not even try to punch the guy right of the bat just then.

"As if you'll even dare try" that cool aloof voice spoke once more. There were not many people looking their way. Some didn't care, others were to busy dancing and the ones that did stare where people who were single and were there with just friends and even they didn't seem interested.

Naruto seemed to falter and then he was snapped back from his rage as his cell phone rang. Naruto quickly answered it only to have his ear be yelled at by one of his girlfriends'. The guy who seemed to get pissed off tipped the cup of whatever alcohol Naruto had brought him and stood up as the orange haired guy followed him. They did not even get a glimpse of him as they walked away.

Hinata could not help but feel disappointment wash over her as she tried hard to see who it was that had tipped Naruto off his chains. Tenten sighed.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that the voice of that guy sounded somehow…..familiar, you know" Hinata blinked at Tenten's words.

"What do you mean?"

"Umm, before I met Lee and Neji I used to hang out with this little boy who was like you two years younger than me" Tenten sighed "he was like my little brother and he used to look up to me until his parents somehow decided it was time he stopped hanging out with me" she looked at Hinata "I thought that they were discriminating on gender, that because I was a girl that I could not hang out with him…."

"And?" Hinata persuaded "do you know the real reason why they didn't want him to hang out with you" Tenten shook her head.

"He was eighteen when I got to see him again; I had missed him a lot. He told me I'd always be a sister to him but it was time for him to close up" Hinata blinked "I asked him why couldn't we hang out anymore and he told me because he was Uchiha and he…….. I did not see him anymore. But that is why I've stuck here at Sharigan, when he was small he used to say that phrase all the time as if he was trying to make something happen"

"Uchiha?" Hinata asked "that's going to be my main boss now! Do you want me to ask him about you?" Tenten shook her head.

"Don't be silly, maybe that story is not true"

"What do you mean not true!"

"He was so beautiful, his pale flawless face, it all seems like a dream, maybe I made him up" Tenten narrowed her eyes "it was probably all imagined." Hinata shook her head, myths, legends, imagination, fairy tales, and yet she can't get pass page one of her own romantic tale. What was this whole world all about and her dreams seemed so far, had Tenten known something more than him.

"Why do you say that when you want to believe so hard for it to be true" Tenten was a bit shocked, but she did want it to be true. All she wanted when she was younger was to have a little brother and that small raven had played the part. But then Hinata played the role of her younger sister and she had settled on this boy being nothing but the baby brother she always wished for, but what if it was just that, a strong wish and an imaginary brother.

"Maybe" Tenten shrugged "and maybe not" Hinata smiled.

Was there still a chance for magic somewhere in this world?

* * *

_Monday_

Hinata was nervous, it felt like this was going to be like her first day here, but she had been here for about a year. She walked slowly in and saw Tenten sitting in the front desk. Tenten smiled and waved at her to hurry up so she can punch in to work. Hinata's attendance was flawless; she had not missed once, and had never been sick enough to take on a sick day.

"Feeling the nervous rush hun?" Tenten asked and Hinata nodded.

"Very much so" She smiled widely "wish me luck!"

"Go get 'em!" Tenten watched Hinata leave with a smile on her face, so long as Hinata was happy, the world around them seemed happier and brighter. She soon sighed and decided to sit behind her desk once more when all of a sudden her phone rang and she had to go answer it. "Good morning, this is the offices of Sharigan, how may I help you…."

"Wow, you sound professionally sexy when you say that"

"Ne-Neji?"

* * *

Hinata was nervous as she made her way up the stairs, this felt just like the first day at work and she could not wait to meet her boss. She remembers Kurenai telling her that he was a bit on the childish side, she wondered what she meant by that. Another thing she re-called was that working for him was going to be tough. How tough can it be if she just followed what he asked 

and said? _'Hinata you are such a doormat' _she scolded herself.

Now she was in the top floor taking a deep breath she slowly made her way to the seemingly empty building, slowly all the way until she reached tall double doors and knocked on them lightly the sound echoing all through the white plain walls. "Come in" Was grunted and when Hinata opened the door it was not what she expected.

The room was large and luxurious; of course what room there wasn't the problem was that this one looked like a mess. On top of that who ever had asked her to come inside was no where in sight. "Umm…hello?" she asked looking around and flinched when all of a sudden the door closed behind her with a loud thud. How did that happen? Probably automatic doors.

"Why are you here" The voice was suddenly familiar, the deep smooth alluring voice from the bar? She looked around.

"Uh…where are you?"

"Here, now what do you want" All of a sudden he had appeared in front of her and Hinata literally jumped back bringing a chuckled from him. Hinata blushed lightly and quickly mumbled a sorry as she fidgeted looking down not knowing what to do.

"I like you" he said suddenly "you….are different" Hinata blushed more as she looked over at him, his words where doing something to her since her body seemed to be reacting in a way she had never felt it react ever before.

"Umm...I'm your secretary…Ku-Kurenai said to co-come here" she tried taking deep breaths to stop her heart from beating so erratically as it was at the moment. There was just something about him that was so dark and mysterious that it drew her in and she wanted to explore it. It left her caught in a maze wondering if there was a way to find her way back now that she felt like she was in deep.

"Oh" was all he said as he turned around and looked around the room "This place is a mess though-"

"I can clean it for you" she quickly cut in, the man before her though didn't like to have his sentences cut short, it irked him. He looked over his shoulder to the fidgeting girl behind him, yeah girl, well she was probably a woman, more his age, but whatever.

"Do not interrupt. Now some of my friends use this place as a fucking area so we might want to move un to another room" Hinata's eyes were wide at his words, the tall raven before her didn't miss her expression "Grow up, fucking is a large word and very much in my vocabulary, it can be used as nouns and all that" The man shrugged. "It's so played out, what's the big fucking deal?" Hinata shook her head.

"So you are going to be using that word in all your sentences….uh" She looked at him. The man frowned.

"Lady's first, why don't you"

"Uh…okay…I'm Hyuuga Hinata" the man smirked.

"Hinata….." Hinata pouted out him as he seemed to be teasing her.

"So-So what's yours? Or should I call you Boss man" the raven tilted his head to the side in wonder; Hinata had to admit that he was gorgeous. His pale white skin nearly matching hers was flawless, his eyes dark endless pools of the darkest ink and she could just get lost in them. He also looked Very cute. He was just to beautiful to be placed in words, and beside that point his clothing was all messy, shirt un-ticked, his jackets sleeves pulled up to his elbows, his color up high and the first three buttons un-buttoned to show a black shirt underneath.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, just call me Sasuke" Sasuke looked around the room again "well Ms. Secretary, we're not going to work today, I'm tired, can you drive me home?" Hinata raised a brow.

"What….but" she looked around to what he was seeing "where to? How?" Sasuke stepped to her and pulled her close to him his nose barely brushing her nose.

"You ask too many questions, let's just go with the flow and see where life takes us ne?" he said so darkly and low and yet so sexy that Hinata thought her heart was going to burst.

"O-okay" She just stared at his lips as they fluently slid into a small smirk.

"Now Shorty, let's go to my car" He turned her around and pushed her forward to walk, he knew her knees where weak and that he probably made her melt and all, he usually did that to any female he came around. He usually found that annoying, but he was finding that he was enjoying 

himself with this little girl. There was something about her that made him feel like he could not get annoyed with her.

Maybe this was going to be fun. Having her around, that is.

* * *

Hinata drove the car as Sasuke just slumped on the passenger seat looking at everything; Hinata had come to the harsh realization that Sasuke was a backseat driver. "I thought I told you that you where going to fast" Of course even though he was that little annoying pest that sat on the there criticizing her driving, he was also a bit silent.

"I'm going the right speed" she huffed.

"No, you're going above"

"Well we can't all be perfect drivers"

"True" Sasuke said "I once drove the car off a bridge and still made it to the other end, let's just day that was the last time my brother ever rode in the same car with me" Hinata glanced at him "eyes on the road missy"

"Why, did you kill him there" Sasuke scoffed.

"I wish, fucking bastard lived and despite that, the car lived as well" Hinata wanted to glance at him again, but she didn't want him to say 'eyes on the road' for like the twentieth time.

"Why would you try to drive off a bridge anyway?"

"I wasn't, it's the kind of driver I am, you know. Everyone freaks and I didn't want to freak you out so I asked you to drive"

"….not to mention that you're a backseat driver as well"

"Well yeah, it get's boring to watch someone drive" Hinata sighed.

"Where, do I turn left or right here?"

"Left" Hinata nodded.

"…what are you doing working for a company like mine anyway?" he asked suddenly. He could not help it, he felt comfortable around her and her voice was just so pretty. It was especially fun to make her stutter; he was going to have to try more of that.

"Nothing much, I decided not to go to the university and my dad got mad, kicked my ass out, and Tenten managed to give me this job, Kurenai took me under her wing and helped me get settled and so far I've made it on my own."

"That's cool" Sasuke shrugged "I don't have much of a choice"

"You know, you should always have a choice." Sasuke nodded.

"I guess, but when you are trapped in a world like mine, there is nothing but hoping to find something or someone to help you escape" Hinata side glanced at him again, Sasuke was looking out the window "Sometimes you just feel trapped with the expectations they all have of you, I have to say that I'm glad I'm not in my older brother's shoes, he has it worse than me…." Hinata smiled slightly.

" I know the feeling, I am the oldest from my younger sister, I let everything fall on her shoulders when I left, I guess at least you have a good brother" Sasuke turned to look at her as she was looking back to the road now "All my life I thought it was something that I wanted, I thought I had to do certain things, and that world shatter when reality hit right between the eyes" She seemed to want to cry as she huffed "Maybe I should shut up now"

"Don't worry about it, we all have our ups and downs. Life is like a rollercoaster just like that" Hinata giggled a bit, she could not help it, it was like his presence and his words made the world seemed much warmer and nicer.

"So where to boss"

"Ah look, your going to miss it!" He said sitting up "Yo chick, right there that house!" Hinata turned the wheel sending the car into a spin and making Sasuke nearly fall on her as he tried to keep to his side; he grasped the wheel and stopped the car. In the whole event they had manage of collision of cars and there was loud beeping.

"So-sorry"

"Well Shorty, I think I'm going to like having you around" Hinata could only blush in response.

* * *

Sorry to cut it here, but I ma go on Vacation so I wont be able to up-date any time soon. See ya!!


	40. –Fairy Tales Prt 2

**

* * *

**

Thank You's

**oombala****, **

**Piisa****, **

**KibaIsHOTT**

**Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice**(Im glad you like it, hope I can complete the rest. Im complicating my self here, but i like the challenge!)

**XxxIshida's GirlxxX  
**

**DeviantSupaSoldier**(Thanks, I had a safe flight, BUT there is not way I am going anywhere ever again with my grandma and Mom, they pack like if they are moving away and i had to take care of my Baby bro on top of all of it, i got sick!! Then the homework!! TO much presure, but im back and relaxed and here is the next chapter enjoy)

**winterkaguya**

**10ve**

**Diablo's Heir**(I must tell you this part was a bit inspired by you penname and the rest that im planning to happen. I just like your penname!!can you believe i have a cousin named Vladimir!? Hope you enjoy this chapter.)

**hollowinside93**

**SasuHina For Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice**

* * *

Back then when earth was barely just blossoming into its fullness there were two separate distinct clans, one of fierce fighters of fire, all male and delicious to the eye. Then there was another clan that was full of women, nothing but full exotic swan like creatures that attracted the other clan to them but they would not mix one another's blood.

One Clan of fighters and the other Clan of graceful peacemakers, even randomly and rarely born males were beautiful almost woman like.

Problem was that these beautiful ladies were starting to marry humans, giving off birth to more males than females and their blood limit genes seemed to be diminishing in the despair and lack of femininity. Their kind was evaporating into the thin air; except for one that decided to stand up to her rights and followed her heart. She did never wish to be born off in her clan, Hyuuga, she wanted to be part of the Uchiha. She wanted to feel the fire rush through her torso like burning amber; she had fallen for one of those strong pure males that made her flesh come alive at a simple thought to be with one of them.

Isabel Hyuuga was her name and her younger sister Roxanne had tried to stop her from committing such foolishness. Roxanne was going to be there to stop her but there was no stopping her as she made plans to elope with her beloved Uchiha Kikuchi, a young striving young man that lived life without worries and without a care of tittles and labels. He lived it at his fun pace not thinking of later consequences and that was what Isabel loved most about him.

He was hers and she'd do anything to keep him, anything to be with him, even betray her own kind.

It was funny how it all had played out so well with them getting married and loving each other, thing was that love between these two creatures was pure. You'd think that their blood was actually like oil and water or that their blood would create a chain reaction of giving birth to super beings –or even worst yet a sort of inhuman disfigured mutant creature.

Thing was that it was a new beginning.

Kikuchi and Isabel where the first ones who nearly created a whole new clan, to replace the old

Hyuuga and rejuvenate the old Uchiha.

Hyuuga Blood was already at its peek end and there was a sufficient amount to invigorate a new beginning to Uchiha, making it a stronger adversary. In a way they would still be alive within the Uchiha, a child born of crystal burning ambers if it was female and a creature born of red hot flames with licks of pure crystallized ice if it was male.

Getting married was one thing in the rule to Hyuuga who never wanted to succumb or rely on Uchiha but giving birth to one with their blood involve was another thing. A revolt was the cry that hit the air when Kikuchi's and Isabel's young baby girl Uchiha Sumiyuki was born. It had been a wave of happiness that had hit the air for so many and yet the Hyuuga rebelled to the feeling and the riot had started.

They wouldn't stand for it.

Both parents had not seen it coming and yells split on end as the Hyuuga clan-what was left of it- made its way to Uchiha territory disrupting the happy moments. Uchiha being fierce fighters could not resist the urge to cry out in battle "Let there be war!" And the battle had begun. The final destruction and the final decree started.

"Get the kids to higher land" Uchiha's yelled, Hyuugas pushed on.

"No! No! Hyuuga kids stay at our side and fight to the death!!" The roar of voices sounded as children also fought long side their parents. Fire burnt the white snow skin of Hyuuga so similar to the Uchiha's own pale one, though Uchiha's some held color and yet it was a craving now to destroy each other as the blood red tint filled the air with the crisp wave of heat wavered through the hot frustrated wind.

"Give me the child!" hissed the Hyuuga main leader, a male. A male in reality was never suppose to be a leader for this clan, males tended to forget that this was a gentle clan with its own techniques of gentle fists.

"Why don't you just get out of our lands and forget it!" It was not like Uchiha's where fond of the Idea of their blood mixing with these creatures, but it was their leader at the moment wanted more than anything. Kikuchi had promised a new beginning and a stronger next generation for a well secure future for their children. Uchiha's were all about family and pushing each other to strive for the best, to do anything to become the best even if sometimes they weren't the loving caring cuddle with me kind.

"ENOUGH!"

Uchiha's backed away jumping back as their leader called and then he, Kikuchi Uchiha himself stood before clans Hyuuga leader. "You are pathetic coming in to lands this way, what is it that you truly crave? Your own demise foolish old man!"

"I am not the fool in this battle _young _man, someone so young to be called a leader of such a pathetic clan of what-all most all male!? What do you think with your hormones think you can take and impregnate my granddaughter?" The man laughed out his insanity "Give me that child, that child was never even supposed to see light! Heck it was never even supposed to be conceived"

"Do you understand what you are saying!?"

"I k now full well of what I speak on"

"Then you must really want your fellow Hyuuga to die out" Kikuchi said in a smooth velvet cool voice and there was a standstill before a cry of agony filled the air turning and then something pierced the Uchiha's heart. How it all had happened was quite clear, he should have never allowed his guard to be down.

"I have won!" The leader Hyuuga yelled and laughed triumphal but was stopped from any further actions by none other than the voice, the strong female voice of his granddaughter that now held the Uchiha Clan back just so she could finish the final blow. She had told her beloved to come here and stop this mess, she had been the one that wanted to come but now she felt like a selfish force.

What had really motivated her to move was when her own sister had come and taken her child of her hands and murdered the bundle of pureness. Thing was when a Hyuuga loved an Uchiha she became one with him and held his mark through all eternity. She had seen her child died and felt it hurt and she felt her eyes burn with tears, her new half Uchiha torso trying to avenge her beloved ones.

She felt the rage of revenge, and then she just had to come at the scene of her husband sensing her presence getting distracted to only be pierced at his heart and it all snapped. Her once crystal white eyes glowed with a hue of blue commas and a crimson red that called for the blood that had taken her life and love away.

"Curse you grandfather, this shall not out come to your wishes" she rushed at him with such a force of an eagle wishing to free itself from binds unknown that had once held her back on fighting. White flames flittered and killed the man before her as she watched his skin melt away all the while Uchiha's turned away in the darkness under the red moon to take their leader to a proper burial and to never be seen again by these Hyuugas.

Uchiha's had vanished from the area, anything that would have given note that they had once been there vanished with them evaporating in the heated air.

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she knew it was all over and she felt her body at a piercing end, a tearing had begun. With flowing tears she turned to the female of her clan that stood there confused and bloodied "Listen" she said and even smiled at her sister who had resentment written all over her face "We'll be fine, us female will make it I promise" She sniffed and looked away bowing her head "I'll leave this earth and give you a final gift, a final gift that only you females will ever have"

With that Hyuuga Isabel exploded into a hundred crystallized lights that sailed through the air and hit every Hyuuga female at the center of her forehead. Someday, she knew once of them was bound to have a baby girl that will feel the desire like her to find a happily ever after, to search for her own true love. Hyuugas would never be the same, they would exist but their power would be confined in the X sex cell.

Only females

For one to search for her very own Uchiha.

To cherish

To Love

To awaken her

Hyuuga Blood

Wakes Up In One Key

Uchiha Blood

And This Could Only Be So

If This Female Hyuuga Falls Deep

For A Male Uchiha

And They Create A New Life Together

But Only A Female Can Accomplish

The Awakening Of Hyuuga Blood

**Fairy Tales Prt 2 **

Neji sat at his desk with his hands resting over the table as he looked over at his screen with wiry eyes, he was tired and really needed rest bad. "Neji" came the voice from the intercom machine at his desk and he wished to smash it.

"What?" he snapped back and Hiashi on the other end sighed.

"I was thinking on Hinata and wondering if you had any chances to speak to her lately? I haven't heard form her and Hanabi has not mentioned anything about her either." Usually Hinata kept in contact with both her cousin and sister but this time around she called neither of them. Let's just say that the girl was thoroughly distracted by a male she would deem to much for her.

"No, I haven't heard a word, I'll try calling her if you need" Neji heard another sigh.

"Please do, thank you. And Neji you can take the rest of the day off" Neji smirked and cut off the intercom. There was only one thing in his mind lately, like Hinata it was someone he had a strong attraction to, but unlike Hinata the soft creature Neji was thinking about was not male, but pure slender female.

Tenten.

* * *

No, besides the fact that she had not tried to make any contacts with the outside world, such as friends and Family Hyuuga Hinata was not dead. She had actually made it through her first full week of having the Uchiha Sasuke as her boss, dropping him off at his house had been an unforgettable experience for her. It had been a one sided twenty- question game and he had dragged out so much information about her. Thing was she didn't mind it much and she did want to learn more about him, there seemed to be something powerful about him that drew her in. something about him that made her blood flow.

Was it only that she was reacting to the way he looked? She hoped that, that really was not the case, she wanted there to be more, she wanted something and yet she was not quite sure what. It was almost like a hidden desire she could not put into words of any shape or form for any one else to comprehend. To her in the short week, it had become a must to see him and missed him whenever she had to face her dreaded empty home. She took a deep breath, here goes.

She stepped into the still messed up office of her boss and stopped at his desk before him "Uh…your brother called" Hinata said shyly as she looked at her boss who was typing fast at his desk and his appearance didn't look any better. He really needed a break, lunch was coming soon though "Uh…can I ask what's wrong?"

"Nothing, tell my brother to go fuck himself" Hinata blushed at Sasuke's words and then fidgeted uncomfortably as she took a seat in front of the desk. Sasuke spared her a glance, saved his files and snapped his laptop shut. He had to admit that by the look on Hinata's face that she would agree that the moment was boring as hell.

"Let's get out of here for the moment," Hinata looked at him skeptically.

"You can't just ditch all your work...! Again" She said and then looked around "this place is a mess, let me clean it and you continue to work and then I can run out to get you a quick lun-"

"I thought I told you that you weren't going to clean" Hinata sighed as she was cut off by the very stubborn, very irritating man. She still didn't know why she was irritated, it was by him but because of his actions or because of the strange urges in her body running like cold fire.

"Look, being around you is incredibly frustrating, dammit! And your parent's and even brother keep calling and you keep telling me to tell them to fuck off and I wont do that! Your mom sounds nice too" Sasuke glared at the girl before him and then sighed as he slumped back in his chair. It was a touchy subject with him.

"I can't go" He said blandly and she looked at him, she softened her gaze when she saw that he was at a lost.

"What's bugging you? I'm your secretary and I'm here to help but I can't unless you tell me what's up" Hinata sighed again "Just give me some job to do so I don't sit around doing nothing, it doesn't feel like I earned my pay"

"Wow, I just notice, you haven't stuttered much today"

"Yeah, well this is what happens when someone get's on my nerves"Hinata said glowering wich looked more like a pout to the male raven in the room. Sasuke laughed and that made Hinata smiled, it made her feel good that she could make him smile or even give off a short laugh. "So what's happening? Why won't you talk to them?"

"Cause" Sasuke was being reluctant but decided to spill it out "Because my brother just wants me there for his rehearsed dinner for the wedding," Sasuke sighed once more "It's not that I don't want to support him, it's just that I never learned table manners. "

"Table manners?" Hinata asked with disbelief "don't you come off a wealthy family as well? Why would you not know table manners?"

"Cause I never cared to learn or ever wish to do so" Hinata looked around the place.

"I bet that cleaning is the same" Sasuke shrugged. They stayed in a comfortable silence as they just sat there bored.

"What if I teach you?" Hinata asked. Sasuke glanced at her and Hinata could not help but think his eyes were dangerous weapons.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Really, really?"

"Yes"

"Really, really, really"

"Sasuke do you want me to teach you or not?" Hinata gasped in surprise when all of a sudden he was in front of her and his face was so close to hers that she could breathe him in and that sent her heart into a race.

"By all means Shorty, teach me what you got" Hinata could only gulped as he pulled her up from her chair and they were headed out the door. No doubt to his house once more, the first time she went there he gave her a tour and then they had dinner before she drove home with him there as well. He drove himself back that time, boy was he a driver.

* * *

It was not to long and Sasuke was glaring at the food that sat in front of him while Hinata stood to his side. "Sa-Suke" She said in a warning tone and he turned to look at her with a pout that made Hinata want to smile but she resisted, sure he was all male and shit, the thing was that he was affecting her and she knew in a way she wanted him. Spending time with him like this only drove her more crazy, he drove her crazy. "Can you please be serious?" funny thing was that she barely knew him a week.

"I am serious lady, chill" He glared down back at the food and the silver ware next to it "But why are there so freaking many of this shit!?" he hissed as he looked at them.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on do I really need two fucking spoons, four freaking different forks and three knives….well maybe I don't have a problem with the knives, they can come in handy and shit….but" Hinata shook her head at his childlikeness. For someone who was so hot and over powering at times, maybe even a bit scary, he really was not that scary if you got to know him. In a way he was adorable.

"For a formal dinner you do" Hinata shrugged "in this case your brother's dinner"

"Mother fucker, I knew I should have killed him when I got off the bridge, but no he fucking lived to marry!"

"Please Sasuke"

"What, it's un-fair is as if these are weapons and I'm about to battle my own food, is it going to be alive?" he asked her with curiosity.

"No"

"Can we forget all this and do something more fun….like play a video came" Sasuke was about to get up but Hinata managed to push him to sit back down placing a napkin on his lap and sitting on the chair beside him.

"Just stay there and work yourself from the outside in, that's as best as I can explain it. Please tell you can at least do that" Hinata muttered and Sasuke scoffed.

"Trust me I'm a pro at working my self from the outside in" he turned to her and she was captivated by his eyes "and I don't mean food" Hinata felt herself begin to drip wet from her desire and she took in a deep breath as her breath hitched. Sasuke wanted her that was for sure, she was funny and smart, but he backed off and that disappointed Hinata greatly.

You had to take in consideration that she was still his secretary and he barely knew her. What amazed him was that she had not tried to jump him at all, for the first time it was as it should be, him pursuing his prey, but first he had to make her want him and then he was going to make sure she was his. He really didn't know where the urges came from or what caused the sudden thoughts, he just was attracted to her in a way that he could not explain and yet it bugged him.

He wasn't normal, he was way above normal, starting a real connection with her would mean confessing to who he truly was and that was something he could not risk. He could make her his, but he wasn't sure if he should. What if she didn't want to belong to him completely and have him the same way, what if she wanted to stay as she was human and naive without knowing this world of magic?

"Sasuke, let's continue your lesson" Sasuke picked up a random knife and stabbed the fish he saw before him. "And that was just wrong"

"Fine I'll call my parents and shit." Hinata watched him get up and walk to the phone and return as he pressed a key to speed dial. Sasuke didn't have to wait long as the phone was answered none other but by his dear older brother.

"Hey"

"Sasuke? Finally, man I can't believe you have become hard to get a hold off"

"Amazing huh"

"Please be here little brother" Sasuke sighed.

"Do I need to learn table manners?"

"Not if you don't want to, "

"Do I have to be at the rehearsal or can I just make it to the wedding?"

"Both!"

Sasuke sighed and glowered at the floor and knew he should not have been the one to call. "Fine I'll be there"

"Cool, I'll see ya" Itachi hanged up and Sasuke looked up to stop a bit on the way's there when his eyes locked with white creamy pupil-less ones.

"Wasn't so bad now was it"

"No" Sasuke smirked and looked over at her "But you are coming with me" Hinata could only blush in response.

* * *

**Later That Evening **

"He asked you out!?" Tenten nearly yelled as she looked down at the blushing little Hyuuga

"You accepted right? Is this why you are such in a turmoil" Hinata groaned, she was really frustrated to the point of pulling her hair, being around Sasuke so long made her incredibly horny and yet she could not explain what that feeling was since she barely knew him. She had only been working for him a week dammit.

The problem wasn't that she was a virgin, she had lost her virginity long ago and she regretted it since it was disappointing in the end. She just couldn't believe that she had given herself up to someone and yet not think about the consequences, she wasn't a good girl. No girl was these days, she just didn't want to fall for sweet lies again and yet Sasuke hadn't said anything sweet to her at all.

So, why was she falling in deep?

"I did accept" Tenten Squealed.

"That's my girl!" she laughed "You know that maybe fairy tales don't exist but little get away's like these do"

"I guess" Hinata sighed "But when can you truly know if you met Mr. Right" Tenten shrugged.

"You really can't know, but there is a triangle of certainty, I think it was Intimacy, passion and something else I can't recall at the moment" Tenten sighed "Thing is you never know, you can only take risk and hope you land well"

"What if…" Hinata fidgeted "I wanted to already start something a lot more …intimate with Sasuke" Tenten looked down at Hinata a bit shocked at her words.

"Does he want to start something?"

"I don't know" Hinata shook her head "Man this feeling is killing me; I want him to jump me or make a move or something!" She let out a loud deep breath. "I want to maybe make my own, but I'm way to shy and scared to even dare"

Tenrten smirked as she spotted Hinata's cell phone by the side table and quickly grabbed it

"We'll see" she said.

"Huh" Hinata sat up to look at her friend and her eyes widen when she saw Tenten pressing the call button, the phone only held four numbers, Hanabi's, Neji's, Tenten's and now her crush and boss Sasuke's. "Tenten what are you doing!" Tenten smirked and pressed for speaker and made the signal for Hinata to shut the hell up.

"Hello" Hinata felt doom dawn upon her as she heard that to familiar voice.

"Hey there, I know this girl that really wishes to push you up against the wall and spank you in the ass" The phone call was cut and Tenten burst out laughing.

"HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Hinata yelled.

Back at his office Sasuke smirked, he had looked at the number and known it was Hinata calling but it was certainly not Hinata on the other line. He was sure it was his older sister Tenten, but he didn't have time to joke. Sure it was Friday night and tomorrow Saturday, he was not going to see Hinata for two days, but he needed to finish his work to disappear for those two days.

He needed to hide, something that's put a distance for a while between him and Hinata as he thought his options over. If Hinata was human, what where the chances of her accepting magic and such power in her life, something that he was. What if she rejected all that he was? He needed time to think. So forth went the days and Sasuke attended the rehearsal by himself.

He had told Itachi about his date and that he'd guide her in all, Itachi just shook his head at him and muttered about his foolish little brother and dating ditzy blonds and just plain slut brunets and red heads who where already dead inside which was why they sold their body. Empty shelled women, that was what most of them where. Then he also rambled on about what if he got one of them pregnant and then had a dumb baby that'll need to be in a class for retarded stupid people, by this point Sasuke had given up on listening to his brother's deductions.

To top it all off Itachi had to talk about His Temari, that sure blond, a strong willed and well spoken for herself kinda woman. And he loved her. She was a real fighter.

Either way Sasuke was still in his withdrawal that he had asked Kurenai to give work to Hinata for the moment since he was going to be gone from the office for the two weeks. Hinata on the other hand felt aggravated and like someone had just punched her in the gut when she heard that

Sasuke was going to be out.

There was nothing more than she had been looking forward to but seeing him. The two weeks had fallen hard on her and she just awaited her dark prince return. It was only two simple weeks but to her it had been an eternity and Tenten had to suffer through her small tantrums, cries and whines about how much she missed him, about how much she wanted to see him, did I mention on how much she missed him. It was official to Tenten that if Sasuke now was to turn his back to Hinata the girl was sure to crumble and succumb to nothingness.

"Tenten" Hinata sung.

"What"

"I miss him so much!" Tenten rolled her eyes "I swear when he get's back I'm going to give him hell for ditching me!"

"U-huh, you do that"

"Tenten! Are you even paying attention?"

"are you sure he doesn't think your annoying, or are you sure you haven't fallen hard for him alredy" that made the shy raven blush and look away keeping her mouth shut. But Tenten knew Hinata was brewing on about if this could be true love or could this just be another fairy tale fantasy her mind had counter up so she'd soon fall flat on her face. It was a bit frightening to Tenten the more she herself thought about it.

In such as a blink of an eye Sasuke had become a vital thing in Hinata's life.

* * *

**Wedding Day **

Hinata was dressed and ready wondering if she was even going to really see Sasuke or if she was going to get stood up. But to Tenten it was confirmed how important Sasuke had become to

Hinata because as soon as he came and she saw him, Hinata's whole being lit up in a way unimaginable. The sight was breathtaking between the two, well it left Tenten breathless to see both Ravens together, a sence of happiness spreading through her warming her up.

"Hey Sasuke"

"Hey Ten, how's it going" All the time Hinata smiled as the other two catched up, Sasuke was the little boy that Tenten had called once her little brother. The little brother she had always wanted and always longed for. Hinata could not help but see how much they truly seemed like family, something there that made her seem like part of her family.

Hyuuga Tenten.

The brunet was fulfilled ever since Neji came into her life and she could see it more clearly now.

Tenten noticed Hinnata's weird stare at her and cut thing's short and shooed the couple away telling them that they where going to be late for the wedding. Sasuke and Hinata left and this time Sasuke drove with Hinata at his side and she felt the rush.

The craving grew, and she wanted.

* * *

"We are gathered here, dearly beloved for once more to witness the joining of this man in his woman through the events of this ceremonial binding" The words echoed all through out the church and where abruptly distracted by by two bickering voices and the loud thud of the church door's heavily closing. Everyone's attention was drawn to the two ravens that seemed to be at a disagreement.

Just like Tenten, it left them breathless.

"I told you to hold the door and not just let it go!"

"Who the hell cares about a fucking door? It's meant to be closed"

"That is not the point!"

"If I had to hold it open why wasn't let open in the first place?"

"To the ceremony more private and quiet!"

"What ceremony"

"The one that you just disrupted by slamming the door"

"Yeah-"

"AHEM" the father cleared his throat sharply getting the attention of both ravens the female who flushed at the amount of attention they were getting and the other who just looked bored and crossed his arms. At that instance his mother rose from her seat calling him hastily over, the young male grabbed his female by the hand and walked them over to their designated seats.

Everyone there was part of their family thing was they were highly amused by what they had just witnessed. Usually Sasuke didn't have any interaction at all with any female, at least not in this form where he had seemed to comfortable ranting to her and she fought back with him not coward or even try to suck up at him.

"Alright," The priest said "Let's hope that is the only interruption this evening, now" and the

wedding was back on. Temari and Itachi had even huger smiles on their faces after what they had

just witnessed, for some reason having Sasuke and that girl that was with him in the room made things seem lighter and more happier. Everyone could feel a radiating warmth that had them all 

smiling. Hinata calmed herself down as she looked at the ceremony and for once didn't feel pressure as if there might be eyes locked on her waiting to make a mistake. She 'eep-ed' silently when she felt Sasuke's elbow dig lightly on her left rib.

"What" she hissed.

"I'm bored Hina" Sasuke whispered back.

"Just pay attention" Sasuke sighed and did as he was told, he had decided upon it, he was going to be a good boy.

If only for the moment

* * *

The wedding ceremony had gone on a slow pace but Sasuke kept on his good boy act, everyone had greeted his brother and had even come to greet him just to be able to greet the beauty beside him. He liked that, Hinata beside him now and forever.

"I like your family, they are all nice" She said.

"hn" Sasuke responded as he just sat there looking as everyone moved about the room and sat down to eat their meal. Everyone seemed to be halfway done with their meal when all of a sudden one of the many Uchiha cousins, Shisui Uchiha called out the wedded couple.

"Good evening everyone and I do hope you are enjoying your self's" the man laughed "I'm not even sure it is evening anymore more like good midnight and the time you have been all waiting for, to watch this man I consider like my brother, to come up here with his wife so they can have their first dance as a married couple, husband and wife" Everyone applauded and cheered chanting to the couple 'take her to the dance floor'

Itachi glowered and Temari smiled as she pulled at Itachi's arm to come and go with her for a dance, sighing in defeat and knowing this was something special he stood up and grabbed his beloved by the hand and soon they were in the dance floor a slow song playing just for them as they begun to move their bodies around slowly.

People watched them with huge smiles and Sasuke only smirked.

"And now let's have the real brother of this man join his brother in the dance floor by taking his lady for a dance" Hinata flushed and Sasuke glared.

"Fu-" Hinata pulled him down.

"Please don't make an even bigger scene"

"Come on Sasuke, don't be chicken!" Shisui laughed. Sighing Sasuke stood up and grabbed Hinata's hand pulling her to the dance floor with him and danced with her. Both pairs where beautiful and Hinata felt comfortable in Sasuke's arms that she forgot about the crowd. The moment also felt cut short when all of a sudden they were traded and that was the signal that others could come to the dance floor and start swapping off dance partners.

"So you're my baby brother's girlfriend" Hinata shook her head.

"Not yet" Itachi archer an eye brow

"So you're planning to be" Hinata nodded and turned to look at Sasuke who was dancing and talking with Itachi's blond.

"He draws me in" Itachi was confused by her words but could not ask further as the girl was pulled away and he had one of his girl cousins in his arms next to dance. Sasuke and Temari had also talked and when Sasuke told her that he was going to make Hinata his, that confused her on when he said that she drew him in.

The dances continued at a fast pace and each time one ended every one swap partners. Manymade comments to Hinata and some even hit on her but she didn't care, she was more preoccupied with getting back into Sasuke's arms.

It seemed like an eternity before both ravens where thrown together and laughter filled the room as many where already tire, it was two in the morning by the way. Itachi and Shisui had ended in a dance together and then a pissed Temari had interfere and claimed her Itachi pushing Shisui to the floor and knocking the drunk man out.

"Had fun" Sasuke asked.

"Not really" Hinata purred "I was missing you" Sasuke looked down at her to see her eyes glow in a way he could not explain.

"Really now" he leaned in a bit and nipped at her ear, he'd watched her she was fine she had not drunk at all. She just looked deprived and frustrated, and when he nipped at her ear and she hissed out his pleasure he knew

"I want you" she cried out lowly "I know it's adsud, but I want you, I need you" Sasuke didn't speak any words, he just leaned his in and captured her lips in his to a tight kiss, making it rough to the point he made her open her mouth wide in a gasp her arms coming around his neck to pull him down and deepen the kiss as he penetrated her mouth with his tongue.

"Let's take this home" Sasuke managed as he felt himself beging to grown in his pants and there was no doubt she was wet and aroused under that dress. He wanted to ravish her and she seemed to want him the same way, he had been patient and a good boy, denied himself from seeing her for two weeks to long, he was in heavy need of her.

"Yes" she gasped nad both hastly stood up running out the back door unnoticed from the talking crowd as they all try to say their goodbyes. Perhaps they would notice that they were missing or perhaps they wont really notice at all, but Sasuke and Hinata didn't care.

What matter was that they go somewhere more private

Somewhere to let out their animalistic urge

Somewhere to become one

Somewhere like home.

* * *

Hey you guys! Im back from a trip, well about eleven days ago, but I have finally finished this chapter, started school-Happy wuth my advance Composition class!!- Hope you all enjoyed this part. it should be 4 parts. WE'll see

Please Review!


	41. –Fairy Tales Prt 3

**

* * *

**

Thank You's:

**hollowinside93**(I got that same responce from my friend LOL. MAybe i should have made it clearer. Im glad you liked it!!)

**DeviantSupaSoldier**(LOL. Traveling with family is to bothersome, Maybe i should go alone last time. Thanks! Im glad you liked it. I kind of used an idea of a story im writting on my own with my own characters, it helped me set the history for this fic and a prolouge. Hope you like this next chapter -There's a lemon-LOL)

**Diablo's Heir**(Well, I can only hope the lemon turned out well. Enjoy.)

**winterkaguya**(I wasn't thinking Romeo and Juliet, but now that i see it, it is kinda like that. 'Lusted' or in love, i can't decide yet. Love is weird though...I hope you enjoy this chapter though!!)

_

* * *

__Once upon a time the Uchiha fan used to be nothing but a red bloody symbol conveying a fierce brutal fighter without mercy. The day that Isabel's and Kikuchi's daughter __Uchiha__Sumiyuki_ _was born and love showered upon them, actually the day of their wedding the fan had become half white, but she was still pregnant. It was a symbol for new a new beginning and to show the half that their child was going to be both bloods._

_The pure and he brutal. _

_It was a magnificent sight. _

_They were going to rebuild..._

_That never happened though as Uchiha's buried their leader and his wife beside him and the child had been burnt to ashes since it's corpse alone decended bad fortune, every Uchiha paid their respects, even left Female Hyuuga's who felt a change. Still, they left the fan like that in hopes that someday, if this was meant to be that an Uchiha and Hyuuga were going to find each other, filled with passion and have such a child once again. All they could do was hope this act was never repeated. _

_What they didn't know was that under the full moon a young woman dressed in white holding a child would stand at the edge of the stair of random buildings and cry her heart out. Her long flowing hair was a deep black and her eyes a deep white, but they seemed unfocused, unable to see what was really in front of her. _

_She was mourning, for she could not find her love. _

_She wasn't sure where and when to go, she was not sure what she was and what was going on. No one could see her so she didn't try. _

_It was a night like no other, a night that was already getting old and in just five more hours the sun was about to peak and dawn would fall upon them to the young clear day. The Hyuga's were in a low part of Konoha that used to be rich by waters, large rivers, now that river was muddied and dirty where many kids came to have fun just splashing about. _

_It was nothing more than a fun vacation as a twelve year old Hyuuga __Hiashi_ _laid awake looking at the ceiling and hearing the beat of the clock as it ticked on the seconds. He couldn't sleep, he felt weird and he could not explain it, he felt uneasy about the place ever since they went to the Hyuuga cemetery, an old cemetery were so many of his long past relatives had died. So old that even their monuments had crumbled to pieces of nothingness, only their names where held. The place needed re-pair and plants had over grown. _

_The young Hyuuga sighed but then was suddenly startled when another sound filled the room and he sat up to see what the scratching noise was. "Meow, meow, mew!!Hiisss" he was shocked to see a cat in there with him, for one he hated animals with a passion, they annoyed him to no end. He especially disliked small animals like cats and anything related to them in size. _

_Swiftly he stood up and the cat backed off hissing at him but he kept his white eyes focused on the door as he opened it to lead to the living room and the cat immediately darted out as if its life depended on it. The living room was darker than his own room and he was a bit scared when he saw the red eyes of the cat that seemed to hypnotize him to the spot and draw him in. No, he __was not going to be scared of a damn cat, all of their eyes glowed. _

_But he started to wonder if any glowed that vividly crimson. _

_The cat hissed and ran for the back door scratching at it with vigor wanting badly to be out "Stupid cat" Hiashi sighed and moved across the room too turn on the lights. He looked around, the cat was creating a lot of noise but no one else seemed to be getting up to see what was going on, they were all asleep. The cat yelled in a roaring meow once more and Hiashi shook his head "Impatient cat"_

_A Black cat._

_Red glowing eyes. _

_It sounded right out of a devil story._

_As he walked through the empty barely illuminated kitchen he made a small detour at the sink as he turned the outside lights on. He filled up a rather large bowl up with hot ardent water and smirked as he approached the oblivious cat that was more concerned with getting out of the stuffy house and outside to the cool fresh air. _

_He then slowly unlocked the door and the cat waited for it to open and make sure it wasn't going to hit him in the head. Hiashi prepared himself as he opened the door and the cat was about top sprint out he kicked it and then threw the hot water on him, the poor cat ran out of there and to some boxes that soon led him to the roof. Hiashi felt good as he heard the car in agony and it's angry growls, he scoffed as if he cared. _

_On the next instant he swore he was going to get a heart attack as he laid eyes on a beautiful girl that looked around her twenties and she was crying, her hair black and flowing, her eyes white as the snow and she was holding a child. Hiashi was frozen to his spot as he took in her dressed appearance, she wore a white flowing dress, but it only reached to her knees and her skin was pale as the glowing moon itself. _

_His first instinct was to panic but he just stood there facing her, fear had left his body and all he felt was emptiness. He didn't know what or who she was, but so far he was beyond captivated by how beautiful she was. Then it sunk in that she might be a Hyuuga, her white eyes told him so but he had never seen her. Maybe in a dream, maybe one time when he got lost, but he never liked to admit any of his mistakes. _

"_Who are you?" he finally breathed out. _

_She looked up, her empty eyes unfocused and it seemed like she looked shocked, like she had not noticed that he was there. Today was the day that her daughter had been born, this was also the day her love was stabbed and she fell. She always appeared at random but no one ever talked to her, no one ever really saw her. _

"_Isabel" her voice was surreal, there and yet bouncing back like a mystical echo. _

"_Are you alright, what are you doing here?" she didn't answer, she simply smiled. _

"_In twelve more years this same day…..you'll have your first daughter" Hiashi looked confused but kept his eyes locked on her, he was scared that she'll vanish at any second now if he even dared to look away. _

"_Do you need any help? Are you lost? What are you doing here so late at night?" He kept asking but all he saw her do was smile and clutch the small child closer to her chest. She was not sure what there was about this boy that was able to see her, but she could see that in the future he was going to have two distinct daughters. One timid and her counter part a confident one. She really could not say that his kids where going to be the key to awaken the Hyuuga blood but there was always hope. "Are you listening?" he asked and she smiled even wider. _

"_Byakugan" she said and_ _he looked at her confused before his eyes became half lidded and he was being led back to his bed. The word kept ringing in his head and soon he was in bed and asleep. The next morning when he awoke everything in his mind was like a blurred dream and the only thing he could remember was the one word she spoke so clearly that it burned the rim of his eyes. _

_It weakened him and made him her slave._

_She sent him back to bed, with just that word._

"_Byakugan" he whispered to himself. _

"_Hiashi come down here, we have someone new for you to meet, she's not part of the family" _

_Hiashi stood up and walked out and saw a beautiful girl with mid back raven hair and chocolate brown eyes. She looked beautiful and a little bit uncomfortable by all the people around her _

"_This is Ikumi Osaka" he was captivated by her. _

"_Hey" he said._

"_Hey" she smiled. _

"_She's the daughter of Osaka Mori, you know the guy who we are making business with, we want you to show her around" the words fell on deaf ears to the young Hyuuga, for one thing he was focused on the girl before him: Ikumi, whom he didn't know yet was going to be his future wife. He never told that he had seen this Isabel, but his ears did burn with whomever she was, her words. _

_Byakugan_

_Maybe, they were magic. _

**Fairy Tales Prt 3 **

Ardent

Feverish

Hinata's short yet sharp nails dug into the nape of her lover, Sasuke who fervently sucked at her neck and all she could do was moan and clutch as he abused her pale over sensitive skin as she tilted her head to the side to give him better access to her neck. It had never felt like this, the movements, the touches; they were all intense to a point that she felt like she was going to brake into insanity.

Their heavy breathing filled the room and they had not even taken off each other clothes but already they were more than hot and bothered. "Sasuke" she called out as he pushed her up to the wall, they where still stumbling around the apartment unsure if they were even going to make it to the bedroom in time before they both lost control, before all their resolution was lost. Time didn't seem to matter, and time was lost for both of them and the world around them dissolved as Sasuke's hand sunk under the skirt of Hinata's dress making his raven girl cry out as he touched her. "Sasuke, Sasuke"

She didn't have a prayer.

Nothing was going to save her.

He quickly locked his mouth back to hers just to shut her up, moving his lips harshly and centering over her upper lip to open her mouth and let himself in tasting all of her, she was driving him insane and he could tell that that's what she wanted. For him to lose all control, all rational thoughts and take her hard and fast giving her a mind blowing orgasm. she wanted him to go insane.

He was going to grant it.

He was going to make her forget who she was.

Make them forget who they where.

Hinata pushed forward harshly and pressed him this time to the other wall that was on the other side and her shaking hands quickly ripped at his shirt and the buttons flew all over the room making random clacking sounds. Hinata quickly latched onto Sasuke's pert nipple and the male raven hissed and brought his hand up and wound it up in the Hyuuga's short hair pulling her head back and she cried out but was silenced by his mouth over hers again and his tongue deep inside.

Her hands came up to caress his sides and he pushed forward so they fell on the floor with a loud thudding noise and this time he tore at her. He removed his hand from her hair now that she was sprawl he grasped the skirt of the dress and quickly tore it apart in two all the way to her belly button and Hinata let out a loud moan of appreciation as her Uchiha male soon pulled her underwear down her hips and down her long legs despite the fact that she was short till they were completely off.

As soon as she was exposed she was quickly sitting up without thinking and pushing up on Sasuke as she initiated the kiss this time and she came to straddle his lap moaning as she moved slowly back and forth over him feeling how hard he already was. It was a mindless game they were playing, but Hinata for once was feeling what it was to feel sexy and she wanted Sasuke so badly to care if she looked ridiculous.

Thing is she is sexy, in every curvy way and Sasuke wanted to show her how much he already cherished her as he unlocked his mouth from hers and leaned to her neck and sucked on it while his hands grasped her hips, passed them and then cupped her behind making her arch and moan out her heart. It felt like they were animals in heat. "Sasuke" she called out again and gasped when the rest of her dress was split and pulled at her sides tying her arms down and she herself was pushed down and looked as she watched her male hover over her.

"What is it that you want? What is it that you crave so much?" Sasuke asked boldly as he separated her legs at the first question and then lifted her a bit up just to get at her bra snapping it open and pulling it off, glad that it was strapless. Hinata was gasping and moaning squirming under him deliciously as his cock throbbed even more in his pants as he watched her body come to life to the fire of his touch. He was hers.

"Oh, Sasuke take me, touch me, I crave all of you" She cried out as she arched her body off the floor offering it off to him as all he did was stared at it. He wanted her as well, he wanted to take her up to the deepest passion and make her scream at him for more. He slowly leaned himself down and brushed his lips past of her hard rosy nipples the tip of his tongue touching it making it her squirm more to have the full sensation and then her took it fully into his mouth sucking on it hard making her scream. "Oh Sasuke!"

Sasuke let it go and kissed it's under side his other hand coming up to touch and toy with her other nipple as his head began to travel down her magnificent splayed out body that was before him as his traced himself a life with his tongue to her more sensitive areas. Hinata was bucking up with the anticipation she felt was coming. She really cried out his name when he buried his face between her thighs and his tongue dug deep into her pussy.

"SASUKE!" She squirmed and then he pulled away loving the way she was getting herself all wet, she tasted good, but seeing her become wet was much more fulfilling as he brought his fingers to stroke her and she moved with them. He pulled back up and kissed her lightly, a kiss full of feeling and emotion that it burned her up more.

Hinata on the other hand was so aroused that she had had enough and pushed on forward pushing him back and pushing the dress all the way off her. She smirked "Not fair, you still have some of your clothes on, lets get rid of them" she mumbled taking his shirt fully off and Sasuke returned the smirk and un-buckled his belt as he made sure to catch her eye.

"I love how you are so bold on what you want" he hated girls that pretended to act shy during the act, that was not cute. she pounced on him, none of them minding that they were practically at the edge of the stairs. She was kissing him again and pulling at his pants, she wanted to see him, she wanted to feel him deep inside of her, she was aching badly between her legs already to wait any longer. As soon as she had everything of his pants undone she shoved them down and he helped her push them down at the same time that he pushed her onto her back this time he was also exposed.

Hinata pulled back to look at him and was satisfied to know he was huge, he was perfect and more than ready for her, as she was more than ready for him to take her. He was now kissing the side of her neck already and she gasped when he bit down and begun to leave his mark on her pale skin. She clutched him hard pulling him closer and wrapped her hand around his throbbing hard cock.

"Please put it in" she moaned and Sasuke hissed.

He shifted her legs opening them wide and then kissed her again with feeling before he pressed the tip of his engorge member at her swollen wet entrance. It was a tearing sound that bounced off the walls and meandered quickly throughout the whole area. Sasuke let out a loud growl his sweating body arching up off Hinata's tiny one, as her soft sweaty body arched with him she let out a piercing yell that could break any glass.

The control had snapped.

Sasuke was soon moving in and out of her in quick exact thrusts that filled Hinata deeply and touched every single perfect area; she was in bliss as she clung to the hot body over her. He filled her completely it was almost like they were meant for each other, it was a rush, It was hard, it was perfect and it left her gasping for air, there was no thought on her mind, she was blank except for the one thing she clutched onto "SASUKE, DAMN YES!"

Sasuke growled his response and picked up the pace clutching her legs and sucking on her neck his hands caressing her soft skin. Hinata only kept screaming for more and more, and he gave her all that she wanted, all that she needed. It was hard and fast pace, they were getting overwhelmed by the intensity of their love making that neither of them knew how much longer they could go and they were afraid to reach their peak. They didn't notice what was going around them; the only ones that existed were them.

Hinata sunk her nails in deep into Sasuke's back and let out her scream as she came incredibly hard for the very first time in her life, it was as if for the first time a real orgasm was tearing through her. "SASUKE!" Her voice was so high pitched you probably wouldn't have understood what she said Sasuke let out a piercing growl as he came behind her, his orgasm tearing at him from deep inside as well.

Both passed out but still clung to each other.

Outside neighbors had come about looking around wondering what the noise had been, it had rattled their windows and it had scared them to the pits of hell. "Did you all hear that?"

"Yeah, what do you think it was?"

"I don't know" there was a loud commotion but there was no more noise that the neighbors decided to drop it, but if they were to hear it again they would not take it lightly. Once was one thing, but if whatever it was threatened then they had no choice but to hunt it down.

All the while the Lover ravens where asleep blissfully.

* * *

**The Next Day **

Hyuuga Neji stepped out of his expensive Lexis car and stood up for a moment before closing the door shut. He grumbled as he saw a few neighbors turn to look at him with curiosity and he couldn't help but wonder why they didn't mind their own business. He quickly removed his shades and swiftly walked all the way to Hinata's little house. He rapidly knocked on the door and he was expecting a quick answer from his cousin, but there was none.

Thing was that even Hanabi was worried about Hinata and later on he tried to call her and turned out her cell phone was dead. It was either her batteries run out, it got stolen, or she was unable to pay the bills, but the phone was dead. He sighed and knocked once more and still there was no answer, he knew that his beloved Tenten talked to her and saw her most of the time, but lately he and Tenten had not been able to talk and last time he had had free time he used it to spend some intimate time with her and now for some news, she was pregnant with his child.

"Hinata!" He called out and knocked once more, getting impatient he took out his key he had of her house and opened the door. What greeted him was a dark living room and an eerie silence.

"Hinata?" he called out, now he was getting freaked out what if she was murdered and there was no one to save her cause some neighbors are just worthless like that.

He walked all through out the house expecting to see Hinata's limp dead body but came to a halt when he saw someone in the guest room bed. He walked over to the sleeping figure and sighed when he saw that it was his Tenten. "Tenten" he shook her and the brunet groaned before twisting herself up in the bed and looking up to see who it was.

"Neji?" she asked confused.

"Sorry, I know I should be at work turns out part of it is to know where Hinata is every day now" Tenten laughed lightly.

"I can help you with that" she sat up "Hmm….she's not here?" she asked and Neji shook his head as he took a seat at the edge of the bed. "Then she must have stayed with Sasuke last night then" Neji turned to look at Tenten with an expression that read –WHO?! "It's her boss, it was for …..A meeting"

"Why would she need to stay over at his place?"

"She…..uh" Tenten sighed, there was no way around it "she likes me, and I mean she likes him A Lot" Neji shook his head.

"Where does this bastard live? Taking advantage of my cousin like that" Tenten sighed.

"Give it a rest, he's my little brother, he wouldn't hurt her" Neji froze, he knew about this little brother of Tenten's, but never really thought he was real. He didn't sound real the way he looked, his skin, his eyes, how Tenten had described him, like an angel from a dream.

"Fine, I'll go back to work but as soon as Hinata get's in tell her to call me" Tenten nodded and sunk back into bed, Neji looked at the clock and frowned. "Aren't you going to go to work?"

"Nope, not today, I have the day off"

"Rest then" he said "I'll see you tonight"

"Okay" and she was asleep. Neji looked back at her fondly, ever since he met her he felt complete and that nothing was missing in his life. He where ever too lose his Tenten he'd go berserk on the world. With those thoughts Neji shook his head and decided to leave the house, he'll call Hinata later or come back at night, she had to be there by that time or he'd hunt down this boss of hers and drag her back no matter if she even loved the guy.

Family came first.

* * *

Sasuke woke up when he felt the coolness of the brush his naked skin, he rose up from the floor and was a little stunned to see Hinata be sleeping right next to him. What had happened the night before? And then all the memories washed over him and he couldn't help but wonder what Hinata would think, for one thing he felt actually pretty good about himself. He wasn't even going to deny it, he had enjoyed it thoroughly, it had been the most amazing sex he had ever had.

Suddenly he turned to look at the clock and saw what time it was, even though it was a day off for his employee's he still had to go to work do to his disappearing act the week before. His desk was probably overflowing with papers of work and he knew he had to get them done soon. He shook Hinata and the girl graoned moving closer to him and then he kissed her.

Heard her gasp in shock and then pulled away.

"Morning" he said, his voice a low deep husky that made goosebumps appear on her pale flesh and a brush cross her cheeks.

"Morning"

"Did you have fun last night?" he asked and Hinata turned completely red as she recalled the events of last night's activities. Sasuke only chuckled as he brushed her hair out of her face and made then to stand up. Thing was Hinata didn't want him to go, she wanted to stay by his side and cling to him, even though she was never those types of girls, she felt it a need.

She felt it now stronger than ever.

"Where are you going?" She asked as she stood up and walked beside him pressing her side to his, Sasuke smiled at her and she smiled back. Flesh to flesh contact seemed vital to them at the moment.

"I have to go to work, I'm already going to be late" Hinata pouted.

"Why? I want to stay in bed with you" she breathed into his neck as she hugged his waist. Sasuke turned his head and kissed her once more firmly on the lips.

"I'll call you tonight, besides Tenten must be worried that you didn't come home last night like a good little girl would have" Hinata blushed once more at that little comment and then sighed as they continued to walk down the hall and into one of his bathrooms.

"Fine, but promise me instead that you'll come over"

"I promise" Hinata smiled at him and them pointed at her lips.

"Now let's seal it" Sasuke chuckled and pulled her tightly to his side as he backed them up into the bathtub. Hinata moaned loudly in disappointment when he pulled away, watching him turn on the water and get them in before she was really pulled in for some rough play.

This was something she definitely never wanted to let go.

* * *

"Tenten?" Hinata called as she came into her house kicking her shoes off and heading into the kitchen, which by the way smelled great. It was no surprise why, Tenten was baking a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies. Tenten smiled brightly at her and then looked at the cookies guiltily as if she'd been caught doing something she was not supposed to. "What's wrong?"

"Uh….about the cookies….don't tell Neji" Tenten said spinning around.

"Neji?" Hinata was confused for about five seconds before it hit her that Neji is her cousin. "Oh shoot! I haven't called him or Hanabi in so long; they are going to be pissed at me"

"So" Tenten spun around again, Hinata swore that each day Tenten spent being pregnant she became weirder and weirder. Though you could never really tell or see that she was in particularly pregnant.

"So what?"

"You and Sasuke, you not coming home last night…." Tenten had a mischievous look in her face "Spill, from the top baby girl, I want to know all the juicy details" Hinata blushed brightly and took a deep breath.

"Please Tenten what you are about to hear is for your ears only" Tenten nodded and sat down in a chair motioning Hinata to do the same. "Well," Hinata sighed "we kind of came into the church and made a scene in front of everyone"

"What kind of scene" Hinata could not help but think how silly and stupid the scene actually was.

"We fought over the church doors" Tenten laughed loudly.

"I wish I could have seen it, Sasuke tends to make things sound so much worse than they actually are" Hinata nodded.

"I know. So we sat down through the whole ordeal but he would not quit fidgeting in place, I can tell he's restless and unfocused when it comes to things he doesn't like" Tenten nodded and Hinata smiled "then we went to the after party and ate food before we watched the bride and groom dance their first dance as a married couple, right after me and Sasuke were called to dance……he almost made a scene out of that"

"Why didn't he?"

"I stopped him before he could even get the words out"

"Sucks"

"And then we went to his house….and we got……Buck wild?" Tenten jumped up.

"OH MY DAMN! You had sex no wonder you are glowing and look all so happy and shit, and here I thought maybe you just spent the night with him" Tenten paused for a breath and calmed down looking Hinata straight in the eye "So, how good was he?"

Hinata fell out of her chair with disbelief.

"Are you alright?" Tenten called.

"Are you for real Ten?" Tenten smirked.

"I've told you how crazy me and Neji get, I just want you to tell me if it was good" Hinata glowered at Tenten and Tenten glowered right back. Then suddenly a huge smile spread Hinata's lips.

"IT WAS SO AWESOME! WE PRACTICALLY ATTACKED EACH OTHER LIKE TO ANIMALS!!" Hinata panted; never had she felt such an incredible rush in her life.

"Really now" Tenten said, her eyes showed she was thinking about something else.

"What?"

"How big was he?"

"TENTEN!!"

* * *

After having that much meaningful girl talk with Tenten Hinata headed over to Neji's office to have a talk, she was sure her cousin now knew that she was probably in a relationship. Wait. Was it a relationship what she and Sasuke had, or was it a fling. Because it certainly did not feel like a fling, it felt even deeper than that or anything else she had ever felt.

"Come in" she heard a voice.

"Hey Neji"

"Hinata!" Neji sighed and brought out his phone to call Hanabi. Before Hinata knew what was going on she was attacked from behind and was blind folded.

"HEY!" she yelled as she tried to fight back but she was soon knocked unconscious.

* * *

Hinata woke up slowly opening her eyes and hissing at the bright light that hit her face, she turned her head to see white walls and white everything. She all of a sudden knew where she was, she was in the Hyuuga clinic within the estate that her father owned. She sat up, she didn't feel any pain even though she knew she'd been knocked out.

Her eyes had not blurred either, as she looked around a door soon opened to reveal Nejii and Hanabi there glaring at her. "What?" She snapped at them. It was way over her head to know what their problem was; she really was not in the mood to deal with them.

"Hinata we heard you had a boyfriend or something like that, but whatever you're involved with a man!" Hanabi yelled and then huffed.

"Yeah so"

"So we want to know what is so special about him that you would not call us!" Hanabi huffed once more crossing her arms and then looking down "oh and sorry for the whole knocking you out thing, I wasn't going for that. I guess I don't know my own strength."

"It's alright, and now. At first it was my job…somehow I ended up falling for him in little time…a week I think" Hinata seemed so unsure.

"Be careful sister, make sure he won't hurt you" Hinata thought over the word her sister said and smiled turning to her she said.

"He'd never hurt me"

"Yeah, well other than just us, our father is mad as hell and he wants to talk to you" Neji said and then looked out the window before back at Hinata "He's at a business trip right now, so yeah, you'll have to wait a week" Hinata only nodded and got out of the bed.

"I'll see you guys later" They both nodded and then Neji called out.

"Hinata, don't be a stranger"

"Don't worry; I'll try not to forget to call"

"Get your phone up-to-date first!" Hanabi called out.

Hinata smiled, she was happy that they both cared about her, though she was surprised to hear about her father. After those thoughts she shook hear head, there was somewhere she really wanted to be right now and today the time didn't seem to be speeding up any.

If Sasuke had to work, then she'd drop by and give him a visit.

They just had to be official by now right. The way he had touched and taken her that morning was certainly of someone who had a lot of interest In her. She wanted it to be more than sexual interest though.

She wanted to win his heart like he'd won hers.

* * *

The time seemed to fly so fast after that with the rush of her new relationship Hinata was way in over hear head. She thought she was tired. But then she was also throwing up some foods that she ate, she liked them, it was just that her stomach didn't seem to like it as much as she did. Her clothing were suddenly becoming a little to tight for her.

Tenten had soon decided to drag her to the doctor, neither told Sasuke as they didn't see it that much big of a deal. Tenten had her suspicion on what might be wrong-or right with Hinata. She just didn't want to jinx the probability.

So they waited patiently.

For once time seemed to slow down and Hinata could catch her breath.

And then the news came.

"I'm…..I'm "She shook her head. "PREGNANT!?"

"Congratulations?" Tenten and the doctor said tilting their heads. Thing was.

HInata didn't know how to act.

* * *

**Somewhere Far Away**

"_Do you need any help? Are you lost? What are you doing here so late at night?" He kept asking but all he saw her do was smile and clutch the small child closer to her chest. The images of the beautiful white woman seemed blurry and now he could tell not only was she pale but transparent…..the child in her arms…..that child could talk "Are you listening?" he asked and she smiled even wider. _

_He wan't sure what to do, but suddenly he froze as one word echoed through those full invisible lips. _

"_Byakugan" she said and_ _he looked at her confused before his eyes became half lidded and he was being led back to his bed. The word kept ringing in his head and soon he was in bed and asleep. The next morning when he awoke everything in his mind was like a blurred dream and the only thing he could remember was the one word she spoke so clearly that it burned the rim of his eyes. _

_Byakugan._

_His wife was there, she smiled. She was young. _

_Then her stomach began to grow and grow as she rubbed it. _

_Suddenly she was giving birth, he looked at the child and his eyes widen. _

"_Hi….Hi"_

"HINATA!!" Hiashi awoke startled from the deam, what was it supposed to mean? No, he needed to see and speak with his daughter now. He was going to go back and forget his job at the moment. Right now he needed to know.

What did the dream meant?

Magic? Never, such foolishness could not exist, they had called to inform him that his daughter was aright. But now he wanted to see it first hand.

* * *

Hi there, how are all of you?

Hope you liked this chapter and Review!! next chapter is the last part to this. and hopefully Very long.

See ya!!


	42. –Fairy Tales Prt 4

**PLEAE READ!!!**_: Alright! I've Taken so long! Computer problems and on top of it all I don't know how to continue it so there will be a Part 5. I'll see you all as soon as I can, hopefully I'll be able to finish this. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I could't keep you waiting anymore, so please enjoy!! _

_

* * *

_

_Hizashi Hyuga is dead. _

_Words that rang through the young Hyuuga's head, for this Hizashi person was his father and __his uncle Hiashi's twin brother._

_Hiashi sighed as he looked back on how it had been some years ago when his brother met with a beautiful woman and they both had had a son before even he and his wife. The boy was already five years old and his wife was about to give birth today at any moment now, thing was that not so long ago his brother was assassinated and when his wife got the news she crashed the car and thus why his nephew was also in hospital. Why now the boy was under his care. _

"_Are you alright Neji?" he asked when he noticed how tense the boy looked. The boy was still in his hospital gown and white bandages were around his forehead where he had been scared deeply in. The boy nodded stiffly and then looked up at his uncle. _

"_She….she asked me to take care of her" Neji managed to choke out, it was said as clear as day and Hiashi rose a brow. "It's up to me to take care of her…she told me to" _

"_Who told you to take care of whom?" The boy shook his head and relaxed back into the bed. _

"_I don't know who she was that told me, all I know is that I have to take care of her" Hiashi was confused, really confused. He was about to demand the boy to tell him how this person looked when the nurse walked in with a desperate look in her face. In the end he also decided to let it drop, it was probably a side effect to the blow in the head the boy took leaving him with a weird mark. _

"_Hyuuga-san, your wife wishes for you to be there with her as she gives birth, please come along, Neji-kun will be just fine" Hiashi nodded and patted the boy's shoulder as he stood up._

"_I'll be back as soon as I can" Neji nodded and watched him leave. He had to take care of her. _

_It was strenuous._

_It was long, painful and anguishing but finally Ikumi had finally given light to their first child, a beautiful little girl. She had tuffs of raven hair as she wailed and cried at the top of her lungs while she was handled by professional medicals. Except for one, one of them was not a professional medical and she was cleaning the baby while the doctor had the other two nurses help him check on Ikumi and her condition. _

_The nurse sneered as she carried the baby away, she wanted the child. She wanted a child. She was incapable of having children after having so many abortions. No one just gave a baby away, so this was the only way for her to witness the birth and manage to take the baby._

_By becoming a nurse_

_She was suddenly stopped though; she wasn't looking forward so she never saw that five year old that was glowering at her. If she would have she could have caught the punch that hit her stomach. _

"_What do you think you are doing with my cousin?" he asked as he took the barely born baby girl into his arms carefully for his own age as he snatched the child away from the bad woman. The woman looked confused and then crazy, she lurched forward about to attack him when an emergency light sounded. _

"_Give me the baby, boy!" the woman screeched and two nurses were already running to Neji's aid as they noticed her trying to hit the boy. They caught her before she could throw herself at the boy again while the other nurse picked Neji up and took him back to his room and took the baby from him. _

_The nurse first checked Neji and Neji watched the baby in her arms "she is going to be alright, isn't she?"_

"_Yes, the baby will be just fine, rest now" Neji nodded but kept his firm gaze on the nurse. Later that day Hiashi found Neji staring at all the babys in the nursery room, well one in particular. _

"_Do you want to know her name" Neji nodded._

"_Hinata" He nodded his approval. Hiashi just sighed and looked at his daughter, she was beautiful and flawless all in one. She looked like the perfect baby. _

_Even to this day Neji care's about his little cousin, but he has also understood that she had grown into a woman. She made it clear as she got older when she started liking boys already. Thing was that she never seemed to like the right kind of boy. But when it came to that he stood back and allowed her to see her relationship._

_Now she had a new one. _

_One he didn't know and that frightened him and Hanabi some. They wanted to know who he was and why Hinata seemed to care for him a lot more than she ever did for Naruto._

_Hinata seemed to go missing again….._

_Sometimes you can't help falling in love_

_Sometimes you think it's too good to be true_

_At other times you wonder what is wrong with you_

_But when true love comes and hits you in between the eyes,_

_How can you question this power?_

_More potent than life itself,_

_As if grasps you from your emotions and is _

_Ready to shake you upside down, to spill everything _

_And make you a fool_

_So why fight the pain, when it makes you so happy? - By Me_

**Fairy Tales Prt 4**

"Are you really going to tell him?" Tenten asked while taking a sip of her tea, Hinata looked up at her with an expression that read 'are you crazy?' Tenten chuckled, she knew exactly how attached Hinata had become with Sasuke, she even seemed to have practically moved in with the male Raven and she could not help but to think how cute they were. How they almost seemed perfect enough to be a married couple.

"Of course I'm going to tell him" She sighed "It's his child, he's my lover, I love him, and I won't let him leave me. If I'm going to have this child and I don't believe as abortion as a possibility, he's going to have to live miserable long side me" Tenten laughed. That was so Hinata. Not like when she was younger that she stuttered, though she still did when she was unsure, but when she was determined she could really become bossy and pushy.

"I'm sure he'll accept that proposal and live damn happy you did say your sex life was mind blowing and animalistic, I'm just more worried about you….wondering if this is something you want" Hinata sighed. "Are you ready for a child Hinata?"

"You're what now, seven months pregnant and I'm in my third week? To tell you the truth I don't recent it or nothing…..I actually like the idea of me having all of his children" Hinata blushed looking down "Maybe I should have made sure that children where something he was looking to have in his future as well" Tenten rubbed her back soothingly and sighed.

"You'll be alright"

"HEY!!" Hinata and Tenten looked up to see the clumsy blond Naruto chasing right behind a cool looking and level headed Sasuke who had just entered the restaurant without allowing them to sit him. He walked in more like he owned the place "Yo! You can't just come in like that! We need to check reservation!" Naruto was fuming unable to stop the raven as he neared their table he smirked causing Hinata to blush and hide her face in her hands and Tenten just waved back at him standing up slowly.

"He's with us Naruto," The blond stopped to look at her skeptically "when is our lunch order going to come?" Nartuo shook his head. First of all they didn't know that he even worked here, but it seemed Naruto just couldn't keep himself from getting in trouble. Now he practically had five jobs and stressing out, and another baby on the way. Life was not simple for this blond.

"Right away, I'll go check on it" Tenten noticed on how Naruto's blue eyes looked over at Sasuke who was now rubbing Hinata's back soothingly and Hinata was peeking at him with a huge smile. Naruto was not sure if he felt Jealousy, Envy, or happiness for the female Raven, but he sure as hell could not help but believe that that raven male was a complete total bastard. There was something about him that he didn't like.

Tenten watched him leave and then turned back to the couple beside her to see them hugging and kissing here and there. "You might as well tell him now Hinata" Hinata stiffened and nodded, Sasuke was a bit confused.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm….I'm….I just found out that I'm pregnant" She decided to get it out of her chest in one breath. Sasuke looked surprised for one second and then all his expression became blank. The day suddenly seemed to hold its breath and none of them dared to speak. Hinata could not even look away from Sasuke's ebony eyes that had her lock on the spot. Tenten on the other hand wanted to scream to get a reaction out of the ravens.

Sasuke smiled and Hinata suddenly screamed in happiness throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him down into a harsh kiss. Tenten was confused beyond words and then movement caught her eyes, Sasuke was caressing Hinata's stomach gently and lovingly all the while Hinata ran her fingers through his hair. Tenten could not help but feel like she had just missed a whole conversation between them.

"AAUGH!! GOD DAMMIT! HEY GET BACK HERE!!" This time the yell was louder that made even Hinata and Sasuke brake apart just to see what the blond was yelling at this time. Tenten smiled brightly when she was that it was Neji who was now walking in here looking all tired, not to mention the little menace Hanabi was by his side giving a glare to the blond.

"Hey! I will call your boss if you don't shut up!" That made the blond flinch and back away when he saw where they were headed. The same table as the raven headed bastard, what was that table? The meeting of the crazy folk…. All of them didn't seem to have respect for the restaurant rules; he was the host person, not their waiter.

"Neji…..Hanabi, why are you here?" Hinata looked at her younger sister who huffed.

"I was worried about you! Your phone is still dead, Hinata" Hanabi whined and then looked at the male beside her sister and smirked "Is he the reason you have shut yourself from the world?" Hinata looked at her sister numbly and then nodded.

"Kind of, I was mostly trying to avoid telling you guys that I'm pregnant with his child" Hanabi squealed in happiness bouncing in her chair. She was going to be an aunty!

"AW If it's a girl let me name her! Please!!! You know I always wanted a baby!!" Hinata nodded.

"Depends on the name you want"

"I don't know yet but I'll look some names up!" Hanabi was bouncing in her chair. Neji snorted and turned to Hinata.

"I came here to meet your boyfriend but at the same time to warn you that your father might be stopping real soon to your house to say hello" Hinata's eyes widen "he postponed his meetings and all matters of business to just come and see you" that was something rare of her father. Everyone knew the man was wary of his first daughter as he expected her to be something more than human and that confused her. It confused everyone. Actually no one understood the man ever since his beloved Ikumi died two years after giving birth to Hanabi.

"That can't be good" Hinata said without thinking.

"It really can't" Neji then turned his attention to Sasuke "You better be taking good care of my cousin" Sasuke shrugged. Neji didn't know why, but he didn't feet any threat with this guy, there wasn't anything to worry about. It was almost like this guy belonged there next to Hinata.

"Neji" Hinata sighed.

"Alright, it's time for me and Tenten to go" Neji said standing up, Hinata looked confused.

"Where are you going?"

"To the hospital for a check up" Tenten answered and smiled "Have fun Hina"

"Are you coming Hanabi"

"No! I want to spend time with my sister and her boyfriend!" Neji shrugged and then walked away helping Tenten walk. Tenten knew she could walk on her own and all but Neji worried so much that she allowed him these small gestures for the time. As soon as she would be better there was no way that he was going to be helping her do anything, she always wanted to be dominant over him.

As soon as Neji and Tenten were gone Hanabi turned to her sister and her sister's boyfriend, who by the way she did not know his name yet! This was so frustrating to know that your sister is moving on in the world and she doesn't know anything about it. She and Hinata were always hanging out together back then and knew each other very well, even personally. Now, she felt like she was losing her sister in so many ways and one of them was a stranger still to her.

"Alright, so why don't we go have some fun" Hanabi said with a wicked grin on her face making Hinata flinch.

* * *

_2 days later_

_The Airport _

"Welcome Mr. Hyuga" Hiashi was tired from his troubles, his body ached so badly. Maybe he was too old to keep traveling and it was about time he let Neji take complete power of the Hyuga corporations. Hanabi didn't want it and Hinata certainly had other things in mind. Right now those things on her mind were his concern to find out.

"Take me to my daughters house Takeshi, I need to have a talk with her" his driver bowed to him as the hyuga head came in and then made himself over the drivers seat. Takeshi was fond of lady Hinata, he always dreamt of dating her and making her completely his. He smirked, maybe now this could be his chance to find where she lives and court her.

"Where should I turn to sir?"

"Turn here left and continue forward until we get down town" Takeshi nodded obediently and turned the sharp left. He could hardly wait to see her again.

* * *

"Sasuke" Hinata whispered in his ear, both of them where at her house under the covers of her bed that now she was sharing with him. Ever since she told him that she was pregnant he had come to stay here more with her than in his huge home. He had his reasons and she liked them a lot, not to mention that it felt wonderful to be naked there with him at the moment. "Ummm….Sasuke" She purred once more.

"What?" he asked, his voice a velvet whisper.

"I'm hungry" He simply shrugged at her response.

"So, get up and make some food"

"I don't want to!" she pouted and straddled him as she threw the covers off the bed.

Sasuke hissed when the cool air hit his warm skin. Hinata smirked at him and begun to rub her wet self over his crotch trying to bring his cock to full hardness.

"Hinata" he groaned.

"Sasuke, Sasuke" she responded back and gasped when she felt his hard cock all of a sudden penetrate her and she arched herself over him moaning at the pleasure it brought her to be completely filled with him. His hands reached up and he begun to play with her breasts and she moaned more and finally looked down at him.

"Damn Sasuke, it feels so good" she said sexily before pushing her self up and back down his massive cock. Sasuke groaned once more at her actions and placed his hands firmly at her hips before he raised his knees and bucked forward giving Hinata the ability to jump on his lap as he also trusted forward. The rush of it all was so hard to handle and Hinata's screams were loud as she clawed at the sheets. The more they did this the more they seemed to keep in control.

The first time they had lost their minds.

This time they struggled to cling to each other.

In the end it only led to the same results as the first time and this time making the neighbors around Hinata's place scared and confused. Though they were more like the kind of people who liked to be nosy but not acknowledge they decided to only gossip about the strange noises never really alerting anything in fright that it might be them dead if they did disrupt that monster.

"Ummm…Sasuke...I love you"

"I love you too Hinata"

Of course all attention left about the noise when a sleek limo like car zoomed into their street. It was suddenly the new thing to gossip about and everyone's eyes were lock to it. Then to the young man that stepped out, handsome with light brown hair and matching eyes, his skin a nice tan color and his form of a perfect man.

They watched him walk over to open the door for a more elderly looking man who also looked gorgeous despite his age and hazard stage. The man soon walked over to the steps of the Young Hyuga girl they had come to know and then turned to each other to talk about what they had just seen.

"I think that's her father"

"What about that young guy"

"The worthless driver, duh!"

"He's cute though"

"You really need a life, he was scrawny and disgusting, compare to the guy I saw Hinata come with last night." the girl sighed dreamily "that one is nothing" she snapped.

"Well, we'll believe it when we see it"

Hiashi knocked on the door and waited patiently thinking over what he was going to talk over with his daughter. Takeshi on the other hand was more impatient and couldn't wait to see Hinata again, this could be his lost shot to actually be with her and ask her out in a date.

Inside all giggling and chuckling stopped when there was a knock at the door, both ravens locked eyes and then looked over to their clock.

"Who could be at the door, Hanabi is at school, Neji is with Tenten making her rest and we have the day off from your work…..unless it's one of your family members"

"No, it could only be my bastard brother, but right now he is to busy to pull of visits"

"Should we ignore it?" she asked.

"HINATA!" at that her world shattered and Sasuke wondered what was wrong with her when she all of a sudden stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"It's my dad!" at those words both ravens bolted out of bed and into the shower, there was not time to play. Sasuke was going to meet his girlfriend's father and Hinata had to look presentable either way, this is her father. Both ravens were soon fighting to get their clothes on and there was another knock that made them hurry even more.

"I'm coming dad!" she yelled and then looked over at Sasuke before smiling. "Be good" she murmured and then walked out. Sasuke grinned as he followed her out and finished buttoning his pants.

"Aren't I always?" And the door to their bedroom closed behind them as they made their way over to the front door. Sasuke on the other hand headed to the kitchen, he really didn't want to have to meet her father so soon.

"Dad!" she feigned surprise, she had been waiting this encounter she just wished it had not come so soon. "What are you doing here" Hiashi didn't say a word as he came in like he owned the place and she noted someone else with her dad.

"Hey Hinata, long time no see" he said and Hinata raised a brow.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" she asked. Takeshi's eye twitched but Hinata's attention was called toward her father to leave the gawking guy standing there.

"I know it is sudden and strange for me to come and visit you, but I wanted to know how your life was going" Hinata all of a sudden seemed to glow of happiness.

"Its great father, you don't have to worry in the slightest." She nodded her head toward the Kitchen "how about coming with me to the kitchen to eat something and you can also meet my boyfriend"

"Boyfriend?" Hiashi said and Takeshi echoed.

"Yeah, come" they entered the kitchen following the young Hyuga female and their eyes came in contact with the other male in the room. There was something powerful and scary about him that reradiated out and he seemed to dominate this house already. This young mans presence was everywhere and strong even on his daughter.

"Hinata" Hiashi's voice was hard.

"Why don't you sit dad!" she said and went to go help Sasuke.

Takeshi and Hiashi just stared and soon Hinata and Sasuke joined them at the table, and they had a talk. A talk that soon turned into an argument that revealed too many things, to impossible to be real. Hinata learned at that moment about Sasuke's status in this world.

Uchiha?

She knew now what it meant

It is what they are currently fighting about and there is only one confused person in the whole room: Takeshi

"Long line of fighters, they are nothing but the devil incarnated"

"I don't care dad, I love him….and" she paused "And I am going to give birth to his child" Everything went silent except of Takeshi falling hard of his chair.

"You-you are having his child?" he chocked.

"You heard me" she said and then narrowed her eyes "Why? Did I stutter?"

"HINATA! YOU'LL HAVE AN ABORTION!"

"NO THIS IS MY BODY YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"YOU ARE MY DAUHTER AND AS THAT YOU'LL LISTEN TO ME"

"I MAY BE YOUR DAUGHTER BUT I AM AN ADULT NOW! I MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS"

"LISTEN YOU YOURSELF! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"HYUGA HINATA AND SOON TO BE UCHIHA!"

"I WON'T ALLOW IT"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO A THING" Sasuke stood up and placed his hand over Hinata's shoulder.

"Calm down and please sit" Hinata did as Sasuke requested; she was glaring and panting hard. Guilt rushed through her but at the same time she felt free because this was the first time that she was actually standing up to her father.

The whole room went silent

Then Hiashi was about to speak

The phone rang cutting the tension

Sasuke walked over to pick it up….and

"Tenten just had he baby and she's a healthy little girl"

"REALLY!!" Hinata bounced over to the phone and Hiashi nodded his approval for the moment forgetting his other issue with Hinata and her child. "Tenten, oh my, did you name her?" Hinata grinned "I know what you can name her but it's just a suggestion if you want!"

"What are you going to do Hiashi? Allow the child to be born?" Takeshi reminded, he hated the fact that he had lost Hinata to this guy and what ever he was!

"No, I'll destroy it soon enough" They watched the happy couple with malice. But Hiashi already had a plan. He was going to kill that child, kill its father and then he is going to force Hinata into an arranged marriage with Takeshi.

* * *

**9 months later: After Birth **

Hinata was panting and she was sweaty but at the same time she could not be happier as she listened to the cried of her barely born child. They filled the atmosphere with thick layers of love and warmth and nothing made her happier that Sasuke was there by her side. The nurses finished cleaning up both her and the baby before they came and handed it to Sasuke, gently placing the baby into his arms as its cries subsided.

"Congratulations, it's a beautiful baby boy"

Hinata watched as Sasuke looked over their child running his fingers over its tiny little cheek and then opened the blanket to look over the child, make sure it was alright. He then grabbed its tiny hand gently between two of his fingers and looked over its tiny fingers and then his toes. Their child was perfect. "What are you looking for?" Hinata asked breathlessly.

"Nothing, just making sure he's alright and there is nothing wrong" Hinata nodded and reached out her hand.

"Let me hold him please" Sasuke slowly moved himself and leaned down to put the baby into her arms. Hinata smiled at it and cooed. A nurse came in just then.

"Let us move you to a better room and get your child cleaned so you can also feed him" she said gently and soon Hinata was being moved and her child taken to be weighted and made sure it was fine and cleaned. Sasuke stayed to look over his son and soon followed behind to a room were their child was placed in his own crib next to his mother and he was there.

The nurse looked at Sasuke and then at Hinata "call us if you need anything" Hinata nodded and as soon as the nurse left Hinata eagerly turned to Sasuke.

"Let me hold him again Sasu!!" she pleaded and Sasuke shook his head. He went to gently pick up their son and handed him to her.

"Are you going to feed him?" he asked.

"Yeah…uh hand me one of those bottles" it was a baby formula mixture for barely born kids. There was more developed in some areas than other children aren't. For one he is an Uchiha and at the same time a Hyuga. "What do you want to name him?" she asked quietly as the child opened his eyes that focused on his mom. They were a gray color. She turned to look at Sasuke.

"I don't know what do you want to call him?" Sasuke looked over the child. Gray eyes, raven hair, pale skin. It was almost like him but at the same time his mother.

"Umm" she said "I always wanted to name my first child Hiroyuki….but only if it's alright with you" She smiled brightly and gently pulled the bottle away from the baby who looked at Sasuke and then back at Hinata only to let out a gurgled giggle. "I think he likes it" she mumbled.

"Well so long as he likes it there is no need to decide anymore, his name will be Hiroyuki Uchiha" Hinata leaned over and pecked Sasuke on the lips and their little bundle of joy just watched both his parents with large content eyes.

"Knock, knock!" they heard someone say and they turned to see Tenten standing there with her own child in her arms, the child was already, (I'm guessing) tenth months old. The child herself was bright and could nearly already walk. It was a girl and she had the long hair from her father and same white eyes except for her much darker skin that came from her mom. "How's the new mommy doing?!"

"Tenten! Sumiyuki!" Hinata said excitedly and their child looked over to the new person in the room also catching sight of a long haired male with white eyes. Tenten gasped when she saw the child and gently se Sumiyuki down next to Hinata.

"Can I hold him?" she asked.

"Sure" Hinata nodded. Both females started to coo over the baby and even laughed when Tenten's daughter kissed Hinata's son on the cheek, the baby boy literally begun to cry making Sumiyuki feel guilt.

"Momma!" and she started crying.

"The joys of parenthood, welcome Uchiha" Neji smirked.

"Yeah I know," Sasuke also smirked "a few moths back I found out my brother was in double the predicament, he had twins"

"Poor dude, one is a handful, and two is an overspill" Sasuke shrugged.

"I wouldn't know, but judging by the dark shadow under your eyes its true" Neji sighed.

"Alright, maybe it isn't as bad as actually having an older child" Sasuke blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"SISTER!!"

"Brat" Neji hissed "she doesn't stop bugging the baby"

" Hn" Sasuke said closing his eyes and crossing his arms as he leaned into the wall "makes me wonder if my brother also sees me as such a pest" Neji looked at him like he was crazy before he bursted out laughing. Little sister, little brother. He and Hanabi practically had the same roll with their siblings, them being the youngest.

"Hanabi get away!"

"You're going to make the baby cry!"

"I JUST WANT TO SEE THEM!"

"WHAAAA!"

"HANABI!!"

"I'm sorry!"

* * *

A week.

Hiashi was panting as he ran sweaty hands over his face, his whole body was shaking as he finally found an old book he and his twin brother used to read when they were younger. Magic really was foolishness, but at the same time it seemed to be rationality. The images kept playing and playing and he had locked himself into the small library when he heard the news that his daughter was giving birth to her child. He disliked that boy.

It had been exactly a week that he had been there and still his mind was racing and his heart was pounding as he thought over and over again on how good it would feel to kill the small child his daughter now had.

He didn't just want the child dead, he wanted its father dead as well.

On those thoughts he had stumbled into a book that his great, great, great, great, great, great, grandfather had written so many years ago. It spoke of so many strange thins involving Hyuuga and how he was the firs male born to an all female clan. How their blood was tricking to an end and how Isabel hiss niece had gotten involve with a warrior of red blood and devils eyes. Fighters, that fought and spilled others blood and he stumbled upon their name.

Uchiha

The same Uchiha that now owned his daughter the same devil that had planted its seed into his daughters belly and he needed to end it all. He needed to get rid of all of them if he wanted to save his daughter. Their blood should never mix.

He was going insane.

For a while he did think that, magic and fairy tales and this whole blood mixing between potent beings surely could not really exist. He shook his head trying to think more rationally about the subject and came to the same conclusion. He decided to keep looking and just came upon more and more Hyuuga books until he stopped at a thick bronze metal one.

Slowly he opened it and saw a three comma symbol with two circles around it. It read imprisonment cards, a warning was issued that those evil demons, spirits or mortals that sold their soul and would not die anymore lived there. He looked at page after page reading each name until he came to one that said. Snake….feeds off the blood of Uchiha to stay young and takes over their body slowly deterring them into nothing.

Into nothing

Heh

Slowly he read the incantation and by the time he finished reading a light bursted from the book and before him stood a long haired golden eyed man that looked so much like a snake. He looked at it as it bowed and then grabbed his hand to quickly kiss it.

"I, Orochimaru, am at your command my dear Hyuga" it slithered the words out and Hiashi grinned. All of a sudden he was filled with an air of confidence, soothing within him; he realized had awakened the long before when he had been here. It only meant the Hyuga blood was once more awakened.

"Yes, I do have a job for you, my dear snake, I want my daughters Fiancée and child….dead" The snake grinned.

"Your wish is my command" and the snake vanished to complete its task.

* * *

It had been a week and Hinata was happier than anything in the world. Her life was finally perfect and right now her soon to be husband was asleep in the couch and on his arms was their barely one week old son. She'd be there with them except that she needed to start getting dinner ready.

She loved how everything was at the moment……

She came into the kitchen and stopped when she saw a long haired man standing there licking one of their dishes. He looked ugly, old, brittle, and like a snake. She begun to back out but gasped when sharp golden eyes were turned to her and the snake grinned.

"Good evening……Orochimaru's the name and to kill your fiancée and child is my game" The snake slithers its lounge around. "Now would you be so kind to just offer them to me and I can finish this quickly"

"Get out!"

"No"

"I'm not giving either of them up! You'll have to get through me to even get near them!" She yelled and stepped back when the snake launched itself forward to her mumbling a 'very well my sugar sweet'

"SASUKE!!!"

At that moment Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he clutched his son to him as he placed him on the couch with securing pillows around him and ran to the kitchen to see what was wrong. What he saw made his heart stop and at the same time it made him see red.

This time it was personal.

* * *

El: WHHAAA!! I KNOW THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE LONGER, BUT I CAN'T DO IT AND MY COUSIN MADE ME REALIZE I'VE BEEN MAKING YOU ALL WAIT SO LONG!

Jazz: Leave me out of this.

El: Alright! Fine. There are going to be 5 Parts. –Hope I can update soon-

Jazz: Don't look at me, I'm already pissed you are using my laptop

El: Please Review and ignore Jazz.


	43. –Fairy Tales Prt 5

**0000Parte Cinco!!5 THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WE HAVE THIS CHAPTER! **

keke1010(Thanks for your review!!)

Piisa(LOL, Thanks for the review! Enjoy the chapter!)

XxxIshida's GirlxxX (Thanks for all the help, your threats are scary. But here it is!!)

DeviantSupaSoldier (Well i guess it's as crazy as it will get! Enjoy.)

Diablo's Heir(Man, I love your reviews!! And nope I have not forgotten your little request. Please enjoy)

winterkaguya (Thank you for your review!! I hope you like the end!)

_

* * *

__A hundred years ago I had been confronted by death itself and beaten it, I had over passed such a simple human weakness and succeeded on my own to become an immortal. That was all I ever wanted, eternal life. Thing is there is always a price to pay for such things. I had to take the life energy of a new body, the younger they were the longer my lifespan would be but I could only do this under a full moon every ten years. _

_That all stopped about fourteen years ago when I met, __**him**_

_First to intrigue me and who I had met before him was, Uchiha Itachi and his adorable little brother Sasuke, in other words _him_. Thing was even though they were beautiful they were not things to be played with, such beautiful males and yet so dangerous. I learned that they were not humans but immortals, they had what I wanted. _

_All I crave to have since I was born. _

_Edna and Charles had been my mother and father, for my real parents had left me all alone; all I know was that they believed me to be the reincarnation of the devil. A Satan's spawn, it was always because I looked like a snake, always because I was so much more different. Pale blue skin and the 'golden eyes' they feared so much. I had been born without crying. I had started life as an odd child. _

_Even looking in a mirror_

_I did not know_

_If I am God's child or Satan's spawn_

_They looked at me as if I was some sort of….creature and it was all that they were the creatures. Beautiful and they were the ones who were ugly in the inside. It was not what I wanted to be, but it was what I chose to be. An energy reaper and now I wanted their bodies. I wanted to have one of those beautiful immortal bodies, never aging and always living. _

_Always_

_I wanted that power, that strength to be much more than what I was now. So I went for the younger's body even though his brother was stronger and a much better choice if I went for the younger I could condition his body the way I wanted it no longer his body but become mine. He was only eight years old; I felt no threat there at all. _

_I foolishly kidnapped him._

_It had been a struggle _

"_I want your body so you'll do as I tell you bitch" I slapped him across the face and stared at the crying dark orbs. Pathetic and weak, that's what he was. Then before me I saw those orbs go from sobbing pathetic to an ardent furious red and even though I had beat him here and there, broken some of his bones he still stood up. He stood tall before me and said._

"_No, you'll never have my body, not so long as I live" I was aroused and wanted that body more, the spirit of it was amazing _

"_Shut up!" I said and was about to knock him out when he stopped me, something froze me before I could even reach him. He didn't need to use his body or his hands to defeat me physically all he needed was his mind to beat me mentally, the thing I longed for and could never have. A power I could not compete with. He was tired, he was weak, he was swaying from side to side and yet his burning eyes they showed such power. _

_Such beautiful eyes_

_He could have surrendered his body to me but "Not until I collapse and I can no longer fight will this body be yours, so long as I am here you are nothing" I could feel him crushing me, my breath was stolen and he ripped my mid bone of my chest making my ribs pop out of my chest exposing my chest to him like something. I was horrified, the pain was immense._

_He laughed_

_He knew I could not die ever since I tried to get his brother and he had supposedly killed me and now I was here. He brought his hands gently together and then chanted something incoherent to me as it glowed blue, all I can remember now was me screaming, the burning heat that ran through my veins for I had no heart, I had rotten lungs and I barely lived. I needed a new body few years or so and now my body was being consumed and I was simply no longer there in a world where I had become the boogie man and nightmare to all kids. _

_I didn't know where I had gone. _

_I was sealed in a numbing darkness and then after so long that not even I know how many years had passed, the darkness had felt like a suffocating eternity. I did not wish to live this way and the more I was there the more I hated him and couldn't wait to be out to hunt him down and kill him. Maybe even destroy his body than to claim it as my own. _

_Nevertheless, I was set free when I heard the echo of a voice calling my name to the light. It was calling out to me, pleading me to return back the world I had once roamed and I was not about to reject such an offer to breathe again amongst the living. As I came out I learned I was bounded to this person like their own personal genie._

_I could see all his thoughts, all the vivid pictures of that which he hated. I could feel his malice and irrational thinking as he felt that he had to act on pure instinct. Before I could stop myself the following words just spilled out of my mouth without my consent: _

"_I, Orochimaru, am at your command my dear Hyuga"_

_I knew all about him in that one instant, I was one with that man. I could see in his own mind and then I saw him and then…..That's what I wanted. I didn't want to take my words back, I saw __**him**__ in his mind and I knew this was the shot I was longing for all this years. I was finally going to get my chance on executing him as he had done me. _

_I will have no mercy. _

_I'll destroy everything he loves, I'll destroy him. _

"_Yes, I do have a job for you, my dear snake, I want my daughters Fiancée and child….dead" _

_It was him, the one I wanted. _

_Did he just say, child? _

_The plot thickens and simply gets even more delicious, I liked my lips and bowed to the long haired hyuga as I looked him in his white eyes with my own hunting yellow snake ones. Maybe I'm not such the boogie man as I am the jeepers' creeper of the tale, I want a body, and I want to collect every perfect part. _

_It was just the right time for my wicked game to start and I was more than happy to get rid of such pest for he, I now knew he had locked me away. I'm just now looking to repay the favor to a dear old acquaintance._

_To a body and face never forgotten_

_To such beautiful eyes I would posess. _

"_Your wish is my command" _

**Fairy Tales Prt 5**

_Twinkle, Twinkle little star_

_Why do my dreams seem so far?_

_Up above the world so high_

_Won't somebody tell me why?_

_Can you help me? Can you help me out?_

_Can you tell me what love is all about?_

_Cause I've never known it for myself_

_That's why I don't believe in fairy tales –Fairy Tales: Jojo_

When Orochimaru had charged at her, Hinata wasn't sure what had happened but something held him back, through her extended arm she felt a power ushering through her veins and the snake had been held in place. Yet her slight frame trembled and all she wanted was for Sauske and her child to be safe, for them she was strong and will destroy anything that came threatened to take them away. She was not going to allow such a thing to happen.

Orochimaru simply laughed

"So weak in power, you little female rat" He was about to deflect Hinata's hold on him and attack her but he was punched from behind with a blowing power and was thrown out of the house in the process braking the wall to bits. There was no mistaking that he knew that power, thing was it was so much stronger and developed from the last time he faced it.

"Sasuke!" Hinata said and her eyes lit up and then she turned to look at the down snake that was just on the other side of the broken wall "What are we going to do! He wants you and our son" she cried "I won't allow it, I wont!" She was glaring hard; it was the first time in her life she felt such confidence fill her and at the same time have fear claimed her.

"First of we must find out whom or what must have set him free and we need the spell and the book to return him to the next dimensions prison again" the snake had now discretly slithered away. He was one of the skeletons in Sasuke's closet; it was someone he had sent away a long time ago with a strong spell to a prison in a book that was long gone. No one had seen it in such a long time and now……Hinata nodded "You must understand that he is not like us humans anymore, not after all he's done, he can't die but he can rot and become nothing but he'll still be alive"

Hinata's eyes grew as she stared at Sasuke and then she turned her head to look at the snake again except now that were he had been it was empty "Where'd he go?" Hinata asked with desperation, she was even more scared now than she was before. What had the snake done to deserve such a cursed life? Sasuke looked at the empty space as well and glared.

"No time, let's grab Hiroyuki and get the hell out of here" Hinata nodded and soon both raven parents ran into the room to get their child and bolted out of the house. There was only one place they could think of going at the moment and that was at Neji's house. At the same time they feared they'd put Neji's family in danger.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she set Hiroyuki into his car seat and strapped him in. she then set blankets around his still sleeping body and got into the passenger seat as Sasuke started the car. Soon the black sleek Mercedes was driving out.

"To my house, there's a bit of security and we can call my brother or something" Hinata nodded while the rest of the drive was silent determination. That is until Hiroyuki decided to wake up and start demanding to be fed and changed.

Still, at the moment they needed to get away.

Better yet lock the snake away once more away.

If not, send it to oblivion.

* * *

Golden eyes stared with mirth and this time around he didn't want the Sasuke.

No

His eye had caught something so beautiful that could be called the fountain of youth for someone like him.

He wanted the younger body.

Like Uchiha Hiroyuki's body….. He is deliciously perfect and fresh.

Brand new meat

* * *

**The Head Hyuuga Residence**

"Uncle" Neji briskly walked down the long halls, Hanabi had called him crying just a few hours ago telling him that her dad had been missing for nearly a week. She had thought he had been out in a meeting and his travels and all but he wasn't. She had called him like she always did but someone else had answered the phone saying they had found it in the park. On top of that their company workers had all been sent on vacation and nothing was running at all. Everything was completely shut down and her father was no where in sight "Uncle Hiashi!"

"I'm telling you he's not here, I haven't seen him at all" tears ran down Hanabi's cheeks as she fallowed behind her cousin, the whole house was eerie and quiet. They walked silently into Hiashi's office, the head hyuga must have left a message of some sort and once inside, this room was not silent from somewhere a low laughter was coming. An uncontrollable laughter literally filled the air.

It made both Hyuga's freeze.

"Where is that coming from?" Neji wondered looking around the empty room.

"It seems like behind this book case" Hanabi said and begun to prove around and then walked to wall pressing her ear by the bookshelf "Maybe the next room?" she asked. Neji walked out and looked out and saw there was no other near door to be another room. Was it some sort of hollow space or it could be like another dimension! He'd seen it in the twilight zone.

"Well, if there is then it has no doors on this side" He said.

"This might seem crazy but what the heck move it Neji" Hanabi said waving her hand at the book case.

"What?"

"Move the book case, I have a feeling" Neji rolled his eyes but did as was asked of him; to him it felt like a 'Scary Movie 2' moment, seriously. He was surprised by how easy the book case was easily moved and right there was a door. Thing was that this wasn't a movie it was real, it was not something actors did, this was really happening. There was a door and the laughter seemed a bit louder as it came from behind it.

"There's a door here" he said and then smirked "this reminds me of Scooby doo" Hanabi rolled her eyes this time while her cousin chuckled so she just pushed him aside and walked over to the mysterious door. She opened the door but when she saw what was inside she stopped in her tracks. She hadn't expected what she saw and now the laughter was louder and filling the air. The sight of it all had hit her hard "Hanabi?" Neji asked and looked over her head and then he gaped.

It was a shrine to his Aunt Ikumi, Hiashi's late wife. Then there in the middle was Hiashi himself laughing like a mad man looking like in the same time he was in pain. Tears had firmed at the side of his face and he seemed to laugh even more as if ants were tickling him.

"DAD!" Hanabi rushed to him and then kneeled by him "EEEK!" she yelled when he all of a sudden grasped her leg and was still laughing, he was hurting her. "Dad, let go!" he started to twist her leg from under her.

"YOU!" He snapped and kept giggling.

"Hanabi!" Neji yelled and approached. Hanabi stared in fear as her dad laughed and slightly opened his eyes to look at her frightened eyes and began to cry, sobbing soon joined the laughter. Hanabi then felt sad for her dad and Neji came to remove him from her.

"I'm going to move him to his bedroom" Neji said but Hanabi just sat there stunned in the floor, her father's sobs filling her ears and making her want to cry. Did her father blame her for her mother's death? She didn't know what was going on. All she felt was a deepened sadness, it was always her who was blamed always her who was the best and she bets it's her fault their father calls her sister weak. She couln't help but feel like she had messed everyone's life up and part of her wished to never have been born.

"What's going on dad, are you mad, did something happen?"

* * *

**The Uchiha Mansion**

Hinata and Sasuke made it back to his huge mansion deciding not to directly head to Neji's home, they didn't want to put them in danger. Sasuke and Hinata were in the kitchen as Hinata cooed to their young already active baby, the small child already tried to talk and say his own things but he was still only a baby. Small and fragile like every other child was when they were barely born, especially just a week. Their baby could not sit up or nothing he still is a mass of flesh and soft bones.

Sasuke on the other hand was passing the room with a cell phone pressed to his ear as he argued with his brother and told him about the snake and what had happened long ago. It had shocked her, what she heard "Why should I have told you he kidnapped me!? I freaking got rid of him the only way possible" Hinata looked over at Sasuke and so did their child.

Hinata everyday was learning more and more about these powers and how she was connected to it all, even Sasuke. What she hated was to learn that her Sasuke had once been hurt by that snake that was now once more trying to hurt him and her baby! Their child "Ma" the baby said when he saw that his mom was glaring at the floor.

"Don't worry sweetie, no one will hurt you or daddy" She hugged the child to her.

"Tata" He pointed to Sasuke and she giggled.

"Yes, tata"

Sasuke snapped his phone closed and looked over at Hinata who was talking with their baby "that's your tata" he sweat dropped and shook his head when he saw that they were pointing at him and calling him 'tata'.

"Itachi's kids were born a few days ago, he can't leave the house" Sasuke chuckled "You should have heard how much crying there is over there" Yeah; Suske just loved it when his older brother's life was nothing but misery. Still that didn't make his any better at the moment.

"Ummm, maybe we should help your brother by taking some of his kids and baby sitting them for him to take a nap" Hinata suggested with a small smile and Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Heck no!" Sasuke hissed "I only take care of Royu and that's it!" Hiroyuki giggled and so did Hinata.

"I think he likes his little nickname Sasu"

"Yeah, yeah" Sasuke said and begun to walk away while Hinata stood up and followed close behind, She loved these moments with her family, they made life worth living and she was not about to let no one take this away.

They walked into the living room and as soon as they were there a sonic boom hit the windows and made the high glassed windows brake in with shattering force. Sasuke quickly covered Hinata and Hiroyuki but he and Hinata had already gotten cut by the flying glass and now he prevented it from even touching them. Hinata had protected Hiroyuki completely.

Soon it all stopped and Sasuke glared over to the now broken windows and looked down at the top of Hinata's head.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, both of us are alright" Sasuke sighed as he saw both his precious people were alright and then both raven parents stiffen and their child shook in fear as he clutched onto his mother tighter.

"HaHAHAHAHAHA!" The menacing laughter filled the room "It's been such a long time ne Sasuke," The snake drawled out "I want your baby!" The snake said "I need a new better younger body that'll live eternally for me"

Red Sharigan eyes turned to glare at him.

* * *

**The Head Hyuuga Residence**

"Ack" Neji had been sitting in the living room making out with Tenten when a flash of white struck his mind and he pulled away clutching his forehead.

"Neji, are you alright?" Tenten asked lowly to make sure Sumiyuki wouldn't wake up.

"Ummm… ahh" Neji said as another round of thundering white flashes hit him hard and becoming clear into a frame of a frightened Hinata. He had not had any of these for such a long time, a very long time and now he was shocked. Was Hinata in trouble…..what about Sasuke and their son Hiroyuki?

"Neji"

"I-I have to go" Neji stood suddenly making Tenten miss his warmth at his sudden leave.

"What? Why?"

"I have a feeling that Hinata is in trouble" He turned to her and bend down to kiss her in the cheek. "I'll be back soon, I'm just going to go check that she's alright, I'm sure she is"

"Okay" Tenten said. He smiled and looked over at his daughter and then begun to leave.

"Neji" Tenten and Neji looked over at Hinabi.

"I want to go to"

* * *

As soon as Hanabi left the room so did the calm aura around it and now Hiashi's having and onslaught of nightmares. Nightmares that fill his mind vividly and suddenly, all he sees his daughter dying once and once over by the hands of the snake he had sent on her family. That Uchiha protecting her and then it was him killing her, he who was taking her life away. He Hiashi Hyuga was taking his own daughters life away from her.

'Why dad?! Why'

'Die, Die'

'SASUKE!!'

'Die, die'

Horror

'Why Hiashi, why……or have you forgotten Byakugan?'

Hiashi gasped as a white light filled his vision, as she stood there before him. 'Isabel'

'I was the one to tell you you'll have a daughter, she is Hinata, why are you killing her, why?'

'I-I'm not! I'm just doing what's right'

'Hiashi' Said man looked to the woman next to Isabel and his breath caught. She was even more beautiful with white, pink and a slight hue of blue. 'Don't do this please; you have to stop that snake before it's too late'

'Ikumi'

'Save our daughter, you must tell her the secret of her magic, you must tell her about Byakugan'

'Ikumi I-'

'As soon as you tell her then you can come with me and live happily, let Neji take over the company and finally we can be together again, Tell Hanabi you love her too, please'

'Ikumi' He thought it over 'I will' Hiashi woke up in a gasp and quickly got off his bed only to find his legs weak and he fell down hard. He then crawled across the room he was near the door when it opened and the lights were turned on.

"Sir Hiashi, what are you doing?" Tenten yelled.

"Please Tenten, take me to Hinata, I must apologize, please"

"Wait, no I can't, you're in no condition to go anywhere"

"Please" he said "it's a matter of life and death" Tenten remembered what Neji had said that Hinata might be in trouble and nodded as she helped him.

With the help of a maid and all Tenten cot Hiashi to the car with a sweater and shoes and on top of that she managed to put her daughter into a car seat and got into the front wheel. She had to speed up, something really was not right today, the moon at its zenith was a bright glowing red.

* * *

**The Uchiha Mansion**

Hinata clutched her baby closer to her body and the baby shook in fear. He was seeing his mommy and his daddy hurting and he didn't like it. Sasuke's eyes spun red and he glared hard at the snake "you honestly think I would just do as you say and give you my son? There is no way you are coming any where need my family!" Blue thundering electricity filled Sasuke's palm as he charged for the snake head on.

"SASUKE!"

"tata!"

The snake was not expecting this as Sasuke's hand sunk into his chest only to find that it was empty becoming more into something that sucked the Uchiha's arm in and pulled him. Orochimaru was stunned but then he begun to laugh. "You know it's all I ever wanted a body that'll live forever for me, all you have to do is give me a that one baby, you and your bitch can have many more, you guys are like bunnies. Just give me your child, you get to live and reproduce a new one" Sasuke moved his body in a way that he ended up kicking the snake in the face and pulled his hand out.

"You disgust me; don't call my girl a bitch! Don't ever imply that I don't care for my son"

"Sasuke!" Hinata called out in desperation, she wanted to help him but she had to protect her child as well. She didn't know what to do; there was no way she could leave Hiroyuki defenseless and alone. The snake then turned itself into multiple snakes quickly slithering around the floor like multi shadows and Sasuke quickly move back to Hinata's side.

A black warp whole suddenly appeared underneath her feet and she was swallowed down "SASUKE!" she yelled and threw Hiroyuki to him. The baby gently landed in his father's arms and watched wide eyes as his mother was sucked into the darkness.

"Hinata!"

"Ma!"

When a warp whole started to form under his feat Sasuke jumped up and moved somewhere else on the other side of the living room Hinata was spat out by another dark spot. "Ah! Ehck" she said and looked around "SASUKE! ROYU!"

"Hinata!" Sasuke said and was about to head to her side when a black like shadowy palm thing slid up and then hit Sasuke and her son, both so hard that it knocked them out. Then they were being taken by the darkness and she rushed to them a bright light shinning from her making the darkness back away from it.

"SASUKE!" She called shaking him as more dark shadows tried to get close and she let out a frustrated yell and they all were kept a 5 feet radius away from her, Sasuke, and their child. She had heard it once before, how Sasuke came from a decent of dark fighters who used fire and heavy fighting techniques, while she came from peace makers, those who fought with gentle fists and were a ray of light over the dark to keep a balance.

One her father had said could never come together. And yet here they were in Hiroyuki combined and filled with love. This could not be the end; this is not how she ever wanted it to end "NO, SASUKE WAKE UP!"

"HINATA!"

"BIG SISTER!" Neji and Hanabi were running and then they came into the living room to see a crying Hinata as she held on tightly to Sasuke and her son who were both unconscious.

"He killed them, he killed them" she sobbed. That was her only conclusions seeing as both their bodies were cold as ice.

"Hinata" Both Neji and Hanabi said as they were about to reach her was when the black shadow came from underneath them and wrapped around them. It soon turned back to the snake that Hinata hated so much she kissed Hiroyuki's tiny cold forehead and then Sasuke's cold lips and stood up with a glare in her eye.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS TO THEM!" She yelled "YOU FREKING DEVIL! LET THEM GO NOW!" she snapped and Orochimaru laughed.

"You know all my life I have been called the devil's spawn, all because of my looks and now you call me that for my actions!" He tightened his hold on Neji and Hanabi cutting off their air supply. "You know maybe I am the devil himself and I have never really know it at all"

"You know I don't care what I want top so see is you dying and there is no coming to terms to agree to what you want, there is no reason speaking with me and trust me you'll see a demon unleash in me no one has ever seen before" she glared and then the snake was puncture from the back. Tenten had brought out her multiple knives still holding her own child she threw the knives. "Tenten, father"

"Hinata" Tenten said.

"AAAH!" Hiashi launched himself and set free Hanabi and Neji. DEspite his old age, he was a great fighter and he was more intense when it came to those he loved. He came to the conclusion that it was not in his power to save his wife back then but at the moment he could still save his daughters and nephew.

This was his last shot and redemption.

"I love you, I love you and I'm sorry for being so narrow minded please forgive me!" Hinata and Hanabi both sobbed at the same time. They were not used to seeing their father in such a weak state when all he had ever been was hard and apathetic. All they had ever wanted in life was his approval in everything and it felt bad when ever they disapointed him, but hearing those words from him was all they wanted. they needed nothing more.

"Dad, we forgive you" they said.

Then there was a loud snap that caught everyones attention, Orochimaru hated such a sight since his father left him when he was barely a tiny baby and he never got to meet him. Yeah, his uncle Charles had walked out, his real mother and father had walked out all he had was his aunt Edna. If everything would have been normal........he kept questioning himself what had he done so bad when everything could have been so perfect.

Like life in a Fairy tale.

"Nice family reunion and all, but I have something to complete" Orochimaru intervene this time having a long scythe in his hand ready to kill sending his shadow snakes to surround Sasuke and the small child. Hiashi's eyes widen as he stared at them, Hinata's love, Hinata's precious people…..were they dead? was it his fault and was he to late to do anything to stop this! He could no bare it.

"I order you to stop!" Hiashi hissed.

The grandson he feared he was not going to ever see again.

Was never going to meet either way. He had sold his sould to the snake and death was his soon short coming penalty.

The son in law he never gave the chance to.

No, only he deserved to die.

They were Hinata's future, he is the past.

It was time to let go.

"I don't think so old man, I am here to execute them all and nothing is stopping me" He laughed and then he was ready to strike and everyone stood frozen. "Nothing can stop me, you have asked your wish and the least I can do is grant it at it's proper rate, All these lives are to be taken! your choices, my actions, don't you just love it? Hyuga?"

_'No'_ Hiashi thought "HINATA I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT MEANS BUT LEARN THIS FROM NOW ON, PUT YOUR FAITH AND TRUST IN IT HINATA, HEAR WELL!! BYAKUGAN!!!"

Hinata gasped and she felt her vision become dark as soon as her father said that word. Hiashi died at that instant and Hinata felt a part of herself be set free as did Hanabi. Hinata and Hanabi felt the magic rush through them and soon Hinata centered it into the palm of both her hands as the bright white Energy gathered filling the room and Hanabi followed her head braking through the shadows.

Tenten and Neji stared perplexed.

"Die" they both said in a surreal voice and then there was a bright beam hitting the snake as it yelled in agony and for it blasted its body into oblivion. It killed the snake and for now on Orochimaru's over used body was going to be able to rest in peace while on the other hand his soul would wonder the bottom pits of hell were it belongs.

The bright light dominated the room and for a second there was nothing to be seen and then there was silence.

The lights went out

The Smoke cleared out

Byakugan…….

It is magic

* * *

"How are they doing?" Tenten asked as she sat in a rocking chair with Sumiyuki sleeping soundly in her arms. Neji looked up from his pale cousin and over to his wife and smiled lightly.

"They are going to be just fine, even Hiroyuki" Tenten smiled to and Hanabi was sitting there quietly in the center of the room blinking wondering what the hell was going on. It simply felt like she had forgotten something that had just happened not to long ago. She also stared at the dead limp smiling body of her father.

What had happened?

In a large bed Hinata was lying on her back limp and pale but looking well, she was sleeping and so was Sasuke but he had small cuts here and there that Neji had already treated and bandaged. Nothing was wrong with Hiroyuki; the baby had simply fainted on something that must have really scared him badly. Maybe that was not good but Hiroyuki laid in-between his parents were he clang to his father.

"At least it's over" Neji said "what ever just happened, let's be glad it's over" they all nodded. Soon the funeral came and went and life was at its best once more.

* * *

A month later

_You know the story_

_You read the books_

_Boy Meets Girl_

_Then they fall forever in love_

_So here comes a tale_

_The realest of the real……_

All along this had not been a fairytale, it had been real. Her father was now really dead as he as the 'bad guy' had tried to steal away her happiness for his selfish reasons. Tenten and Neji seem to live happily, but it was a guess at least a few percentage of the world had at least had a few couples who truly lived happily ever after (even in trivial argument). Hanabi on the other hand was her first year of starting high school and lived with Neji and Tenten at the same time with Hinata and Sasuke. She liked the feeling of having two houses and she was an aunty by the way! Oh and Sasuke and Hinata were now happily married.

Everyone was happy.

"Royu is finally asleep" Hinata said as she came into hers and Sasuke's room, she was tired and really wanted to get some rest. The raven haired man who is now her husband looked up from his laptop and smiled. His son was a rebel; you could hardly keep track of him with him crawling all over the place filling the huge house with his hysterical laughs. It was no wonder that Hinata was so tired, after the entire house was huge for Hiriyuki to crawl wherever he wanted.

"Maybe you'd have less trouble putting him to sleep if he didn't know where you hid all the candy" Sasuke responded bluntly making Hinata blush and look down meekly. She sighed and neared the bed only to look at Sasuke with a pout.

"Sorry I have a habit of buying chocolate, hiding it and then sometimes forgetting about it completely" Sasuke smirked when Hinata looked at him and she her blush turned into an even brighter red. Whenever she pouted, she'd blush in the slightest and when ever she was mad her mouth would poke out so cute. He just had to kiss her.

"No!" She said when she saw him leaning into her "Not tonight, come on Sasu, bed time!" She clapped her hands and when she saw that he was not about to retreat anytime soon from his pursue she quickly spun around to leave the room. She never made it though as she was caught around the waist and the next thing she knew she was being pushed into the soft mattress of the bed and then there was a loud banging sound on the background of it all.

He had closed the door.

"You can't deny me, we've barely have had any fun since Royu was born, I think I deserve to devour you since our honey moon was spent telling little fairy tales to Royu" Hinata's breath hitched as Sasuke licked her neck so sensually and already had her squirming under him. Already she was foaming at the lips, the ones between her thighs becoming incredibly wet; she was more than ready and eager for him.

"Stop, what if he wakes up and we're in the middle of this" Hinata panted pushing against his chest. It was hard since she wanted to pull him more into her and kiss him hard. She wanted to have their bodies tightly pressed to one another as they connected.

"Then we'll stop half way and go check on him" He put it so simply.

"Will you be able to stop!?" she deadpanned on him.

"Probably not…"He smirked "I mean you are all so tight and so freaking hot and wet…." He began to place kisses all over her neck making her shudder in pleasure and her hands tightened on his shirt pulling him to her. "And then all those sounds you make as I slam into you in just the right spot"

"Okay! Okay" she said embarrassed by his dirty talking, though she had to admit it only helped to arouse her more. She kept squirming and then he was pulling down her sweat pants all the way down to her ankles spreading her legs and already stocking her with two of his fingers. She moaned loudly as she bucked into his touch, she could no help it anymore and he knew "Sasuke! Just do me well, fuck me deep Sasuke"

"That's my girl"

* * *

But how long could it last?

After all life is not a fairy tale

It does not just end so happy

I mean, Think about when Hiroyuki will be a teenager

Or what about future siblings

Life's a twisted plot of never ending tales

Hinata and Sasuke were just about to start the new chapter to theirs.

**Fin**

* * *

YAY!! Alright. So what did you guys think!!?

I really enjoyed writing this!!

-So Did I did good in your Request Diablo's Heir? or what? Huh? you say you wanted more? LOL

Please Review!! I'll see you all when another crazy idea pops in my head.

Hopefully that'll be soon!


	44. –Like A Movie

**SasuHina**-Drabble- All to buy me some time. Bare with me at the moment and my writer's block! I doubt many of you want to know what I have been up to-but yes, I have regained my ability to continue my ItaSasu Fics. So yeah. He he he, sorry! But I also love SasuHina, so I want to go on!

Thank you to all who have reviewed!!

**Like A Movie **

_Her hands clasped together in front of her, her head bowed as she was praying the small little princess stood there waiting to be taken away from her pain. It was only she who could feel and only she who could hear that fain sound she knew it was music. Her eyes maybe not normal, but she could see color while everyone else seemed to be color blind. None of them could appreciate what she did._

_The world around her was cold and empty and she didn't know where she had come from, but she missed the warm feeling of family, friendship, everything. Now she faced the heavy burden of loneliness. "Oh come my love and save me from this place for I fear that I am fading away" _

_Everyone else had colored eyes, Blue, Green, Hazel, Purple, and so on and she was the only one with the pale eyes. They had even dared to call her a child of hell, and then some have even called her a child from heaven and the angel of death. Thing is they fear the unknown and that was pained her the more, they did not understand a thing. _

"_Won't somebody hear my plea and save me from this hell!" she cried out. _

_There was the sound of rocks crumbling from behind her and she gasped, had they found her? She looked up with wide eyes to see someone she had never ever seen before in her life. Pale skin just like hers, raven hair that stood in the back, nearly like hers, and the only difference, his black eyes they were breathtaking. The one color of eyes she had never ever seen in her short life. _

"_Who are you?" she dared asked and the handsome man who stood at a cliff above her suddenly appeared before her. He bowed down and took her hand in his and kissed it. _

"_I am the prince of Vampires my dear, the ones from the main household head, I have come to make you my life mate" He looked up at her with a mischievous look "Out of everyone here, you are so much beautiful, like a rare pearl, I am Uchiha Sasuke" he said and she could only stare fascinated by his dark eyes that seem to swirl with lust in a red hue._

"_Nice to meet you" she managed out. Her heart was pounding so hard it made her wonder if he could hear it. If he wanted to drink of the blood it spilt out into her body. "I am Hyuuga Hinata" He only smiled more and pulled her to him._

"_So would you be mine?" he asked "I'd show you the world, teach you to fly up in the sk to see how beautiful this world truly is!" She pulled herself closer to him and brought her arms around his neck to pull his head down. _

"_Please, tell me more, more of the world you come from!" she pleaded and he closed the gap between them to kiss her. Suddenly she was seeing something more, a world beyond her imagination. She lightly moaned and tried to pull herself tighter into him, because she feared that when she opened here eyes he would be gone, she feared she could no longer feel him……_

"Hey wake up, the movie is over"

Hinata suddenly sat up in her chair at the theatre with a low gasp as she tried to regain her composure. What had just happened? She looked around her only to see rows and rows of empty seats and then she saw black jeans and a blue shirt that came with it and she looked up to see none other than her current crush, Uchiha Sasuke. "Uh…hi" she said and looked down feeling foolish.

"Are you alright? Were you having a nightmare?" he asked as he sat down.

"No, no. I'm alright" She sighed; she did not dare tell him what she had just dreamt. It was to embarrassing.

"You look flushed"

"Is that so?" She asked.

"Yeah, come on let's go. The others are all outside now being all hyper since they ate sugar. They said they would wait at the down the street store" Hinata nodded. Sasuke decided not to delay anymore and stood up. He and Hinata were the only ones in the group who did not have any boyfriend or girlfriends so the others always left them behind to each other. Sasuke hated coming out with them. All lovey-dovey, Ino and Shikamaru, Sakura and Naruto, Neji and Tenten, couldn't they come out with just themselves?

He was vaguely aware of Hinata following close behind "Ne Sasuke" she called.

"Hmm"

"If I were to ask you out" she shrugged "Would you still say 'No Chance' like you do the others?" She was feeling a heavy feeling in her chest but she knew there was no way to pull those words back into her mouth; they were already put out there.

Sasuke stopped so suddenly she bumped into him.

"Well, I would consider it, after all you are cute" Hinata blushed. "But don't tell anyone I said that" that caused her to giggle. Soon they continued walking.

"Ne Sasuke"

"Hmmm"

Hinata ran ahead of him and he stopped to look down at her. She got on her tippy toes and barely kissed the part she could reach: His chin "No chance!" with that she ran ahead of him.

Sasuke was going to rise to her challenge as he raced after her.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it!

Please Review


	45. –Conversational hearts

**SasuHina**-Drabble- What happed after **Like A Movie well....in a way. **

Thank you to all who have reviewed!!

**Conversational hearts**

Too Cool

Awesome

You Rule

See Ya

No Way

It was Valentines Day and Hinata was sitting in her bed looking over her bag of small conversational hearts. She wanted to make sure of something before she went to school today. She kept looking all through them some pink, some white, some purple and some yellow. She still could not find the right one with the right message.

"Hinata-Neechan! Hurry up or we'll be late for school!" Hanabi called out and Hinata jumped. She still wasn't ready.

"Wait up! I'll be there in five!" She yelled back.

She quickly put on her shoes as she looked over the treats in her bed, each reading a little message. Her eyes went back and forth as she muttered under her breath. "Soul mate, Buy me, Cup cake," She shook her head, none of them were the right one's.

"This one!" she said. It read: Mad 4 you. "This is really not what I want"

"HINATA-NEECHAN"

"Alright, alright" Hinata looked over the candies once more and quickly grabbed a handful. She quickly grabbed her back pack and ran out of there.

"Finally" Hanabi said and Neji just ignored them as he stood there looking 'cool'. Then they started walking to school like every other morning,

"Yeah" Hinata smiled. "Morning Neji"

"Morning" he muttered.

"I think he is nervous on what Tenten might give him" That made Neji glare at them.

"Shut up Hanabi!"

"Oh aren't we snappy this morning" She taunted "Really it can't be good to be in a bad mood in such a glorious day" she sang.

"Oh please gag me" Neji said causing his cousins to laugh.

"So what are you giving your boyfriend, Hinata neechan"

"Oh …uh" She shrugged.

"I see" Hanabi said. "Well Bye!" She ran ahead of them since they were already passing her school. Neji and Hinata kept walking until they reached the high school and then went their separate ways since they were in different classes. Hinata entered her class and met with her friends.

"Hey Hinata!" They all said at the same time.

"Hey/"

"So, which are you going to give Sasuke-kun! I'm going to give Shikamaru this one!" She brought the little small heart candy and it read: Buy Me. Tenten and Hinata sweat dropped.

"You can't be serious" Tenten said.

"I am, I mean he totally asked me out for a date, so I'm saying he has to pay for everything I have" Ino explained her reasoning.

"It sounds more like your whoring yourself out to him" Tenten shot back.

"What?" she asked and looked at her candy and pouted.

"Who cares, he's so lazy it'll work on him"

"So what did you choose Tenten?" Hinata asked trying to let up on Ino.

"Well, I thought it over as I looked at it; I decided I'd give him two since they fit." She brought out a purple and a white heart candy the purple read: Kiss me. And the white one read: Dare Ya.

"That's good" Both Ino and Hinata stammered.

"What about you Hinata?" Ino asked. Hinata looked at the candy in her hand and shrugged.

"I don't know yet" a green one caught her eye "Maybe this one" It read: I (Heart) you.

"You tell him you love him all the time" Tenten and Ino both said and Hinata shrugged once more getting even more nervous then she was already feeling.

"Oh well" she muttered.

"KYAAAA!" They all turned to Sakura who was making a huge scandal again "OH NARUTO DON"T! NOT HERE!" She had brought him a home made Ramen soup and he was eating it already messily here. It embarrassed the pink haired girl while everyone else in the class laughed at them.

The school day was going great but Hinata, Ino, and Tenten played the hide and seek game with their boyfriends. At least, the guys didn't know they were playing a game of hide and seek with them. Thing was that even the thought of getting near them made them nervous. Sure they were together and all, but the thought of giving them the hearts and seeing what they would say made them even more nervous. It was so cheap! All because they had spent all their money and had none now that Valentines came.

But after school they decided to meet up.

First it was Neji who came to the gates, last class they had was physical education so they had gotten out ten minutes earlier and now they were waiting for the boys.

Tenten went up to him and wrapped her arms around one of Neji's as they left walking. She obviously wanted to give it to him in private and probably even share a heated kiss on top of that.

Shikamaru came next, he looked pissed. Soon Ino was at his side pressing the heart to his lips.

He looked startled and then grabbed what ever it was. He read it and turned red.

Ino seemed to point at her watch and started to drag him away while she waved good bye to Hinata. Hinata giggled lightly on how cute the couples were. Then she was alone. She feared now.

"Hey, I was looking for you" She gasped before turning around to face her boyfriend.

"Oh hey Sasuke" She was fidgeting and then put out her hand, out of the handful of candy she had ate some and now only four were left.

"What are these?" He asked.

"Valentine Candy"

"I don't like sweets"

"I know. They are not for you to eat, they have a message. I just hope you like it" Sasuke looked over the White, Green, Purple, and Orange colored hearts in her palm. He carefully took them so he would not drop any and looked them over. Hinata was looking down on the floor with a heating blush.

She really hoped she had not messed up.

Be Mine

U R Mine

My boy

Sasuke read them.

Hinata was still blushing madly.

Then he read the last one.

He smirked.

"Remember what you told me one month ago, when we were just friends at the movies" Hinata nodded and jumped back when Sasuke put something orange in her line of view "You can have this one, I'll keep these three" He put them in his pocket, he was certainly going to keep them, and then begun to walk "Let's go"

Hinata looked at the small orange heart candy and then at his retreating back, she could not help but smile. "Wait up!" she called out.

The heart had read: Got Cha.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Happy V-DAY!!

Please Review


	46. –Single Whisper

**First of, Thank you for all who review and like this fic!! You're the best! Thank you so much!**

**Hope you Like this. **

* * *

**-Single Whisper **

_Hinata…..Hinata….._

"Hinata!"

"Ouch" the seventeen year old girl was snapped right out of her thoughts, or was it a daydream she was not sure. She looked up at who had just pocked her so hard in the forehead only to have a sore eye look at a grinning blond known none other than Naruto.

"Weirdo, you are spacing out again!" Naruto grinned happily.

"So-Sorry" Hinata blushed; embarrassed that she had been caught.

"Don't call my cousin a weirdo!" Neji hissed as he hit Naruto in the head "and you stop apologizing for everything" Hinata nodded.

"Ha-Hai, Neji"

"Don't be so quick to listen to me!"

"So-Sorry!"

Naruto begun to snicker as Neji just looked down at his hopeless cousin, she had apologized again. She was also constantly lost in her own thoughts her own world. She never seemed to pay attention to nothing that was going around her. At one point she had been interested in looking at just Naruto, but when Naruto and Ino got together, she said that it hurt to look at them be so happy. She had said that she felt abandoned. That a greater part of her had gone missing.

And it wasn't Naruto.

"Well, she is a weirdo!" Naruto hissed under his breath and Neji turned to glare at him once more. Hinata sighed as she thought back to what she had been thinking about, what had happened late one night. He name had been called like a caress and she had been awaken from her sleep with a heavy chest, a dry through, and tears treating to fall from her eyes. She had felt suffocated, she had felt needed, and she had felt attracted to the voice.

But it had faded as she became aware.

"She is not! You are, talking about having a split personality named Kyuubi" Neji retorted to something Naruto had said, Hinata was not sure.

"Well I do!!"

"Ne" Hinata soft voice cut through them "Have you guys ever heard your name be whispered? Like if it was right beside your ear?" she asked.

"What the hell are you talking about Hinata?" Naruto practically boomed "How can you hear a whisper next to you ear unless someone was right beside you whispering" Hinata looked up and blushed when she saw Neji looking at her weirdly. She quickly shook her head, what was she talking about? It meant nothing, this was nothing!

"Hah, it's nothing, just forget it" she said quickly and begun to walk away.

But the emptiness echoed in her words.

* * *

That night Hinata sat by her window feeling the wind pass by her. She was trying to hear that whisper that was fading into echoes and she feared she was going to lose them all in the end. Who was it that was calling her? What was it that was calling her? She slowly brushed her short hair and looked up when she heard someone come into her room.

"Hinata?"

"Yes Hanabi"

"Dad is wondering if you are going to bed already" Hinata sighed to herself.

"Maybe" she said looking into the night "But I won't be able to sleep tonight."

Hanabi shrugged at her and moved away from the door closing it once more. Hinata could faintly hear the sound of her sister yelling at her father _'She'll go to bed soon; she's still waiting for something!'_ Hinata tilted her head. She didn't know. Was she waiting for something? She didn't think so, but then her heart would race and in a way she knew she was waiting for something, because it kept calling.

But what was it?

* * *

Days passed, days came and went like running water under the sink and time could never be stopped. Neji started to worry at Hinata's growing depression and Naruto was trying to get Sakura jealous so they came to a conclusion, Naruto was to ask Hinata out in a date and cheer her up at the same time helping himself.

It was so simple at the moment.

"So, Hinata" Naruto said shyly, trying not to get rejected "Do you want to go out with me Saturday night?"

She smiled.

"Sure Naruto"

* * *

They became close, Naruto found that he liked Hinata, he loved her. Thing was he loved her as a sister and Hinata kept spacing out that it worried him. "They are going to forget, you will to, soon" Hinata said one night as they were looking up at the night sky. Out of no where she had spoken those words and Naruto knew that he didn't know her anymore.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's not fair you know" Hinata said as she closed her eyes and re-opened them as she turned to face him, tears ran down her face "I hurt so much, even you make me hurt more" Naruto was confused, it was not as if she knew. Is not as if she loved him, it was not as if…..

The day after Hinata went missing.

They searched and searched for a month and couldn't find her until one day Naruto was walking through that same place, where they had sat in the grass and had talked under the stars. Naruto felt Déjà vu, as if that day had never ended and it was continuing once more. On instant he turned to look beside him and there she stood.

A porcelain white doll, with skin so beautiful as it glowed under the moon, her hair a dark blue that came in contrast to her skin. She looked so surreal "Hinata, you're safe!" He smiled in relief and she turned to face him with a scornful face, Naruto's smile became a frown "They've forgotten, and you used me"

Humility, her gift.

Annihilation, her fear.

Silhouette, what was left of her, as she walked into the dark.

"You know all this time you were my light, but in the end I have ended up loving the dark" Naruto stared at her with wide eyes, not believing all the words that dripped out of her pretty mouth like poison. "Get away from me" she said, calmly, no muscled expression in her face. It was the perfect façade, it didn't break and her words stung "you are an idiot, deceiving filth" Naruto grabbed her hand. He needed her to stay with him; he had given up Sakura for her.

"Hinata what happened to you?" Naruto gulped "Why are you being so cold!" he hissed. Said girls eyes didn't move from where she was looking at. What had happened to the shy barely containable girl who would space out on him and be so kind? His blue eyes bore into her and then he flinched when a sharp slap came in contact with his right cheek. He was angry now and he looked up at her with a glare that faltered when he saw her empty shallow tears. Her face without expression "Okay, so maybe I betrayed your trust, but that doesn't mean you have to be so mean and keep ignoring me and being heartless!"

She stayed silent.

"Stop ignoring me already! Please I want you back. I'll heal your hear-"

"Naruto" his name fell sharp as a whip from her lips and made him shut up and look at her "How do you think you can break and heal something that I don't have, something that has always been a half, it's unbreakable"

"Wh-what?"

"You're right" she said "I am heartless"

"No, no you're not!" Naruto sobbed now feeling bad for what he had said before, for putting that word in her mouth "You are not heartless" she grabbed his hand and pressed it to her chest.

"Can you feel my heart beat?" she asked. "All that is left of me is what you believe me to be, can you forget me? That I ever existed?"

Naruto could not feel a thing.

Hinata had asked him something that consumed him and stomped him down.

"All this time what I was lacking….what I was drawn your warm light….I'm really alone and cold, where I am safe in the dark"

"Ho-how?" Naruto asked. "Why should I?"

"I'm going to leave, into the night and never return" Naruto's eyes widen.

"No! no you can't leave" Hinata kneed him in the gut suddenly and Naruto doubled over in the pain as he tried to regain his breath. His whole body ached and he looked up his eyes watering. "Hinata" he whispered as he saw her constant pale face and her, never changing, no sign that she was even human before she swiftly spun around.

"Don't worry, He'll be waiting for me there" She spoke.

"Huh….who?" Naruto rasped out.

"Sasuke" she said, the words becoming lost in the wind as he saw her vanish into the night, the dark and never to be seen again. Just like her words had promised.

"HINATA!!!" He yelled, tears trickling down his cheeks. She was gone.

* * *

The next day he was found broken in the floor by Neji and Sakura who looked down at him. "Naruto? Are you alright?" Sakura asked as she dropped beside him.

"No…she left"

"Who? Who Left?"

"Hinata"

"Hinata? Who's Hinata?"

Naruto looked up at Sakura.

"You know, Neji's cousin"

"I don't have a cousin named Hinata, unless you mean Hanabi" Naruto stared at them for a while before bursting out laughing. How could they be so heartless?

* * *

She was home.

Hinata lay there lightly, helplessly pressed to the wall she was cuffed to upside down. She felt shivers run through her, she was cold. Why wouldn't she be, she was naked after all. She could feel her nipples prickle as the cold fingers of the night brushed then and she could feel her thighs aching as she looked into those deep solid black eyes. "What…who are you?" she asked meekly, for a moment she felt dizzy.

"Why don't you be straight forward and spit out, what am I?" The raven hissed "Why do you keep coming back!?"

Hinata looked at the anger in her eyes and smiled closing her own. She could not help the sensations that bubbled up in her chest every time she heard him speak "I'm not afraid of you, you know" her melodic innocent voice echoed through him "I...Want to be with you…..and I don't know what you could mean by what you are…." She laughed a bit "it was silly of me to even ask it, you are just you"

"Dumb girl!" He snapped and Hinata arched her back as she purred out her need. Coal eyes swiftly moved to the part between her legs that seemed to be getting wetter and wetter till it dribbled down to her pubic hair and a bit near the lower part of her stomach. She was succulent and sexy. Ripe and a woman, he could smell her sweet essence.

He wanted to taste her.

Make her his.

Keep her locked in his dark sanctuary for eternity.

Hinata re-opened her eyes "You know" she said, her voice cracking and he stared at her lips " All my life, all I've ever wanted was to be free" she struggled into what was holding her "Please make me free, please take me away, make me yours" she pleaded.

"I did take you away, from your friends, your family; I took you away from all that. Because it was me who called you here" He responded "To selfishly take you and make you mine"

"I don't mind."

"How can you be in this position here and get so excited?" He asked. He was skeptical. She could not really see who he truly was, and yet she seemed to trust him. She didn't know why she was here. Above all else she was in such a vulnerable position bare, stripped completely of all clothing. Didn't she love that blond Uzumaiki…if so…?

Why was she speaking so familiarly to him…?

"Because I love you," She smiled "Sasuke"

"How'd"

"I've been waiting….waiting for you to notice me" she sighed "Waiting until you re-claimed me" He tilted his head "Waiting till you fell once more"

"Fell…fell from what?"

"Your throne, my dark prince"

He just stared at her, her bright white eyes drawing him in, as his voice had drawn her. They were the exact opposites. She was white, she was good. He was evil, he was the dark, and he thrived in the darkness. He came close to her and pressed his face to her soft pale neck. Both their pales skin matched one another and Hinata let out a little suppressed moan.

Suddenly it didn't feel so lonely, it didn't hurt. "Do you know how good it feels to have the person you love return your feelings" She whispered "It feel so good"

"You are speaking to much nonsense to me, I don't want to hear. Don't speak anymore"

Hinata nodded.

Silenced lingered between them, unspoken but deeply felt love, before she decided to struggle once more "Where am I anyway, please un-tie me"

"No…" He said "I don't want to" His hand traveled the pale length of her body and his hand pressed to cup her between the legs. "I want to hear you scream"

…_.I'll make you free_

_Share your soul_

_Share our hearts…._

* * *

-Sorry, I've been reading a new Manga called 'Alice 19th' by Yu Watase, then I like that song Heartless by Kanye West, and also inspired by my friends,XxxIshida's GirlxxX, SasuHina fic called 'One Heart', you should all go check it out. and yeah, this came out. Hope you liked it.

And yeah, I've also been feeling somewhat depressed. Hope soon I can continue my other SasuHina. I have two undone.

Please Review!!


	47. –Side Glance

SasuHina

**-Side Glance**

Hinata couldn't believe it, for once in her life she had managed to accomplish something and now her father was coming with her. He for once was proud of her. Nothing could remove this feeling of accomplishment, nothing! But then it happened. She happened to look over when she hears that familiar voice and her heart sank to the back of her chest.

She dared search for it, but she didn't need to, for the owner was right in front of her coming her way. He was talking with his parents, but he spared her a glance, his eyes narrowed in a way that said 'I'm looking at you' and a smirk spread his lips that made her blush deeply. She looked down, feeling as if someone had just punched her in the chest and left her breathless.

'Why?' she asked herself, her own voice echoing in her ears 'why does he make me feel this way, why is he the only one that makes me feel this way!!' All of a sudden she felt nervous, and her whole composure was a wreck.

And all it took was a side glance from him.

'Why?' she cried in her head 'Why do I have to feel so deeply for Uchiha Sasuke!' 

* * *

Well, I'm feeling a little bit off. Still. -Sighs-Oh well. I'll try to get back on this soon again. This is just a light drabble. If you want to read more SasuHina, You can read my new story **Isolations Ice** Hope you'll all like it.

Please Review.


	48. –Love Story Prt 1

SasuHina

* * *

Thank you to all who have reviewed! I am not sure what to write, so I started writing this./ Hope I can finish it/ Either way, it was inspired by Taylor Swift's Love story Song. So enjoy! It's Only part one

* * *

**Love Story Prt. 1 **

Years ago Uchiha Sasuke's family had been killed he had been nothing but three and his brother eight when they had been separated. Itachi and he had different god parents so Itachi had been shipped out to the Hyuga clan to be raised and Sasuke to the Uzumaki clan where he made a new friend in their heir, Uzumaki Naruto. Of course, the king's last name of the king was Namikaze, but Kushina Uzumaki was the main heir to the thrown, just because she was born female didn't mean she had to give up her last name. No her husband Minato did.

So this tale went on that as soon as Itachi turned eighteen and Sasuke was thirteen, the oldest Uchiha started to rule the Uchiha land again and had taken custody of his little brother. Sasuke watched his brother get married and soon have heirs, but he was restless, as soon as he turned fourteen he told Itachi that he didn't want to be tied down in the palace anymore, that he was bored. So Itachi being the best big brother he was let his little brother go and left him the option to return when ever he pleased.

In a way Itachi knew that his little brother needed to find himself so he didn't mind letting him go for the moment. Though he had given a six year limit, as soon as Sasuke turned twenty he was going to start ruling a second kingdom to his. He wanted his little brother to have everything and not be missing a thing.

So Sasuke left and soon met up with prince Naruto once more who had been pissed since Itachi came and took him away. Naruto said that he was in a mission looking for him to bring him back. Thing was to Naruto, Sasuke is the only brother he has since his older brother Kyuubi died. So Sasuke decided to go with Naruto when he heard that the blond was also getting married so they were going to travel through the Hyuga, Haruno, Yamanaka, and unnamed lands. To Sasuke this was an adventure, to Naruto this was an opportunity to get laid and get a wife.

This is where this story begins.

After traveling so many miles Naruto had met two females, one from the Haruno lands and the other from the Yamanaka lands that had tagged along. They were fighting over the blond trying to make him choose one of them while Sasuke hid his face in the name of being the blonde's personal 'servant', because Naruto said it was unfair when every girl in the unnamed lands had wanted the raven. So now he hid his face from those two girls as now they traveled through the Hyuga lands were Naruto had promised to meet the princess and consider them. Naruto had said that he had met them once before and that they had freaky weird white eyes and all.

He simply came here to humor them.

"Please Naruto-kun, look at me; don't you just love my eyes?" The pink haired one asked and made Naruto look into her eyes as she fluttered her lashes. "Don't they glow like emeralds?" she giggled "Everyone tells me they do" yeah, the dobe was a man of color on his girl's eyes, what an idiot. Black, white, brown, they were considered plain and not even worth considering.

"Wow, they are really big and green Sakura-chan" the blond female who was the other girl tagging along laughed at what the blond male had said.

"But mine are like sapphire"

Sasuke sighed as he looked around, he was glad for the travels he just hated how tediously long they were. The fact was they felt even longer since he had absolutely nothing to do than to just sit in the front as Naruto sat in the back of the carriage with two girls half on top of him on each side as he grinned like a go-lucky fool.

"Look Sasuke-sama, the Hyuga gates, what do you think?" Their carriage driver Shikamaru asked. The Nara clan is a regular moderate family who offered cheap services of travel. Naruto being a cheap rich prince preferred this, especially when Shikamaru was one of his greatest childhood friends.

"It looks like any other palace" The Nara threw a scoff.

"I guess"

"What's the matter?" Sasuke asked.

"It's just……well" Shikamaru shrugged. "Naruto really is a lucky guy, huh" Sasuke shrugged and then decided to respond.

"Not really, he judges too much in looks that he can't see the heart of anyone"

"That's deep for you"

"Well, I have a wise older brother. He told me you can't just act on looks at all, there has to be more than vanity and all that" He looked back at Naruto who had already one of the girls glued to his face and his tongue down her throat while the blond female pouted and looked away. "Maybe this is what's good for Naruto"

"Would it be weird if I said I liked Temari?" Shikamaru half whispered and Sasuke raised a brow.

"I'd say go for it with caution, that way you only lose your high pine apple hair and not your head" Sasuke chuckled.

"Not funny Uchiha-Sama" Sasuke then plastered his hand over Shikamaru's mouth. The contrast was amazing; Sasuke's hand looked completely white compared to Shikamaru's tanned skin.

"Calm down on the Uchiha" Sasuke snapped quietly and Shikamaru slapped his hand away.

"You're to white for your own good, you should consider a tan" Under his hood Sasuke wrinkled his nose.

"I was born this color, what, you want me to burn? My type of skin has to be protected by the sun!" That is a fact. It could even cause him skin cancer to burn up such light skin under the sun. It was not like he never even went on the sun. Still it did bug him and he preferred to be indoors more than the outdoors most of the time. Yeah, he lived out doors now though. He needed to at the moment, he felt like there was something he needed to find and something that made him restless. Shikamaru on the other hand rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, this is to troublesome"

"You said it, I didn't" Sasuke sighed as he leaned back into his seat and Shikamaru made the horses go a little bit faster. He wanted to get there already and get some rest. The gates soon opened when they were spotted and a trumpet resounded through out the whole area. This made the blond and the two girls in the back seat all perk up.

"ANNOUNCHING ARRIVAL OF PRINCE UZUMAKI!"

This made Naruto chuckle lightly and he leaned into Shikamaru and Sasuke "Well guys, welcome to the Hyuga lands!"

"Troublesome"

"Whatever"

The carriage like cart thing moved around the palace until it came to a halt right in front of it. The huge kingdom was only white and gray, no much color but the green, red, and oranges from the plants to decorate its exterior. Shikamaru quickly jumped off and then walked to the door of the car to open it for Naruto and the two girls.

"Thank you Shika" Naruto said as he slowly and mannerly stepped out and then Shikamaru offered his hand to the blond who took it and came out. Then the pink haired girl and both of them latched onto the male blond's arm who grinned as if he had just won something incredible. "Grab the bags Shikamaru and take them to the room I'll be staying at." Shikamaru nodded and grabbed both of Naruto's bags.

"Yo" Sasuke called "I'll go park the car"

"Of course you will, peasant" and with that Naruto laughed and the other two girls decided to copy him. Shikamaru turned to look at Sasuke.

"Want me to take your bag?"

"Nah, I only have one, I can handle it" Shikamaru nodded.

"I'll come get you alright young prince" Shikamaru slightly bowed and left. Thing was he had great respect for Sasuke and Naruto both and it was his duty to take care of both princes. Besides that he was scared of the Uchiha's older brother and his threats to take care of his precious little brother. Naruto, let's say he is loved by all and everyone will kill him if anything happened to the blond.

Sasuke glared after the pineapple haired guy, he really did not need to be reminded that he was an Uchiha and the young prince. His nephew was younger after all. He quickly got the car moving once more and road it to the back where they kept all the cars. He parked it and decided to explore on his own before Shikamaru came here and decided it was time for him to go back inside and maybe eat something. He is hungry.

"Seriously plain palace" Sasuke whispered to himself, though he had to admit some of the white marble balconies did look beautiful. He was at the very back when he came to a halt for he had just seen something more beautiful than the balcony itself. A young raven girl with her eyes closed and she looked to be meditating or perhaps even praying. Her head was slightly bowed her skin just as pale white as his and her short hair seemed to have a lighter blue glow than his. Her bangs long and he was captivated.

He couldn't help but stare.

* * *

'_Uzumaki Naruto is returning back and you have to make a good impression for him to marry you' _Hinata could recall the words as clear as crystal from when her father had spoken them. Then she had come here, closed her eyes and begun to think about when she had met him before. The summer breeze ran through her hair and usually she felt alone, but right at the moment ago she started to feel a little bit safer.

She really didn't want to see Naruto; last time he had come here he had rejected her and her sister. She had liked him a lot since she had never seen such hair color and such blue eyes on anyone ever before. All she was used to was seeing dark hair and only white eyes. She let out a sigh and slowly opened her eyes only to gasp when she was met with black coal ones that she'd never seen before. Her heart jumped in her chest and she backed away.

"Hi" she heard the deep male voice and she wanted to scream, but she held back.

"Who-who are you" The raven female stuttered, her breath had caught and for the first time in so many years she could feel her cheeks heating up more than she had ever had them heat up. She was not sure if she was scared or something else, all she knew was that her heart was beating erratically making her feel light headed.

"I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours, after all, ladies first" The deep voice of the male raven made Hinata shiver and feel a bit exited as her heart stopped for a second before continuing. She was not sure what the hell was wrong with her; last time she checked she wasn't sick at all.

"Tell me…or…or I'll call in my cousin!" She snapped. She was trying hard here, but to Sasuke she looked like she was pouting.

"You're so cute" He said leaning his face close to her already red face and Hinata screwed her eyes shut. Sasuke blinked at her action and tilted his head as he strained to hear what she was mumbling under her breath so fast.

"He's not really there, such a gorgeous guy does not exist, as soon as you open your eyes he'll be gone, and you'll be alone" she mumbled "In the count of three, one, two, three" With that she opened one eye and when she saw the guy was not there, she opened the other and looked to her left and right, and she was really alone.

Only then she felt disappointment washed over her when he really was not there anymore.

"Do you really want me gone?" Hinata froze when the warm breath hit the back of her ear. Once more she was shivering, she knew it was not fear, but it was something else and she was starting to like these feelings he aroused in her.

"…..I uh…." Sasuke smirked and spun her around as he brought his nose to touch hers and he looked deep in her eyes. Naruto was wrong; the Hyugas eyes were not freaky and ugly looking, well maybe only hers, they're beautiful. Both of them suddenly got lost in each other's eyes, Hinata truly had never seen such color eyes. They were a deep black and yet they were a deep grey. His eyes were captivating. They both slowly started to lean into each other as their frantic hearts kept racing.

"Hinata-sama!" they both jumped away from each other.

"Oh no, niisan" she said and then she turned to the raven haired boy "You must go, he can't see you here" Sasuke nodded.

"Hinata-sama!"

"Go" she whispered and then quickly kissed his cheek.

"Sasuke-sama!" Sasuke turned to look down the balcony to see Shikamaru looking for him. He sighed.

"I'll see you then princess" And he threw himself off making Hinata gasp and worry for his safety. She was aware that Neji was still calling out for her but she could not take her eyes off the raven spiky hair of the one that all of a sudden intrigued her so much. She watched as an older boy with brown pineapple shaped hair bowed down to the raven haired man and then begun to lead him out of there also taking the raven's bag.

"Sasuke" she whispered caressing every syllable of his name.

"Hinata-sama, what are you doing here! Can't you see Uzumaki-sama is already here and your father wants you and your sister to greet them" Hinata snapped her head back to Neji as she came back sown to reality. Yeah, Naruto had returned after all. She took a deep breath and wondered how she was going to face him after all these years.

No, she could not still hold feeling for the blond, could she?

"Don't call me Hinata-sama, cousin"

* * *

So? How is it so far?

Please review!!


	49. –Love Story Prt 2

SasuHina

* * *

**Love Story Prt. 2**

* * *

Naruto was smirking and then it turned into a large grin when he saw that Shikamaru had found Sasuke and brought him back. Sakura and Ino had left to guest rooms and were currently resting as they said they were tired of the long travels. The Hyuga lands were huge after all "getting yourself lost again ne, Teme?"

"Shut up Dobe" Sasuke hissed and Naruto only grinned more.

"Cover your face now" Sasuke then remembered that he had removed his hood when he had caught sight of the little raven princess at the balcony. He pulled it back over his head and then he and Naruto chatted lightly while they waited for the Hyuuga family to assemble themselves.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said after a few moments "here they come" Sasuke and Naruto turned around to see lord Hiashi being followed by his two daughters and one nephew. Sasuke felt his heart jump at the sight of Hinata, the little princess he had met a while back and wondered if Naruto would have any interest in her now.

"Uzumaki" Hiashi said and narrowed his eyes as he gestured for the explanation of the presence of the other two males.

"Lord Hiashi, this is my servant and driver Nara Shikamaru, and this is my adopted brother Sasuke" Hiashi waited for a last name but when he noticed none was coming decided to drop it. Many kingdoms adopted other royal kids as they are marked godparents of said child, so he wondered from what clan they got this Sasuke from and if the boy was interested in reviving his kingdom.

"Is nice to meet you all" Hiashi bowed only his head in a sign of little respect for them and turned back to Naruto "now I know that you are ready to marry, but you already have two other females to choose from, so just consider my daughter as well." He gestured for Hinata to step up. She was not paying attention though; she kept looking at the hooded figure.

She had the strangest urge to run up to him and remove the hood and place a firm kiss on his lips. Her hands felt like they were tingling and itching with that urge but she held back as she stared more and more, her heart racing. "Hinata!" Neji snapped when he saw Hiashi glaring their way and then decided to push her forward.

"Hey Hinata-sama" Naruto greeted bending at one knew slightly and taking her hand to kiss her hand, that brought her eyes to rest on the blond and she pulled her hand away from his before doing a small curtsy.

"Hello Naruto-sama" her voice was devoid of emotion and even if it was very soft and low, still held a firm edge. Naruto was a little surprised by her formality. No more Naruto-kun, huh. "I'm glad you were able to come back and see us all, I do so hope you'll also enjoy the ball me and my sister set up for this evening, at six"

"Sure, I look forward to it, and I would like you to also meet the other two girls you'll be competing with" Even though in his heart he felt that Sakura had already won it.

"I look forward to meeting them" she looked over her shoulder to her father "father, would you be able to come in your condition?"

"I'll be fine, please proceed, I shall be escorted to my chambers, make me proud" Hinata nodded and watched as Neji was already taking her father to his room. Her father had been sick lately and it worried her, maybe that is why he wanted both his daughters to find husbands. Hinata being eighteen felt bad for Hanabi being only sixteen.

Then again, she was already in love with Konohamaru and was arranged to marry him. Thing was the first one to wed would take over the Hyuga clan completely and their goal was to make Neji get married to Tenten first that way he'd take over this responsibility and they can start new live outside of the palace walls. Both Hanabi and Hinata wanted to live in their own palace with their own prince.

"Please, come you must be hungry from your travels" Hanabi offered and both Hyuga sisters begun to lead them to the dining room. Sasuke was not that amazed with the palace, his was better. Naruto on the other hand felt at home here, it was a palace after all. Shikamaru was actually the one to be stunned by the marble building.

"Come please sit" and soon they were being served with delicious food that Naruto ate in a second. Then he was having his precious ramen on the plenty. This family knew to keep a lot of it stocked up for the blond.

"So….you have a brother?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, this teme here is my brother, I adopted him" Naruto said as he hit Sasuke on the back hard.

"Dobe" Sasuke hissed and pushed Naruto off his chair.

"TEME!" he yelled as he fell making both the Hyuga sisters laugh.

The rest of the meal was filled with laughter and Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke ending it all in a food fight. Hinata smiled. So far she was really liking the raven haired Sasuke. Though she wished to see his face again, wondering if the first time she was it if it was only a dream.

* * *

_The Ball Party _

It was night and on the inside it was bright and glittering. Hinata sighed, she had met Naruto's other choices and learned they were anything but like her. There were no similarities, nothing. Naruto had a taste though for such bright colors, for she had never seen a girl with large green eyes and bright pink hair. Of course, she was already aware of blond hair and the blue eyes. Still, what she kept thinking off and wanted to see were those dark grey eyes.

"Konohamaru" Hanabi greeted her secret fiancée and Hinata just observed like always. Everyone one at the party was already standing up ready to dance. There was laughter and chatter, and yet she was bored. She could gladly say that all those feelings she used to have for Naruto when she first met him had faded completely.

Still, there was nothing new in her life. Her father was doing this because he wanted her and her sister to be safe. Hinata did not like it though; it was hard for her to even think that she could lose her father any time soon. Sometimes it was so surreal, the way her father still had energy.

"Are you alright Hinata?"

"Oh hey Tenten" Hinata smiled at the brunet.

"You want to dance with me? I really don't think you should be here alone," Tenten said with a wink and Hinata shook her head.

"No, go dance with Neji, I'll be alright I promise"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, now go" Tenten nodded and then left back to the dance floor with her prince, Hinata wanted that someday. To have someone to be completely hers, she sighed as she saw everyone dancing even Naruto, holding Sakura so close. He truly seemed to love her. That is when she felt something at her side shift.

"Well this suck, why are you not out there dancing with all of them?"

The voice smooth and velvety dark and it made her jump nearly out of her skin while at the same time making her shiver. She slowly turned around to see Sasuke standing there before her. She also noticed his clothing, robes from Naruto's clan. He was really a servant, and yet she could not help but feel like he could be her prince.

"Because, I don't want to" Hinata drawled out as her eyes shifted once more to the dance floor and again to the face that was not a dream. Such an angelic face truly did exist, and he is gorgeous.

"Ah, I see" he sat beside her. "Don't you want to dance? Or is it because no one has asked you that you make such a lame excuse?"

"I'm not making an excuse!"

"Uh-huh"

"Then why the hell aren't you out there dancing!?" She finally snapped.

Sasuke gave her a sideway glance before smirking and responded, "Because I want to dance with you" making the poor young Hyuga blush like there was no tomorrow.

"Really now…." She managed "well…that's interesting"

"I guess"

"Yeah"

"So would you?"

Hinata was so nervous that she was pulling on her fingers, her stomach was flipping out of control her heart was racing a marathon and she felt short of breath. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and decided upon it.

"If you want to"

"Don't you want to?"

She was silent for a moment "Maybe I do"

Sasuke gave her a smile this time before standing up and offering her his hand. Hinata took it and slowly she was pulled up from her chair and into the dance floor. Both of them went unnoticed as Naruto and Sakura decided to make a show of their dancing, one that Sasuke and Hinata did not noticed because both were lost in each other.

Hinata at first could not bring herself to look at his face but now that their eyes were locked it was hard to look away. Both were lightly twirling around going in circles until they both reached the edge, outside form the crowded circle and came to a slow stop were they slowly started to sway from side to side.

* * *

"Who is that with my Hinata?" asked Hiashi who was keeping an eye on the dancers. At first he had not noticed his eldest daughter dancing at all, he had felt disappointed and now he was seeing her dance with some stranger that not even he knew.

"That is one of Uczumaki-sama's associates"

"Associate?" Hiashi echoed. "Why is she dancing with him!?"

"Maybe he offered, she is a beautiful young lady, Hyuga-sama" Hiashi's lackey bowed "I could go and stop them if you like?"

"No, let it be, if I don't she'll cry forever." Hiashi sighed "I'll let this slide but if he doesn't stay away I'll have to tell Uzumaki to keep his friends to himself"

"Yes"

Hiashi was stunned though; the way Hinata was smiling so brightly, a smile he had never seen on her face. She looked positively radiant and full of life, she seemed so confident the more she seemed to talk to that guy. He wanted to know what they were talking about though. Why was this simple guy that was worth nothing making her happy?

Didn't matter

She's going to marry a prince, not a servant.

* * *

2 days later

"WHOOO! I'm having so much fun, ne teme?" Sasuke was sitting out in the balcony looking out at the stars as Naruto laid in his king sized bed. It was not enough that they had to share a room, all three of them, because servants simply did not get rooms, they got the floor next to their prince, king, Queen, princess. Sasuke was tired of labels.

Though, above all he must admit that he is brooding pathetically over a princess he had not been able to see in the past two days since that dance. He had been so close to kissing her, when her dumb cousin decided it was enough and it was his turn to step in. That had ended all the nights fun and he was left to be alone wondering in thought what Hinata was doing since they had taken her away to somewhere else.

"Na, Sasuke let's go to sleep! I'm turning off the lights"

"Hn"

"SHIKAMARU! BED DAMN YOU!"

"Troublesome."

The lights went off, Naruto and Shikamaru went to bed but Sasuke remained at his spot looking out the window. That is when he heard a voice, not too far he could see the light of another window. All right, about some forty feet away, but still.

"Hinata!" the voice of a young girl. Sasuke quickly climbed over the railing and then dropped down landing on his feet like a cat. Slowly he walked over to the Balcony were he had first seen the young Hyuga female.

"Alright" He heard Hinata say and the lights from her room turned off. He sighed in hopelessness and then begun to throw pebbles to the window. Hinata was startled and her father hearing the glass break entered his daughter's room quickly turning on the lights while Sasuke cursed as an angry Hiashi caught him.

The next day he had a talk with Naruto about teaching his servants to learn their place.

* * *

'_Stay away from Hinata, Teme' _

Sure, Naruto had looked like he did not care as he said it. He only said it because Hiashi now blamed him for scaring his daughter. Sasuke just needed some air, he decided as he walked outside. He hated being suffocated inside all the time; he wondered what more could go wrong while they were here.

He needed to find a way to make himself known as a prince and ask for her hand….

* * *

Can't think of what should happen next, but I'll try. Thank you for all your reviews. Means alot, specially when I am updating this so slow.

Please review.


	50. –Love Story Prt 3

_**Please Understand**_ that I am not using the full song. Just bits of it. **LYRICS BELONG TO TAYLOR SWIFT**!! Thank you for reading!! To Diablo's heir, **Black White And Inbetween**, Zafira00. Whose reviews inspire me to continue. I hope you like this…

* * *

SasuHina

* * *

**Love Story Prt. 3**

* * *

**_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_**

Three days….

Hinata had heard her father tell Naruto to tell Sasuke to stay away from her and since then, three days have gone by and Sasuke had not been anywhere near her. She had searched for him with her eyes as she walked through the castle, but there was no sight of him anywhere. Part of her felt torn, she wanted to get to know him more, she wanted to talk to him once more, and she wanted him to hold her. Sighing, maids at her heals she walked down the stairs.

They kept picking at her dress, picking at her hair and all she could feel was a depression settling in. She just at least wanted to see that Sasuke once more. As she walked down stairs her ears perked up when she heard Naruto's voice and her heart fell.

"Well, we are ready to go" Naruto said as his bags were packed and being taken over to the car. Hiashi slowly nodded his head and Hinata could hear her heart pounding in her ears "I am very sorry that I did not pick any of your daughters" Hiashi shrugged lightly.

Naruto had picked Sakura in the end, and she had proven to be someone loyal and truly in love with him. Sasuke on the other hand was sick to his stomach, he had avoided being in the same room with the princess Hinata and he felt like a huge failure. There was no way he could say who he was, especially when the old man would not even take a moment to listen to his reasoning. "that is quite alright, I just need to marry Hinabi off to Konohamaru and she'll be the heir"

Therefore, he had to think of something better and return for Hinata. He could not believe her father, she was much older, she should have everything…

Thing was Hinata could care less about her position at the moment "Naruto?" She called out, making all the males in the room to look at her. Her eyes went from Naruto to Sasuke and she was silently pleading he could tell. Pleading him not to go.

_**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said**_

It was an intense silence persisted in the room.

After a while Hiashi cleared his throat and turned back to the males before him "I believe that you should get going" Naruto nodded.

"Would you please give me a moment with your daughter, in the least? To explain this to her" Hiashi considered it and nodded.

"Just you, not that brat" Sasuke wanted to punch the man on the face and Naruto just laughed. He headed up the stairs and walked over to Hinata. She looked at him and then sideways over to Sasuke. Naruto was confused on her behavior and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. He smiled at her and nudged her on the shoulder so she would look at him.

"Take care okay Hinata, never hold back on what you want" Hinata looked at Naruto's retreating back and remembered why it was that once upon a time she had thought she loved him. Well, she did, but as an older brother. He inspired her, he always encouraged her to do her best and he was right. Why was she here holding back? She should go for what she wants.

She snaps out of her thoughts and watches the door close. She runs down the stairs and pushes past her maids and father. "Hinata!" he yelled. "Where are you going?"

"Sasuke, wait!" her voice had always been soft.

"Guards, stop her!" Just as she was going to reach for the door, strong arms wrapped around her and pushed her back. The door was then blocked and she was being held back. Her father walked over to her and looked down on her.

"What do you think you are doing?" Hinata stood there trembling, barely being able to look her father in the eye.

"I want to go with him" she nearly stuttered.

"No" He hissed. "Send her to her chambers and lock the doors"

**_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said_**

Sasuke stared at the castle one last time.

Ino was sitting on the back with Sakura and Naruto the new engaged couple, and was sulking on her own. She knew she could do better and before they left, they were going to take her to her own lands. Sasuke on the other hand, sat up front with Shikamaru, his hood thrown back as he looked sadly at the road that stretched far before them. "Uchiha-sama, you don't seem like yourself today," Shikamaru drawled out lazily, almost sarcastic.

"I guess," he said. He growled and then turned to Shikamaru and looked him in the eye "What would you have done in my position, to pretend to be a poor person and not a prince and want the princess of your dreams!" Sasuke felt like a fool.

"Kidnap her"

"Kid-Are you crazy" Sasuke crossed his arms.

"You look like a child when you sulk like that" Shikamaru chuckled. "How old are you anyway?"

"I don't know, Nineteen?" He asked as he was lost himself. He was never one to keep track of his age. He was always looking forward to life and always had other things on his mind.

"Sasuke, you only have one year left, don't you want to at least try and persuade him?" Sasuke sat there, thinking they steadily moved out of the palace and the gates closed. Sasuke leaned forward and sighed.

"She probably hated me anyway" Shikamaru shrugged and the carriage continued to leave.

**_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_**

Night fell and Hinata had been confined to her room.

"Ah, here comes Konohamaru" Her sister Hinabi who was with her said, as she looked out the balcony. The tall handsome man she loved came and pulled himself forward, onto the balcony. Hinabi greeted him with a hug all the while Hinata walked out into the balcony, her white dress glimmering under the moon.

"So?" she asked.

"they are at the docs, they will not depart for an hour or so, please allow me to escort you" Hinata nodded her head and turned to Hinabi.

"Thank you, I owe you" Hinabi smiled.

"No worries, as long as Daddy thinks Konohamaru is out of town, Neji will have to propose and marry within this year" Hinabi sighed "Just send word about what happens. Find a way, or return" Hinata nodded and walked over to Konohamaru, who offered his hand and helped her down. He looked up the balcony and smiled at his future wife.

"I'll take good care of your sister" she nodded.

"I love you both"

**_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_**

Sasuke watched as things got unloaded and kept glancing over to the castle. it was so big it was somewhat visible even from here. They were almost about to depart, in just ten minutes. He glanced up at the moon and promised to return, just as he was about to walk forward and leave the Hyuuga lands a pair of thin and cold arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders. A head pressed to his back and a girl panting. "Don't go, don't go, don't go" over and over again.

He placed his hands on her arms and pulled her back, but she quickly latched onto him as he turned around to face her. "Hinata?" he asked. The small girl looked up, tears in her eyes. Her dress slightly dirty and off in the corner you could see Konohamaru looking over her on his horse. "Why are you here, you should be at home clean and warm" She shook her head.

"I don't want to be" She bit her lower lip "Take me with you" Silently adding to herself, and take care of me, promise to love only me, and let this foolish impulse mean something. Sasuke couldn't resist, she was just too adorable, and he pulled her closer to him and leaned down to capture her lips in a deep meaningful kiss.

Her heart fluttered and flourished, and his felt heavy with emotions he had never experienced in his life. He then slowly pulled away, pressing his forehead to hers and nodded his head. "Okay, please come back with me to my kingdom"

Hinata smiled, and nodded, not fully understanding him.

**_This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh_**

It had taken a year of traveling. Naruto had been shocked to see Hinata come with them, but when he saw her happy with Sasuke, he accepted it and they had continued. Going through the Yamanaka lands left a hysteric Ino behind. Still, within a year and seven months, Sasuke and Hinata alone had traveled to the Uchiha lands. They had gone through so much together since then, learning about the other, and adjusting to each other.

They argued every now and then, and every day brought them closer.

"Brother" Sasuke said, Hinata now knowing that Sasuke was a real prince "I have chose a bride" Itachi, the older brother nodded his head and Sasuke and Hinata's marriage was announced widely throughout the kingdoms. Tenten and Neji had married first as predicted, as well as Hinabi and konohamaru. When they heard word that the wedding was going to happen, they headed out, with a surprised Hiashi on tow.

The travel took some time, and within the preparations and time, Naruto and Sakura had a huge wedding, and at the same time, the pink haired girl was pregnant with a child. Two days later, she had a successful delivery and Naruto was the happiest man in the world.

Time slowly trickled down leading them down to their twenty-first years, and as the land filled with snow here, they were now, amidst their wedding day.

Millions standing around to watch them.

Hinata was smiling wide, she was so happy. Inside her mind she could not help but think about how handsome Sasuke looked, and for him, he could not stop thinking about how he had found this beautiful woman. They stood before the Father, holding hands and staring into each other's eyes "You may kiss your bride", the old man finally said as he closed his book.

Slowly Sasuke leaned forward, Hinata closed her eyes and they kissed. A gentle sweet kiss that made many stand up and cheer for them.

This is where they would begin, and rule their kingdom together officially.

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_**

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoyed. I have had a few more ideas on SasuHina, and plan to post them as soon as I develop them.

Also, I have a new SasuHina : **Inconspicuous Moon **If you want to go check it out. I'll post the second chapter as soon as I can.

Please review!!


	51. –Lies

SAsuHinA~ It's Candy Dripping like WAter

* * *

Hello Everyone!! This Was all done at random, I don't really know where it came from. But I hope you all enjoy it, it involves a little more of Naruto's feeling towards Hinata in a way, and how he loses her. Well, Marry Christmas...It's like a day away or so lol. Have fun. THANK YOU FOR ALL THAT REVIEWED!!

**_Diablo's Heir:_ This was kind of also inspired by your story,** Our Forbidden Love. **It's an awesome story. Though, it's a much softer side of Naruto lol **

* * *

**_Lies _**

Mc Magic **Lies** Lyrics**:**

**Why would you lie to me? (I'm sorry baby)**

**After all that we've been through,**

**(I know we've been through a lot)**

**After all I gave you,**

**I just need you to put your trust in me**

* * *

There is a saying…

It says that you really do not know what you have, until you have lost it…

That was what she was to me; she was the girl I had forever lost. She does not care anymore what I feel, all I ever did was make her cry, and I never realized that she was the only good girl in my life. Now she is his, and I can't sleep at night, knowing that I threw her-everything- away. And it was all because I lied…Hinata, I miss you so much….

* * *

**How can I trust you**

**how do I move on**

**When all you do is tell your lies,**

**your killin me inside.**

**Why would I take you back**

**so many sleepless nights**

**we had a good thing but you threw**

**it all away yeah yeah**

"Whe-where are you going?"

"Out, with friends" Naruto shrugged his shoulders "you know how it is baby, you have to wow all these people to get to the top" he grinned his big grin at her that made her blush. She smiled softly at him as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips "I'll make it up to you, I really will, tomorrow is just you and me, and we'll go out in a date" Hinata nodded.

"Okay" Placing all her trust on her boyfriend, as he pecked her on the lips once more, and then coldly brushed past her. She turned around to face the slamming door and her smile fell, worry building up in her. Where was he going out so much? Why so frequently? Lately it was getting harder and harder to even trust him. Her friends had said it over and over again, that he appearance screamed –DOORMAT- and she knew they were right.

She sat down in her chair. She waited, waited to greet her boyfriend back. He had moved in with her because his grandfather had kicked him out for a reason that was not clear to her. He had begged her to stay here, and that he would do most of the chores to not be charged rent. Yet, she was the one cleaning the house for two now, the stress was building up inside of her. It hurt, so much, to watch him come in and out and make so many false promises.

So many empty like the one he had just made earlier, foolishly she was still here. She did not have the strength to leave him. She was scared to be alone. Maybe someday he would appreciate her, but that day never seemed to even come, and she was slowly losing hope on this relationship.

He did not come back.

He did not come back until eight a clock the next day.

"Where have you been?" She asked, desperate for an answer.

"Out, chill okay" He said, his back to her as he looked all over her fridge, but didn't find anything that was acceptable "Yo, I'm hungry, can you make some ramen" He didn't even notice that she was dressed nice, that she was expecting to go out. She nodded her head instead of saying anything, feeling foolish and embarrassed all over again.

"Sure" She said, a small soft voice and got to doing as he asked. After a while of biting her lip she finally decided to ask "Naruto…"

"Ah, what is it"

"Are you ….are you" she swallowed hard, it was now or never "Are you cheating on me?"

"No, what would make you say such a thing"

"Well it's just that-"

"WELL IM NOT! SO SHUT UP BITCH" he huffed, slamming his fist into the table. "Seriously" he hissed out, in a pessimistic way.

"I..i was just wondering"

"What are you thinking! How the hell do you come up with such things. I think you have to much free time to think!" he snapped, kicking out the chair and walking towards the door "I'm leaving, till you decide to think straight and trust me again, IM NOT CHEATING!" And he slammed the door. Hinata stared at it, and then fell to her knees, feeling her stomach twist up and she pressed a hand to her lips.

Where had he been? What lips had he kissed? And what had he put in his mouth every time that he kissed her…

She sobbed out her heart.

"Naruto, I'm sorry" she sobbed out "Ple-please come back" She stood up and walked over to the door, opening it only to see his car driving as fast it could out of her drive way. "Where are you going!" She snapped, stomping her feet. She glared, frustrated, hopeless; she needed to know more about him and where he was going. She had to know. She walked over to 'their' room and pulled out one of his bags, in it he had a notepad of friends.

She pulled it out, there was only one that she had met…Nara Shikamaru. She sat down and dialed the phone. "hello?" She said, when it was answered.

'Ahh, are you calling for Ino, she is not here' the man on the other side said, he sounded like someone who was lazy.

"Ah no" she sniffed "Are you Shikamaru?"

'Yeah…' he said 'Last time I checked I was as well, what is the matter? Troublesome women'

"Where can I find Naruto at the moment" There was a pause.

'You're his girlfriend, aren't you?'

"Yeah" she said, unsure of herself.

'I am sorry to him, but I will give you his most likely to be location' Hinata nodded, noting down the information and then flying out the door. Tears stung her eyes, her heart raced fast, as she took off in her own small beat up car. She soon pulled up to a small pink dolled up house, one that she had never seen in her life. Naruto's orange truck was parked there; she cleared her mind and walked over.

She knocked on the door, awaiting an answer. There was some giggling, and a pink haired girl in a towel, taller than her, more beautiful greeted her at the door. Her emerald eyes staring at he in an apprehensive way. "Can I help you with something sweetheart? Are you sure you have the right house" Naruto was behind her, his arms around her, and a frozen expression on his face as he stopped nibbling on the other girls neck.

"Ah, no, I did get the wrong house. Sorry" The girl giggled up a laugh.

"That's alright" and closed the door.

Hinata backed away, backwards "I hope you are happy" She hissed and walked away. The next day Naruto came to find his things outside, and the door locked. Pictures of him and Hinata had been burnt. Inside the house was destroyed, Hinata had torn up the place in her anger. She had left earlier that morning, the locks changed and the doors locked. No one was going in there, she was going to sell the place and move into a new apartment.

She sniffed, she sobbed, she bawled. She threw her phone as it kept ringing and broke it, she needed to be cleansed, nothing of Naruto or his memory followed her here. She did not care of where Naruto was, or what he was doing. Not anymore, not ever.

**They said you don't know what you**

**got until it's all gone**

**I wish I never had to sit down**

**and write this song**

**But baby girl, if I could turn**

**back the hands of time**

**if I could press rewind, live it one more time**

**I wouldnt do the things I did,**

**I take back what I said,**

**I'll never break a promise**

**if you take me back again.**

**Everyone deserves a second**

**chance and this is it,**

**so reach inside your heart and**

**be compassionate girl,**

**did you forget the way we use**

**to love each other,**

**the way you told me that you**

**could never love another**

**damn, it's like I'm beggin just to stay alive,**

**I love you girl and I need you by my side**

There were no more apologies.

She had only once wanted to get lost in love with someone, but now all she wanted was to escape Naruto. There were no second chances, she felt as though this was her new beginning and she was not about to tell him her location. Tenten had consoled her through the hard nights; her friend had been her shoulder to cry on. It took Hinata little to realize that what she and Naruto had was nothing. There was no real relationship in a one-way taking streak, he never gave her anything, he never even told her that he loved her, nor that he cared.

The way he had looked so happy with that pink haired girl, had made her lose all strength to fight. She was fragile, and she was a loser. She could not even be boisterous enough to tare that girl a new one, she probably had no idea that she was being cheated on…well not much more as she was some old woman housing Naruto.

Sighing softly, her friends decided that they were going to take her out on a girl's night out.

She was ready for it, after three months of healing, she needed to get out there once more and find a real man. "Come on Hinata! Let's go" Tenten giggled.

She nodded her head; she was wearing a mini ruffled skirt. A tight tank top and flat boots. She did not care if she didn't find someone interested her that night, she just wanted to forget all about being someone who was good. She, for the first time in her life, wished to do something naughty and dirty.

It did not take long for them to reach a club.

The place was packed with people and writhing bodies on the dance floor. "Lets get something to drink"

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, Neji brought one of his friends with him" Tenten winked "I think you know him" that made her blush, she remembered one of Neji's friends, who was her age, a year younger than her cousin was. They were good friends despite age differences, and in a dare, she had said that she liked him. Soon, she and Tenten had spotted Neji; a small smile came to her face when she saw him.

Uchiha Sasuke, the exact opposite of Naruto.

At least that is her impression of him. Naruto is so loud and bright, and Sasuke, he is so gentle and quiet, calm. "Hey Neji" Tenten said.

"Hey woman"

"Look at you Hinata, all grown up" Sasuke said, a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean grown up, she's still a snotty brat as she was back then" Neji remarked "Are are you Sasuke"

"Tch, Neji, you think you all that just because you got one year on us"

"I think we should start calling you Grandpa, Neji-niisan" Hinata giggled. That caused Tenten and Sasuke to laugh while Neji glared.

"Good one Hinata!" Tenten gave her a high five.

"Not funny" Neji hissed.

"Well, you are being sore about the truth pops"

"Sasuke!" Neji hissed.

"Anyway" Tenten said. "Are you guys just going to flirt with each other? Or are you going to get us some drinks"

"Demanding much"

"Shut up!"

Hinata laughed with the other's, Sasuke's hand rested on her lower back as he pressed her forward to a seat. She took it, a smile on her face, unknown to her that blue eyes longed for her. They stared, wondering, why he hadn't cared at the moment much, but when she left he wanted her back. Seeing her with that …Bastard! Made him want to get her back even more.

"Naruto, stop spacing out!" The pink haired girl got fed up and got up from her chair "I'm leaving"

"Wait baby" he said, making a scene.

That was when Hinata saw him, his eyes met hers, she no longer felt nothing for him, she could tell that much, but there was pity. Hinata heard Sasuke say something and turned to him, a smile on her face as she offered him her hand and they headed out to the dance floor.

Here is where she wanted to be forever.

**You can tell your lies**

**I don't really care what you feel inside**

**all you ever did was make me cry**

**maybe one day you'll realize**

**that you had a good girl in your life**

**I don't really care what you feel inside**

**all you ever did was make me cry**

**maybe one day you'll realize**

**that you had a good girl in your life**

* * *

That was her with him.

Watching her start her new life with him, hurt. To believe that I was going to be the only one to own your heart-how stupid that was when even I was aware that I was dangling you along. I saw him coming into your life, the way he was taking you forever away from me and making you fall in love. Making you my enemy, no longer my lover.

There is nothing more than I want to tell you to go tell him that I hate him and detest him with every fiber in my body for having you when I can't have you. For you to tell him that it's all my fault that you once hurt. That now I consider him my enemy, lamenting the lost of this battle for your love.

I must admit I didn't try hard enough.

Tell him that I don't sleep at night, thinking about the way that he is making love to you, kissing you, while both of you devour each other in passion. One we never had because I was not mature with your love, that I lack so much and haven't grown yet to the man that could be yours, to even stay by your side. I was a cheater, someone who was foolish and delusional, playing around like a child in the park.

In the end, he was the best man, and he won, and I finally understand how much you are worth. Add in that now I come to you, admitting that I am jealous, egoistic, impulsive, and without control. To believe that I was the only one who could dominate your heart and I'm the stupid one, staring on the outside, that guy has you as his prize…and me, I have lost.

* * *

**I know you really don't mean the things**

**you said right now**

**baby (c'mon girl)**

**see all I need is one more chance**

**to show you that I ain't never**

**gonna do you wrong again**

**please girl c'mon**

"Sasuke" She called out, a smile upon her face. She had never looked so radiant in so long. She was now married, and Naruto secretly watched her. Watched her place her trust on that man, Sasuke, or as he would rather call him- bastard.

He understood, the threw it away.

Now that he was grown up, he wished that was his family, Hinata to be his and that to be his child in her womb. "Damn, Hinata, you are getting big" Sasuke pocked her tummy with his index finger, making her giggle and look up at him with that look of unconditional love.

She had met someone new and moved on.

"Come on, or we'll be late to the Hyuuga reunion" Sasuke made a face.

"You know, I'd rather not go"

"I know, but now you are part of this family mister, let's go" Sasuke chuckled as she pushed him forward. Both held hands, he leaned down and kissed her on her forehead, treating her like an angel, his true treasure. The way she was always supposed to be treated. Gently pushing her hair back, she blushed for him and she kissed him on the lips.

She didn't hesitate.

She was no longer broken.

That was a state Naruto could never accomplish, he was the one who broke her in the first place. However, he understood now, he had lost. "I hope you are forever happy Hinata" He threw the rose he had been holding at the foot of her door, and walked away, out of her life.

**I still remember promises of making it together**

**forgive and forget**

**we can still be forever**

**the key to my happiness,**

**my life is in your hands,**

**I'll do whatever just to kiss your lips again.**

**Come close to me girl,**

**so you can feel what I'm sayin**

**I'm serious and I can't take it,**

**no more playin.**

**Today is the first day of the rest of my life,**

**I wanna spend every moment with you**

**makin it right and**

**I know that maybe this can take a long time and**

**I know that it's always in the**

**back of your mind but**

**I know that you deserve the stars in the sky**

**so if you give me one last chance**

**I'll never make your cry**

"Uh, we have an announcement to make" Hinata said, a small smile on her face. Every one of her family members stood there.

"We are getting Married" Sasuke supplied, Hinata grasped his hand in a tighter grip as everyone cheered and cried for joy.

"Congratulations!" That was when everyone started to chant repeatedly "Kiss! Kiss! Seal it with a kiss! We want to see you kiss!" That made Hinata blush, and Sasuke leaned over to her kissing her on the lips, making her heart soar with joy. Holding her in his arms, in a warm embrace where he held and kept her love.

**You can tell your lies**

**I don't really care what you feel inside**

**all you ever did was make me cry**

**maybe one day you'll realize**

**that you had a good girl in your life**

**I don't really care what you feel inside**

**all you ever did was make me cry**

**maybe one day you'll realize**

**that you had a good girl in your life**

**How can I trust you**

**how do I move on**

**When all you do is tell your lies,**

**your killin me inside.**

**Why would I take you back**

**so many sleepless nights**

**we had a good thing but you threw it all away**

* * *

I am sorry Hinata, my dear, I, Uzumaki Naruto threw your love away.

* * *

Not my best, but what do you guys think?

Oh well.

Please review!!


	52. –Candy Drops Prt 1

(Inspired By Dazzle author Minari Endoh. It's a Manga.)

THIS IS DEDICATED TO ALL WHO HAVE EVER REVIEWED! I finally got an idea. Let's hope I can stick with it *Grins* I hope all of you enjoy this! It should be around five, give or take a part or two....lol.

**Candy Drops **

**Part One  
**

Let's keep it simple.

Slam.

Hyuuga Hinata had just been kicked out of her own home.

Just a few minutes ago, she had silently been reading a book in her living room. "Hinata" her father had said and caused her to look up. "How would you like to go out and see the world" Those words, of course, had confused Hinata greatly. "Remember you once said you wanted to get out of Konoha and see the world?" Her father asked.

"Huh…I did?" She asked, her bright white eyes widened in confusion.

"Well, you're old enough, and you can take care of yourself, so it's time you got out there and experienced the world." Her father clapped his hands with a smile crossing his face "So, no more excuses about being shy. I've packed your bags already and you can go now"

"Uh, dad" Hinata said as she stood from her seat, placing her book down where she had previously been sitting. "What are you talking about…wait a minute, I have no plans to leave home!"

"Well, that is why it's no other perfect time" her father said as he threw one and only bag out, and then grabbed her and threw her out as well. "Your mom left me, she took Hanabi and I have no idea how to raise you. The court would not allow her to take both of you, so go off on your own and make something big of yourself. Don't come back until you won't be burden to me"

"Wha! Eh…Dad!"

"Now don't you dare become a prostitute for money, you still have your curfew, and no following strangers! Be careful my darling daughter! I didn't want you or your sister knowing, but I'm sorry Hinata, I need you to make daddy proud and go on and make money, I have no food to feed you, please, go on and live!" Her father said and backed inside the house "Go on now, shoo, go now" and closed the door. It took some time for Hinata to realize that she had been officially kicked out

"Dad!" Hinata said, with a huff of shuck in her panicked eyes "What am I going to do now?" She yelled, but she knew that even if she banged the door, or cried aloud, her father was not going to open the door for her anymore.

This was not her home anymore.

Sighing, Hinata dusted herself off, picked up her bag, and started on her journey.

She walked aimlessly through buildings and homes until she decided to sit herself in a park bench. "Augh, what am I going to do, I never prepared for getting kicked out of my own home" She sighed and then looked up at the sky. A blue color, she thought and then groaned "I can't sit here, I need to make a friend and find a place to sleep…or something"

She would not admit it, but she was kind of scare of what she might find.

Standing up, she went along looking for a place to have some dinner. She did not lack money; she had her card and money in it, enough to last her for a very long time. That did not mean she did not need to find a way to replenish.

"Fuck you!"

She heard that while she was walking. Her ears perked up and she looked at the ally way that people seemed to be staying clear off. There is where she saw them. He is a tall raven-haired male with cold coal black eyes, pale skin and wearing dark clothing. In front of him, he had a gun pointed to a tan skinned male with blond hair as bright as the sun and cerulean eyes to rival the crystal ocean. She gasped.

Both males seemed to have heard her and turned to look at her, both raising an eyebrow. The raven-haired male then pointed the gun to her "What is your business here sorceress!" he snapped. Hinata's eyes widened more and she took a step back.

"Wha…"

"Teme!" The blonde-haired person stood to his feet "That is so rude, she's just a girl"

"No" Sasuke said, his voice still deep, controlled and incredibly chilling to Hinata. She was entranced by it. "She's a sorceress with a powerful bloodline"

"She hasn't attacked us; put your fucking gun down. You beat me on our spar, but don't drag the girl into it" The blond boy looked like he was ready to punch the raven-haired boy. Hinata on the other hand was stiff, as those black eyes would not leave her. It was as if they froze her…'_He's incredible' _She thought, and then a fire ringing came to her ears and she quickly raised her hand to stop the bullet mid air, her eyes glowing lavender.

"TEME!" The blond boy yelled.

"Heh" The raven smirked, looking pleased "She's good. What's your name bunny girl?"

"WHAT!" the blond boy screeched, getting annoyed with his friend. He sighed and shook his head. "Ignore the idiot there, hey, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm sorry for what he did…can we please make it up to you by treating you to dinner?"

That was when the bullet in midair turned to dust. "That-That's O-okay" She stuttered taking two more steps back "I..I shouldn't have interfered"

"No, please, don't be frightened!" Naruto yelled, "So come on" then he turned to the other male there "And you are coming as well, you are treating us"

"Tch, dobe, you lost the spar." Naruto glared but then walked over to the shy small girl. She looked cute wearing her capris pants, some high tops, and chained belts around her small waist, a simple white and crisp shirt that was sleeveless. Then she had on some fingerless gloves and was holding a bunny like purse tightly on one hand while now standing her ground, she also had on a cap atop her head that was backwards. "Come, hang with us," Naruto said.

Hinata backed away from him.

"Don't be scared" She looked over the blonde-haired person and from her judging eyes, she nodded her head. He seemed harmless and friendly. That was what she needed right, a friend.

"O-okay" Naruto grinned and then started to talk about what they were sparing about when she had come along. They had been deciding who would pay by who lost. Hinata on the other hand, kept looking back over her shoulder to the raven that seemed to be following them reluctantly.

Soon they reached a small restaurant.

There was two girls there that started to wave him over. One had blond hair, and the other one had brown hair. There was also another boy there, a red head. He had sharp green eyes and pale skin, as he also seemed to glare with hatred. The blond girl seemed to glare at her just then. "Hey you guys!"

"And who is she!" She snapped when Naruto sat down. Naruto started to look panicked.

"She was in the street," he dumbly.

"You are picking up prostitutes"

"No! I would never!" Naruto cried.

"Chill Ino, she's my pet bunny," The raven's cold voice sounded as he came behind the small raven-haired girl and ruffled her hair.

"Sasuke" The blond girl said.

Hinata turner around to look at him with a mild glare and pout "My name is Hinata! Hyuuga Hinata, not bunny."

"Whatever" the raven said as he sat down. She just looked at him.

"Sit, don't be scared sweet heart" The blond girl smiled at her now. She slowly nodded and sat beside the raven-haired boy. She glanced at him and looked back to the blond haired girl when she giggled. "Seems like he's taking a small liking to you, oh he's hopeless with girls, his name is Sasuke by the way. And I am Ino." She then latched herself to the other blonde-haired person at the table "And this is my boyfriend, Naruto"

Hinata nodded "It's nice to meet you, Hinata"

"Nice to meet you" Ino said.

"Hey, I'm Tenten, and this is my boyfriend Sabaku Gaara, he doesn't talk much" She said pointing to the brooding red haired male. "So, who won the spar?"

Naruto growled.

"Me" Sasuke smirked.

"So, Naruto has to pay" Tenten grinned at him. "Let's order"

"Damn, I wanted to save for my ramen!" He snapped.

"What about you Hinata? How did you wind up with these two and coming here?" Ino asked with mild curiosity. Hinata shrugged.

"I kind of stumbled where they were sparing"

"Yeah!" Naruto said loudly and glared at Sasuke "And then the idiot over there decided to shoot at the poor girl." The two females there gasped, "So, I decided, Sasuke is going to treat her for dinner to apologize"

"How could you do that Sasuke!" Ino and Tenten both snapped at the same time.

"She's a sorceress, she can take care of herself" He defended. Hinata looked at all of them and shook her head in panic.

"No, it's no big deal…really"

"No big deal?" Gaara said out of nowhere "he could have killed you, Sasuke's a deadly Uchiha." Hinata turned to him.

"Uchiha" She hissed….Sasuke turned to her and glared as well.

"Finally sunk in huh….Hyuuga"

Both glared down at each other. All of them where confused except for Naruto who gasped in surprise. "What is going on, you both look like you are ready to strangle each other!" Ino snapped.

"Shh" Naruto said, pulling her down from stopping them. "They are like firecrackers, don't agitate them"

"What's going on Naruto?" Tenten asked, since he seemed to know. Even Gaara was surprised by both their reaction. Naruto gulped and then said.

"Well, Uchiha's and Hyuuga beings are natural born enemies…or something like that, I just know Sasuke mentioned it" Naruto spoke "There is no real reason why, whenever they come together, is when something within them reacts and they get all hissy…Sasuke once fought one until the other died, of course…"

"What?"

"Of course, it can't be so bad, Hinata is female. It'd be worse if she were a male…if fact, this is the first time Sasuke ever encountered a female Hyuuga…he seems amused by her more than anything" He added. Gaara sighed; feeling like all of this was his fault now. He stood up and glared, placing a small child between both ravens.

"Alright, break it up you two" he snapped "There is no way you are going to fight over nothing" Both Hinata and Sasuke blinked. Both had been hissing at each other, the feeling inside of them told them to jump on each other…as to what the purpose for it was they had no idea…

"Anyways" Ino said.

After wards, they were all calm. They ate and got ready to leave. Just as they walked outside, Hinata was scared on what to do, but something told her to follow Sasuke and no one else. "So, Hinata, want us to take you home?" Tenten offered.

"Uh…Dad kicked me out. I'm kind of looking for a place to stay at" she said.

"Your dad kicked you out?" Naruto asked and then he grinned, "That's what Sasuke did to him when he was just eight!" he laughed. "He even did that to Sasuke's brother, but who knows where he is"

"Oh" Hinata said.

"Well" Ino said, getting one of her big ideas "Why don't you travel with us! We just found a new mission to complete, check it out!" She brought out a flayer, one of the ones that are usually posted around the town. The offer on it was 25,000 big ones just for capturing a runaway demon. "This sucker has been going around this small village, and he's been taking babies. The babies are later found drained of life, they are sucked dried that they look like fetuses. It has diminished the population of infants over the last month. People pregnant and expecting are already scared that they too will have their child stolen."

"Ah" Hinata said, "That's just wrong, I'd like to join you," She said.

"Are you sure we won't have a problem with you and Sasuke" She blinked.

"Why would there be a problem?" She asked. Everyone else shrugged.

"Alright then, it's settled, you're going" Naruto said with a grin "And there is nothing you can do teme" Sasuke raised an eyebrow to Naruto. He didn't know what the blond boy was talking about, but he'd just shrug it off as nothing. After all, to him, Naruto was an idiot.

"Okay…whatever"

Needless to say, everyone kept throwing suspicious glances at the two ravens. Hinata on the other hand, was wondering how her father was doing. If maybe, after her trip, he'd welcome her back…she hoped so…

But for now, she found herself excited for this new adventure.

* * *

So? Please review with your thoughts!!


	53. –Candy Drops Prt 2

Thank-Yous

**xxtsubasaofhopexx:** Im glad that you liked them all. Im not sure about being a good SasuHina write, but I do like them so I guess it turns out good. Gracias. Thank you for your review!

**Flo:** The Anime hatenkou yugi? I've never heard of it or seen it. Haha, I haven't had much time to write or do anything either, With Finals already coming. But soon summer vacation. Im glad that you like my one-shots. And thank you for your review!

**Diablo's Heir:** Haha, glad that you are liking the latest story, hope this chapter does not disappoint you. As to what Hyuga Sasuke killed, there might be a twist with that, but other than that, It's not going to be anything major. LOl. Thank you for your review and that you keep enjoying the story.

**ppeach2:** Wow, to read all 52 chapters in one day, You must really have liked them all. Haha, Thank you for your review. I'm glad that you liked them all.

**Cloud Envy Shikamaru**: Haha, Alright, here's the update. Glad that I was able to make you laugh with my stories. And thank you for your review.

.....SASUHiNASaSuHIna...

**Candy Drops **

**Part Two **

The ten month old child giggled as its mother gently kept a hand at it's back to help it better sit up. It splashed the water her tiny hands could reach and giggled at its mother. Trust shone on those pure and innocent eyes, a cute smile painted on those small innocent lips that still could not form words. "Does the water feel good little one?" The mom asked.

The child only giggled.

The mother smiled and brought her other hand up to reach for a towel, but was confused when she did not feel any. She absentmindedly let go of the child she held as something surrounded her, unknown to her, and she turned her back to the small baby that fell backward. Fear ran through the infant as it hit the tub, water splashing on her small face and the child struggled to sit up. Water filling her small nose and lips as she splashed and kicked, begging to be saved.

The mother left the room, and then she returned. When she looked at the tub, she screamed. The child had her eyes wide, and she was unmoving under the water. Her body was stiff, and she looked cold. "NOOO!" The mother cried, alerting the others in the home.

"What happened?" her husband asked, and yelled when he saw his dead infant daughter drowned in their tub. '_It's that demon! The demons fault!'_

* * *

**A week later**

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked. The afternoon was hot. And by this time high noon all of them were all hungry.

"Almost, will you quit complaining?" Ino snapped.

"Can't be helped" Naruto grinned, and then his eyes lit up when he was finally able to see the new village that they had come into. It was more like a small-secluded town, but nonetheless, a great place it seemed. Small streets ran everywhere, and small shops were set up all around. There were many grownups.

Strange, there were not any children around.

Usually, places this small had children running around from shop to shop and crossing streets. Playing also street games with friends. But this village just seemed….empty.

"Alright! Let's get something to eat!" Naruto cheered. They entered a small restaurant and a lady came over to them and asked what they would like. As soon as they all ordered, they got to talking. Gaara was the first to mention it.

"Have you noticed the lack of children?" he asked.

"Yeah" Tenten said "And the lack of noise as well, this town is just so…cold"

"I know what you mean" Before long, the woman came back with her order. She seemed to look around and hissed at them.

"What are children like you doing here? Don't you know it's dangerous?" They all paused to look at her.

"We are just here on a mission!"Naruto loudly announced, making the others uncomfortable. "It is said that a demon is here and steals babies, and drains their lives" Naruto spoke. The woman neared Naruto.

"Just leave," she whispered. "You would not understand" and with that she left.

"She was strange" Ino commented.

"Something isn't right here" Hinata commented in a low voice. Everyone agreed with her. As soon as they finished their lunch, they went from door to door, asking people about their children. To their surprise, no one had a child, and there was no one under eighteen around the village. Something certainly is not right.

"Alright you guys!" Ino said, as she had gotten frustrated with everyone shutting the door on their faces, yelling at them, or kicking them out. "I have an idea" A smirk spread through her face. "Sasuke!" She turned to point at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked, indifferently. Out of everyone, he and Hinata had not spoken much at all.

"I need you to talk to a family, and convince them to let us in"

"A family?"

"Yeah"

"Tch" Sasuke looked defiant "Why should I?"

"And Hinata, you are going to help him!"

"What?"She was startled by this.

"NO WAY!" Both ravens said at the same time. This caused Naruto to fall down laughing and for Gaara to go on his guard in case they started to fight. "Why us?" Hinata demanded.

"Just do it!" Both Ino and Tenten yelled at them. Sasuke and Hinata were still reluctant to do it, when they were told that they were the ones that looked saner than they did. Naruto and Ino were to loud with bright colors in them, and Gaara was way too cold and Tenten way to violet. Hinata and Sasuke still did not understand but it had been a good argument. Well, mostly Sasuke was annoyed at hearing their voices for too long.

* * *

**Ten Minutes later. **

"I can't believe this," Hinata groaned.

"Relax bunny," Sasuke muttered, but his voice was clear to Hinata. She sighed.

"I thought I told you my name was _Hinata_, not 'little rat' or 'bunny' I'm not some kind of small animal!" Over the week, Sasuke had taken to calling her different things. Hinata had had enough already, but Sasuke never seemed to listen.

"And I thought I told you that your name really means nothing to me." Hinata glared at him.

"Alright, If my name doesn't matter to you, then I will change your name as well. I'll call you duck"

Sasuke shrugged "So" and he was already looking at the door where they were to knock. She sighed, and waited with him for it to be answered.

"Hello" A tall slender woman said, as she dried her hands on a towel "What can I help you guys with?"

"Hn" Sasuke said, and then nudged at Hinata.

"Umm, hello, we were wondering if you had any children, we heard that you might be the last ones that might have, and we were wondering if any attacks had been made to them" The lady seemed to be confused with them for a second.

"I have three children" She responded and looked at them suspiciously. "Is there a reason you are asking?" at this point the mother got defensive. What mother wouldn't become defensive when it came to their children? Hinata wanted to groan again, but it did not matter. What was she supposed to say now.

"Yes, give us permission to them, to capture the demon before he kills them, now, kneel to me" Hinata glanced over to Sasuke when she heard him speak. She gasped when she saw his eyes glow red, and looked back to the woman as if she was handing her will over to him. Her eyes became empty and she stepped out of the house and knelled at Sasuke and Hinata's feet. "Do you have a husband, boyfriend? Fiancée?" Sasuke questioned her.

"A husband, he's at work" The woman responded. Sasuke and Hinata nodded, they walked in. Sasuke found the children, took them, and then walked out, with Hinata following.

"Alright" Both Hinata and Sasuke left then, with the woman staying there, they would come and get her later. Sasuke sent her inside and they left with the three children. They were not sure what they were going to do about the father, but they hoped to return the children soon.

* * *

**That Night **

It was dark.

All of them were traveling up the long flight of stairs on a four-floored building that held multiple apartments that they had rented. They had let the father get home without doing anything, but kept the children close to them. They figured that this is where they had figured the next attack would come, since these were the last infants. But for some reason, Hinata found it hard to concentrate. There was a dark mist that kept clouding her vision and she found herself seeking out Sasuke as she walked in between both Ino and Tenten.

It was as if suddenly everything started to twist, the three males that had gone in before them were now visible. Sasuke was on the left side, and then he looked over his shoulder and looked her in the eye. At that moment, she felt as though he had shot her soul, and it hurt for some reason when he suddenly smirked.

It confused her…what was going on. Had he said something…?

It was almost as if he was trying to tell her something, but his voice would not reach her ears. She wanted to keep following, but she found herself be tugged to the left. Her gaze landed on Tenten who pointed at the door "This is it Hinata" She said and she nodded. Ino stood behind her.

The door opened, by itself.

They walked in to the silent house, but to Hinata it was as if there was something wrong with it. She closed her eyes and then gasped when she saw red ones. The same as Sasuke's only a little different in shade and in shape. She then quietly followed Tenten and Ino to the nursery where they placed down the children to sleep.

Hinata did not like it here. Something about the village changed as soon as the sun went down and it was scary. It was cold.

"Alright, everything is set" Ino said, then she turned to Hinata and Tenten "Are you alright Hinata?" Hinata nodded.

"Yeah, fine."

"The children are going to stay in here," Tenten said. They walked in and Hinata's eyes widened at the faces of the children. There was something wrong with them. Noticing the distressed look on the raven-haired girl's face, Tenten led her to a chair that was in the nursery. Hinata sat there, and looked up at Tenten. "It'll be alright" She answered.

Hinata nodded.

That was when the children began to cry. "Damn," Ino said, "I'll go get something" She said.

"I'll go look around and check that no one is here," Tenten added and then they left Hinata alone in the room with crying children. The wails were loud. For a moment, Hinata felt as though she could see through someone else's eyes, and she had to get a grip of herself. Something was coming into the room and she watched in horror as a black shadow stood over the baby's crib.

"NO!" she snapped and ran forward, towards it, but then it vanished. By this time, Ino had walked into the room. She gasped and ran over. She grabbed two of the children and turned to Hinata.

"Come on, this apartment is no longer safe they have breached the Seal" Because of that, they knew that Naruto had to have warned Sasuke and Gaara already.

"The seal?" Hinata decided to ask. However, there was no time to explain, they started to run out and dragging Hinata along with them. It was then that she started to get visions, and understood what she saw on the children. The parents, it was the parents the ones that were killing all the children, and the wrinkles on the face of the children were the pain that their parents had painted on them. She kept running, a large road seemed to expand before them.

"COME ON GIRLS!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs and he and Gaara and Sasuke motioned for them to hurry. The shadows were accumulating and setting to trap them.

Everything was silent as they ran until a train decided to make itself known. The train rail way was a cut on the street, and ran down towards a valley of desert on either side of the small village. The loud sound it made as it traveled made them all ran towards it. "We have to get on!" Tenten yelled. They all hurried towards the midnight passing train that just seemed to be the only route out of the village.

The males got on first, Tenten, having two of the children, jumped on fast and quick and was helped to keep her balance by Gaara. Tenten smiled at him as he also took one of the children from her. Ino sighed and turned to her.

"Jump on, alright" Hinata found herself slowing down as she watched Ino take the other child and she jumped in and was helped by Naruto. She completely stopped running and stared at the train as it started to leave. No…the demon that had presented itself here had to be taken care of…How could a parent even think about killing its own child?

Noticing that Hinata had stopped running and was now running back into the village, Sasuke jumped out of the train, startling his friends. "TEME!" Naruto called, and tried to stand, but the train suddenly picked up speed and raced them out of there. Naruto's blue eyes widened as he watched Sasuke land perfectly on his toes and ran back towards the village, and he felt like he could not do anything. Ino gripped his hand to reassure him.

He shook it off and shook his head "We have to go back!" he yelled and then an idea entered his mind on just how to do that.

Sasuke landed on his feet, barely, and ran after Hinata. '_She's such an Idiot_!' he thought to himself as he kept running. It was surprisingly simple to keep up with her and he had no trouble catching up.

There was a growling sound, and Sasuke stopped behind Hinata as she came to a halt as well. He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her to him "What are you thinking!" he snapped in her face and she glared at him.

"We have to kill the demon! I will not leave until them. It isn't fair; it made parents kill their children!"

"What?" Sasuke was startled.

Before both knew it, a shadow was surrounding them around with strong winds. Sasuke stepped protectively in front of Hinata when the demon started to take shape. Both Hinata and Sasuke watched, as it became a female demon, her hair flying all around and skin pale. She was dressed in a white and blue ruffled dress. Her hair was long and black, and her eyes were wide and blue, filled with unshed tears from the years "Why!" She cried out. Her voice loudly echoing through the empty village.

Sasuke was annoyed by the sound of her voice and covered his ears "Why, what?" Sasuke spat.

"Wait" Hinata said, placing her hands on Sasuke's shoulder.

"All this time, all of you have kept me trapped, and you sorcerers have killed my children, and you humans have helped, and yet, you think it's wrong for me to kill your own young!" she wailed while Sasuke glared and kept his ears covered. "Why should MY Children die and not YOURS!"

"That is the same lady" Hinata muttered and Sasuke turned his head to look at her as she lightly spoke "The one you compelled and told her to stay…she's still under your spell" Hinata muttered "And thus, thinks that her own children are ours" Sasuke's eyes widened for a second at what Hinata said. It made sense, as to why those children looked so weird. It also made a lot of sense to Hinata.

"So, those three kids were the last she had" Sasuke said. Hinata nodded. "And the others just took them out of the village, if she finds out, she'll be pissed"

"Maybe we can lead her out"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her "And how do you propose we do this?" He decided to ask as he crossed his arms "Frankly, I'm done hearing her cry so loudly" Hinata sighed.

"Well" she shrugged "I have no idea"

There was a loud shrill that made them both cover their ears "LISTEN TO ME!" she growled. The demons hand became sharp and she started to attack. Both Sasuke and Hinata managed to move out of the way as the sharp fist came crashing to the ground. It broke the dirt into many segments, but other than that, it did nothing. The demon growled again, and then they saw it.

There was poison in her fist. That was what had crisped and cracked the dirt under their feet. Both soon began dodging at a fast rate. "What do you say we ran out of here to lead her out?" Hinata asked and Sasuke turned to glare at her again.

"Why? I could just easily kill her and place her out of her misery"

"Sasuke!" Hianta snapped, "Why are you so sour, why don't you care about others feelings, why are you so cold and never smile" Sasuke scoffed at her.

"Feelings are for fools, and she's just a threat"

"Damn, that's not the point!" She sighed and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go" she said. Sasuke scowled but allowed her to drag him along; there was no getting women to change their minds. He glanced over his shoulder and smirked as he let off his spell on the old hag. That was when the demon stopped attacking and gasped.

"YOU!" she cried, "You took my children" Hinata gasped and turned to look at Sasuke.

"Why did you do that" Sasuke shrugged.

"The thrill, maybe" He sped up and pulled Hinata along as she struggled to keep up. All of a sudden they heard the train, but it was coming back backwards as they made their way to it. Sasuke scoffed. "Leave it all to Naruto" He muttered. Hinata and Sasuke both stopped in their run as the wind of the train ruffled their hair and clothing. They braced themselves as more wind threatened to push them off their feet.

"TEME!" Naruto yelled as the train came to a halt and he jumped out. The wind picked up even more and the train lifted off the floor and was about to fall down when Gaara jumped out of it along with Ino and Tenten, and the children. "What's going on?" Naruto asked when he saw the demon and the winds ceased.

"MY CHILDREN!" It cried.

"Thant thing just doesn't shut up" Sasuke hissed. Lightning suddenly sparked from his hand, misted itself to latch onto the demon, and shocked it. It did not do much harm, but the demon came down to its original size and fell down to the ground with smoke coming out of her.

"Sasuke!" Hinata yelled in disapproval. She could not believe it.

"What?"

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you" Hinata sighed, there was no hope for him. Well, maybe, but she was not going to give up. Hinata ran over to the demon on the floor and helped it sit up.

"Why?" the demon asked, "Why does everyone want to lock me away and kill what belongs to me?" Hinata shook her head.

"We are not; people are just scared of what you are and think they have to attack." Hinata sighed. "I know, they killed your children and you tried to bring them back, and keeping their forms like that weakens you, but you have to let it go" The demon was not just a demon, but it was also a mother. It started to cry again, before its eyes sharpened and she brought her hand up to strangle Hinata with it. The Hyuuga female gasped and closed her eyes tightly as she tried to breathe.

"You, you are to die as well," It screeched.

"Don't be stupid" Hinata hissed.

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled and was about to jump in and help her when Hinata's voice stopped him.

"Don't, I can do this myself!" she said. Sasuke had not even moved like the others, he just watched her. Once again, he was amazed by the fact that she was so willing to place herself in danger just to try to help someone else. Hinata's eyes turned to their pure color of white, and were bright as she stared into the wavering blue ones of the demon female. "What?" The demon said.

"What is she doing?" Asked Ino and Tenten looked just as confused as Ino was. Gaara and Naruto also did not understand it.

"She's exorcising the demon from the woman," Sasuke said. Knowing how he was darkness and Hinata was light; he should not have to like being near her. However, here he was, standing there and watching as pure light surrounded the small sorceress. He was hoping she would be safe, and his own feelings towards her suddenly confused him. Why was she even coming with them when she should not even like being near him either?

The light soon pulled itself all around them and it revealed the dark form within him for a mere moment. His eyes round and hollow with a golden ring around three spinning red commas, his skin a dark color, and fangs in his mouth, and the dark purple energy that only belonged to him. It was brief. It showed Naruto's bring hot and passionate side that was also and invigorating good, a positive energy unlike Sasuke's negative one that drew everyone in. Gaara's energy was a stern red one of authority and protection. Ino's was one of strong friendship offered, but still a fragile thing. Tenten was one of determination and of the earth.

They all seemed to work well together, but Sasuke always wondered why they wanted someone who was dark near them. He never understood it. He never smiled, he had no reason to do so, and he never really showed much emotion on his face than dislike or irritation. Other than that, he thought everything else was a waste of time. Therefore, when the light vanished and the demon vanished off the body of the woman, and the children disappeared silence lingered.

He would have killed her.

He would have taken out anyone that tried to attack him.

But Hinata, she had helped them.

The night was over as quickly as it had come, and the sun started to rise.

* * *

** The Next Day **

"Thank you for all that you have done!" The leader of the village said as she rewarded them with some money and some goods.

"No, it was nothing" Tenten said. "We were glad to help" and then she turned to the shy girl beside her "Really, all the credit should go to Hinata." They all smiled at her and the leader thanked her as well.

"You were incredible Hinata!" Naruto praised and Ino nodded her head in agreement. Soon they decided to leave and go back and find a new mission to accomplish. As they came to the end of the village, with everyone telling them farewell, Naruto turned to Sasuke. "So, what are we going to do now?" he asked.

"Well" Gaara said as he pulled out a new flayer "There are a couple of teens hanging around the old ruins of a church, and they seem to be building something there. Like a cult. We have to go in there and stop them and figure out exactly what is going on." Naruto nodded his head and then asked something that was more pressing to him.

"And how much does this job pay?"

"60,260" Tenten answered and sighed "You really only care about getting money for your Ramen" Ino shook her head in embarrassment while Naruto just laughed loudly.

"Well, you know, I'm a growing man, and I gotta eat" He laughed louder. Ino looked slightly over her shoulder and smiled when she noticed that Sasuke and Hinata were staying only a little back and were talking to each other in a discreet manner.

"Hey you guys" She called and pointed slightly to the back. Everyone noticed that the two ravens were talking with each other.

They heard Sasuke say, "Why are you still following along with us, why don't you do something different? Didn't your dad throw you out to do something else" Hinata shrugged.

"He never said what I had to do, So I'll figure out that along the way" Hinata answered and then she said something that startled everyone, but much more Sasuke. "But, my main goal right now is to take that stupid, boring look in life that you have, and change it into something worth smiling about" There was a lingering silence after that.

"Hn" Sasuke said as he walked faster to catch up more with the others, and Hinata blinked. Had she offended him, perhaps? That was when Sasuke paused and looked over his shoulder to her "Fine. I'll give you a chance to at least try" Sasuke said and she smiled when she heard it. Sasuke was going to allow her to try to make him smile, that was all she needed.

"Alright" Hinata said; "I'm going to make you regret never having any fun in life" Sasuke scoffed.

"And that's supposed to be something to smile about?" Hinata smiled at him nodding while Sasuke only scowled further. Everyone else that had been listening to them started to snickered; it was going to be something interesting. If Hinata could actually get Sasuke to smile, they wanted to be able to be there and see that happen.

'_Dad, I guess that I want to go home soon, but for now, my journey is just beginning and I have you to thank' _

_

* * *

_Well, what do you guys think? Is it worth continuing? Haha. Sorry, I've kind of been busy with school work and all. But, I decided to up date some stories today. This is one, Hope I can get to the others. See you all around.

Please review.


	54. –Candy Drops Prt 3

**ALRIGHT**! The manga that gave me this idea, I just found out has like four different names. I found the manga with the name as Dazzle, but could never find it until Flo mentioned Hatenkou Yugi and found out that the manga has different names. They are : **Dazzle**; Hatenko Yugi; **Unprecedented Game**; Juego sin precedents. So, if you want to check it out.

Although, this fic has mostly nothing to do with the manga lol. This is all from my imagination. Aka. My dreams or should I call them nightmares..

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Diablo's Heir**- Thanks, I hope that you are going to like this chapter. Im shocked at how long it is. Hehe.

**ppeach2**- I know, I try to not have errors, but many escape me. Sorry. Haha, I got lazy after finals, hope you like this chapter though.

**Cloud Envy Shikamaru**- Haha, Your review was what showed me it was time to update…well, better late than never, here's the next chapter.

**Candy Drops **

**Part Three  
**

A tall building, white and like a castle stood in a nice and quiet neighborhood of a city. Two black clocked figures stood there, waiting for the other three to reach them. "Are we all here?" One asked, her voice a childish tone. Everyone else nodded his or her heads and she nodded as well "Alright then, let's go inside"

"Yes" The group walked over to the church, and the large brown wooden doors opened for them. There was a large group of clocked figures standing to the sides and at every stands. There was only one dressed in a purple and blue robbing. That one had a book, and it was an old man "welcome my children" he said, a smirk on his face "Please join us" and with that, the heavy wooden doors closed to the outside world.

"Let War between those you hate and don't care for, begin!"

* * *

**At A secluded area **

"Ramen, Ramen" Naruto sang as he rubbed both his hands together and got ready to dig into his meal. Ino cuddled to his side as she read her magazine. Gaara was on the other side and he was reading a book. Tenten was beside him sharpening her blades and testing them, when all of a sudden there was a loud explosion only a few feet away from them. They all blinked and turned to look to the directions the attack had come from.

Both Hinata and Sasuke were standing there side by side and looking at a huge hole that was suddenly in the ground before them. "They are going to go at it again," Gaara muttered darkly as he went back to reading his book and hope to ignore the two annoying ravens; Naruto had already lost interest and was eating his food.

"I think is kind of cute, lover's spats" Ino said with glimmer in her eyes.

"I Agree"

"You guys have been reading too many magazines and horoscopes, and all that other crap. Real life is not printed on paper you know" Gaara hissed under his breath as he kept reading. Ino and Tenten glared at him but scoffed and decided to ignore him as they kept talking. Despite that, Ino and Tenten said that Sasuke and Hinata were in love with each other and were so cute, was something he could not see. All he ever saw them do was argue, disagree, and look about ready to kill each other. How was that supposed to be cute and love? He would never understand girls.

"Sasuke" Hinata started.

"Shut up" Sasuke quickly snapped. Hinata crossed her arms and pouted, she was still a little meek when it came to actually making a good comeback of her own.

Gaara frowned…was that love? Nah, it could not be. A person in love respected the one their heart yearned for. Hinata and Sasuke were still two people getting to know each other as friends. Love came later, if it even came along between those two. Gaara doubted it. He discreetly kept watching as Sasuke moved around the hole they had created and Hinata just followed him with her eyes. It was as if she was keeping an eye on him, fearing that the Uchiha might attack her at some point. That was unlikely to happen, Gaara believed.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked in a low voice. Sasuke did not say a thing; he just kept looking at the hole in the ground. Hinata sighed, and placed both hands behind her back as she watched it as well. Gaara raised a non-existing eyebrow at the gesture of the two. It was as if they were waiting for something.

As if on cue, a girl with long black hair, pale skin, eyeliner thickly around her honey colored eyes, came running and fell down on the hole. She was dressed in all black, and Gaara placed his book down as both Hinata and Sasuke approached her. Ino, Tenten, and Naruto had also noticed this and looked over at the two ravens.

"HEY! What's your problem?" The girl down in the hole yelled. Sasuke and Hinata just kept looking at her "Answer when someone talks to you!"

"This is him?" asked Hinata. Sasuke nodded his head.

"That is Stephen," Sasuke confirmed. The she male, Stephen, frowned at the sound of his name and then remembered that voice.

"Uchiha…The Uchiha Sasuke" He said in his feminine voice and jumped out of the hole. He grinned brightly and then frowned "Why are you here Sasuke?" Sasuke crossed his arms and turned to Hinata for a brief moment before turning to Stephen.

"Well, you live here, so spill on the church riots" Sasuke asked, an annoyed look on his face when he saw his cousin start to laugh. If you thought the family that came from the father's side of his family would be weird Uchiha's, you had another thing coming with his mother's side of the family. Stephen walked over to him and asked him to come down.

"Cousin, she wished it to be so and it happened"

"What?"

Stephen seemed to look around and then he said it again "Her wish came true, she wished it to be so and greedily got what she wanted. Haruno Sakura brought back Hyuuga Neji from the grave" this caused both Sasuke and Hinata's eyes to widen. Hinata had been aware that Neji had been killed, but she never truly believed that he was gone. And Sasuke, well he never thought that Sakura's motives were so dead set that she would bring him back from the dead.

"And what do the church riots have to do with this?" Sasuke asked. Stephen giggled.

"That is the best part of it all, she's started a religion and she has some of your family here, she's going to pit them all together on each other. A Hyuuga and Uchiha all out war" Stephen shrugged. "My son Aoi has been dragged into it as well, so I've been looking for ways to get in myself, but so far it seems going to church is the only way"

"Then why not just go in there?" Hinata asked and Stephen pouted as he looked at her.

"She so cute!" he suddenly said and Sasuke grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pinned him down.

"This fool has a fear of church for some reason" Sasuke deadpanned. "Don't get near her," he added.

"Aww, come on Sasuke, you know me. I'm gay"

"Yeah, and somehow you just happened to have a son" Stephen had the audacity to look sheepish.

"Alright then, so I fooled one girl and she let me get under her underwear, so what. I showed that lesbian how good a dick feels up her cunt" Sasuke stepped on his face now and shoved it down into the dirt.

"You killed my cousin Neji?" Hinata asked, glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke looked up at her without a real expression and shrugged.

"I might have had" Then he decided to just say it "Yeah, I did" Hinata was not sure what she was feeling, but part of it was anger. Her eyes glowed a bright lavender color.

"Why would you do that? How can you be so heartless?"

"You are the only one who'd think so, besides, you wouldn't understand, you weren't there when it happened!"

"Still, it's no excuse for taking a life!"

"Whoever said life had a price was clearly a fool! You just make the most if it. He chose to attack and died, that was his price!"

"How can you look at the world so coldly?" Hinata hissed "No wonder you can never smile!"

"Smiles are a waste of time," Sasuke snapped.

Both Uchiha and Hyuuga glared at each other. Stephen was struggling in the ground, his eyes wide "Don't fight!" he said, but his cries went to deaf ears.

"Sasuke, Hinata, enough!" Gaara also tried, but he could see there was no getting through their hotheaded anger.

"No they are not! They represent every second of time that was enjoyed, you are such a wrinkled old soul!" Hinata accused, making Sasuke's eye twitch.

"You're not exactly a perfect person either you little rat!" Sasuke spat back. "You keep telling me to smile, but there is nothing to smile about!"

"Stop calling me little rat and all those names you dumb duck!"

"No one cares what your name is!"

"Yes they do! We all have a name for a reason!"

"As a label!" Hinata was so enraged, she wanted to cry, but not in front of him and most of all, she had never been so angry before. She could not handle it; she needed a break from Sasuke before she did something stupid.

"I hate you!" she snapped and disappeared.

"I never like you either!" Sasuke then also vanished; he did not want to have to deal with his friends.

"Well, that was unexpected." Ino said as she and Tenten stood up and walked around to Stephen who sighed and shook his head.

"That was not unexpected, this city is so full of hatred of both their clans that they are feeling it and their blood is boiling, they could end up fighting each other," he said with a worried tone. Naruto who had finally finished his Ramen joined them and nodded.

"That is very true; Sasuke would never lose his cool against someone that amused him in that way!" He exclaimed, "And Hinata has never gotten so angry in what we have known her, she's always been so quiet"

"The quiet ones are the ones you have to look out for the most. I know Sasuke is also quiet, so I know in a clashing battle, those two are probably unstoppable" Stephe's hazel eyes glazed over in awe "I can't wait to see what happens." He started to run.

"Should we follow him?" asked Tenten, unsure. She really did not trust the girl boy thing that talked and looked like a girl, but was so much like a perverted man.

"Well, we don't really have a choice, and like Sasuke said, it's the only one that really knows what is going on around here" Ino answered. Naruto and Gaara immediately agreed.

"One thing I don't like though" Gaara said "It's how much pain exist here"

* * *

"Why am I so angry?" Hinata said to herself as she walked around, her head bowed low and tears running down her cheeks. She had never been so angry to the point of crying, "I've got to get it together," she said once more to herself and just as she whipped her tears. Suddenly she was not angry anymore, she just felt lonely and lost. That was when she bumped into someone. The girl was tall with her same eyes, and her hair was long and sleek pure brunet like Neji's, but it bowled around her forehead and she had two strands hiding her ears.

She was a Hyuuga and one of her cousins "Yess" She said. The girl grin.

"Yo, look who's here to join us"

"Hello Sister" Hinata quickly turned when she heard that voice.

"Hanabi!" She said and went to hug her. Hanabi welcomed her into the hug and then she pulled away to look at everyone else. There were many of her cousins she rarely got to see to and talk to, there was Lisand, a tall bulky male, he was friendly and typical. Then there was another female, a Hyuuga with curly hair, she was a tomboy and her name was Kimbo. Then there was another male, Miga, Serge, Ramon. The females went from Rose, to Aki, Sakuya, and finally her dearest cousin that she loved the most and even though she was in a wheel chair, she was tough as nails, Montserrat.

"Hinata, my dearest younger cousin, come here!" Montserrat talked; she had an evil look to her face. Her hair was somewhat thin, but past her shoulders and a deep black. Hinata did as she was told and everyone came around her "Tonight, we are going to have war" she said. Montserrat was the liberal in the Hyuuga family, everyone always listen to her and followed what she had to say.

"War?" Hinata asked.

"Yes my dear, war" Montserrat cackled. Hinata was confused, and when she looked up over Montserrat's shoulder, she saw Neji standing next to him was a pretty girl with pink hair and green eyes. The sight was unbelievable, but they were going to drag her in. "We are going to fight against those that love to bring us down, we are going to fight against the Uchiha, and you are coming with us" Hinata was about to protest when Montserrat grabbed her arm and looked her directly in the eye.

That anger that she had been feeling earlier for Sasuke returned to her, only tenfold and more. "What…" She barely muttered before she bowed her head in a darkness that overwhelmed her.

"Come Hinata, to a place of magic, you are going to love it" Montserrat said as she pulled Hinata's body closer to her and sat her in her lap. She cackled darkly and as a unit, the Hyuuga's started to move. They were heading towards a tall building, white and like a castle stood in a nice and quiet neighborhood of a city. A building that could only be in its immense state as a …church.

* * *

Sasuke felt confused for a second, one moment he was angry and now he was just his old brooding careless self. He was not even sure where he was going, but he found himself leaving a large playground that had sand all around. It was almost as if he had been here before, but he could never remember actually being here. The laughter of children in swings and the chatter of their mothers talking all a fading memory in the back of his mind.

The sun seemed to hide behind the clouds, and give them a silver lining while the sky remained blue. There was no breeze though, and it seemed as though the sand tried to swallow his feet as he walked through it just to find an exit out of the park.

As soon as he stepped out of it and turned the corner, he came face to face with someone he had not seen in a long time. A very long time "Hello, foolish Otouto" His brother said as he poked him in the forehead.

"Damn" Sasuke cursed, "You'd think the first time I saw you, you'd be different, now you're just here to annoy me more and poke me"

"I'm your older brother, I strive for nothing less"

"Hey cousin!" Sasuke scowled when he saw Shisui, Obito, Madara, Konan, Ayame, and some others he did not know the name of. There were even more with his brother's odd friends, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, and Pein. Sasuke frowned; it was as if it was a family reunion.

* * *

"Come Sasuke, we're leaving" Before Sasuke could say anything else; he felt anger rise in him and was compelled to follow his family.

"Where can they be?" Ino asked as she looked around, they had lost trail of Stephen a long time ago "It's already night and they have been missing all day" Tenten shrugged, Gaara crossed his arms, and Naruto looked concerned as well. That was when Gaara decided to speak his thoughts.

"That cult in the church, exactly who started it, I have no doubts about who I think might have" Gaara spoke. "Especially here, a place Sasuke would consider home since he did spend some of his childhood here"

"Also" Naruto said now that he thought about it "Sasuke did kill Neji here, Sasuke has left a legacy here" Ino's eyes widen.

"Sakura!" She said slamming her fist into her open palm "Sakura, the pure looking innocent religious well mannered girl that was rejected by Sasuke and once was my best friend. Who else but she can rise the people from the dead, and she can influence people with her hypnotic green eyes. Her forehead is so big with her telepathic powers" Ino kept on ranting about Sakura's abilities "The only time someone was able to stop her was me, when I decided to take over her body…but I don't know how strong she has gotten now."

"Not to mention her obsession with Sasuke was off the charts. She stopped being in our group when he rejected her, but as well…she seemed to recent him" Naruto started to scratch his head furiously as everything did not make sense on his head.

"What could she be up to then?" Gaara asked. "And how are we going to stop her?"

"Reportedly, there have been missing cases of children who have all of a sudden started to worship a devilish form that scares parents" Tenten spoke "and some parents are not even aware of their children in this cult and, well I wouldn't know where she has placed all of this to take place in."

"Cult" Ino said again "The church,"

"There is no church here Ino, no one here even believes in religion. Everyone's an atheist," Naruto told her, a frown etched on his face. "They don't really believe in something as religion to control their lives or influence their thoughts."

"That can't be true!" Ino snapped, "I saw one on our way here, it was white and big!"

"It could have been a house," Tenten reasoned.

"I know what I saw!" Ino snapped as she pointed to her left blue eye "and what I saw was a church!" Everyone backed away from her.

"Alright alright, we believe you" Tenten said and shook her head "There really is no reason to argue against you, so let's go!"

* * *

Sasuke found himself on one side of the church staring down at the enemy on the other side of it. Whatever anger had gripped him earlier when he saw his brother and cousins had vanished from him. If there was one thing that Sasuke always was as a child, it was angry. Anger no longer controlled him or fogged his thoughts. He knew how to keep a level head and a calm to be able and think during a situation. Although, he decided to keep his mouth shut and his angry expression on when he saw that Hinata was on the other side with anger as well. Something here was not right.

Then he saw her…'_Sakura'_ he thought bitterly. '_It has been her all along, but just what is she hoping to gain out of this…our deaths, perhaps.' _

"Itachi" He said in a low voice that no other could hear and his face keeping the perfect Uchiha poker face.

"I know Otouto, I thought you should come and see it either way. I guess she doesn't understand anger spells don't work on Uchiha."

"That little cunt is going to pay" Shisui on his other side said "But she's testing us by facing us off with Hyuuga's, I don't know what her deal is, but she's also endangering kids from this city," Sasuke cursed under his breath. If there was one thing an Uchiha could not resist, it was shedding the blood of a Hyuuga, especially when they were served up front in a silver dish. But Sakura had also added in females Hyuuga's to make it worse. That was when he saw someone else standing next to Sakura and it all made sense. He understood now how bad the situation was from his cousin's words.

Hyuuga Neji.

When Sakura flirted with him and asked him out, she was not only obsessed with him, but Neji as well. It was her fault that battle between them had crossed that thin line. She had wanted them to fight for her, but he was not one to fight for a girl. Therefore, she pushed Neji to attack first, guess she could not leave him dead. She still wanted people to fight for her. Selfish.

"Sasuke-kun!" She cheered when she finally spotted him and ran towards him, a grin plastered on her face. "It's been so long since I last saw you, aww, you look so unemotional still," she giggled. "Fight for my love again, then beg me for forgiveness for leaving me here, and then ask me to be all yours and ask me to marry you, please" Sasuke just glared, and did not say a thing. She giggled and ran off back to Neji. He was clearly her zombie.

Back on the Hyuuga side, Hinata felt her blood boil when Sakura started to speak to Sasuke. She was going to personally take him down, by all means, so he would never have to be with her. Hinata was not sure where her thoughts were coming from, anger never let her think clearly and right now, she was angry tremendously. The rage was clouding her mind.

And so was the jealousy she had not expected to feel.

'_What's going to happen?' _Sakura smirked. _'Who will be lucky to have me, Sasuke, or Neji' _she giggled in delight.

* * *

Naruto and Ino were panting as they finally reached the church. Tenten and Gaara just watched them as they too came to a halt. Although, Gaara and Tenten had walked at a brisk pace and managed to catch up quickly "There!" Ino panted, "See, I was telling the truth. There is a church"

"You guys do know you didn't have to run all the way here"

"Yeah well, every second counts!" Naruto said as soon as he regained his breath and gave off a fighting pose "Let's go in there and see what the hell is going on!" They all gave a curt nod to each other and ran in.

As soon as they entered, they came face to face with two opposing teams, one dressed in black and the other dressed in white. Sakura smirked as the glass and golden doors on the inner side of the church were forcibly slammed open, she raised her hand and brightly said. "Kill each other!"

A sonic boom left off the middle and suddenly everyone was moving before his or her eyes. Gaara was looking around, his head moving like a cat in quick motions to catch every movement. Tenten brought out her huge sword, just in case she was forced to fight as well. It did not take long for them to spot Sasuke and Hinata, they had been the two who had yet to move from their spots as a gore filled fight started before them.

Sasuke and Hinata made eye contact, and they knew.

This was going to be their fight.

Sakura, on the other hand, was confused, as Neji also stood beside her. "What are you waiting for Neji" she said in a dead tone "Go and fight Sasuke!" She pointed to the raven that was glaring at the girl across from him. _'What's going on?' _Sakura thought. "Neji" She whined again in what she probably thought was adorable. "Get him now" she stomped her foot.

"Annoying," Sasuke, muttered, loud enough for her to hear, making her anger rise and for her to force enough of her power to puppet Neji into fighting.

"Kill him!" she growled. Neji moved, but just as he ran towards Sasuke, a blue ball of magic hit him and knocked him down. Slowly Neji banished in stardust, only for Hinata to know where he was. She, for one, was not about to let a pink haired girl control her cousin in any way, corpse or not! "What?" Sakura said, confused.

No one answered her.

Hinata and Sasuke jumped up at the same time, and then headed towards each other, swords in their hands as they clashed for the first time that day. Sakura started to gather energy into her own palms, thoughts about killing the raven haired Hyuuga deep in her mind, but she was snapped out of her chant when a loud booming voice yelled out. "FOREHEAD!" her wide green eyes came to face familiar baby blue ones.

"PIG!" she gasped out at the familiar sight of her blond haired rival.

"I never thought that you were so stupid!" Ino yelled her voice a growling tremor that shook the church that Sakura had built herself. "Don't you ever think before you do something?"

"Heh, always so self righteous, aren't you Ino, when you are clearly nothing!" Sakura snapped back, bringing her hand up sharply a flash of green cutting energy slashed its way towards Ino. Ino jumped out of the way, as did Gaara, Tenten and Naruto. It was clear that the Hyuuga's and Uchiha's only had beef with each other. "What happened Ino, you are no longer with Shikamaru? Both you and him made such a great team"

"Shikamaru was my friend and like a brother to me Sakura, I am more than happy that he and Temari are together, unlike you who can't let go of the fact that she was rejected twice!" Ino smirked at Sakura's furious face "And once more, Sasuke is going to reject you! You just couldn't see who were right in front of you and the great guy that you let go in Naruto!"

Sakura scoffed "He's disgusting and blond, like you" She smiled slyly and a sword with crested emeralds at the hilt appeared on her hand. "Let's see who is the best now, Ino" Ino gritted her teeth.

Two Sais with crested sapphires around the center appeared on Ino's hands, "If it's the only way to get through to you, and then let's see who the best is" both moved fast, and before Sakura knew it she had been slammed into the ground. She should have known, this time around Ino was not alone anymore.

* * *

Sasuke slashed out his sword, lightning jolting out of it enough to reach Hinata's cheek and leave a small cut across it. Blood ran down her cheek, and the lust to see more of her blood on her pale skin coiled in his stomach. Hinata on the other hand hissed, but raised her own sword and aimed to stab Sasuke through the chest. Still, to her he was always at arm's length, always so out of her reach and it frustrated her even further.

Without a word, she reached her hand out and a white force swirled out pushing Sasuke, but before his back could hit the wall, he disappeared. Sasuke was suddenly behind her, and she could feel his dark and cold aura surround her. "Your quick" She said as he kicked her and she slammed down hard on the floor.

Gasping, she got back to her feet and before he could touch her again, she had leapt out of the way, back and then called forth her staff. "A sorceress staff" He said, and smirked at her. His devilish smirk sending shivers down her spine, and she knew she was scared. Slowly, anger was being ebbed out of her by her fear. But she was determined. Getting to her feet and across the room, she stood at the altar. Blue magic surrounded the top crystal of her long white staff, and a bolt of it came rushing towards him. Sasuke managed to dodge it, but every single window on the church popped from the aftershocks that the one attack left. It was a screeching loud sound that hurt his ears as well and he dropped to the floor clutching his head. Many of the occupants in the church did so as well, shocked at the awakening sound.

Everyone stopped fighting as Sakura's spell was lifted and the rosette haired sorcerer was held down by Naruto's bright red magic. Ino had cuts on her cheeks, forehead, arms and legs, but even so, she had beat Sakura. "Hinata!" she yelled out.

"Teme!" Naruto called at the same time, but for now, everyone that was looking around confused were now focused on the two ravens in the middle of the room. Moonlight spilled into the broken down church and Sasuke was back on his feet, and he was moving towards Hinata, a scowl on his face. A scowl she wanted to erase.

Screeching white and black lightning crackled out of Sasuke's hand, and he made to punch her through the chest, but Hinata was quick and had built an ice equivalent shock in her hand, and both clashed. The impacts were tremendous and both ended up flying across the room in opposite ends.

"Aaaah!" Hinabi and the rest of the Hyuuga females all screamed. Horrified for Hianta. The Uchiha males were apprehensive to Sasuke and just wondered if he was going to die to a female's hand.

"Enough!" yelled Montserrat. Of course, as the dust clear, Hinata's eyes were glowing and there was a smirk on her face, a deadly look and she rushed around the room. Sasuke was much the same, his eyes glowing red and black wings growing out of his back as he moved across the room, a dagger on his hand. Here and now, these two looked like they were determined to kill each other. Just as it looked that Hinata was going to surprise Sasuke and hit him from behind, she was the one that was hit and smacked to the floor. Sasuke landed on his feet, his wings gone.

"Stop this now!" Montserrat tried once again.

Although, everyone who was protesting became silent when they heard Hinata's melodic laughter. Inwardly, Sasuke was startled by it, but he did not say anything or show it. "This is fun," Hinata said in her small voice and raised her hand ready to blow Sasuke away from her again. Sasuke was quick though and beat her to it. His hand sent a dark force towards Hinata and she ended up flying across the room, a straggled cry leaving her lips as she came to land on a bench. She panted, blood dripping from her lips. She sighed and scoffed the smile still on her face. She was insane, for she could say that she was starting to fall in love with the man that was now trying to kill her. "SASUKE!" Naruto yelled his azure eyes wide as he watched Sasuke move from his spot over to Hinata who looked like she could not move anymore.

"He's a cold blooded killer I always knew he was" Sakura said, as she smirked and forced herself to stand now that Naruto was distracted. "He won't hesitate to kill that bitch, and then, he's all mine," She laughed, but everyone ignored her.

"Foolish little brother" Itachi scoffed, all the other Uchiha males and females stood behind him, part of them wondering if they should stop him. As Sasuke raised his dagger up, he locked eyes with Hinata pearl ones. Shock and fear filled them, but then again, she was still smiling. At that moment, Sasuke felt like he had not met someone as beautiful and as crazy as her, and she had to be his.

"Hinata!" All the Hyuuga male and female cried as they moved towards them, but the Uchiah's stopped them forming a strong defense hold. The dagger came down and Hinata closed her eyes as her body tensed and prepared to be stabbed through the chest. Although, the blade cutting through the wood of the bench beside her ear snapped her eyes opened once again and she looked up to see Sasuke leaning towards her.

Before she knew it, he had kissed her.

His lips pressed to hers and his tongue asking for entrance, as he tasted her blood from the small wound inside of her mouth. Hinata was shocked but opened her mouth as she lost all her thoughts, allowing him to taste her further. Her own taste mixed with her own blood, Sasuke had never tasted anything sweeter.

Everyone around them froze again, shocked at the sight.

"SASUKE!" Sakura was the first to break it. "YOU BITCH, TRYING TO STEAL MY MAN FROM ME, I WON'T ALLOW IT!" just as she broke through Naruto's magic and slammed her fist down, causing the earth under them to crack and open a hole to hell, people all around them made a quick getaway for the outside.

Sakura was laughing loudly as Sasuke and Hinata pulled away, their eyes locked on the insane rosette as she spun her magic around her. Sasuke moved to Hinata and pulled her into his arms and flew out of there. A gun appeared in Sasuke's hand as he looked down, and Sakura growled, fire around her and a gun also appearing on her hands. Hell was coming around them, and the church was falling to its knees. Sakura knew this was her end.

_And you can see my heart beating_

_You can see it through my chest_

_And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving_

_Know that I must must pass this test_

_So just pull the trigger (*Rhianna: _Russian Roulette)

Tears came down her face. "I love you Sasuke!" she cried the gun in her hands shaking as she was "I loved you and Neji, we could have been happy together, if I can't have you nor him. If I can't have you…just kill me" Hinata gripped Sasuke's shirt as he watched.

"Sasuke" She said.

"Sakura" Sasuke called out and she shook her head.

"Now Sasuke," She spoke "on the count of three" She smiled, and then cocked her gun. As she did this, she shot it and Sasuke's instincts were to attack her as well and shot at her as well. She did not move as he did and the bullet hit her through her chest. She gasped and dropped the gun as she fell down to her knees. The walls were melting and Sasuke quickly flew out of there with Hinata in his arms.

She was crying.

Crying for someone she never knew and for someone who played with her cousin.

And that was when Hinata made her decision. Tears rushed down her face as she thought to herself '_Goodbye Neji'_ Even if she could bring him back to life, he was not going to be the same. He was never going to be the same Neji she once hated and that same Neji she grew to care about as an older brother.

* * *

**Outside, on the street**

By the time, morning had come and greeted them, all their family had disappeared except for their siblings. Itachi was still there and so was Hinabi. Dark smudges covered Hinata and Sasuke's faces and both ravens faced their siblings. "I'm going to disappear again, little brother, take good care of yourself" Itachi spoke "And here"

"Hn, what's this?" Sasuke asked as he glanced at the paper on his brother's hand.

"It's my number, call me whenever you feel like it" Itachi said.

"I never needed you before Itachi" Sasuke scoffed. Itachi pocked him on the forehead but before Sasuke could do or say anything his older brother was gone. A crow's cry got his attention and he knew that was his brother calling him an idiot. "I hate him," Sasuke muttered darkly, but he kept the paper anyways. He would never admit it, but he did miss his brother at times.

Hinata on the other side was being hugged by her sister "I can't believe dad kicked you out!" She sobbed.

"Me neither, but why are you out here?"

"Well, since mom started dating other men, I could not stand the idea and decided to go off on my own. She was sad, but I could care less with her leaving dad just like that"

"Ah" Hinata said.

"But, since you are travelling around with friends and all, can I join you in your journey!" She was happy. Hinata looked up at the others and Ino smiled with a nod and Naruto gave her two thumbs up. Gaara gave a curt nod and Tenten just smiled.

"Sure, you can come with us" Hanabi nodded her head and turned to the others. "Thanks for allowing me to go with you!"

"No problem!" Naruto grinned; he then looked around and noticed that Sasuke was no longer there. "Hey, where did the Teme go?"

"I know where he went, don't worry about it" Gaara spoke "Let's just go without him, he'll catch up." Naruto still looked like he did not want to leave Sasuke behind just like that. Especially since he wanted to tease him about kissing Hinata, but he felt like it was far from actually starting a relationship with her. Sasuke never started things on a whim of a kiss.

"Alright" he said, resigned, the bastard was probably thinking about what had happened when he decided to kiss Hinata "So, where are we going to do now?"

"Well" Ino said, "We are first going to go collect the money at the major's office, and then we are heading towards mist, where a pervert is attacking girls in high school. Apparently only a few have seen him, and he has raped two girls so far, but for the most part, they think that is someone who is going around the school." They all nodded their heads.

"How much this time?"

"Seven thousand or so" Ino grinned. "We'll make a killer out of this pay" with that, they headed to collect their money and move onto the next town. Hinata on the other hand smiled lightly as she followed along, wondering what Sasuke could be doing right at this moment. '_Father, my sister is now with me...and I think you'd be happy with that. Although, how would you feel about me falling in love with someone who is born to be my enemy...can such a love grown and bloom?' _

* * *

Sasuke stood in the middle of what was ones a church and now as a pile of rubble. As he moved stones around, a hand shot out of the ground and clasped his leg. His eyes widened a fraction and then he moved to pull at the hand. Out of the ashes came a re-borne Sakura. "I guess I was right, cherry blossom season is in session"

Sakura giggled. "Thanks" she muttered "for helping me reborn my soul and clean my sins" Sasuke stood and crossed his arms.

"What are you going to do now that everyone you knew thinks you are dead?" Sakura looked up confused and then smiled.

"I'm going to start life again, in a new city"

"Good luck"

"Thanks"

Both new that her past could not be erased, but even so, it could be forgotten. Soon, she was not even going to remember meeting Sasuke. This was her new beginning.

* * *

Well, what did you guys think? Did i kill it, or is it still worth it?

Please review?


	55. –Candy Drops Prt 4

Please Enjoy!

**Candy Drops**

** Part 4**

A young girl by the name Sandra, sat silently in her class, tense and rigid. She kept seeing him, a boy crawling around the classroom, but no one else could see him. They kept telling her that it was all in her head, but she saw him. Her body tensed, and her eyes widened in horror as he crawled under a girl's chair, and he looked under her skirt. He lifted her skirt a little, slowly so the girl would not notice and he could see her underwear. Sandra was shaking with fear then when she softly gasped and he heard her. The boy slowly turned to look her way and they locked eyes.

Then he smirked at her.

She pressed her legs together and snapped her eyes shut as the teacher was facing the board writing and all that could be heard was the chalk writing over the green board. 'I don't see him' she thought to herself rapidly 'I don't see a thing, he is not there, he is not there!' And she opened her eyes, her heart faltering in her chest as there was, standing over her desk. She let out a long strangled shrieking scream that startled the entire class. He backed away, but kept smirking and the class all began to wonder if she was all right.

"Sandra!" the teacher said in her heavy English. "Why are you screaming?" Sandra was shaking, her dark eyes wavering…

"The…there's a boy there, no…no, he's a man, he's, he's" the teacher raised her eyebrow and then shook her head. She walked to the desk and filled out a red slip. Sandra watched her and bit into her bottom lip.

"Get yourself to the principal's office"

"But"

"Now!" the girl nodded, grabbed her things, and as she walked over to her teacher, she tugged at her short boy brown curly hair.

"Miss"

"Sandra" She took the slip and left. As she saw the man following her, she ran for her safety. He was running right behind her, but before he could reach her, she opened the principal's door and walked in. Panting. Now that he knew that she knew, Sandra knew her life was in danger. That boy could kill her as he did those other girls…'_I can't let him continue, but...I can't expose my self anymore. Why is he here, he can't be angry can he, that I escaped him'  
_

* * *

Sasuke scowled.

"Aah! It looks so cute!" Ino squealed. She was wearing a white button up shirt and a dark blue skirt that reached just above her knees. Tenten, Hanabi, and Hinata were also wearing the same thing, since it was the customary uniform for the girls. The boys were also dressed in uniforms, but theirs consisted of an equal white button up shirt and dark blue dress pants.

"Not really" Tenten said; "I never thought I would go to a human school either" Hinata smiled. Hanabi huffed and crossed her arms.

"Me neither"

"Ah come on you guys, this is like the one chance that we get to act normal!" Ino said both her hands on her hips and glared at them. "So be happy"

"We're fine Ino, not completely happy, but we're okay with it. The Teme here on the other hand" Naruto said as he patted Sasuke on the back only to be kicked on his shin. "Damn you TEME!" Sasuke glared at him.

"Alright, we are going to separate" Ino said. "Hinabi, Hinata, and Sasuke" She grinned towards Sasuke in a way that he knew she was telling him to have fun. Naruto was about to protest about the bastard nearly killing Hinata but Ino pulled him towards him roughly before he could say anything "Me and Naruto got classes together, and Gaara and Tenten you are enrolled together" She handed them their schedules.

"Wait a minute!" Naruto roared, "Why did you team up the teme with two girls he could kill!"

"Naruto, Sasuke won't kill them." Ino insisted, "Now come on" They all watched them leave and then Tenten turned to Sasuke with a grin.

"Behave Sasuke" He did not even bother looking at her or responding. Gaara glared at him, but Tenten pulled him by the arm to go along with her. It was enough that Sasuke had his own attitude, they did not need both Gaara and Sasuke to get into an all out fight.

Hinabi, Hinata and Sasuke were left together now. Both Hyuuga's were looking at him and Sasuke turned to them with a sharp glare that had them staring at him "What do you little rats want?" he snapped at them. Hinabi glared at him and Hinata looked offended.

"I thought I told you not to call me little rat!"

"Hmm, why do you call her little rat?" Hinabi asked, out of curiosity. She found it amusing that her sister and this Uchiha person could argue without wanting to kill each other right this moment. Of course, Sasuke was not going to answer her; he did not feel the need to answer her. Nor was he in the mood to argue with Hinata. Moreover, forget trying to even get in any kind of argument with her little sister, this was a pain.

"Apparently my name doesn't matter to him." Hinata said, a glare on her face.

"Oh" Hinabi said. That was when both Hyuuga's noticed that Sasuke was leaving them behind and rushed to catch up to him.

* * *

Sandra sat in class, silently paying attention to the teacher, when the door opened and in came three ravens. Two girls one that looked too young to be there, the other that looked nervous, and one boy who looked like he did not care about what was going on around him. _'He's so handsome' _was the one and only thought that ran through her mind when she saw him. His raven hair was unruly, his eyes sharp, and his skin pale. He was what you called tall, dark, and handsome.

"Ah, hello" The teacher said as they made their way over to her and had turned the whole class attention from the lecture to them. The boy was the one to step forward towards the teacher.

"We are new transfer students, we start class today" He spoke, his voice deep and bone shilling. Sandra gasped when she saw his eyes turn a slight, otherwise unnoticeable red as he looked into the teacher's eyes.

"Ah yes, the new students" The teacher seemed to say in a monotone voice, no one but Sandra seemed to notice. It was like that for a second, and the next, everything was going back to normal, even the teacher. "Class, please welcome the new students. Ah, let's see, you can sit over there next to Sandra" the teacher told Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and walked over. "You sit next to Mike, and you sit next to Natalie"

Sandra sat back, her eyes fixed on the raven-haired boy.

For the entire class period, Sasuke noticed this. The girl would not take her eyes off him and it was starting to bug him. Sasuke tried to look around the classroom, to see if he could find anything suspicious and as the bell rang he was about to stand up to leave, when a small tanned hand wrapped itself around his wrist. He sharply turned his gaze to round huge black eyes that looked at him with fascination. "What?" He tried to sound harsh towards her, but the girl just kept staring and then her lips were moving.

"You are not human," She said. Sasuke's eyes widened for a second and then turned back to normal as he harshly took his hand back.

"What are you talking about" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"What are you…first the pervert boy and now you appear, who are you" She demanded, her gaze hard. She could still see the boy that crawled around the floor peering at every girl, especially in the dressing room. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Perverted boy?" This girl was obviously crazy.

"He's not here today though;" She said, her voice almost a whisper. Sasuke took in her light English as she spoke "Is that why you are here?"

"Mist, they had reported a pervert attacking girls at this high school. Is that who you are referring to?" Sandra nodded and Sasuke stared at her. She could see the pervert, so the pervert was using a technique. Something told him that they were dealing with a goblin male that could turn invisible. They could also change their form to resemble humans. They were such annoyances. Hinata and Hanabi decided to walk over to Sasuke when he seemed to be talking to a young human girl.

"Oh" She said, moving farther away from Sasuke when Hinata came to stand beside him.

"Hello" Hinata said her voice sweet and a smile on her face. Hanabi on the other hand had a hard look and her arms crossed. The girl jumped back, to her feet and collected her stuff and ran out of there as if she was being chased. "Uh…why did her…"

"Who knows" Hanabi boredly said. "Can we hurry up?"

"Yeah" Sasuke got up and both followed him to their next class. The rest of the day followed about the same, but something bothered Sasuke.

That girl kept following them.

* * *

Sandra stood by the girls bathroom. Her head was bowed down.

He wasn't here today because he was down in the basement, and he had a girl tied up. He was probably playing with her, and ripping her clothes while she begged him not to. And he was going to rape her, there was no question about that. Yet, here she was like a coward, unable to do anything about what she knew.

"Have any of you seen Stephanie?" Alexander, a boy she knew asked around. "Why isn't she here" Sandra softly scoffed to herself. The answer was crystal clear. '_He's going to rape her, and once again no one will know. Stephanie won't speak, she will break up with Alexander and then the next girl will be targeted'_

Someone had to stop him. _  
_

* * *

**Three days later**

It had always been the same.

"Did you guys find anything?" Ino asked as she stretched out. The sun was going down and they were all out in the front of the school, still in their uniforms. Everyone shook his or her heads, nothing. The day had been normal with nothing out of the ordinary. The reason they had not left was that there were still some students taking night school. They were amazed by how many students still had to take night school just to make up classes. "Damn"

"Well, let's try this final time, if nothing then we try again tomorrow" Tenten said. They all nodded.

"Are we going to formulate a new plan this time?" Naruto asked. "I really don't want to keep going to class anymore, brings back bad memories."

"Oh suck it up" Ino narrowed her eyes at him, both hands on her hips. They had all gotten into a conversation that did not hold Sasuke's interest in the slightest. He looked over to the school, and he got curious when he saw that girl from earlier running across the front, from building B to A. The doors to Building A were locked though and she looked terrified.

"That girl" Sasuke said. As soon as he spoke, everyone became silent and watched him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and walked towards the school. On instinct Hinata moved to follow, right behind him, and Hanabi followed her sister. They all watched.

"Let's follow them!" Ino yelled, but just as she and the others were going to walk into the school, the black metal barred gates raced to close with a loud bang. Their eyes widen, Tenten reached out to touch the fence, but she screamed when it shocked her completely.

"Tenten!" Gaara yelled, and rushed to catch her. Naruto and Ino growled angrily and started to look for another way in. Why did things like this always have to happen! Why did it seem like Sasuke always had a mind of his own! Damn him.

"We have to find a way in!"

* * *

**Inside The School **

"Aaaah!" Sandra yelled, and she was thrown across. She was in pain, and knew she was about to feel the impact of more. She braced herself, but it never came. Instead, she found herself landing on a strong yet soft chest. She looked up, and smiled. "It's you…I knew you'd come. I knew you weren't human when I saw your eyes…" she sighed. Sasuke wanted to ask her what she was talking about when he heard a loud chuckle.

"Well, well, more girls for me to play with" Sasuke looked up and saw a male, a boy who looked to be neither fat, nor thin. He was a pale color; his eyes had short but bunched up lashes that made it seem famine as they narrowed around dark brown eyes. He had small well-shaped red lips, and earrings all over both ears, his hair of short stubbly spikes, wearing a bright red shirt, and black keen low shirts and black sneakers. Sasuke silently watched him and started to set the girl down when Sandra only struggled and clung to him.

"Who are you?" Hanabi snapped, her eyes narrowing. Hinata on the other hand was watching the way the other girl was clinging to Sasuke and started to feel a little jealous. It was not normal, she thought, she could not feel that way. Still, she could not say she liked it. She tried to ignore it as she turned to look at the pervert male.

"The name is Brian, folks, you are in the way of my prey" he smirked "Though, all you could make this game that much more interesting, wouldn't be fun to rape a girl if there aint a fight involved in the process" He chuckled darkly, his lips curled to a deep smile.

"You are not going to be raping anyone" Hinata tried her best to yell out, but it came out more like a sharp and loud command.

"Oh no, we'll just have to see about that" He was there one second gone the next "Baby girls, I move like the wind" He called out, from the rooftop. Ah, the game of the one operate who could not save his three girls, while, me, Brian rapes them before his eyes. Then, I kill him" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. They flashed an instant red and Brian felt the ground around him melt and sink his ankles down. "Yo" he said as he got away again.

"Don't let your guards down" Sasuke called to Hinata and Hanabi who nodded.

"What was that, yo, what was that?" Brian asked, as he appeared again on the floor, looking at his cement-covered shoes, "You are messing with my merchandize foo"

"I think you have a lot more to worry about than your shoes," Sasuke hissed at him. The guy just shrugged and chuckled.

"You are right homes, some pussy is waiting for me to stick it up there and just do more than make it swollen" His eyes widened when he saw a bright flash heading his way and moved just in time to avoid it.

"You are too vulgar," Hanabi snapped. She did not like his talk one bit.

"You bitch; messing with me was a mistake!" Brian drew out a sword and made his way over to Hanabi. He was going to slice her down for size; he did not play with little girls. He had enough girls with the other two. Besides, the curly haired bitch had it coming good. Hanabi stood there without flinching, and before Brian knew it, a blue ball of energy hit him on the side and it had him sliding across the pavement. He rolled for a few seconds before his back hit the pole.

"Keep your hands off my sister" Hinata hissed.

"Let go" Sasuke said as he tried to push the girl away from him. His eyes were wide, and his heart was pounding. No, Hinata and Hanabi had both fallen for a trap. The body of Brian dusted away as if nothing and then it wrapped around them, like a dust storm that shocked and tightened their muscles in the worst way possible.

"AAAAAH!" The wails from the two Hyuuga came. Sasuke watched, Hinata stretched out in pain, and anger rose in him.

"Let go!" He snapped, pushing the girl down. Sandra only wrapped herself around his legs, and Sasuke used this to his advantage to set his field. Suddenly everything stopped and Hianta and Hanabi's exhausted bodies were let go. Sasuke moved to catch them, but at the same time kept an eye out for Brian.

"Wha…what have you DONE!" The boy yelled, growling and stumbling. "I'VE GONE BLIND!" That was when Brian started to gain energy on both palms. "I will destroy this school!" He yelled. Sasuke, taking a deep breath, turned to Sandra.

"I'll leave both of them to you," He said. She nodded and he moved, his sword drawn and he slashed down, across Brian's chest and a large amount of energy was released. It was a shocking amount and everyone was blown back. Sandra watched, with tears stained eyes 'My hero' She thought as she flew back and everything soon turned black.

* * *

Sasuke was panting, and dropped his sword. Blood rushed down his arm and he hissed as he brought his hand to put pressure just above his elbow. He was in pain. His whole arm felt as if it had been twisted around and the bone had been broken, this was not going to heal in one day. Swallowing thickly, he put the pain away for the moment and turned around to begin searching for Hinata. They were not far.

He sighed, they looked safe.

He walked over and looked them over. He watched as all three females slowly began to wake up. "Uh…what happened?" Hinata asked.

"I have no idea" Hanabi responded and looked around.

"Ouch, my head" Sandra complained as she rubbed it.

"YOU GUYS!" Naruto yelled, as he and the others rushed over to them. All four turned to look at them, and Naruto paused in front of them. "Teme! How can you just rush off like that without us!" Naruto snapped, reaching for Sasuke from both his shoulders to shake him back and forth only to be startled by the fact that Sasuke flinched in pain. "Sasuke" Naruto started but Sasuke pushed him away with his other hand.

"Back off dobe" he snapped.

"Huh" Ino said, "What's going on?" There was silence lingered and she walked up to Naruto, to grab his shoulder. "Naruto"

"Teme" Naruto hissed, "You are hurt aren't you!" He yelled loudly. Sasuke stepped back.

"What is it to you, just stay away" Sasuke had never been hurt before. Gaara, Tenten, and Ino analyzed him and gasped when they saw the rush of blood that came from his hand alone. They were all frozen. Hinata watched them all as she sat up, her eyes in shock as she watched Sasuke's blood.

Sasuke's blood.

"Let me see your arm!" She yelled. Everyone was startled by the sound of her voice. Hinata stood up and walked over to Sasuke, as the raven haired Uchiha backed away from her, her hands quickly reached for his arm. Sasuke hissed in pain, but he did not dare pull away in the act that it might cause even more pain "It's broken" She said.

"No way!" Everyone else chorus, Hanabi excluded, she just kept rubbing her head in boredom.

"Come on, let's have it treated"

"Let go Hinata"

"No way"

"I swear"

"All the time!"

"Not funny"

"Ah…" They all turned to the hesitant curly haired girl. "Thank you for getting rid of the pervert" she said as she moved to grab Sasuke's other hand "You are my hero!" She leaned in and kissed his cheek before running away as fast as she could. Tears streamed down her face, happiness and sadness mixed. She knew, she was never going to see that mysterious boy ever again.

Everyone stood in shocked silence.

'Did she just…' Sasuke thought to himself.

Then everyone fell down laughing around Hanabi, Hinata, and Sasuke. Sasuke, a hero? Yeah right.

* * *

**Later that night**

They had all collected the money and moved on out of Mist all the way to the woods were they set up camp. They all worked to make dinner, while Hinata worked to fix Sasuke.

"Hold still" Hinata said. She had cleaned Sasuke's wound and with the help of Tenten had snapped his bone back in place. Sasuke had held in the scream from how much pain it had been, and did not say a word. Although, he silently watched as Hinata cleaned his wound, disinfected, and then wrapped in white bandages, all across.

Damn, this was such a pain.

"Are you done yet?" He asked, his voice was meant to sound harsh but it came out as a normal question. Hinata nodded as she finished the final wrap and taped it down.

"Yeah, it's done" She said, but still did not let go of his arm. Sasuke watched her, he really couldn't afford to pull his arm away. He silently watched her, as she moved her hands gently up and down his arm.

"It will heal soon," he said, in a way to reassure her. Hinata snapped back to reality and smiled at him.

"Of course" She said, and looked down at his arm again. She leaned forward and placed a kiss just at the bend of his arm. Sasuke was stunned to silence from the simple gesture that warmed his chest. "It will heal soon" She let go of his arm and moved to pick up the first aid kit. Everyone else was around the campfire eating loudly, but peaking at the two ravens every now and so.

"So, what's our next mission?"

"Oh! It's a simple one that pays big!" Ino said, "We have to for a missing scientist!" She wanted to make it dramatic.

"That's kind of lame"

"Yeah, sure is, but can't be helped."

Sasuke stared at his broken arm and scoffed at himself in disbelief. "Thanks Hinata" He said in a low and tender tone that made Hinata's heart skip. His back was to everyone else. As Hinata turned to face Sasuke to tell him he was welcomed, her eyes widen, a blush bloomed across her face and she nearly fainted.

Sasuke smiled.

* * *

Sandra sighed as she looked up at the sky and walked once again towards school. Everything was back to normal, but she could not help but to think of that mysterious guy that had come to her school. He had saved her.

'Heh, saved me from my cousin Brian' She thought 'But I could never tell anyone, that I too, am not human'

She liked it here.

"hehe, thank you, Sasuke"

* * *

Thank you for all that reviewed! Ah, so I return with a new on without a computer is hard to do, but I managed it for a full month. Damn lol. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. See you around!

Please Review


	56. –Candy Drops Prt 5

Wow. Haven't updated since last year O-O Going to college really changes things...

But here's the update, hope many of you are still into the story... And thank you for your reviews!

**Candy Drop '**

**Prt 5**

It was mid afternoon and they had finally reached a tall building, it was like a castle but it was more of a home with offered rooms for travelers to stay in. The building in itself was old, and once inside you could feel the hollow cavity it held. The bottom room was vacant and the walls were all a painted dirty gray with tints of green cracking the walls. The floor was tiled and a faded red, and if not a bit dusty. All four females shivered at how cold the building felt from inside, but it all seem so empty now.

"Welcome" An old man said at the front desk. He had thinning gray-white hair and a mask over his face. One black eye peeked out at them from underneath the mask, it was round and cold that it made the girls hide behind the boys. Sasuke, Gaara, and Naruto on the other hand scrutinized the man. He looked oddly familiar. "How, may I help, such people as yourselves, this late in the day" It was almost as if they could see his wicked smirk.

"Yeah well-" Naruto started, scratching the back of his head sheepishly only to be rudely interrupted.

"You can quit the charade, Kakashi"

Naruto beside him tense and Gaara flicked his wrist to aim sand at the old man's face. As predicted, Kakashi was nimble and fast, as he moved out of the way before he was ever even touched.

"Aren't you brats as clever as always" They all tensed and turned around to face Kakashi who was now standing behind them. Kakashi is a tall man in his thirties, obviously handsome behind his mask, and his hair thick wild and silver on his head, but more recognizable was the orange book in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Tenten asked the first of the females to speak.

"I could ask you all the same thing" He seem to smile, the way his eye closed cheerfully. Although, he opened them again when he came in regards of the two new females that he was not familiar with "And who are you?" Kakashi seemed to raise a flirtatious tone. He curled his fingers as he waved at them, but Hinata and Hanabi just looked at him wondering if he was all right.

Seeing that they were not going to respond to his greeting, Ino decided to formally introduce them "Ah, Hinata, Hanabi this is Kakashi Hatake, our past trainer, and Kakashi this is Hinata and Hanabi Hyuuga, they are new and traveling with us"

"Hyuuga" Kakashi drawled out the name, wondering for a moment where he had heard it before, and then like a light, he remembered "Oh!" he exclaimed.

"It's nice to meet you?" Hinata wondered, tilting her head.

"OH!" Kakashi exclaimed louder and looked from the two new girls to Sasuke. He then narrowed his one visible eye "And you all can tell me, why Sasuke's still alive then?"

Sasuke's eye twitched "Why would I be dead?"

Kakashi was silent and everyone else felt amused, while Sasuke felt irritated.

"If you are saying about the whole Uchiha and Hyuuga feud, it seems that it doesn't affect Sasuke and Hinata much." Naruto grinned widely. "It's awesome!"

"Really now" Kakashi remarked.

"We believe it has something to do with Hinata being Female" Tenten added, "There is no rivalry or any hostility that would have been there if she was male"

Kakashi seemed to consider this while Hanabi and Hinata exchanged looks and made their own assessment of what was going on. Sasuke on the other hand felt annoyed that they seem to be talking about him in a personal matter. What did they know? "Anyways, why are you guys here, you never answered my question"

"You never answered ours either" Gaara reprimanded. "We're here for the mad scientist"

"Ah, the reward, Childs play" Kakashi smirked.

"Why are you here?" Ino snapped, she like the others was not fond of being called a child.

"I'm here for one reason and one reason only" Kakashi said, and then pointed at his orange perverted book "The great Jiraiya is having a book signing here and this place is the only damned hotel! I didn't want to waste any of my cash so here we are," he drawled the last part "I am paying my dues by working here a few days before the big event. I can't wait to meet him"

"Oh damns, you are really hopeless"

"Anyways, we need to get down to business. Tonight is after all the night," Tenten said, her eyes flicking to Gaara who nodded his head and sighed.

"I may have Insomnia but I do sleep one night in half the year. And tonight is that night"

Kakashi turned serious at this and nodded his head. Everyone knew that when Gaara slept, he could not tell reality from fiction and a whole lot of inexplicable things happened. They had made their leads and they were all prepared to spring in and stop the mad scientist in his tracks, after all he was within this building. Only problem was when Gaara fell into his restless sleep and if he did sleep walk, there would be more dangerous things to worry about than a mad scientist. "What are you all planning to do?" Kakashi asked.

"We figured since Sasuke's hand is still healing he could stay to watch over Gaara and have the help of Hinata while we all quickly try to accomplish the mission. One night, that is all we are using" Ino answered this time and Naruto nodded his head furiously.

"The Teme is amazingly proven to still be powerful even with a now sprained bone" Naruto patted Sasuke's back roughly making the raven glare at him. All of them were known for healing fast depending on the inflicted damage, but as Kakashi looked at Sasuke's arm, he saw that it was bandaged. He wondered how many days Sasuke had been like that, but he doubted that it would take much longer for it to fully heal without breaking easily once again. Sasuke could probably be all healed right now, but perhaps being cautious to make sure his bones hardened correctly. It was always best to take precautions.

"How did that happened"

"Well you see there was this school-" Naruto was shoved to the side by his girlfriend.

"It's a long story" Ino grinned, "You know, kid stuff"

Kakashi watched them, inwardly sulking. Okay, sure, to his it was childs play but it seemed to be a lot more fun than trying to be an adult! Not that he would admit it. "Sure, whatever" he said.

"So, can we get a room?" Tenten asked, persistent.

"Do you have the money to pay for it?" Kakashi countered.

"Of course! Who do you think we are" Tenten pulled out a whapping amount and waved it in front of his faced. Kakashi's eyes widened and glazed over in delight.

"Will that be only one room…or more?"

"One room" Gaara interjected before Tenten could respond. "We don't need to waste to much money here. Besides the others won't sleep here"

Tenten stilled, but nodded. "One room Kakashi"

"Alright" Kakashi huffed. He pulled out some keys and then reached his hand out to be paid. After the payment was established, he handed the key's over. "The room on the second floor with the number forty six printed to it right"

They all nodded and headed over to it.

* * *

The room was not difficult to find. It was down the corridor to their left. Once inside, all of them got to placing symbols over the windows and the mirrors within it. Naruto helped Gaara set up some ties so that he would be pinned down to the bed. Sasuke in the mean while sat in a chair bored out of his mind while Ino, Hinata, and Hanabi finished securing the room. Tenten was just outside the room trying to see if there was anyone else living within this first floor, but so far, all she got was a cold chill.

"You guys have better start investigating" Sasuke said after a while.

"Not yet, patience, we will go out and grab some grub first" Naruto said, grinning brightly and turning to Ino who grinned back.

"We'll be back with food, anything in particular any of you will want?" She asked as she looked at Gaara who was still testing the bonds and looked to be mentally preparing himself. Hinata and Hanabi were looking at him with clueless lost expressions but other than that stuck close to the brooding Sasuke. Tenten on the other hand was close to Gaara, trying to support him in her own way.

"Just make sure it's not all Ramen," Sasuke muttered after a while seeing as no one else was going to say anything.

"Alright, we'll be right back" with that, both blonds left.

It was only a matter of hours now.

After a quick dinner, they decided it was time.

At least the air in the hotel got colder and weird activity seemed to be rising as the sun set away from them to rise somewhere else. Ino, Naruto, and Hanabi were ready for war. Tenten on the other hand seemed reluctant to leave as she bound Gaara to the bed, looking at him worriedly. "Are you sure you are going to be alright?" she quietly asked, her voice tinged with complete concern for her boyfriend.

"I'll be alright. Sasuke will make sure nothing happens and you'll still be somewhere here" Gaara responded, his voice rough, but soft all the same. Gaara's tone was reassuring her that he was going to be all right.

Tenten nodded. She reached for his hand and twisted her fingers with his. She then leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Go" Gaara told her when she pulled away.

She stood and did as he told her.

Tenten glanced around the room seeing that Sasuke had his eyes closed and was seated in a chair and his feet up over another chair relaxing. Hinata was sitting just to his right on the small table desk there that was left for anyone who might want to read or write. She seemed to be looking out the window and lost in her own thoughts for a moment before turning to look at her. "We'll take care of him" she assured, with a smile.

"Yeah, just make sure this brute here doesn't fall asleep," She said, kicking Sasuke's chair making it jostle but the raven did not move in acknowledgment.

"He's just resting" Hinata said, with amusement in her voice as she looked at Sasuke. The raven opened his right eye to glare at her and then closed it. Tenten decided to leave then, otherwise she would never bring herself to leave.

The room was still silent at the others departure, but Hinata felt worried about her younger sister. She then willed her thoughts to something different, she was sure they would all be alright. They had to be.

* * *

Out in the hall ways.

"Alright, so we have to find the basement" Ino said as she looked around her. The others following as well on high alert.

"Have either of you noticed the lack of life in this place?" Hanabi asked after some time, feeling trepidation rising in her skin. As a Hyuiiga she was really in tune with peoples life forces. Right now the lack of life force really bothered her.

"What do you mean? Naruto asked, confused.

"Yes, I noticed it as well" Tenten responded, "I haven't seen anyone else around other than KAkashi since we came here"

Ino adopted a worry expression "we never did ask him who hired him to work here. And we haven't seen him since this afternoon when he said he was going out for dinner as well"

"It's either he got himself a date, or he really is not here" Tenten came to a halt and then so the others. All of a sudden, the lights were flickering and the air seemed to become insanely cold for the kind of night.

"What's going on!" Naruto roared, his own senses becoming heighten and alert. It prickled his skin but he was not sure if they were in danger or not. There was the sound of running feet, and then a strange giggling that made all of them jolt.

"Something about this place really isn't right" Hanabi murmured her eyes narrowing. They were not alone, she could tell. No, there was someone there with them, and I t was not just one, there were a lot of them. Her bright white eyes narrowed as she looked around trying to figure out what was going on, but she gasped when she saw what it was.

"Hanabi, are you alright!" Naruto called, turning his blue eyes to her. Tenten and Ino had become stilled in the small amount of time, their expressions scared.

"We're surrounded" Hanabi murmured, her eyes locked with something invisible that Naruto could not, for the life of him, decipher.

_What is going on_? He wondered.

* * *

Gaara was bordering on sleep. His eyes were heavy and his skin felt warm, and before he knew it he felt as though someone was watching him sleep. It annoyed him for a moment, but then he felt his shoulders be shaken. He could not feel a solid hand pushing him, but something was pushing him but he was too sleepy to pay much attention to it. It was then that he heard a loud _'WAKE UP' _close to his ear and yet so far away that he jolted upward.

_He woke up, at least he thinks he woke up. _

_He searched around, but he was not sure where he was. He remembered being bound to his bed, but at the same time, he remembered that the place he was staying in was nothing but wood and old furniture. This room was too dark to be the same 'Am I dreaming' he wondered to himself, his voice echoed around him. _

_Sitting up, and standing up from the bed, his feet met a cold chilling darkness that seem to suspend him on will alone. There was no floor beneath him, only darkness and for a moment he felt a bit scared. When he heard a rustling sound, he sharply turned his head back to the bad. The sheets were white and rumpled, but at the center of the sheets sat a small girl with curly deep black hair, and her skin looked to be as fine and white as porcelain china. Her cheeks were round and rosy like those of a baby and her eyes had the thickest lashes he had ever seen, bordering such black eyes. _

'_Hello, can you help me?' she asked, tilting her head to the side. Her voice coming out in childish slurs 'I need to do my math homework; I really need a lot of help. I need to solve all these equations' A paper was clutched in her hands._

'_Equations?' Gaara asked, for a moment feeling scared for the small girl. She nodded her little head in resolution and stood up. She was wearing a small little white dress and her feet were bare. She reached her hand out to him._

'_I need to figure them out…I need to save them all. But I can't not without these' She waved the paper in anger and anguish._

'_Who are you'_

'_Alexei! I'm Alexei!' _

_Gaara had no doubt that he was dreaming, and as he stepped up to the girl, everything around him changed. Suddenly the room lit up to show a gray desk on the side with papers strewn all around. The bed was now covered in a beautiful coverlet that held threaded flowers. At the head of the bed was a black table like thing that held a mirror and two candled lights that lit the picture of a woman in exquisite robes and a crown holding a child. The walls of course were whitewashed, and a calendar lead to what looked like a smaller door. _

_What caught his eyes more was the angel's sculptures that were on the walls. Behind him was another door, thicker with a small peephole, and to the side was another cabinet that held up a television set and he cabinets were opened. Each filled with papers, and papers, and more papers. 'Where are we'_

'_Daddy's room' the girl slurred 'please' she held up the page and a pen in her hands. Gaara's soft green eyes looked at it with caution and then reached out for it. The girl smiled and pushed him to sit as he began to look over the problems. For a moment, his mind swam with the fact that perhaps he did not know what the problems were. Even so, the girl came to sit next to him calmly kicking her small feet up and down._

'_What kind of math is this'_

'_Geometry or some other, Algebra maybe,' She shrugged 'I hate her you know, I hate her for coming into daddy's life…'_

'_Who' Gaara asked, looking at the problems in front of him._

'_I hate her, her names Lillian, she took my daddy away, she changed him.'_

'_Lillian…I've never met her'_

'_Never, I'm glad. You should never meet her'_

_It nearly felt forever for Gaara sitting there, as the small girl launched into a story about her favorite film._

* * *

The room had remained silent for the following twenty minutes and Hinata was becoming rapidly bored. For a moment, she wondered if she had a marker, and then wondered if she could get away with drawing kitty whiskers on Sasuke's face…or maybe something else like a star on his cheek or a heart. Just something, that would amuse her. While she kept thinking about that, Gaara jolted in the bed and pulled on his bindings making her jump to her feet.

Of course, she was stopped by a hand on her shoulders. Sasuke was awake, and he was on his feet as well. "Be careful, he's getting active"

"What…what does that mean?" she asked, taking a step back. She had not been sure what it meant for Gaara to only sleep once every half-year. She had only been traveling with Sasuke and the others for a while but never really knew that while they slept Gaara stayed awake looking out for them. She often wondered how someone could not sleep for so long and only once, but it would explain the dark makings under Gaara's eyes.

Whatever the reason, she might find out today.

"It means that he's about to try and pull us into his dream. It is going to feel real, but you have to realize that it is not. We will never leave this room even though" Sasuke stopped talking as the walls began to melt and Hinata looked around as well, her own eyes watching the changes. It was as if they were now standing outside in the middle of nowhere. Pink houses on both side of the empty streets covered the area. Each had a nice green patch of grass and small paths that lead to each house. "Even though we think we have left."

"Sasuke…" Hinata murmured, stepping back until her back pressed to Sasuke's chest "Something tells me that this is all wrong. This place, is all wrong"

Sasuke looked around, but looked forward when he felt Hinata grip his arm. She was pointing at a small girl. The girl had long brown hair that reached to her lower back, her face had a feline like smirk for what looked to be a nine-year old. Her eyes were black and narrowed, her skin tanned, and her frame thin hugged in a pink dress and pink little sandal shoes. "A girl, Gaara has never projected other beings in his dream before"

"That's because she's not part of the dream" Hinata answered, "The dream like things are hazy, but she isn't. She's a ghost."

Sasuke looked around him, and back at the girl who moved by just flicking in and out and suddenly she was before them.

'Stop him!' She screamed 'Stop him now, he took my brother'

"What" Hinata stutter and the girl angrily tried to kick out, she was not pleased to the fact that no one could understand her.

'Her dad is crazy! He took my big brother; I want my big brother back right now!'

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, darkly and the girl pouted.

'Jailine' the girl gridded out 'I am Jailene!' She then crossed her arms 'help me find my big brother, he's all I have left in this world!'

"You look pretty dead to me"

Hinata was shocked at Sasuke's word and the little girl before them shook her head.

'I am not dead! No matter what you guys all think, and you better not leave screaming either thinking that I am a ghost! I am a projection of my mind'

"Alright, how can we help you?" Hinata asked, placing a hand up to stop Sasuke from saying anything else. Sasuke still wondered if this was all part of a dream, but as his eyes bled red with his bloodline power, he could look through parts of the dream, he could not see all of them. There was only a small piece that still resembled the room they had once been in and it looked like a doorway now.

'Well' Jailene started 'Alexei said that she knows how to stop her father, but I think she is lying! So I will search for my brother on my own. But I can't. I can't touch anything it all goes through me see' She reached forward and her hand went through Hinata's leg. 'So, he's in one of these house, I know it. So help me find my brother!'

"Okay, we'll help you" Hinata said. The girl beamed happily.

"You can't be serious," Sasuke muttered.

"Come on Sasuke, we have to help her. It will also help us understand what is going on. I think it has to do with the scientist. If so, the others might be in trouble."

'Come on mister Sasuke!' the girl tried to give him her best puppy eyes, but those things never worked on Sasuke. Not until he saw, Hinata giving him the same pleading look.

He scowled, and nodded only once.

"Come on, let's go then" Hinata said, a smile on her lips.

'Yay!' the girl danced. 'Let's try that house' It was the tallest pink house in the block.

* * *

Back in the hall way.

"Surrounded, what do you mean?" Naruto asked, trying to see what the girls were seeing.

"He can't see them," Ino said, giving her boyfriend a helpless look. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"I don't think it matters. We have to get away though" Tenten was angry and was about to take a step forward when someone yelled, 'STOP' causing her to halt in her movements. Now this one Naruto could see. She was tall with thick brown hair, and browned skin. Her eyes though were a green color.

"Who is that?"

Hanabi watched as the small little ghost that had surrounded them looking as though they wanted to get near them now moved out of the way in fear. Most of them kept screaming stop, and get away, and no the evil lady.

"I should be asking you what you are doing here" The woman spoke "But welcome to my asylum, I am Miss Liliana" She smirked. It was time once again to play her favorite game with her guests.

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

Well. At least you Sasuhina fans know Im not dead to the world and that this fic is not over yet. I decided to make this a two part. So see you around for the next chapter!

Please review.


End file.
